Avatar Book 5: Spirit
by AlmF
Summary: Sequel to Book 4: Air. When the Avatar becomes trapped in limbo, the gang must embark on a perilous mission to save him - with an unexpected ally. As the world teeters on the edge of oblivion, a new threat rises to consume it all - the Anti-Avatar...
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Avatar

Author's Note: _This is Book 5, my final conclusive book in the Avatar saga. Before reading this you should probably check out my Book 4 so that you don't end up totally lost._

_As for this story … well, let's hope that lightning strikes twice._

_Without further ado, I present to you Avatar, Book 5, my final installment of the Avatar saga…_

________________________________________________________________________

_Winter is quickly returning to the four nations. Though still autumn, a thick heavy snow has started to coat the north and south poles and parts of the Earth Kingdom. Children laugh and play in the snow, making snow angels and snow men. Some have even created a snow Momo and Appa._

_Other areas of the world still experience the warmth of summer, although, they too will quickly give way to the bitterness of winter in time. People flock out to the beaches, enjoying the last few glimpses of warm weather before the frigid cold sets in._

_For the first time in a hundred years, the world seems to be fully at peace._

_No Fire Nation raids terrorizing innocent civilians. The Fire Nation is progressing rapidly back from a horrifying tyranny to a peaceful, pacifist kingdom under the benevolent rule of its current Fire Lord._

_The monstrous Ozai, who planned to burn the Earth Kingdom to the ground, has vanished off the face of the earth._

_Monk Guandao, who held the entire world by the throat just a few short weeks ago has been robbed of his powers and is imprisoned on an isolated island under the watchful eye of a certain cabbage merchant. His perverted army of Airbenders has been rendered useless._

_The flames of war have finally died out._

_Enemies have now become friends. Siblings, once violent enemies, are finally reunited as brother and sister._

_However, the cost of these things is high._

_Entire cultures have been wiped out. The North Pole and the Earth Kingdom lie in ruins. Friends have become enemies. Loved ones, out of contact with each other for many long years, after finally being reunited, are violently torn apart. A mother has been sacrificed to save her child – the ultimate act of love._

_And now the nations of the world rebuild in the wake of all this devastation, in the hopes of creating a lasting peace._

_A funny thing about peace._

_As high as the cost is to bring peace to the world, the cost of _maintaining _peace is even higher…_

________________________________________________________________________

**Kyoshi Island – Morning**

"Rise and shine!"

Suki moaned and rolled over in her bed, pulling the covers high over her face, shielding her eyes from the sudden burst of sunlight that now poured into her bedroom. Sokka was pulling the blinds of her windows open, as he danced about the room. "Time to get up," he sang.

Suki moaned again. "Just five more minutes." She began to slip back into sleep.

Until Sokka jumped up on her bed. "Come on, sweetie! Get up, get up, get up," he whined in a singsong voice, dancing about the room again.

The Kyoshi warrior slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes. As her vision came back into focus, she watched her boyfriend as he began rummaging through her drawers. "You're up uncharacteristically early," she commented. Sokka usually slept like a log, long into the afternoon. The whole building could come crumbling down around them and Sokka would never notice.

"Yea, well, today's an exciting day, remember?"

Suki was suddenly fully awake as she remembered. "The reunion!"

"That's right," Sokka exclaimed. "Aang and Katara are coming!" He rubbed his hands together. "Oh, I can't wait! Do you realize this is the first time we've seen them since that battle at Ba Sing Se?!"

Suki shuddered. She remembered. So much had been lost that day…

"It's pretty warm out today," Sokka said, commenting on the heat wave the island was currently experiencing. He turned back to Suki. "How about we take Aang swimming? I bet he's itching to ride that elephant koi again, huh?" He reached into Suki's drawer.

"Here, put this bathing suit on." He tossed her the garment, and she caught it with her snappy reflexes. She eyeballed the "swimsuit" in her hand and looked up at her boyfriend in confusion.

"Sokka, this is a shoe lace, not a bathing suit."

The Water Tribe boy flashed a mischievous grin. "_I know_."

***

**Fire Nation Palace – Afternoon**

"And sign here. And here. And here."

Fire Lord Zuko sat at a desk, a whole pile of papers stacked in front of him. Several dignitaries and representatives from the Earth Kingdom huddled around the young Fire Lord, as Joo Dee babbled inanely in his ear. The creepy woman had been appointed chief diplomat and personal ambassador to the Earth King shortly after the battle of Ba Sing Se. While she had undergone heavy "deprogramming" to heal the effects of Long Feng's brainwashing, she was still bossy and blissfully ignorant.

"Thank you for your time, Fire Lord Zuko," she said, bowing politely. She handed the documents to the dignitary next to her, never taking her eyes off of Zuko. "Make sure these documents make it to the Earth King," she snapped.

Zuko stood up from his desk, rubbing his temples. He had woken up this morning with a throbbing headache, and signing these documents was making it worse. Joo Dee's prattling wasn't helping either.

"I need a break," the Fire Lord said, making for the door. Joo Dee followed after him. "A break? But we have a very strict schedule to stick to, Fire Lord Zuko. There is no room for breaks. There are still many, many more things that you must sign today. And tomorrow. And the next day."

Zuko groaned as he slapped his forehead. Three more days with Joo Dee? One was bad enough!

"Look," he stammered, trying to sound as polite as possible. "I would like just one hour to spend with my girlfriend. That's it. Just _one_ hour."

"I must advise against this," Joo Dee protested. "Think of how much paper work one hour will cost us! It is your responsibility as Fire Lord to oversee all matters in this nation – no matter how unpleasant! And I will not allow you to place me behind schedule!"

The Fire Lord bowed his head in defeat. "Fine. Can I at least take a quick bathroom break?"

"Very well. Five minutes. If you are just _one_ second late, I _will _come looking for you."

Zuko nodded. He knew from his friends' experiences with that woman that she would indeed come looking for him. If she could, she would probably follow him into the restroom just to make sure he stuck to her schedule.

And so, with a bowed head, he exited the throne room doors.

When the doors closed behind him, a wicked grin spread across his face.

Five minute bathroom break?

_Yea right!_

Joo Dee would _never_ think to look for him outside the palace.

***

**Underground Battle Arena – Afternoon**

"And in this corner, weighing in at 275 lbs, we have a newcomer; the loud, the unmovable, the mighty Concreto!" The announcer stood in the center of a ring, introducing the contestants to this coming battle.

A giant of a man, wearing spandex like pants and a mask roared loudly, flexing his bulging muscles for the large crowd.

"And in this corner! You've seen her win, night after night after night! She's pummeled everyone in her way! Her very name makes her enemies quake in their boots. She's as hard and tough as iron itself. You know her! You love her! Weighing in at a mere 97 lbs, it's the Blind Bandit!"

The Blind Bandit stepped forward, and a sudden hush fell upon the audience. They've seen what this girl was capable off. Concreto didn't stand a chance, they knew it. Audience members bit their fingernails, afraid to watch the horrible beating Concreto was about to take.

And then suddenly out of the silence, breaking the tension, two odd voices rang out.

"Go get him sweety-kins!"

"Toph, honey! Remember to change into some clean underwear afterwards!"

Toph slapped her forehead in embarrassment as the audience burst into laughter and two skinny guys began making catcalls.

"Aaaaw, sweety-kins loves her mommy!"

"Don't forget to put on clean undies, lamb-chop, pudding-pop, lummy lummy lumchkin!"

After helping to save the world – twice – her parents had become a little more lenient with her. They had even agreed to allow her to take part in Earthbending competitions once again. However, they had recently taken to coming to her competitions to watch her. She was, inadvertently, embarrassed by their overbearingness and coddling daily.

"Okay, mom," she shouted back, her cheeks reddening. "Can you please, please stop talking now?"

The two scrawny men continued their catcalls. Toph just slightly tilted her head sideways, and the two guys found themselves suddenly sinking neck deep into pure bedrock.

"_Whoops_," she said sweetly.

"And now," the announcer yelled. "Let the match begin!"

"A blind girl," Concreto laughed. "How did you become champion? Were all your opponents three year olds?!" And his laughter intensified.

Toph just smiled. _Underestimating your opponent. That was your first mistake._

Toph waited. She moved her feet softly across the ground, sensing her opponent's position. Concreto, oblivious to her ability to "see" through her feet, made the first move, stomping the ground, forming a boulder and hurling it at her.

_Recklessly making the first move. That was your second mistake._

The rapidly flying boulder never touched the ground, so Toph couldn't sense it through her feet. Instead, she relied on her heightened hearing senses. She could hear the air currents swirling around the rock. It was almost at her face. Closer. And closer. And closer.

It was almost an inch from her face. Her parents held their breaths. Concreto grinned in triumph.

And Toph disappeared.

The boulder went sailing, hitting nothing, and smashed harmlessly against the opposite wall.

Concreto was frantically looking around. He knew the young girl was rapidly burrowing underground. He was at a disadvantage. Unlike Toph, he couldn't sense movement through his feet.

The Blind Bandit suddenly shot out of the ground like a cork out of a bottle only a few inches from her opponent. In midair, she kicked two large rocks at him.

Concreto batted them away with his wrists, but when he looked for Toph, she was gone again.

BAM!!!

The masked Earthbender was struck from the side, flying several feet. He shakily rose to his feet to see Toph, tongue stuck out in defiance.

"B-but … you're only a little girl. A blind girl at that!"

"Yea, and this little blind girl is totally kicking your butt!"

Concreto was stammering mad. "**Why you!**"

He unleashed a whole volley of boulders at the young girl. Her mother buried her face in her husband's shirt. "_Oh, I can't look_!"

To Toph, the boulders weren't moving fast at all. Oddly enough, they seemed to be moving at an incredibly slow pace to her.

WHIZZ!!!

WHIZZ!!!

Toph moved left and right, dodging the boulders as they flew past within centimeters of her head.

WHIZZ!!!

WHIZZ!!!

Concreto screamed as his efforts to bring down one little blind girl proved fruitless.

_Good_, Toph thought. _I'm getting to him. Time to finish this._ She mentally shrugged. _Oh well, it's been fun._

Toph stamped her foot and a column of earth shot up between Concreto's legs, slamming into his crotch like a hammer. She mentally winced. _If he's a normal guy, that should be more than enough to do the trick._

It did. Concreto's scream was high pitched, like a girl. _Like Sokka's. _She couldn't stop herself from laughing, picturing Sokka's effeminate ways.

As Concreto rolled around on the ground in pain, the announcer ran into the ring, grabbed Toph's hand and raised it into the air as the audience erupted into cheers.

"And, not surprisingly, the Blind Bandit wins again!"

Toph beamed as a huge sack of coins were pushed into her hands. Mr. and Mrs. Bei Fong rushed into the arena, grabbing their daughter.

"Congratulations honey!"

"We're so proud of you!"

And the two picked the girl up and raised her high in the air on their shoulders.

Toph could feel her lip tremble. This is what she had always wanted.

For her parents to finally accept her for who she was.

***

**Fire Nation Capital – Afternoon**

"Zuzu, you don't look so good!"

Zuko looked down at Azula's smirking face, and smiled back at her. Last time she had said those words, she had just fried him with a bolt of lightning and was ready to take on Katara in a fierce battle.

The Fire Lord caught his reflection in a nearby mirror and noticed the bags under his eyes. He shrugged. "It's because of stupid Joo Dee and all her treaties and everything. I haven't slept in two days because of her – and, she's still here for three more days!"

Azula really knew how to tick her brother off. "Well, you know, if the job is too _stressful_ for you, I'd certainly be glad to step up and take your place for a while."

_Yea, I know you would. _"Don't push it," was all he said.

The two siblings were walking through the streets of the Fire Nation's capital city, along with their dates, Mai and Loi.

Just a few weeks ago, they had all been enemies. Azula, mad with power, had been doing everything in her power to destroy Zuko. She had almost succeeded on several occasions, first on the day of Sozin's Comet, and then, just a few weeks ago, during the battle of Ba Sing Se.

Zuko remembered it all clearly. They had thought that the war was over until the Sun Tzu, a mysterious clan of warriors, surfaced, led by the shadowy Shin Xao. Meanwhile, Aang had met the mysterious Monk Guandao, another Airbender who had survived Fire Lord Sozin's purges.

As luck, or fate, would have it, Monk Guandao was really Shin Xao who manipulated events to gain the ultimate power of the spirit of Apollyon. He betrayed Aang, pretended to be the Avatar, conquered the world and bent Azula to his will.

In the end, Aang was able to defeat the evil monk, destroy Apollyon, and banish Guandao to Shark Fin Island.

During the whole affair, Zuko had become reunited with his mother, Ursa. The reunion was short lived, however, as Ursa sacrificed her life to save Azula from a surprise attack. This had been the turning point that had brought about Azula's ultimate redemption.

Zuko pushed the memory away, returning to the present. Remembering Ursa was … _painful_.

The two couples sat down at a nearby restaurant. Zuko and Azula wore commoner clothes, so that no one would recognize them as being part of the Royal Family. As they ate, they made small talk.

"So how's life in the military," Zuko asked Loi.

"Well, believe it or not, I've actually been promoted to general! I have a full regimen of troops now stationed under my personal command!"

Zuko nodded in surprise. Loi – barely older than Zuko himself, a general. Go figure. Azula gently patted his shoulder. "I'm very proud of you, Loi."

Mai turned to the Fire Princess. "And what have you been up to, Azula?"

"Well, you know, a little of this, a little of that?"

"What does that mean," Zuko asked suspiciously.

"Yea," Loi stated. "You _have_ been wandering off lately? What _have_ you been doing?"

Azula raised her hands in defense. "Look, everyone. It's a secret. Frankly, it's none of your business what I've been doing. So just butt out, okay?"

"You're getting a little defensive there Azula," Mai replied sarcastically. "We're not planning another coup, are we?"

"Please, can we just drop it," she pleaded.

Zuko's eyes darted throughout the crowd – and his eyes widened.

A very angry Joo Dee was storming right towards them.

"Oh great," Azula folded her arms. "Aggro, huh?"

"Aggro," was a term the small group had given to Joo Dee. It was an inside joke the four of them shared.

"Hurry," Zuko rushed. "If we get out of here quick, she won't catch us!" There was a mad scramble for them to get out of their seats.

"Fire Lord! FIRE LORD ZUKO!!!"

"Oh great, she's already spotted us," Mai sighed.

Joo Dee was way past her boiling point as she began reprimanding the Fire Lord. "Bathroom break? Bathroom break?! You've been gone for over two hours, we're far behind on our paperwork, and here you are cavorting around you … you … _juvenile_!"

"Now look here lady," Azula said. "That is the Fire Lord and you will not address him in such a way!"

"And I am the Earth King's personal ambassador. _You_ will not address _me _in such a way!" She rounded on Zuko and pointed him towards the palace. "Now come along with me. We have much work to do. And don't think that I won't have my eye on you from now on. To think that I have to baby sit the Fire Lord himself, disgraceful…"

"Dang aggro," Zuko mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?!"

"Nothing."

*******

**Kyoshi Island – Afternoon**

A whole crowd had assembled at the shores of Kyoshi Island. The Avatar was on his way here. For the members of this remote place, it was a huge event indeed.

"He's coming," a little girl shouted, pointing at a flying dot in the sky. The dot grew bigger, and bigger, finally taking the form of a sky-bison and two people riding on it.

"Lemme through, lemme through," Sokka shouted, nearly tripping over himself in his effort to get to the front of the crowd. Suki and Ty Lee followed, dressed in casual clothing.

In a few moments, Appa the sky-bison landed and everyone held their breaths at the sight of the Avatar. There was Aang, in all his glory, his bald head shining in the sun light. The crowd cheered and one particular guy became so excited that he began foaming wildly at the mouth.

"Hey guys," Aang called cheerfully, hopping off Appa. He helped his wife, Katara off the bison. Above, Momo, the lemur, circled around before alighting on Aang's shoulder.

"Aaang!!!" Sokka was ecstatic as he rushed forward to embrace his brother-in-law.

"It's been too long Sokka," Aang said, struggling in Sokka's death grip.

The Water Tribe boy released the Avatar, who panted for breath. Sokka turned and planted a wild kiss on Katara's cheek. "Hey sis, you doing good?"

Katara frowned. "Why wouldn't I be doing good?! What're you suggesting? Do you think something's wrong with me," she snapped. Sokka stood there, mouth hanging wide open.

Katara's eyes suddenly widened. "Oh my gosh, Sokka, I didn't mean that! I'm so, so sorry! I didn't mean to yell at you! I don't know what's wrong with me, I've been snapping at everybody lately. Just the other day, Aang spilled some water on my shoes and I flipped out."

Suki and Ty Lee made their way over to Katara. "Why Katara," Ty Lee bounced. "You're positively _glowing_!"

"Hey," Katara commented. "It's great to see you guys again!" The girls embraced. Katara turned red as her stomach loudly growled. "Umm, do you guys have any food prepared? I'm kind of starving."

"But Katara, you just ate not even half an hour ago," Aang commented.

Katara rounded on him. "What?! I'm not allowed to get hungry again?! What're you, the hunger police?!" Aang backed down. Suki was watching Katara with a knowing look on her face. The Kyoshi warrior pointed her towards one of the huts.

"The kitchen should have been restocked by now." She eyeballed her boyfriend. "That is, if Sokka hasn't been there yet today."

"Oh good," Katara swayed happily. "You guys are gonna think I'm totally nuts, but you know what I'm in the mood for? Pickles. I don't know why, I just really, really want pickles right now."

"I think I know why," Suki mumbled under her breath. She turned to her fellow Kyoshi warrior. "Ty Lee, would you take Katara to the kitchen please."

"Of course." The acrobat began cartwheeling towards the hut, Katara following after her.

"Okaaaay," Sokka said slowly. "So there was nothing weird about all that."

"What do you mean," Aang asked. "It was totally weird! For the past few weeks, she's been acting nothing _but_ weird. She's been snapping at people, she's an emotional wreck; one minute she's totally happy, then angry, then she starts crying, then back to happy again." He held his head in his hands. "I just don't get it."

"I think I know what her problem is," Sokka said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "I have it all figured out."

"Oh, I can't wait to hear this," Suki said sarcastically.

"Well what is it, Sokka," Aang asked.

"Katara … is … is …"

"Yea?"

"She's been kidnapped by evil space aliens and been replaced by an evil look-alike!"

Suki burst out laughing. "Really? Can't you two put two and two together?"

"What do you mean," Sokka asked.

"Isn't it obvious? The signs are all there. Mood swings. Snapping at people. Cravings for weird foods."

"I'm not following," Sokka said.

Suki sighed as she gently placed her hand on Aang's shoulder. "I feel for you Aang, I really do. The next nine months of your life are gonna be pure hell!"

***

**Woods – Nighttime**

"She was everything you said she would be; and more. The way she was able to read my attacks, my every move. It was … poetic, really." Concreto bowed low before the newly freed Long Feng. The two were in the middle of the woods somewhere in the Earth Kingdom.

"I told you," Long Feng replied. "So what do you think? You've battled her personally. You've seen how she fights. Do you think you can beat her?"

Concreto smiled. "Without a doubt. She has absolutely no chance."

Long Feng smiled. "Good. That's exactly what I like to hear. Things are beginning to fall into place."

"Don't be too sure of that," a female voice called from the woods. The two men turned around to see a middle-aged woman appear from behind a tree. The woman had piercing blue eyes, and she wore blue clothes that were definitely Water Tribe.

"Lady Eena," Long Feng bowed in mock humility. "Such a pleasure to see you again."

"Cut the pleasantries," she said. Her face was deadly serious. "You fools have no idea what you're up against."

"Excuse me," Long Feng said. "I've fought against the Avatar and his friends before."

"And you lost!"

"I admit they did catch me by surprise." The former head of the Dai Li narrowed his eyes. "They will not do so again."

"See that they don't," Eena snapped. "Everything must be ready before the Winter Solstice arrives."

"What's so important about the Winter Solstice," Concreto asked.

"So glad you asked," Eena replied. "It is during that time that the boundaries between our world and the Spirit World literally disappear. It is the only possible time that my plans can work. And you forget – I am Water Tribe. Winter is _my _time."

"You still haven't explained your 'plans' to me," Long Feng said. "I've just been sprung from prison, so hopefully you can understand why I'm in no rush to enter into any … _agreements_ that might jeopardize my newfound freedom. You must guarantee that I won't get bitten in the rear by all this!"

"Don't worry," Eena cooed. "I've planned things too well. My plans are flawless. And you will be handsomely rewarded."

"And what of the Avatar?"

"What of him? Come Winter Solstice and he won't even be a factor anymore."

Long Feng decided it better not to ask how she planned to accomplish that feat. But he still wanted to know a little more about her plans.

"So after you get rid of him, then what? You plan a hostile takeover of the world?"

"What," Eena asked. "No, no, you're quite mistaken. Unlike the Fire Lords and that foolish Air monk, I am not interested in something quite so mundane."

"Well then, with all due respect, what are you after?"

Eena's features twisted into hate. "The Fire Nation … _hurt _me. Personally. They took away everything from me. And not me alone. They _ravaged_ this world! Millions lie dead because of them! They cannot go unpunished!"

"Ah, so it's revenge you're after," Long Feng realized.

The Water Tribe woman nodded. "I will see to it that their entire nation lies in ruins!" She clenched her fists tightly as she ground her teeth. Her mad look caused even Long Feng and Concreto to back up.

_"I will not rest until the Fire Lord and the entire Royal Family lies dead! I will stand over their broken carcasses and laugh as I bathe myself in their blood!"_

***

________________________________________________________________________


	2. Chapter 2: The Nightmare and the Egg

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Avatar

________________________________________________________________________

**Kyoshi Island – Nighttime**

Aang, Katara, Sokka and Suki sat around a small table late that night. They had just finished eating their dinner and were now sitting around, chatting.

"So how long are you guys staying for," Suki asked as she poured herself a cup of tea.

"Maybe for another day or two," Katara said. "Aang has some business in the Earth Kingdom. A couple rebellions in the wake of Monk Guandao's defeat. The Earth King is trying his best to put them down, but so far he's been unsuccessful. That's why he needs Aang."

"So you're going to be very busy for the next few weeks, huh Aang?"

"Huh? What?" Aang looked up, startled. Clearly his mind had been on other things. _Like on Katara and him having a baby._ He looked over at his wife. _Did she even know?_

"Uh … well … I guess so …." He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, slightly confused. He had no idea what everyone was talking about.

Sokka got up, patting his belly. "Well, I'm gonna hit the sack."

Katara nodded. "Yea, we should be getting to bed too."

***

_Katara was laying on a surgical cot, screaming. Several doctors stood around her while Aang paced back and forth nervously with Sokka._

_"Just a little more, Katara," he heard one doctor say._

_"Push. Push, Katara!"_

_Katara screamed even louder. Suki was next to her, holding her hand, practicing breathing exercises._

_"Almost there, almost there. You're doing great! Just one more big push!"_

_Katara pushed with all of her might, and, suddenly, Aang heard the sound of a baby crying. _

_One of the doctors turned. "You can come see your baby now, Aang."_

_Aang's heart felt light as a feather. He rushed over to Katara's bed to see her holding a small, moving bundle. Aang couldn't quite see the baby's face, but he didn't care. He was a daddy!_

_"Come on, lemme see the baby," Sokka jumped up and down._

_"Be _very_ careful," she sternly warned Sokka as she handed the infant over._

_"Oooh, coochiee coochiee coo!"_

_A growling sound emanated from the baby. Sokka looked down, and his face turned pale. "Uuum, guys, there's something wrong with your baby."_

_The doctors crowded around it, chattering._

_"It's not human!"_

_"It's deformed!"_

_"I warned you," one doctor shouted. "Didn't I tell everybody?! But _nobody_ listened to me! It's Manbearpig!"_

_"Shut up, Al," another doctor snapped._

_The monstrous baby growled, before leaping out of the doctor's arms. Its mouth hung open, baring huge, gleaming fangs. Strands of saliva hung from its open mouth._

_"Look out, it's loose," Sokka squealed._

_The creature let out a bloodcurdling shriek at the sound of Sokka's voice. It thrashed about the room, before its eyes settled on Aang._

_Aang was rooted to the spot. "N-nice baby. I'm your daddy."_

_The creature began pacing back and forth in front of Aang, as a predator would often do to its prey. It could sense the fear coming from its victim. Aang backed into a corner._

_That was it. The creature jumped into the air, its fangs heading straight for Aang's throat…_

***

"YAAAAGGGHHH!!!!" Aang bolted upright in bed. He was still screaming. His pillow was wet with sweat.

Next to him, Katara shot up. "Aang, is everything okay?"

"Uhh, yea, yea. Just a nightmare."

"Are you sure? Tell me if something's bothering you."

"No, no, I'm fine. Just a bad dream. Let's go back to sleep."

Katara's lower lip trembled. _"You never open up to me_."

_Oh great_, Aang thought. _Just what I need right now. Another mood swing._

He put his arm reassuringly around her shoulders. "Really, I'm fine. Everything's okay, I promise." He kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Now let's go back to sleep."

As his wife rolled over next to him, Aang lay awake, unable to get any rest. The truth was, there _was_ something bothering him, although he wasn't about to admit it to her. The idea of fatherhood scared him. He wasn't sure if he was ready to be a dad. He had a hard enough time keeping up with just Appa and Momo, much less a baby.

Aang didn't get any sleep for the rest of the night.

***

The next morning, Aang found Suki and Ty Lee practicing in one of their training buildings with the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors. Aang decided to wait – he didn't want to be like Sokka who would just come barging in on them while they were practicing. Suki, however, seemed to notice him loitering around outside. She signaled for everyone to stop sparring.

"Take five ladies," she called. The girls relaxed, happy for the break. Suki walked outside. "Hey Aang! What's up?"

Aang rubbed the back of his head, nervously. "Uh, can we talk?"

Suki nodded, smiling reassuringly. "Sure thing. What's on your mind?"

"Uh … well … I"

"This is about Katara, isn't it?"

"Yea."

"And about her being …" she trailed off.

"Pregnant," Aang finished.

"Yea."

"I just can't believe it," Aang said. "How can this have happened?"

Even under her makeup, Suki began to blush. "Umm, well, let's not get into the mechanics of it right now."

"I'm too young! I'm only gonna be fourteen in a few months! I can't be a father! I don't know the first thing about taking care of kids!" He began pacing back and forth, talking nonstop. Suki was worried that if he didn't stop to take a breath, he might suffocate.

"What if the baby's deformed? Or what if he's incorrigible? What if I drop him or something? What if Katara and I don't raise him right and he ends up being a criminal? What if –"

Suki cut him off. "Aang, all kinds of horrible things can happen."

"That's supposed to make me feel better?"

"No. What I'm saying is, you can sit here worrying about every little thing that could go wrong until you're blue in the face. Instead of focusing on all of the bad things that could happen, why don't you think about all of the _good_ things that can happen?"

"Like what?"

"Well, say, for instance, what if you raise him and he becomes some kind of super genius? He could find the cure for some disease or something."

"Well that's true."

"Aang, do you realize that your child has _your_ genes as well as Katara's?"

"Yea, so?"

"Well, since Katara's a Waterbender, there's a chance that he could be a Waterbender. But since you're an Airbender, then there's a chance that –"

"HE COULD BE AN AIRBENDER!!!" Aang was overjoyed. He hadn't considered _that _possibility before.

"This is so great," he shouted. "If he's an Airbender, then it's a start to rebuilding the Air Nomads! He and I will do it together. Of course, Monk Guandao's still an Airbender, but I can't really count on _him_, now can I? But if my baby's an Airbender …" He began leaping for joy.

Suki smiled. "Glad to see you're not worried about it. Just don't get your hopes up _too_ much. Remember, it's a 50/50 shot that he'll be an Airbender."

"Yea I know." He patted the Kyoshi Warrior on the shoulder. "Thank you, Suki. This talking with you … it really helped me out."

"Glad I could be of service." She turned around and walked back into the training dojo. "Alright everyone, back in formation." There was a loud stir of groans from the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors.

"_PSSTT!!!_ Aang," a voice whispered. Aang turned around to see Ty Lee loitering around outside the dojo.

"Hey, what's up, Ty Lee? Shouldn't you be training with Suki?"

Ty Lee shrugged. "Probably. I'm playing hooky today though."

"But won't Suki get mad?"

Ty Lee flopped unto her hands. "Probably, but I figure that if I can survive working for Azula, then Suki should be a _breeze_." And with that, she leapt into the air and did a graceful cartwheel.

"But anyway," she said, walking on her hands, "I couldn't _help_ but overhear you and Suki talking."

"I'm sure you couldn't," Aang mumbled.

Ty Lee didn't seem to hear him, so she continued on. "If you're still unsure about being a father, well, I know a way you _can _be sure."

Aang's eyes brightened. "Really? How?"

"Follow me!"

***

Aang sat at a table in the kitchen as Ty Lee bustled around the counter. She was coloring something small with bright magic markers, but her body hid whatever it was. "This is a totally cool project we had to do when I was a student at the Fire Nation Academy," she was saying. "It'll show if you're going to be a good parent or not."

Aang tried to peek around her shoulder. "What exactly are you doing?"

"Making your baby."

Aang sat there silently, trying to make some sense out of what she had just said. Suddenly, she whirled around with big eyes. "Ta-da! Here's your baby."

Aang was dumbfounded. "That's an egg," he pointed out rather plainly.

"Well, _duh_!"

Aang looked at the egg. It was the stupidest thing he'd ever seen. Ty Lee had drawn a face with bright eyes, rosy cheeks and dimples. On top of that, she had attached some yarn to give it the appearance of curly hair. For visualization purposes, think Shirley Temple on ecstasy.

"This is your baby," Ty Lee said.

It took everything he had to not burst out laughing right then and there. That _thing_ was supposed to be _his _baby? No, no, no, no, _his_ baby was going to be a great warrior, not some sissy little dimple-face.

"The experiment is rather simple," Ty Lee explained. She placed the egg gently in Aang's hand. He looked up at her expectantly.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"That's your baby. If you can go a whole day without breaking that egg, then it proves you're a good parent. Or something like that."

"Did you pass the test when you were in school," Aang asked.

"Heck no. I was doing some cartwheels, and I had placed it in my pocket, forgetting it was there and it kind of slipped out …"

"And broke." Aang sighed. "I don't know, Ty Lee. This whole thing seems kind of dumb."

"Look, do you want to know if you're going to be a good father or not?"

He nodded his head. "Of course."

"Well, this is the way. I'll check on you later tonight to see if the 'baby's' okay. See ya later!" And with that, she cartwheeled out the door.

Aang looked down at the girly-girl egg. Those bright painted eyes looked right back at him. "Well … I have to admit … you are _kind_ of cute." He frantically looked around just to make sure no one heard him say that.

***

Aang sat on a rock outside by the lake, watching the fish leaping up out of the water. The egg sat on the rock beside him. As he was sitting, he suddenly got the feeling that he was being watched. He slowly turned his head to see a group of girls watching him. The lead one rushed right into his arms.

"AAANGGYY!!!"

Aang laughed. "Good to see you too, Koko."

"How come you haven't come back to visit us," she pouted.

"Uh, well, I've been kind of busy saving the world."

"Ooooh," all the girls said in unison. "Tell us all about it," Koko asked. The girls sat down around Aang as he began to go into narration.

***

"And it looked like it was all over. There was Monk Guandao, about ready to finish me off, when –" Aang stopped dead in his tracks. He was now standing on the rock, acting out the entire battle scene when he noticed…

"The egg! It's gone!" He was frantically scouring the area, lifting the rock up to check underneath. "My egg! My egg! Where'd it go!"

"What's the big deal about some stupid egg," Koko asked.

"It's my baby!"

The girls sat there, confused by that odd remark.

There was a sudden roar. Everyone turned around to see the gargantuan oonagi screeching up out of the lake. Inside its jaws, safely perched in the gap between two of its teeth, was Aang's egg.

The oonagi roared louder than ever, before disappearing under the depths of the water.

"MY EGG!!!" Aang dived into the water, leapfrogging through the lake.

"Be careful, Aangy," Koko called.

_The oonagi's gotta be here somewhere, _he thought as he cut through the waves. He surfaced up for some air – and no sign of the enormous fish. Oh, it was hopeless. He wasn't even a father for ten minutes and he had already lost his kid. How could he be counted on to raise a child when he couldn't even handle an egg?

"ROAAARR!!!"

Aang looked up as the serpent-like fish's jaws came straight at him. One snap of those jaws and he'd be done. Thinking quickly, he Airbended himself straight out of the way of the beasts mouth. The oonagi's jaws slammed shut on nothing. The creature roared again as it looked left and right for its prey.

Aang landed on top of the fish's head. Sensing this, the oonagi began rearing its head left and right, trying to dislodge the boy from off of it. Aang took an even Earthbending stance, bracing himself as he grabbed hold of two tentacles on the creature's head.

This frustrated the oonagi to no ends. First, it was angry that it couldn't get a hold of this boy, now he was pulling its tentacles, causing some moderate pain. The creature thrashed about, now really angry. Aang, unable to hold on any longer, went flying off.

And the oonagi saw its chance.

"Oh, I can't look," Koko cried, burying her face in her friend's sleeve.

The giant fish went straight for Aang – and its jaws clamped shut.

Koko and the rest of the girls were crying. "He's … he's gone," one girl lamented.

"No, wait! Look," Koko pointed ecstatically.

There was Aang, in between the jaws of the great fish itself. His two hands were firmly gripped on two of its pointed teeth, prying the jaws open. Aang tried not to breathe in the putrid odor of the creature's breath. He didn't know how much longer he could keep this up.

And the oonagi's jaws began to inch their way shut. Once that happened, Aang knew it would all be over. And he still had to get that blasted egg out from between its teeth.

And a sudden idea hit him. He would have to be fast. One miscalculation, even for a millisecond, could cost him dearly.

_Please let this work!_

Aang kicked his right foot backwards and a light flame roared out of it. _Sorry_, he mentally apologized to the animal. It wasn't enough to severely injure the monster, but it was enough to hurt it. The oonagi opened its mouth wide as it roared in pain.

_Now's my chance!_

Using Airbending to propel him forward, he flew out of the oonagi's mouth, snatched up the egg and landed in the water below.

And now the oonagi was _really_ mad. That human had caused it great pain. Now it had to pay him back. Aang could see the murderous look in its eyes.

Cradling the egg, he tried to swim his way out of the lake. He wasn't fast enough. In an instant, the oonagi would be on him. He was right. The creature opened its jaws wide to scoop Aang up. At the last second, Aang raised his hand and a jet of water flew up unto the fish – and froze instantly.

Inside its block of ice, the oonagi blinked dumbly.

Aang reached the shore of the lake and collapsed unto his back, panting, gently holding the egg in his hand. He raised his other hand, and the ice block instantly melted. The oonagi, now unable to get to him, made several roaring noises. _I'll get you_, Aang knew it was telling him. The giant sea-serpent turned around and drifted back into the lake, disappearing, once again, under the depths.

Aang looked at the egg in his hand. _All that for this stupid thing._ "You're lucky you're cute!"

***

Again took great care of the stupid egg for the rest of the day, watching it every waking second. He sat at a table in the kitchen, the egg on the table in front of him. He was bored out of his mind, but to him, it was worth it. Plus, it was already evening. _Just an hour or two more, and I'll prove to myself and Katara that I'll be a good father._

Uh-oh. Aang held his stomach. Bathroom time. As he hurried to relieve himself, he wondered whether he should bring the egg or not. He didn't like the idea of those creepy painted eyes watching him. _I'll only be gone for a minute. Besides, it managed to survive an oonagi attack. What's the worst that could happen?_

And with that, he hurried off to the restroom.

***

After relieving himself, Aang returned to the kitchen to notice a delicious aroma wafting into his nose. Sokka was frying something in a skillet. "Hey Aang," he called. "You're just in time for a pre-dinner snack."

"Whatever it is, it smells really good," Aang commented.

"Oh, it will be. And I'm just about done."

"Mmmm," Aang remarked about the smell. "What're you making?"

His eyes fell on the table … and the empty spot where his egg, not even two minutes ago, had been. He felt a sinking feeling in his stomach as Sokka placed the skillet right under his face.

"Want some egg," he asked with a large smile.

Aang felt some tears well up in his eyes.

***

Katara came into her bedroom to prepare for dinner, when she saw Aang sitting at a desk, his head buried in his arms. She went over to him and rubbed his back. "Are you okay?"

"I'm a failure. I'm going to be a horrible father."

"Aang, what're you talking about."

He looked up with a distressed face. "You're pregnant, Katara."

"Yea, I know," she said.

"You know?" He was astonished.

"I've known for about two weeks now. I'm actually pretty surprised it took you _this_ long to catch on."

He didn't say anything – just nodded his head.

"Listen," he finally said. "Last night … I've been having nightmares. I'm worried. I don't know if I can handle raising a kid."

Katara bit her lip. "I know. I feel the same way Aang."

"Y-you do?"

"Yup."

"So what do we do? What if we're not good parents? What if … what if I screw something up?"

"Well, Aang, we'll be fine."

"What makes you so sure?"

She waved her arm around her. "Well, for one thing, we're surrounded by people that love us. I'm pretty sure Sokka would never allow us to mess his _nephew _up. Plus, we have dad, and Gran-Gran. And, Toph and Zuko'll visit us. We won't be alone in this, Aang."

"Okay," he replied. "But, what if there's something wrong with the kid to begin with? What if he's … deformed."

"Then we'll love him all the same."

"Even if you give birth to manbearpig?"

Katara laughed at his silliness. "Even if it's manbearpig."

The two stood up and embraced each other in a deep kiss.

Aang went to bed that night, knowing he wouldn't have another nightmare about his baby.

_But that didn't mean he wouldn't have another nightmare that night._

***

_Katara was standing there, with a water whip, preparing to unleash it on her opponent. The person she was fighting was apparently Water Tribe – though he had never seen anything like her. The woman was mad, cackling insanely as they fought._

_The woman blasted a water jet at Katara, knocking her off balance. As Katara staggered to her feet, the Water Tribe woman suddenly gripped her by the throat and began strangling her._

_"Aang …" she gasped. "Help me!"_

_And then the scene went black._

***

Aang awoke in a sweat. He rubbed his eyes and looked over. There was Katara in bed next to him, sleeping peacefully. Aang rolled over and pulled the sheets over his head. Within a few minutes he was asleep again.

When he awoke the next morning, he wouldn't even remember the dream.

________________________________________________________________________


	3. Chapter 3: Kidnapped

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Avatar

________________________________________________________________________

**Woods – Nighttime**

A silent wave rippled across the surface of the pond as the approaching footsteps grew louder and louder. The woman pulled her furs up around her shoulder as she stopped by the water's edge, kneeling down before it. She admired her reflection in the shimmering water.

Suddenly, several ripples rose from the waters surface, moving hurriedly towards the kneeling woman. Then something odd happened. The ripples in the water stopped short of the her. The surface of the water then rose, twisted and morphed – into a watery face. "Eena, my dear," came a gravelly voice out of the mouth of the face. "I've missed you."

Eena smiled lightly. "And I've missed you as well."

"How is everything," the face inquired. "Is everything going according to plan?"

"Perfectly. Long Feng is currently now in position."

"And what of your agent in the Fire Nation? I hear that she's been giving you some trouble."

"Don't worry about her," Eena said. "She can be _made_ to comply. Rest assured, things _will_ be ready."

"They had better be. It is of the utmost importance that the Avatar is at the North Pole on the Winter Solstice. You must give him … _incentive_ to be there."

"He'll be there," Eena replied icily. "If he cares at all about his friends."

"Always so cold, so calculating," the face remarked. "That's what I love about you. I knew I could count on you for this job. Your loyalty to me has been unwavering."

"Of course," Eena said. "You saved my life. Why wouldn't I be loyal to you?" Memories swam through the Water Tribe woman's mind. Images of fire and death. But her master saved her. Not just from physical death, but from her blinding ignorance as well. He had opened up her mind to a whole new worldview, made her see the world from _his_ reality.

The rippling face then melted into a cruel smile. "With the Avatar out of the way, my return to this world will be inevitable. Then we can exact your revenge on the Fire Nation. Together, you and I will bring this world to its knees. And then we can be together. Just you … and me … and our love."

For once, Eena's cold face blushed. She removed her mitten and reached her bare hand out into the water, lovingly caressing the watery face. "I long for when this will be real," she lamented. "For when I can touch your face." Her eyes had childlike admiration.

"All in good time my love. Soon it _will _be real."

Eena got up, replacing the glove on her hand, her eyes returning to their usual, cold self. The face smirked in the water smirked.

_"It's time to reshape this pathetic world."_

***

**Fire Nation – Underground Chamber – Night**

Two Dai Li agents carried a struggling woman in their grip. The woman thrashed about, gnashing her teeth.

"Let me go! I am ambassador to the Earth King himself! _And_, I am currently holding diplomatic meetings with Fire Lord Zuko. He'll notice I'm missing. He'll come looking for me. You will all pay dearly for this!"

A fist cuffed her on the back of her head. "Shut up!"

They led her even further, into a large, stony room. Torches lit the walls and the Dai Li forced her to her knees. She looked up into the cold eyes that regarded her from above.

_"Long Feng…"_

The reinstated head of the Dai Li smirked down at her. "Joo Dee, it has been too long my dear. I hear that you've recently become ambassador to the Earth King. How nice."

"What do you want with me," Joo Dee spat. "We have nothing to do with each other. The war is over; you no longer have any power over the king. You have nothing."

Long Feng was instantly in her face. "Oh, that's where you're wrong, my dear," he breathed in her ear. "In my time away from the Earth Kingdom, I've made some new … _friends_. Soon, _I _will be the Earth King – and you're going to help me."

"I will do no such thing. You no longer have any power over me."

The head of the Dai Li chuckled. "Wrong again, Joo Dee. You forget that just a few months ago, I had you thoroughly brainwashed – my loyal puppet."

"That's where _you're_ wrong! The Earth King made sure that any mental programs you placed in my brain were deactivated. Hour after hour of long therapy … but it paid off in the end."

Long Feng's eyebrows raised in mock surprise. "Oh really? And how thorough do you think they were?" His hand caressed her jaw. "No, no, my dear. My programming was too sophisticated for any mere _therapist_ to break through. I still have complete control over your mind."

Joo Dee laughed right in his face. "Don't you dare bluff me. I am loyal only to the Earth King. I will never betray him!"

Long Feng straightened up. His face was serious. "Joo Dee! The Earth King would like to invite you on a trip to the upper rings of Ba Sing Se!"

Joo Dee's body became stiff and her eyes glazed over.

_"I would be happy to accept his invitation."_

He patted her on the head. "Good girl."

Joo Dee straightened up, turned, and, almost as if in a trance, walked out of the chambers.

As Long Feng watched her walk out, Eena appeared out of the shadows. "Well done, Long Feng. She will be very instrumental to our plans. The Avatar will not be able to resist our bait. Is your wrestling friend in place?"

"He left for Ba Sing Se just three days ago."

"Good. The Avatar will definitely come seeking after his friend. It is essential he be at the North Pole on the Winter Solstice – where I will be waiting for him. The Fire Lord must also leave the capital."

"And then what?"

"My forces overrun the capital."

"I am concerned, though," he said. "I am head of the Dai Li again; but how can we overtake the capital? We don't have enough men."

Eena chuckled as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "You needn't concern yourself about that."

"But –"

"No buts. You are not the only string on my bow Long Feng."

***

**Ba Sing Se – The next day**

Toph gulped down a large cup of tea, before setting it down, smacking her lips loudly. "More please."

Iroh laughed pleasantly. "Of course." He lifted the kettle and poured the amber liquid into Toph's cup. "You like tea almost as much as I do."

"What can I say? You got me hooked."

The two of them were sitting alone at a table in Iroh's tea shop, _The Jasmine Dragon_. Toph's parents had become much more lenient with her, even allowing her weekly visits with the kind old man. In fact, they had moved her to Ba Sing Se so that she could be closer to him.

Toph greatly enjoyed her visits with the former Fire Nation general, also known as the "Dragon of the West." Iroh also found the young girl's tomboyish mannerisms quite delightful.

Iroh would greatly prepare for Toph's arrival every week. He would shoo any customers in there away, profusely apologizing, offering them free tea next time they came. He would lower the shudders and put a large CLOSED sign in the window. Then Toph would come and they would have the most interesting conversations. The two were quite a pair, as you can probably imagine.

Iroh was currently telling her about his adventures in the army.

"And out of the smoke there came this whole troop of Earthbenders. They wore heavy armor made out of pure rock. Tough as steel. I once broke three fingers on them. And that was nothing compared to what they would unleash on my forces."

"Ha!" Toph smirked. "Yea, we Earthbenders are a tough breed."

The old general nodded. "Indeed. The ones at Ba Sing Se kept my forces at bay for about nine months! It would've been longer too if … well you know."

Toph nodded. "Your son."

Iroh gently dabbed at his eyes with the corner of the tablecloth. "I'm so sorry," she said, patting him gently on the arm. If it were Aang or Sokka, she would've called them "crybabies" and told them to grow a pair, but with Iroh, it was different. This man was one of the greatest warriors that ever lived, and Toph was beginning to come to the understanding that it was not "sissyish" for a guy to show emotion. Talking to Iroh had been good for her, allowing her softer, more feminine side to come out. Of course, if it came out in front of any of her friends, she'd kick it in the crotch.

"Goodness me," Iroh suddenly shouted. He looked out the window at the setting sun. "It's almost sundown. I've kept you too long, your parents will be worried sick!"

Toph shrugged as she got to her feet. "Yea well, it's no big deal if I'm a few minutes late."

She suddenly gripped the old man in a hug. "I had a great time!"

Iroh kindly patted her on the back. "We'll do it again next week?"

"You bet! I wouldn't miss it! Se ya!" And she was out the door.

Iroh sighed as he grabbed a broom and began sweeping up the floor.

***

For the first time in her life, Toph was feeling truly happy. He parents finally accepted her for who she was. They allowed her the freedom to come and go as she pleased, participate in underground Earthbending tournaments. She could visit Iroh whenever she wanted.

In other words, Toph was on top of the world.

So engrossed was she in her happy new life, Toph didn't even notice that she was being followed…

***

**Fire Nation Capital – Palace – Night**

Mai couldn't sleep. She was in her bedroom, tossing and turning. She had had a rough day and was having an even rougher night. She had barely seen Zuko all day as he was busy signing all kinds of treaties and laws given to him by that creepy Joo Dee.

She finally decided that she needed a drink of water. Putting on a robe over her nightgown and putting some slippers on, she slipped out of bed and headed out her bedroom door.

She entered the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. She quickly downed the drink and turned around – and jumped as she came face to face with an inanely grinning Joo Dee.

"Oh, it's only you," Mai said glumly. She knew she probably sounded rude, but that darn woman irked her so much.

"Oh, Ms. Mai, just the person I was coming to see," she said. "It seems there is a problem that needs your immediate attention."

"And, you were coming to get me _this_ late at night?" She narrowed her eyes. "Sorry, I'm going back to bed."

Joo Dee grabbed her arm. "But it will only take a second. You'll be back in bed in no time. Please? I need your help with something in the palace gardens."

Mai rolled her eyes. "Fine. Whatever. As long as it gets me back in bed faster."

And she followed Joo Dee out the kitchen door.

***

**Ba Sing Se – Night**

Toph was a few blocks from her home when she stopped short. For the past few minutes, she had been preoccupied with her thoughts, but now … she was sure she was being followed.

"Who's there?" Silence.

She couldn't see, but she could _feel_. She sensed the vibrations of the ground around her to see where her stalker was.

_There!_

In an instant, she had flung a large boulder in the direction of the stalker. She felt the vibrations in the ground and the man was gone. The boulder flew over empty air, shattering to pieces on a large rocky wall.

Suddenly, Toph was struck in the gut with a boulder and she flew backwards. She climbed to her feet with a scowl. _"Why you!" _She planted her feet widely apart. "Who are you?! What do you want with me?!"

"Why, don't tell me the Blind Bandit doesn't recognize me?"

Toph's mouth hung slack.

_"Concreto?!"_

***

**Fire Nation Capital – Gardens – Night**

"Okay, Joo Dee. Why am I out here? What'd you want to show me?"

Joo Dee's creepy grin grew wider. "THIS!!!"

Four Dai Li agents suddenly sprung up out of the ground, surrounding Mai. Mai tried to whip out a knife from her sleeve – only to realize that she had none on her. She had been dressed for bed – her knives were still in her room. She looked over at the devious Joo Dee. How long had that woman been planning something like this? Mai realized that Joo Dee had launched this sneak attack on her at night – when Mai was weaponless and tired.

But that didn't mean that she wasn't defenseless…

***

**Ba Sing Se – Night**

Concreto stared Toph down as the young girl slid into a wide, combat stance. "What do _you_ want? Come back for another beating?"

Concreto sneered widely. "I'm afraid you won't find things so easy this time."

"Yea, whatever." Toph pounded the ground with her foot, forming two boulders. "Let's do this!" She hurled the dual rocks at the masked warrior.

As they came towards him, Concreto flipped sideways, sidling between them with apparent ease. As he landed, he brought his fist down, slamming it into the ground. A giant pillar of rock shot out of the ground, striking Toph directly in the face.

Toph struggled to her feet, rubbing her sore face. "What the?" The attack came so fast that she hadn't even sensed it. She rubbed her feet on the ground, sensing for her enemy. But Concreto was gone.

As Toph whirled around, she was struck with another boulder. Grumbling, the girl beat up a large amount of boulders out of the ground and hurled them wildly at the masked man.

Concreto, displaying an incredible amount of agility and flexibility, dodged all of her attacks with great ease.

Toph was beginning to become frustrated. "Why?! Why can't I hit you?!" This was becoming a severe blow to Toph's ego. Usually she had dead accuracy with her attacks due to her ability to feel vibrations in the ground. But Concreto seemed able to read her attacks just as easily.

The masked warrior was beginning to laugh as he placed his hands on his hips. "You haven't figured it out yet?" He reached up and pulled his mask off – revealing pale, milky eyes. Concreto was blind!

"You think you're the only one who can feel the ground with your feet? I've mastered it – even better than you have! All of your strategies, your attacks … I can read your moves before you even perform them!" He cocked his head sideways. "You can feel my moves as well, right? Do you think you can keep up?"

In an instant, Concreto was on Toph as though he had just teleported. He gripped her by the collar and skull-bashed her. Toph saw stars as Concreto tossed her aside as though she were a rag doll.

The blind girl lurched forward, and then readied herself into another fighting stance. "So you're blind too," she stated. "Great. This should make things much more interesting."

***

**Fire Nation Capital – Gardens – Night**

Joo Dee continued grinning as the Dai Li formed a circle around Mai. The circle began squeezing closer and closer. But Mai, even though she was weaponless, was not scared. Because, the truth was, she was _not_ weaponless. She had learned, throughout her years of using her knives, that sometimes the best weapons were _unconventional._

As the Dai Li pounced to attack, one of them let out a sudden screech. The other three paused as they watched him rolling on the ground, holding a bleeding face. A hair pin was lodged in his cheek. When the other three turned to look at Mai, she had vanished.

As the three looked about, Mai came out of nowhere, striking one in the stomach. He let out an "oomph," as he staggered backwards.

The other two Dai Li attacked together, unleashing a bombardment of boulders at the girl. Mai scrambled out of the way, as one of the rocks grazed her across the cheek, drawing blood.

Meanwhile, the other two Dai Li staggered to their feet, the one still holding his bleeding face, and they joined the other two as they prepared an all-out assault on Mai.

"ZUKO," she screamed at the top of her lungs. "ZUKO!!!"

Suddenly, a glob of water was shot into her mouth and frozen. Water snaked up around her wrists and ankles, freezing instantaneously into frozen bindings.

Mai watched in horror as a Water Tribe woman appeared from the shadows.

***

"_ZUKO!!! ZUKO!!!"_

The Fire Lord awoke in bed as he heard the sound of his name being called.

He rubbed his eyes, and then suddenly shot up.

"Mai?!"

***

**Ba Sing Se – Night**

Things were not going too well for Toph. Concreto was clearly stronger, faster, better than her in every way.

But Toph was not about to give up. As she pummeled dozens of boulders at her adversary, she knew that she was probably going to lose this. But, she had already made up her mind. She was going to go down fighting.

Concreto, predictably, dodged her every attack, and retaliated with several brutal strikes of his own. Toph could barely read her opponent's attacks – he was just too fast.

Concreto appeared behind her, delivering a punishing blow to her back. Toph flew forward, striking her face on the hard ground. Concreto then burrowed underground, and sprung up in front of Toph, punching her repeatedly in the jaw.

Toph was on the verge of passing out. _"Can't … give … up," _she panted. With a roar, she threw several boulders at Concreto, before covering herself in a thick, earthy armor. The armored girl threw herself forward at her enemy. Concreto stood there, a smirk on his face. When Toph came at him, he stepped to the side, and shoved her in the shoulder. Toph's momentum kept her moving, and she crashed into the side of a building, cracking her armor.

"It's over," Concreto said. He raised his arms and before Toph could react, he had brought the whole wall of the building down on her. Toph saw stars … and then nothing at all as she lost consciousness.

_The Blind Bandit had been beaten._

Concreto bent low as he picked the unconscious girl up by the scruff of her neck and began walking away. His job was finished.

***

**Fire Nation Capital – Gardens – Night**

Zuko rushed into the gardens, wearing nothing but his boxers. He looked around in amazement at the signs of battle. The fountain had been smashed and there was blood on the grass. But no one was there.

"Mai?! MAI?!!!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. His girlfriend was nowhere to be seen.

Zuko rolled out of the way as an arrow shot straight past his head, then lodging itself into a doorpost. Zuko noticed a piece of paper wrapped around it.

He removed the piece of paper and unraveled it. He felt his heart sinking.

_"No."_

He looked up to see the archer. Whoever it was had vanished.

He looked back down at the ransom note in his hand.

It appeared to have been written in blood.

________________________________________________________________________


	4. Chapter 4: Assassins and Accusations

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Avatar

________________________________________________________________________

**Fire Nation Palace – Night**

Azula bolted upright in bed as the door to her room was flung wide open. There was a man standing in her doorway – an incredibly angry man. Azula rubbed her eyes groggily as her eyes came into focus on this person – Zuko.

"What, did you have a nightmare Zuzu," she mumbled. "Aren't we a little old to be sharing a bed?"

"Where is she?" Zuko was trembling in fury. "What did you do with her?!"

Azula raised her eyebrows curiously. "Her?"

Zuko waved a piece of parchment in her face. She snatched it out of his hand and her eyes roved over the blood red writing on it.

_Dear Fire Lord,_

_We have your girl. If you care at all about her, you will come to the North Pole on the Winter Solstice. Fail to do so, and you can kiss your girl and your throne goodbye you scum._

"What's this about," she asked.

"Don't fool around with me," Zuko growled. "How long have you been planning this? Have the last few weeks been merely a ruse? Were you faking at … _at mother's funeral?_" He choked on those last words. "I should've known _you'd_ never change!"

Azula climbed out of bed, more confused than ever. "Zuko," she placed her hand on his shoulder, and he shrugged it off.

"Don't touch me!"

She sprang back as though she had been burned. _"What's wrong with you?!"_

"You kidnapped Mai, didn't you?! You're trying to steal my throne!"

Azula was suddenly fearful. _"Mai's been kidnapped?!"_

"Don't play dumb with me! I _know _it was you. I should've realized sooner." His mind went back to the conversation they had shared at the restaurant the other day, while ducking away from Joo Dee. Loi's words rang through his ears.

"_You _have_ been wandering off lately. What _have _you been doing?"_

_"Look everyone," _Azula had said. _"It's a secret. Frankly, it's none of your business what I've been doing. So just butt out, okay?"_

And then Mai had said, _"You're getting a little defensive there Azula. We're not planning another coup, are we?"_

Mai had been joking when she had said that, but maybe she _had_ been on to something there…

"Look, Zuko, I had nothing to do with Mai's kidnapping. I can't believe that you _still_ don't trust me!"

"Well, you have to admit, your record _is_ against you," Zuko said harshly. "You've tried to kill me on many occasions; you helped Monk Guandao take over the world…"

"Yea, and then I helped you and Aang take him down!"

"Yea, but from my understanding, you were plotting to take him down anyway. You were already angry with him."

"What's going on in here," came a voice from the other side of the room. Zuko and Azula looked up to see Loi and Joo Dee standing in the doorway. "What's with all the screaming? I've got to get up early tomorrow train some new recruits!"

Zuko shoved the ransom note into Loi's hand. "Read this!"

Loi's mouth moved wordlessly as he scanned the letter. As he was reading, he noticed Joo Dee fidgeting quietly next to him. Finally, he lowered the paper, his eyes wide in shock. "Mai's been kidnapped? I'll assemble a task force to search for her immediately!"

Zuko forced a little smile. "Thank you."

"However, I think it a little too quick to place the blame on Azula."

"But Loi," Zuko protested. "I hate to think it of her, but you've got to admit, it _is_ kind of suspicious."

"Indeed it is," Loi said. He eyeballed Joo Dee before returning his gaze to Zuko. "_Someone_ wants you out of the capital, Fire Lord. But you have no proof that Azula's behind it. Let me ask you something, Zuko. Ever since the battle at Ba Sing Se has Azula ever given you reason not to trust her?"

"Well, no, but…"

"Give her the benefit of the doubt. Don't jump to any premature conclusions. I can understand that you're upset because your girlfriend's been kidnapped, but I promise you, I'll do everything in my power to help you get her back."

"Thanks, Loi." Zuko turned around to his sister. "Azula, I'm sorry for blaming you for all this. You haven't given me reason to think that you'd ever betray me."

She nodded wordlessly.

The young general smiled, before reaching his hand out to a clearly distressed Azula. "Come on, Azula, let's get you something from the kitchen." As they walked out of the room, Loi flashed Joo Dee a suspicious look. The woman icily watched him, before turning her attention to the Fire Lord.

"Do you need me to get you anything, my lord?"

Zuko shook his head. "No thank you, Joo Dee." He then stormed out of the room.

Joo Dee lingered behind. She didn't like that look the general gave her. He apparently suspected her of something. He was probably going to be sticking his nose all over the place.

He would have to be taken care of.

***

**Kyoshi Island – Morning**

Sokka stood at the shore of the lake, stretching furiously, watching the sunrise. It was a cool, crisp morning, and he knew that snow was not far off. Sokka enjoyed these early morning trips. It was so peaceful here, so serene. Thankfully, there were no more wars, or vicious Fire Lords, or psychotic air monks to mess everything up.

It was just peaceful, not a care in the world.

Sokka's peace was about to be ruined.

A messenger hawk screeched from above, circled around, before alighting on Sokka's arm. In its beak was clasped a piece of parchment, which it deposited in his hand.

"Why thank you," Sokka said, believing it to be a morning newspaper or something. The bird pecked at his ear, clearly irritated at the sound of Sokka's voice, before stretching out its wings and taking off.

Rubbing his sore ear, Sokka unfurled the letter. His soaring spirits began to plummet into a pile of jagged rocks as he read the letter's contents.

_"Oh no…"_

***

Aang was up early too, in the barn, feeding Appa some hay. The bison moaned affectionately as Aang patted his silky smooth coat. Momo was chattering jealously from Aang's shoulder.

"Momo, I know you don't like hay. I'll get you some breakfast in a minute, but Appa's much bigger than you and I've got to deal with him first."

Momo chattered sadly.

"AANG!!!"

The sudden scream caused Momo to lose his balance from Aang's shoulder, and Appa jumped up on his hind legs in terror. Aang whirled around to see a panting and sweating Sokka standing in the doorway.

"Letter … came …," he panted. "Must … read … Toph … danger…"

"Sokka, what's the matter," Aang asked. "What about Toph?"

Sokka thrust the letter forward. "Read …" he gulped.

Aang took the letter and was immediately struck that the words seemed to be written in a thick red substance.

Blood.

Aang felt his stomach begin to heave as he read further.

_Dear Avatar,_

_We've captured your blind friend._

_If you ever want to see her again, _

_make sure you come to the North_

_Pole on the Winter Solstice. Failure to comply will result in her immediate termination. Do not try to find us. Any attempt to locate _

_us before the Winter Solstice will result in her untimely death. We sincerely hope that you wouldn't do_

_anything foolish that might jeopardize your friend's life; __after all, what are friends for? See you soon, Avatar._

"Toph's been kidnapped," Aang shouted. He grabbed his staff and hurried out of the barn, Sokka following roughly after him.

"Aang, what're you gonna do," he asked, struggling to keep up the pace with his friend.

"I have to go save her!"

"But you read what the letter said! If you try to go after them, they'll kill her!"

"I know! But I can't just leave her! What do you think I should do?"

Sokka stopped in his tracks. His face was as serious as Aang had ever seen it. "Well, the letter said to go to the North Pole on the Winter Solstice, right?"

"Right."

"Well then, that's what you should do."

"But Sokka –"

Sokka placed his hand on Aang's shoulder. "Aang, listen to me. I care about Toph just as much as you do, but you're not gonna do any good going off all crazy. You need to think rationally about all this. Toph's life is at stake here, and if you make an error in judgment, it could cost her her life."

Aang swallowed hard and nodded. "You're right." He looked up at the sky, rubbing his temples. The Winter Solstice would be here in two weeks. And it was a long way to the North Pole. If they were going to leave, they would have to leave today.

***

**Fire Nation Capital – Training Grounds - Afternoon**

"All right everyone, you all know your assignment. The future Fire Lady has been kidnapped, and it's up to us to get her back."

Loi was standing before a whole regiment of troops who were lined up in formation.

"So far, we have no real leads," he announced. He marched along his line of troops. "If we don't find out who was behind the kidnapping, well … then we have no choice but send half you to the North Pole along with the Fire Lord to restore her. Whoever was behind it obviously wants the Fire Lord out of the capital. If that's the case, then the other half of this division must remain behind to defend this city from a surprise attack. Is that understood?"

"YES SIR," they shouted in unison.

"Good," he said. He waved his hands. "Alright, back to your training exercises."

The soldiers mumbled as they paired off and went into sparring matches. Loi turned around and marched off, followed by an older gentleman. "Do you really think it wise to divide our forces like that?"

"No I don't, Qin," Loi replied. "However, it is a necessary risk. Someone wants the Fire Lord out of the capital, and I think I may have an idea who."

War Minister Qin was genuinely surprised. "Really? Please, share your insight with me."

Loi laughed. "Not here, Qin. The walls have ears, and I believe there's a traitor in our midst."

Qin nodded thoughtfully. "I fear that you may believe that _I_, perhaps, may be said traitor."

Loi stopped short. He was genuinely surprised. "_You_ _Qin?_ No, I wouldn't suspect you. Sure, you may have served Fire Lord Ozai, but you were very cooperative after the war. You turned in many of Ozai's former supporters, you refused to join General Rozar's group, nor did you support Monk Guandao's tyrannical regime. You've more than proven yourself to me."

Qin's lip trembled. "Thank you for your kind words. I've done a lot in my life I'm not proud of. You have no idea what your acceptance – and forgiveness – means to me."

Loi smiled, placing his hand on Qin's shoulder. "Anyone can be forgiven for their past crimes. I learned that from the Avatar himself."

He led Qin back into a secluded spot, behind the palace where the two could be alone and free to talk. It was a small courtyard, long forgotten by the past Fire Lords. Potted plants where were scattered throughout. All the plants were long dead, dry and withered.

Loi and Azula had recently stumbled upon this deserted courtyard just a few days ago when they were exploring the palace. He doubted anyone even knew about it. But that didn't mean he wouldn't still be careful. Loi did a double take to just to make sure that they couldn't be overheard.

"So as I was saying," he began. "I believe that this traitor may – GET DOWN!!!"

Qin's eyes widened as he ducked out of the way as an arrow narrowly missed impaling his head. A figure dressed all in black leaped down from above, wearing thick scarves, concealing his face completely. Loi raised his fist as the attacker drew a gleaming dagger.

In a flash, the attacker thrust forward, his blade headed straight for Loi's heart. The general blocked the attack, knocking the attacker aside. The man went into a frenzy, swinging his blade left and right furiously.

There was a flash of red, and Loi felt a searing pain as the blade made its mark on his side. Holding his bleeding flesh with one hand, he lashed out with his other. His fist made contact on cheek bone, and the attacker fell to the ground.

As Loi struggled to continue holding on to his wound, the attacker was up in a flash. He charged forward, tackling Loi to the ground. He pinned the general down with one hand, constricting his airways. Loi gargled deeply, struggling to draw in air. His opponent then withdrew another dagger, raising it high above. Loi's eyes widened when he saw the jagged blade gleam in the light. He closed his eyes, bracing himself for the coming stab.

It never came.

The attacker was lying on the ground, out cold, broken shards of a potted plant shattered around his head.

"Thanks Qin," Loi said as the War Minister reached out to help him to his feet. Loi went over to the attacker and removed his scarf. It was a face he hadn't recognized.

"An assassin," Qin mused. He looked alarmed and his eyes darted over to Loi. "Do you think he was Sun Tzu, General?"

Loi shook his head. "No, I don't think so. The Sun Tzu have sworn their loyalty to the Avatar." He rolled the assassin over unto his back. "No, I think he was working for someone else."

***

**Fire Nation Palace – Afternoon**

Zuko was hurriedly packing his bags as Joo Dee and several other advisors watched him curiously.

"Where are you going," Joo Dee demanded. "You can't leave now; I have many more things that you must sign."

"Not now," the Fire Lord snapped. "My girlfriend's been kidnapped and all you care about is treaties?!" He shook his head. "I've got to save Mai."

Joo Dee nodded in agreement. "Well, perhaps the treaties _can_ wait, after all, this is so much more important. You'll be going to the North Pole then?"

"Not right away," Zuko replied. "I'm headed for Ba Sing Se. I need to get Uncle. He'll know how to handle this situation."

"Very good," Joo Dee responded. "But is there anything else that I can do for you before you leave?"

_Yea, you can get out of here for good,_ Zuko thought.

SLAM!!!

A knife was stuck upright in a small wooden table. Everyone in the room turned to see Loi standing furiously in the doorway. War Minister Qin hovered nervously behind him.

"What is the meaning of this interruption," Joo Dee snapped.

Loi pointed to the knife. "I think you should see this, Fire Lord. Not just five minutes ago, Qin and I were attacked by an assassin. My men have already rounded him up and have taken him downstairs for interrogation."

"An assassin?" Zuko was shocked. "But why would someone want you dead?"

"Why indeed," Loi asked. "I have my suspicions about who kidnapped your girlfriend. They must be getting nervous."

"Who do you think the kidnapper is?"

"Someone has to be on the inside – a mole if you will. Someone who would have access to the palace, someone you would trust."

"Excuse me," Joo Dee said, her voice cracking. "But it would seem to me that you are accusing someone in this room of being behind it."

"I haven't made any accusations – yet. However, I would like to give a warning. Whoever it is, I will find proof, and you _will_ be brought to justice."

And with that, Loi stormed out of the room.

***

**Kyoshi Island – Afternoon**

Aang was hurriedly packing his belongings up. It wouldn't take long as he didn't have too many personal items. However, they would need to stock up on a lot of things. The North Pole was pretty far away. Katara, Sokka and Suki would be accompanying him.

Aang took the time to smile a little to himself at the sense of nostalgia, when he, Sokka and Katara were going to the North Pole just a year ago to find a Waterbending master.

But that seemed like such a long time ago.

Katara, however, was pretty anxious. "I think you're walking into a trap," she said. "Whoever kidnapped Toph wants _you_. _You_ are their target."

"But I can't do nothing," Aang told her. "Toph's our friend."

She kissed him on the cheek. "I know," she said. "And I know if we were in her position Toph would walk through fire to save us."

Aang turned and looked deep in her blue eyes. "I don't want you to be in any danger," he said.

"Aang," she said sternly. "We've faced danger before."

"Yes, but now you're with child."

Katara grew angry, and Aang shrunk under the weight of her latest mood swing. "Now listen here, Aang! You need my help, I'm coming, and nothing you can say will stop me! So deal with it!" Her face suddenly melted into a calm, motherly look as she tenderly rubbed Aang's arm. "Everything will be fine. I won't let _anything_ happen to our baby."

_Our baby._

Aang felt like the luckiest guy in the world. A year ago, he would fantasize about having a family with Katara. And now that dream was coming true.

She kissed him on the cheek. "I'm gonna go help Sokka get packed. I swear, that boy would be lost without me." She left the hut, leaving Aang alone with his thoughts.

As Aang continued packing, he suddenly felt the room spinning. He gripped unto the table, feeling the food in his stomach turning. When it finally stopped, the room was covered in a grey mist.

_"Hello, Aang,"_ came a kind voice out of the mist.

"Avatar Roku!"

The venerable Avatar smiled down at Aang. For the past year, Roku had guided Aang along on his journey, giving him advice and important information that he would need. Aang and Roku had recently had a falling out a few weeks ago over how to handle Monk Guandao. Aang was pleased to see that Roku was not still angry with him.

Still, Aang was confused at how Roku was able to speak with him now. Usually he could only communicate with Aang during any of the seasonal equinoxes or solstices, or when the world was under severe spiritual stress.

As though reading Aang's thoughts, Roku spoke up. "War leaves many wounds, not just in the physical world, Aang. The 100 year war and the recent war with Monk Guandao have left gaps in the Spirit World. Such gaps will heal themselves over time, but they allow me to communicate with you. However, I can't talk for long, at least not until the Winter Solstice."

"What did you want to talk to me about, Roku?"

"Aang, the kidnapping of your friends are but a symptom of our _real_ problem. I fear that you are walking into a trap."

"Katara said the same thing."

Roku smiled. "You've got a sharp girl there." Roku remained silent in thought for a moment. Finally, "Aang, have you ever heard the expression, 'for every positive, there is a negative'?"

Aang scratched his head. He vaguely remembered Monk Gyatso telling him something like that, so long ago. "Yea … I guess."

"The Avatar Spirit throws out a lot of positive energy. It must, as it is the bridge between the two worlds. However, there is something that I and all of the other Avatars have overlooked …"

"What do you mean?"

"We failed to realize that there was _negative _energy being output from the Avatar Spirit. The other Avatars and I have only recently sensed it. So much energy has amassed that over the millennia … it eventually developed into a consciousness. And over the past few weeks alone, this consciousness has become much more powerful. Frankly, I'm quite surprised that none of the other Avatars or I discovered it. But I believe that there was one who _did_."

Aang was curious. "Who?"

"This individual was very well traveled in his youth. He traveled to the farthest ends of the earth, seen things no other human on earth has. Frightening things."

Aang couldn't take the suspense. "Who? Who was it?"

"Why, you know of him already Aang. You just battled him not even a month ago."

Aang's mouth dropped. "You mean … _Monk Guandao?!_"

Roku nodded. "As bad as he was, I believe that Guandao stumbled unto something, saw a threat that no one else did. And it _frightened _him. That could possibly explain why he went seeking after the powers of Apollyon, believing that Apollyon was the only one powerful enough to turn aside this threat. But now, things are moving too fast, too far out of our control. But we still have one weapon left."

"Really? What?"

"You, Aang."

Aang felt his mouth drop. "Me?"

"Of course. You are the Avatar, and the only one who can maintain balance. When you go to the North Pole to rescue your friends, you can stop this all of this. Stop it before it even starts. Confront the kidnappers. End their _real_ plans before they can be put into effect. The world cannot handle another war."

"Don't worry," Aang said. "You can count on me. I _will _get Toph back, and nip this threat in the bud."

Roku began to fade into the Spirit World. "Take care, Aang. You have proven yourself a capable Avatar, saving the world twice. You _can_ handle this. I believe in you."

**Fire Nation – Afternoon**

Zuko slung several packs over his shoulder as he prepared to set out on his journey to Ba Sing Se to pick up his uncle. As he prepared to leave, there was a knock on his bedroom door. He opened it to see Azula standing there. Azula seemed rather embarrassed.

"Umm, I have something for you," she said.

"What is it?"

Azula beat about the bush, before reaching to an object on the floor and handing it to her brother. It was a frame. A family portrait. There was Zuko, and Azula, and … their mother, Ursa. Zuko couldn't believe how detailed and lifelike it was.

"I would've given it to you sooner, but … I kinda messed it up and had to start over."

Zuko was at a loss for words. "You mean … _this_ is where you've been sneaking off to?" She nodded.

Zuko felt like a real jerk all of a sudden. Dropping his bags, he embraced his sister in a warm hug. "I'm so, so sorry for doubting you," he whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry about it," she struggled in his grip.

Zuko turned to look back at the portrait. "Thank you, Azula. This is one of the most meaningful gifts I've ever received." He bit his lip. "I also have a request of you."

"Sure, what is it?"

"I want you to come with me to rescue Mai."

Azula was speechless. Her brother really _did_ trust her now! He was asking her to help him in a big undertaking like this.

"I'd be honored," she said, hugging him again. "Just let me get packed real quick."

She stopped at the door and looked over her shoulder. "Oh, and if you tell anyone that we hugged, I'll pull your lungs out."

Zuko chuckled as he re-shouldered his bags and made his way out the door.

***

Loi was also busy preparing for the journey. Zuko had personally asked him to come along. Loi was going to bring half of his regiment with them in case the confrontation with the kidnappers turned ugly, but they were to remain hidden for now. They would travel to the North Pole on different routes. If the kidnappers got wind that they were bringing troops with them, then they might hurt Mai.

Loi picked up his bags. "I'm leaving you in charge of the rest of my troops," he said to War Minister Qin, who was busy helping him pack. "You're in charge of the capital." He leaned close to Qin. _"And keep an eye on Joo Dee,"_ he whispered.

And he headed out the door.

***

**Fire Nation Harbor - Evening**

Zuko, Azula and Loi boarded the ship that would take them to the Earth Kingdom. From there, they would pick up Iroh, and then they would be on their way to the North Pole.

And to rescue Mai.

***

**Ba Sing Se – Evening**

Mr. and Mrs. Bei Fong had become frantic when their daughter had not come home that night. They argued loudly into the morning hours. They knew that it was a mistake to give her so much freedom. The couple alerted the authorities, and the Earth King's police force was dispatched to look into their daughter's disappearance.

***

Iroh was in his tea shop, busy cleaning up from the day. He was currently sweeping up the floor, when he heard a knock at the door.

_KNOCK!!!_

_KNOCK!!!_

"Sorry, we're closed," he called from the inside. "Come back tomorrow."

_CRASH!!!_

The door was flung wide open as several Earth Kingdom troops marched in. Iroh was indignant. "What is the meaning of this?!"

Suddenly, he found himself trapped in a pillar of earth. The lead officer cleared his throat.

_"You are under arrest for the disappearance of Toph Be Fong!"_

________________________________________________________________________


	5. Chapter 5: Escape Plan

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Avatar

________________________________________________________________________

**??? - ???**

The girl groaned as she sat up slowly, holding her aching head. She had no recollection of any of the events of the past few days. And then … her memory struck her like a rock.

_Concreto!_

_That jerk!_

He had ambushed her, beaten her senseless. Toph's pride had been wounded far worse than her physical body. She had never been beaten before. Never. She had often prided herself on her winning streak. But now… her confidence level had been dropped a whole level.

Her head was swimming, and she placed her hands on the floor to feel around her … and felt nothing. The floor was made out of wood, not metal. She couldn't feel her way around.

Toph felt less like the brave warrior, "The Blind Bandit," and more like a frightened, lonely little girl. And so she sat in a corner, her knees drawn up to her chin, rocking gently back and forth. Someone would notice she was missing. Her parents certainly would. But would anyone come after her?

An even more discomforting thought entered into her mind.

_No one knew where she was!_

She shivered at the thought, terrified of her future.

But no, she couldn't think like that. She had to keep thinking positive. Aang would come after her. He saved her countless times before – saved all of them. He would save her again.

That thought gave her a little bit of comfort. Not much though.

_"Oooarrggh," _came a nasty sigh from next to her. The noise scared the ever living out of Toph, who squeezed her legs up tighter, trying to make herself as small as possible.

_"Oaarrggh." _The moan came again.

"W-who's there," Toph asked shakily.

She heard rustling not far from her as a figure began to lurch up and make its way towards her. "S-stay back," she called.

The figure knelt down next to her, and she could feel its hot breath on her face. "I'm warning you," she whimpered.

The figure placed its hand on her shoulder. "Toph," a voice breathed out. "It's me."

Toph stopped, bewildered. "Gloomy Girl? Is that you?"

Mai nodded. "Yea."

Toph moaned as she felt her head throbbing. "Last thing I remember, some creep snuck up on me and took me by surprise."

Mai nodded. "I was ambushed by a bunch of Dai Li."

The Blind Bandit was surprised. "Dai Li? That doesn't sound good. But why would they come after you? Or me for that matter." She stopped short as the answer hit her. "Unless … _Aang!_"

Mai nodded. "I think so too. Whoever kidnapped us is probably after him. And Zuko too. And if the Dai Li are involved then there's probably more to this than it seems." She sighed and sat down next to Toph.

A few moments of silence passed before Toph asked, "Where are we?"

Mai stared off into space. "I'm not sure exactly, but I'm guessing we're on some kind of ship."

Toph rubbed her belly. "That explains why my stomach feels sick. Do you have a plan to get out of here?"

Mai sighed. "I don't. When they took me, I didn't really have any weapons. What about you? Can't you bend us out of here?"

"I wish. I can bend metal, but not wood."

The future Fire Lady drummed her fingers impatiently. "So then what do we do?"

Toph shrugged. "I say wait. Sooner or later Aang and Zuko'll come looking for us. They'll help us."

"I hope your right." Suddenly Mai gripped Toph's shoulder. _"Somebody's coming," _she whispered.

Footsteps echoed down the hall. Toph and Mai waited with baited breath as the footsteps grew louder – and paused outside their jail cell. It was a small group of people, and there were no lights for Mai make out for sure who they were. However, certain characteristics were visible. One was a man with a ponytail. Another was a young man her age. There were two thugs, who seemed like big beefy bodyguards. Another beefy man who seemed to be wearing a mask stood in the corner. And in the midst appeared to be a middle aged woman.

The ponytailed man was currently speaking. "She really wasn't that hard to capture. My men took her without too much effort – a few scrapes and bruises, but relatively easy."

Toph recognized that voice instantly. _"That's Long Feng," _she whispered to Mai. _"He's head of the Dai Li."_

_"Well then I guess we know who ordered my kidnapping," _she replied.

The group outside continued talking. The masked man was speaking now. "That blind brat was also relatively easy to deal with. Feisty, but no match for me, really."

Toph was seething. _"Concreto."_

The middle aged woman moved closer to the cell and some rays of sunlight shone upon her face. She was Water Tribe, Mai could tell.

"So these are our captives," she said. "The friends of the great Avatar. They sure don't look like much."

"Yea," Toph called. "Why don't you just come in here and we'll _show_ you what we can do!"

"You're right," the woman said to Concreto. "They _are _feisty." She regarded the blind girl. "Tell me, you. What's your name?"

"Toph," she spat.

"And how, Toph, do you, a blind girl, intend to take me, a Waterbending Master, on in a _wooden_ cell?"

"Waterbending Master? Yea right." Toph was extremely pissed now. "If you were really so powerful, you'd take me out in a metal arena instead of leaving me in here!"

The Water Tribe woman disregarded Toph's challenge and instead turned her attention to Mai. "And here we have the Fire Lord's girlfriend, the future Fire Lady." She snorted. "In just a few days, your nation will have collapsed, and your beloved Fire Lord will be broken. How does that make you feel?"

Mai shrugged. "It doesn't. I'm not really the emotional type."

"You can sit there and say that," the woman replied. "But I can see right through you. You put on a mask of blankness, unemotional, but deep down, I can sense you're afraid."

"I'm not afraid to die."

"Not afraid for yourself dear, but for those you love."

Mai remained silent, staring her down.

The woman continued on. "You're afraid of me, of what I'm going to do to your precious Fire Lord. I will bring the Fire Nation to its knees and my vengeance will be complete."

"So it's revenge your after. Against the Fire Nation."

"Well, that's just _part _of it. But wait until you see phase two of my plans."

"Which would be…?"

"Uh-uh-uh, you'll have to wait and see. But let's just say I won't turn my vengeance on the Fire Nation alone. I will crush this entire world!" She turned around to the young man standing silently in back of the crowd. "You! Keep an eye on them!"

"Y-yes Eena," he replied nervously. The Water Tribe woman smirked at the two girls in the cell before leaving with the rest of the group. The young man gulped nervously, as he watched them exit the cell area.

***

**Ba Sing Se – Afternoon**

"Well, this is Uncle's place. But it doesn't seem like anyone's home." Zuko, Loi and Azula stood outside _The Jasmine Dragon_. A big CLOSED sign hung in the window, next to a single flowerpot standing on the sill. It had been about a week since they had left the Fire Nation, and it would be another week of traveling before they arrived at the North Pole. Zuko only prayed that they would make it on time.

"Maybe he's out," Azula suggested.

"Well, we can wait for him inside," Zuko said, reaching into his pocket. "Good thing Uncle gave me a spare key last time I visited him." Inserting the key into the keyhole, he slowly opened the door and entered.

"Something's not right." Zuko could sense it immediately. The whole inside of the building looked as though no one had been here for a week. The floor remained unswept and a fine layer of dust had collected. A broom lay askew on the floor, as though someone had been in the middle of sweeping, but had been abruptly interrupted.

But most disturbing of all was a hole in the floor that looked like it had been Earthbended. "What's going on?"

***

The trio had made their way to the local police station to report Iroh's disappearance. Zuko was becoming enraged at the obnoxious girl sitting behind the counter. She wore typical Earth Kingdom clothes, but she had shocking pink hair and long pink fingernails.

"I can't _wait_," he practically shouted. "I need to talk to the head of police now!"

"You'll have to take a number and wait, hun," she said pointing to a waiting area. Her voice was extremely annoying and nasal, and just hearing it made you want to rip your eardrums out.

Zuko looked at the waiting area. He, Azula and Loi were the only ones there. "Why can't you just let us in? There's no one else here!"

"Take a number and wait," she said more forcefully, in a most obnoxious voice.

Grumbling under his breath, Zuko reached over to a ticket dispenser on her desk and took a ticket. He looked down at the stupid number on his stub (1), and then back at the annoying girl. She was busy filing out some paperwork, humming to herself. He turned around and looked at the waiting area again, which was still quite empty.

After waiting for a few seconds, the girl finally called their number. "One!"

Zuko took one last glance back at the empty waiting room and then handed the girl the ticket. "Thank you very much," she said.

Azula leaned forward into his ear. _"Can I fry her," _she whispered. Smirking, Zuko led the other two into an office, where the head of the Earth Kingdom police force was sitting behind a desk, filing out paperwork. He didn't even look up. "Can I help you?"

"My uncle's been kidnapped," he blurted out.

That grabbed the chief's attention. He grabbed a new piece of paper and pen. "Okay, I'm gonna need a name and address."

"Iroh," Zuko said. "He owns the _Jasmine Dragon_."

Chuckling softly, the chief put his pen down and folded his hands. "Iroh hasn't been kidnapped, I can assure you."

Zuko's heart skipped. "H-he hasn't?"

"No. He's here. I'm afraid he's been arrested."

Zuko, Azula and Loi's mouths dropped. "Arrested," Azula asked indignantly. "Arrested for what? I mean, I know he can be a dirty old man at times, but he's completely harmless!"

"Harmless, huh? He's our prime suspect in the disappearance of a young girl. We're holding him here until we can eliminate him as a suspect, or if we gain enough evidence against him to bring him to trial."

"That's crazy talk!" Zuko was on his feet, fists raised. "My uncle would _never_ do anything like that!"

"Yea, everyone says that about their criminal relatives. Listen kid, the fact of the matter is that last week, Toph Bei Fong went missing. Iroh was the last person she was with. That makes him our biggest suspect."

"Wait a minute. Did you just say _Toph Bei Fong?!_"

"Yea, that's the little girl's name."

_"Toph's missing,"_ Zuko said under his breath. Composing himself, he leaned forward. "Can we at least visit my uncle?"

The chief nodded as he stood up. "Follow me."

As the trio followed him to the cell blocks, Azula leaned into Zuko's ear again. _"I don't think it's a coincidence that Toph and Mai went missing at the same time,"_ she whispered.

Zuko nodded. _"I agree. Something's going on here, and I don't like it."_

***

**Earth Kingdom Ship – Somewhere in the Middle of the Ocean – Afternoon**

Mai and Toph sat bored in the tiny wooden cell. Toph was moaning loudly. "This stinks! I can't feel anything, can't bend anything! _I'm about to lose my mind!_"

"Yea, me too," Mai said emotionlessly.

The sound of footsteps echoed loudly down the hall as the young man assigned to watch over them appeared carrying a tray.

"I brought you guys some food."

Toph perked up at the delicious smell coming from the tray. She looked down as her stomach rumbled audibly. _She was pretty hungry…_

"How do we know it's not poisoned," Mai asked glumly.

The boy laughed. "If they wanted you dead, then why would they go to all the trouble of capturing you? Why not kill you on the spot?"

"Good point."

The boy placed the tray on the ground just outside the cell. He was humming softly to himself as he worked, filling two bowls up with noodles. Mai seemed to be mulling something over. "You said 'they.' Aren't you a part of them?"

The boy's face reddened as he rubbed the back of his head. "Uh, well … about that …"

"Well? Are you with them or not?"

"Uh … well … they kinda _forced_ me…"

Mai folded her arms. "They forced you to commit kidnapping?"

"Look … I just take orders … if I don't they'll …" His voice trailed off.

_"Give the dude a break,"_ Toph whispered. _"He sounds nice enough."_

Mai sighed. _"Whatever."_

"Okay," he said. "You're food's ready." He continued humming and smiling pleasantly as he opened the door and brought the tray of food in. Mai suddenly had a bright idea. She looked over at Toph. She spoke in a barely audible whisper. If Toph's hearing hadn't been enhanced due to her blindness, she wouldn't have heard her.

_"When I count to three, move!"_

The boy was continuing to talk. "I hope you guys like it. I made it myself."

_"One."_

"Though, the rest of the crew doesn't really appreciate my talents."

_"Two."_

He set the bowls down in front of him. "Enjoy."

"THREE!!!"

Before he had known what hit him, Mai and Toph were up in a flash. Mai grabbed the tray and brought it crashing hard on the back of his head. The boy's eyes rolled back into his head as he crashed to the ground, out cold. Mai felt a twinge of guilt. The guy _was_ kind of nice, and it did seem as though he had been forced into working for these thugs against his will.

But that didn't matter now. What mattered was getting her and Toph out of here. The two ran out of the cell door, Mai having plucked the keys from the unconscious guy, and she locked the door behind her.

Toph let out a sigh of contentment as she stretched her toes out on the cool metal of the hallway. "Finally!"

Mai looked at her. "We need to find a way off this ship!"

Toph felt around the floor for a second. Finally, she pointed to her left. "That way!" Mai nodded, and the two took off running.

***

**Ba Sing Se – Prison – Afternoon**

"Uncle!"

Iroh had been sitting in the corner of his cell, looking down at the floor. His head shot up when he heard the voice call his name. "Nephew?"

Iroh rushed over and embraced Zuko through the bars of his cell. "It's so good to see you, Nephew!" He peered over his shoulder. "And that wouldn't happen to be my niece, Azula? I hardly recognized you. And you too, Loi. I heard you were promoted to general, congratulations!" His smile grew wider.

Zuko was exasperated. "Uncle, how can you be so cheery when you're in prison?!"

"This isn't the first time I've been in prison, Zuko. And it won't be the last!" The Fire Lord shot him a strange look.

"I don't think you understand the magnitude of the situation," Zuko stormed. "They've charged you with the kidnapping of Toph!"

Iroh shrugged. "A misunderstanding. I'm sure my innocence will be proven." He stretched out on his cot. "In the mean time, I've had a week off from working the tea shop, no responsibilities, no nothing. This is just like a vacation!"

Loi gave Azula a questioning look, and she made the crazy motion with her finger.

Zuko managed a small smile. "Leave it up to you to look on the bright side of being imprisoned."

Iroh seemed to notice the absence of one in their group. "Where's Mai, the _love of your life_," he teased.

His nephew bit his lip. "She's … been kidnapped. Just like Toph."

Iroh narrowed his eyes. "That's … quite a coincidence."

"I don't think so. I think that somehow, the two are connected."

"I agree."

Zuko pulled out a roll of parchment and handed it to his uncle through the prison bars. Iroh quickly read the letter's contents and looked up concerned.

"That's why I came here," Zuko said. "We've got to get to the North Pole to confront the kidnappers, and I wanted you to be there with us."

Iroh smiled. "I would love to help you, but … um." He waved his hand around the cell. "My current incarceration puts a damper on things."

Zuko shook his head. "So then how do we prove your innocence?"

"Well, let's think," Iroh said. "Toph left my teashop around sunset. She never made it home. She lives in the Upper Ring. I would search around that route for any clues."

Zuko nodded. "I will get you out of here, Uncle. I promise."

Iroh smiled. "I know you will Nephew."

***

**Earth Kingdom Ship – Somewhere in the Middle of the Ocean – Afternoon**

Mai and Toph rushed through the bowels of the ship, darting through corners. Toph led the way, sensing the layout of the ship with her feet. Their plan was simple. Sneak up on deck, hijack a lifeboat and take off, hoping no one would notice.

It was flawless.

Okay, it still had some bugs to kink out, but they had to stay optimistic.

Toph and Mai pressed themselves up against a wall as someone came walking by. _Please don't let him see us,_ Toph prayed.

Well, there's a saying: God answers prayers, but sometimes his answer is no.

The crewman came turning around the exact corner they were hiding behind. He spotted them, gathered up oxygen in his lungs to scream for help –

And he was knocked unconscious by a large metal bar Toph had bended.

The two stood there panting, their hearts going a mile a minute. "This way," Toph said, stepping over the unconscious man. Mai was beginning to enjoy herself, as incredible as it sounds. So far they, two girls, had beaten up two guys. They had been undetected throughout the whole course of their escape. Things were starting to look up.

Another saying is that things get worse before they get better.

So as the two girls made their way through the ship, two mean looking thugs appeared before them. "Going somewhere," the one asked.

"We've been looking all over for you," the other replied.

"How did you know we were missing," Toph asked.

"Your 'guard' didn't report back for duty."

_He must be referring to that guy we beat senseless in the cell_, Mai thought.

"Enough talk," Toph shouted. Before anyone knew what was happening, Toph Metalbended the floor out from beneath them, and the two guards let out a yelp as they plummeted to the level below.

Toph and Mai leaped over the gap. Toph took the time to look below and see the two laying in a daze. They landed hard on the other side. Within reach was a door. Behind that door was the deck – and the lifeboats. And their freedom. They were so close. Toph reached out, just inches away from the doorknob…

Toph suddenly felt something cold slithering up around her ankle and before she knew what had happened, the walls were flipped upside down and her head struck the metal floor. She saw stars. She heard a moan as Mai landed hard beside her.

The two stumble up unto their feet – only to be confronted by Eena, a long whip of water swirling around her. Her face cracked into a mad grin. "Well, Toph. You wanted a chance to confront me. Here is." She stopped the swirling water in her hands and stepped into a battle stance. "Show me what you've got."

Toph cracked her knuckles. "It would be my pleasure." She Metalbened two small strips of metal from the wall, shaping them into throwing knives. She tossed them to Mai. "Here ya go."

Mai caught them. "Thanks."

Eena showed them a toothy grin. This should be _fun_."

And Mai threw the knives. They soared straight and true through the air, straight for Eena's heart. In an instant, Eena threw a glob of water at each knife, freezing them into dangerous icicles. Bending the cold outer shell of the now floating weapons, Eena reversed them towards Mai. Eena melted the water off and the metal blades now soared straight back at their owner.

BAM!!!

They were stopped with a shield of metal created by Toph at the last second.

It was now Eena's turn. She soared into the air, displaying incredible agility. If Mai didn't know any better, she'd have thought that it was Ty Lee performing those incredible acrobatics and twisting motions.

Eena hurled two spheres of water at the duo. Toph created another metal shield, this time big enough to protect both of them.

SLICE!!!

The two spheres of water had turned into razor sharp discs of ice and they cut clean through the metal wall as though it were butter.

Eena landed gracefully on her feet as Toph and Mai charged forward. The Water Tribe woman smiled cruelly as she formed two more ice discs and hurled them. Mai and Toph had to stop short and turn, to avoid the deadly attack. Their momentum and the sudden change of direction threw off their equilibrium and they had to struggle just to stay standing.

Eena sighed. "Well, this was fun at first, but you two are far less worthy opponents than I initially thought. I grow tired of this pointless battle."

"Oh, _less worthy_?!" Toph was sputtering in rage.

Eena smirked. "Why yes. With that big mouth of yours, I at least thought that you would've put up a good fight. I don't feel like carrying this on any longer. You two will return to your cells. Now!"

"Oh, we are," Toph snarled. "And who's gonna make us? You?"

"It would be my pleasure." Suddenly, Eena's hands sprang out, and both Toph and Mai went rigid.

"W-what's … happening," Mai struggled to ask.

"She – she's … Bloodbending," Toph struggled to say back. Her eyes focused on the malevolent woman. "B-but how? I … thought that … it could only … be … performed … on the full moon."

Eena's smile grew wider. "Well, if you're a _novice_ it would take the full moon to do it. That much is true. But I am a master. My powers have grown exponentially – to the point where I no longer need the power of the full moon. I can Bloodbend whenever I feel like it." She waved her fingers and Toph and Mai started walking back towards their cell.

"W-well … at least … we gave it … a good effort," Toph said as she and Mai were forced to march.

"Shut up," the other replied.

________________________________________________________________________


	6. Chapter 6: The New Fortuneteller

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Avatar

________________________________________________________________________

***

**Appa's Back - Afternoon**

"Come on Sokka! _Pleeaaasee?!!!_"

"No, no ,no! How many times do I have to tell you? No detours, no pit stops, no nothing. This is a one way trip to the North Pole!"

"Come on," Katara begged. "We've been flying nonstop for a _whole week!_ The only time we've been allowed off of Appa's back is to pick up supplies and go to the bathroom."

Sokka was sitting on Appa's head, his eyes wide open and bloodshot. "I don't care! Look, do you guys want to get to the North Pole in time? Do you even _want_ to rescue Toph?"

Aang cut in. "But Sokka, we need a break."

Sokka rounded on him next. "Absolutely not! Do you guys have any clue _why_ it took so long to get to the North Pole last time? Because of all your stupid little side trips!" He began counting off his fingers. "Omashu, Haru, Roku's temple, Jet …"

"Alright, alright," Katara waved her hand. "Relax. You're awfully moody, you know that?'

Sokka whirled around. "I AM NOT MOODY!!!"

"Yeesh," Suki said. "You'd think you're the one who's pregnant, not Katara."

"Sokka, do you have any idea where we even are," Katara asked.

"Of course I do." He whipped out a map and his eyes glazed over. "We're somewhere …" his finger traced a general circle, "around here."

"Sokka, you're pointing at the South Pole."

"Would everyone just get off my back?!"

"Well," Katara replied. "If you _did_ have any idea where we are, you'd know that we're by Makupa Village."

Sokka drew a blank.

Katara sighed. "Aunt Wu's village."

"You mean that crazy old fortuneteller?!"

"She is not crazy," Katara snapped defensively. "_All _of her predictions came true!"

"Like what?"

"Well," Katara replied thoughtfully. "She told Aang that he would be involved in a terrible battle."

"Yea, but come on, it was his duty from the beginning to battle Fire Lord Ozai."

"And Monk Guandao," Aang added boastfully. "Don't forget I beat him too."

Katara continued on. "And she said that I would marry a powerful bender." She lovingly caressed Aang's hand. "And look … Aang's the most powerful bender we know."

"Come on," Sokka retorted. "_Everyone_ knew you two were gonna end up together. I knew from the very beginning! You could cut the hormones with a knife."

"What was your fortune, Sokka," Suki asked.

"Uh … well, it was … uh"

Katara smirked. "She predicted that he would have a life of misery; mostly self-inflicted if I remember correctly."

"Shut up!"

Suki leaned forward. "I'd like my fortune read."

"Forget it," Sokka said. "We have a very strict schedule to stick too!"

Suki put on a seductive smile. "Pleaaassee," she asked flirtatiously.

"Don't think that's gonna work on me."

"Oh really?" She slid next to him and began rubbing his shoulders and her warm breath blew into his ear. _"Maybe there's a place we can be alone together there."_

Well, the next thing you know, Sokka was having Appa descend towards Aunt Wu's village in a **big** hurry.

***

"What the heck happened here?" The group was standing in front of Aunt Wu's house, which also doubled as her fortune telling center. The building looked dilapidated and the front door appeared to be hanging on a hinge.

Katara pressed the door open and it fell inward into the darkness of the house. Pressing herself inside, she took a look about. "Aunt Wu?" The house looked like a wreck, clothes strewn about, curtains askew and layers of dust and dirt clinging to the doors. Sokka whistled. "What a dump!"

Starting to become concerned, Katara started calling out the old woman's name. "Aunt Wu?! Aunt Wu?!" There was a shuffling from another room and a figure appeared out of the shadows. "Aunt Wu," she asked cautiously.

The figure seemed to focus its attention on Aang. Suddenly, the Avatar found himself in a crushing hug. The hugger backed up, a big smile on her face. The young woman wore thin clothes, accentuating her curvaceous figure and a pretty face. "Who is that," Sokka asked, practically drooling. Suki gave him a quick swat on the back of his head.

The girl put her hands on her hips and tilted her head. "Now don't tell me you guys don't recognize me," she said with a slight lisp.

"Wait a minute," Aang said. _"Meng?"_

Meng smiled. "It's good to see you too, Aang!" Her eyes were bright and wide.

"Hey, what about us," Sokka whined. "Aren't you happy to see us too?"

Meng waved him away, eyes still on the Avatar. "Yea, yea, you too."

"Where's Aunt Wu," Katara asked. She looked around at the shambles of a house. "What happened here?"

A sudden, course, raspy voice called out from a nearby room. "Meng, who're you talking too? Do we have guests?"

"Yes, Aunt Wu," she responded. "It's the Avatar!"

"The Avatar?!" There was a sudden rustling from the room, and Aunt Wu emerged. The gang nearly gasped when they saw her. Katara had her hand over her mouth.

Aunt Wu appeared to have aged incredibly. Her once smooth face was wrinkled and she had bags under eyes as though she hadn't been sleeping. Her hair was disheveled and her clothes rumpled and stained. Her voice was raspy and she let out a hacking cough every time she talked. "Hello everyone. So good to see you again."

Katara didn't really know where to start. "Aunt Wu … what … what happened to you?"

The old woman sat down on a pillow on the floor, and she motioned for everyone else to join her. "Meng, would you get our guests some tea? It's going to be a long story." She pulled out a long, thin cigarette and lit it, puffing in deeply and letting out another hacking cough.

"It started about two months ago. There was a young gentleman who came by and I read his fortune. He was supposed to meet the love of his life very soon. He left, excited, ecstatic. That very same day, there appeared a woman – Siah's her name. She also claimed to be a fortuneteller. She told that same young man that he would vanish out of existence the very next day. Of course, I thought it was a bunch of pish-posh. But then the next day … he disappeared. Gone without a trace."

"But how can that be," Katara asked. "Your predictions always come true. Always."

"That's what I thought," Aunt Wu replied. "I've never had any fortune fail."

"So then what happened," Katara asked.

Aunt Wu sighed. "The people here lost faith in me. Siah continued to make predictions that came true. At the same time, I made at least fifty failed fortunes – in a row. Now the town now relies on Siah – she's become like a goddess to them!"

There came the sudden beating of drums outside and there could be heard cheers. Aunt Wu sighed. "Oh _great_, here she comes for one of her predictions."

"I've got to see this," Katara said. "Something seems very odd here."

The group exited Aunt Wu's house to see the commotion. Aunt Wu herself lingered bitterly in the doorway, still puffing on her cigarette.

Entire crowds of people had congregated outside as several men carried a large chair on their shoulders – upon which sat a beautiful woman with shining blonde hair. The woman wore sparkling clothes that glimmered brightly in the sunlight.

They set her down on a platform constructed in the center of town, and the whole crowd was silenced. Siah was about to make a prediction. Her eyes were half open, and she raised her hands. "I predict … that this town is going to come into a whole lot of money ... today!"

The whole crowd began to rub their hands together greedily, murmuring among themselves.

"Ooow," Sokka whined, rubbing the back of his head. Something had struck him from above. He looked down to see a shining gold coin lying on the ground. He quickly snatched it up and pocketed it.

All over the town, gold coins began dropping all around. The people began cheering and going nuts as they fought over gold coins. More and more coins dropped plain out of the sky and the people were now completely ecstatic. "All hail Siah," one person called. The rest of the crowd cheered in agreement.

Katara put her hands in her hips, watching in disgust as Siah took all the praise in without even a hint of humility. Katara turned to a nearby crowd member, whose pockets were bulging with coins. "Don't you think that this is just a little _too _convenient? She prophecies about money and coins just _happen_ to drop out of the sky? Where are they all coming from?"

The guy shrugged, picking up more coins. "Who cares?"

Katara turned to Sokka, who also seemed to be dazzled by this mysterious new fortuneteller. "What do you think, Sokka? Doesn't this all just strike you as a little suspicious?"

Sokka shrugged as he was frantically running about trying to gather up as much money as he could. "Nah, I don't see anything odd here."

Katara was aghast. "But when we were here last time, you were suspicious of all of Aunt Wu's predictions!"

"This is different!"

"How so?"

"No time to talk," he balked. "Free money!"

Katara shook her head. "You're hopeless."

***

**Ba Sing Se – Afternoon**

"Remind me again why we're not trying to find evidence to clear Uncle's name," Zuko asked as Azula led him and Loi up the steps to the Royal Palace.

Azula was smirking. "Really Zuzu, how do you not catch on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Uncle saved this city during Sozin's Comet. Plus, he helped fight for it against Monk Guandao's forces. Don't you think that the Earth King would be grateful to him?"

"Oh." He hadn't thought of that. He had to admit, sometimes Azula's mind was pretty sharp. And here he was, planning on digging through dirt for any shred of evidence to help Uncle.

"Besides," Azula said, eyes narrowing. "The Earth King won't have forgotten me so easily."

And sometimes Zuko just didn't like the sinister tone that would often creep into his sister's voice.

***

The Earth King was shaking in his boots at the sight of Azula. "Y-you're that Fire Princess! The one who took me prisoner!"

"Yea, yea, yea," Azula replied quickly. "No hard feelings about that, right?"

The Earth King was shielding himself behind his bear, Bosco. "No, not at all! _Please don't hurt me!_"

"Listen," Zuko came forward earnestly. "My Uncle's been arrested for a crime he didn't commit. We were wondering if you could use your leverage as Earth King to help us out?"

The Earth King looked quizzically for a moment. "Your Uncle is Iroh, Dragon of the West, right?"

Zuko nodded and smiled. "Yup."

"Of course! He's a hero to me! I'll sign an edict to free him immediately. Just as long as _she_ stays _far_ away from me," he said, pointing furiously at Azula, who just smirked and examined her nails.

Zuko looked from his sister to the terrified Earth King. He could honestly sympathize with the poor man. He remembered from his childhood what a little horror she could be. He was just glad that in the past month, she'd toned down - a little bit.

"Done."

***

**Ship – Middle of the Ocean – Afternoon**

Mai and Toph were still sitting in their cells, bored out of their minds. Toph was seriously about to lose it in here. There was absolutely nothing to do, nothing to bend and Mai wasn't exactly the most _exciting_ person to be around.

Mai sighed glumly, her hand on her chin, her other hand tapping the wooden floor. The sound of her manicured fingernails rapping on the wood was enough to drive Toph bonkers.

Toph was about to say something, when she heard footsteps coming. _Good. If they hadn't come when they did, I would've probably said something I'll regret._

Mai stopped her drumming on the floor as she perked up. Standing outside their cell was that same young man, carrying the same tray of food. He had a bandage on his head where Mai had struck him with his own tray.

The guy had the food prepared already, but he seemed rather hesitant to enter the cell. "Don't worry," Mai said, seeming to read his thoughts. "We're not gonna make another escape attempt."

"I should hope not," he replied, a small smile forming across his lips. "Eena won't be too pleased with me for letting you get out again." He raised his arm, which was heavily bandaged.

Mai raised her eyebrows a little. "S-she did that?"

"Yea. Punishment for letting you guys get away." Suddenly Mai and Toph felt a surge of guilt. In their haste to escape they hadn't thought of how this guy would get punished because of them.

Entering the cell, he placed the tray of food in front of them and backed up slowly. Toph had been feeling quite hungry and she tore ravenously into her food. It was actually quite good, and the taste only made Toph more animalistic in her efforts to consume as much as possible as fast as possible. Mai thought it was good too, but she was more refined than Toph and she ate very neatly. The guy stood outside their cell, waiting for them to finish so he could take the tray and dishes away for washing.

Mai looked up at him, finished chewing. "Hey," she said dully. "I just wanted to apologize for … uh … attacking you earlier."

The guy waved her away. "Hey, no sweat. I don't blame you guys; I probably would've done the same if I were in your position."

"You seem so nice," Toph said, removing her face from her dish, the food smeared all over her cheeks. "What're you doing working with a bunch of creeps like them?"

The boy seemed to become quickly uncomfortable. "Uh … well, it's complicated."

"How," Mai asked. She knew that maybe the boy didn't want to talk about it, but she didn't really care. He _was_ helping to hold them captive after all.

"Well … in my village, I used to be a skilled Earthbender. _Very_ skilled, if you don't mind me bragging." They didn't and he continued on. "Eena and her gang tried to recruit me. I initially refused. So … they threatened my family. They killed my mother and father and my older brother. They said that if I didn't cooperate, they'd kill me too. I – I don't want to die."

Mai and Toph felt even guiltier than ever in attacking this boy earlier. That he was being forced to work for these thugs against his will … His whole story was horrible.

"So you see," he said, picking up their tray and dirty dishes. "I have no choice."

As he turned to exit the cell Mai called after him. "Wait? What's your name?"

"Joran."

Mai forced a small smile. "We all have a choice Joran. When the time comes, I hope you'll be able to make the right one."

He smiled as he closed the door behind him. _"I hope so too,"_ he whispered to himself.

***

**Makupa Village – Night**

_How in the world did Katara and Suki talk me into staying the night here, _Sokka wondered as he made his way through the woods. The Water Tribe boy couldn't sleep, fearing that this single night might set them back big time. If they didn't make it to the North Pole in time … and if anything happened to Toph, why, he would never forgive himself.

Sokka stopped suddenly. He had wandered absentmindedly deeper into the nearby woods than he had planned and now he was completely lost. As he stood there, scratching his head, he heard voices coming from a nearby clearing. Being the busybody he was, Sokka snuck behind a tree to watch and listen.

That new fortuneteller, Siah, was standing there talking to a group of men. Nearby, grazing on some grace, were a group of rhinos. _The Rough Rhinos! What're they doing here?_

Siah was conversing with the head of the Rough Rhinos, a burly Firebender called Colonol Mongke. The other Rough Rhinos, Ogodei, Yeh-Lu, Kahchi and Vachir stood there with their arms crossed. Siah was praising them.

"You guys did well today. Those fools all bought it. Coins falling out of the sky, can anyone _really_ be so stupid?"

Mongke smirked. "Getting the money was relatively easy. We just stole it from the next town."

Sokka felt the coins still jingling in his pockets. _Stolen money._

Mongke was laughing. "I can't wait to hear what you tell those fools next," he said. "Uh, by the way, there's the matter of our payment."

Siah handed him a bag of coins. "As long as you keep my prophecies coming true, there's more where that came from." She clenched her fist. "This town is almost _completely_ mine!"

Sokka couldn't take it anymore. It was a stupid thing to do, but he couldn't help himself. He threw himself in the middle of the clearing and pointed his finger accusingly at the phony fortuneteller. "My sister was right! You're a liar. You've been paying the Rough Rhinos to _make _your predictions come true!"

Siah's smile grew wider. She kneeled in front of Sokka, placing her hand on his shoulder. "What a smart young man you are. Handsome too!"

"Forget it, sister. You're not gonna charm _me_ so easily!" He shrugged her hand off of his shoulder and turned to leave. "When I get back to the village, you are so busted!"

Vachir's arrow struck the tree just next to Sokka, missing him by mere inches.

"Oh," Siah said her hands on her hips. "I _really _don't think you're going _anywhere_!"

***

**The Next Day**

"Sokka," Suki called. "Sokka?" The group had spent the night at Aunt Wu's house. Katara just couldn't believe how far Aunt Wu's depression had caused the poor woman to sink too. Sokka seemed to be enamored with that Siah, which greatly annoyed Suki. And Aang seemed just as happy-go-lucky as ever.

Suki had woken up and had gone to find Sokka, but her boyfriend was nowhere to be found.

Meanwhile, Katara had come up with a brilliant idea and was currently trying to get Aunt Wu to go along with it.

"I don't know," she said thoughtfully, scratching her chin. "I suppose … _I don't know_."

"What don't you know," Meng asked coming into the room carrying a tray of tea.

"Katara says I should challenge Siah to a fortunetelling showdown. What do you think?"

Meng's mouth splayed wide open in a grin. "I think it's brilliant! Come on, Aunt Wu! You're a _real_ fortuneteller. Siah's a fraud! Frankly, I always thought you should have challenged her long ago!"

Aunt Wu looked back at Katara. "Alright! I'll do it!"

Katara beamed. "Really?! Great! Don't you worry, I'll set everything up!" And she bolted out the door.

***

Suki's search took her outside the village realms to the woods outside. Being an expert tracker, as it was part of her Kyoshi training, Suki was able to follow Sokka's trail deep into the woods and into a clearing.

There, stuck on a bush, was a piece of blue cloth. Suki snatched it and looked at it curiously. Yup. It was definitely Water Tribe.

_Hmmm._

***

Siah was standing on her platform outside, about to make her next prediction. The whole village was once again assembled. "As for my next prediction," she announced. "The village is –"

"Stop right there!"

"How dare you interrupt me?! I have not finished my prediction!"

Katara defiantly stood her ground, Aunt Wu standing nervously beside her. "Aunt Wu challenges you to a 'fortune-off.'"

Siah started cracking up. "_Please. _Aunt Wu's a has-been. A thing of the past. It's time to kick out the old to bring in the new! My clairvoyance is irreproachable. Sorry to say, Aunt Wu can't hope to match my skills."

"We didn't ask your opinion," Katara snapped. "Do you accept her challenge or not?"

"I reject it. I've already shown myself to be greater than she could ever hope to be. I have no need to prove myself."

"Really? You have no need, is that it? Or is it because you're scared – because you know you're a fraud!"

Siah bit her lip nervously. "N-nobody talks to me like that!"

"Then accept the challenge!"

The whole crowd began yelling at Siah.

"Come on! Accept the challenge!"

"You can do it!"

"Kick her granny butt!"

Siah furrowed her eyebrows. "Fine! I accept!"

***

Suki traced Sokka's trail further into the woods, confident that she would soon find him. She was happy to find that her tracking skills were right on. There was Sokka, tied to a tree along with another guy. The other fellow seemed kind of emaciated, grimy and dirty, as though he hadn't been bathed for days. Both of them were gagged.

And some of the Rough Rhinos were guarding them.

Colonol Mongke was sitting on a tree stump opposite Kahchi at a makeshift table. The two were playing Pai Sho. "I win again," Mongke said, drawing a pile of chips over to him. Kahchi frowned angrily, but didn't say anything.

"How about another game," Mongke asked. "Double or nothing?"

Kahchi shook his head and got up and left.

Suddenly, Ogedei came scrambling frantically into the clearing, sweating. "Guys," he shouted. "Aunt Wu's coming out of retirement! She's challenged Siah in a fortunetelling contest!"

Mongke stood up quickly. "Oh, I don't want to miss this!" He motioned to Ogedei. "Watch the prisoners."

"Why do I have to stay behind," he whined.

"Cuz I said so." The Colonol motioned towards the rest of the Rough Rhinos. "Come on!" They mounted their rhinos and took off at full speed towards the village, leaving a despondent Ogedei behind. The villain took his anger out on Sokka, giving him a vicious kick in the stomach. "Stupid boy."

_Oh that tears it,_ Suki thought. _Luckily for me, those guys left only one guard – and he seems to be a total idiot!_

Suki suddenly tore out of the brush. Ogedei let out a girlish wail of fear before he brandished his chain, tossing it at her. The Kyoshi Warrior agilely dove out of the way, as the tip of the weapon struck a tree, tearing clean through the trunk.

As he struggled to tug it out, Suki leaped at him, with a series of furious jabs into his spine. Ogedei went limp as a wet noodle as he collapsed. "W-what did you do to me," he asked weakly.

"Good thing Ty Lee taught me her chi blocking moves," she said as she untied Sokka and the other prisoner.

Sokka grabbed her by the shoulders. "Quick! The Rough Rhinos are in league with Siah! She's using them to make her predictions come true!"

"But she's facing Aunt Wu in a competition!"

Sokka's mouth hung slack. "Then Aunt Wu is in more danger than anyone! Come on, we have to hurry!"

***

Aunt Wu joined Siah on the platform. The two women stood side by side. Siah bit her lip nervously, and she was visibly trembling. "Why so nervous," Aunt Wu asked.

"I-I'm not nervous." She glanced up at the roof of the building across from them … and standing on top of it was Vachir. He was placing a small, lethal dart in a blowing tube. He looked at Siah, before giving her a solemn nod. Siah's mouth twisted into a devious smile. She looked over at Aunt Wu.

"Why, allow me to make the first prophecy," she said cockily. Aunt Wu nodded in agreement.

Siah began pacing back and forth on the stage. "There are many doubts now about my powers," she said in an authoritative voice. "This woman has the audacity to challenge me. To prove that I have been imbibed with powers from above, I make this prediction – no, this command – this woman, 'Aunt Wu', shall be dead within the minute!" _No one will dare to doubt me ever again._

The whole crowd seemed to be visibly frightened. Up until now, they had loved Siah. But now, this was a whole new side of her. And it terrified them.

Above, Vachir raised the blowing tube, which contained the tiny, yet deadly dart, up to his lips.

"NOOO!!!!"

Sokka's boomerang hurtled out of nowhere, striking Vachir unconscious. The dart went sailing out of the tube – straight for Aunt Wu's neck.

DING!!!

Suki was there in an instant. The dart bounced helplessly off of her collapsible shield, protecting the elderly woman.

The rest of the Rough Rhinos appeared out of the shadows on their mounts. They seemed dumbfounded. Aang twirled his staff as a baton and landed on the stage where he pointed his finger at Siah. "You're a fraud! And you tried to have Aunt Wu killed!"

Siah turned to the seemingly confused Rough Rhinos. "Don't just stand there with your mouths hanging open like idiots." She pointed her finger at Aang. "Attack!"

The Rough Rhinos charged forward, weapons ready. Suki, Katara and Sokka joined Aang on stage. Kahchi was the first to attack with his spear.

Sokka was ready, sword drawn. With a swift move, he knocked the attack aside. Leaping into the air, he pile-drived Kahchi straight off his rhino; the animal continued running - right off into the woods.

Kachi was on his feet in an instant. He twirled his spear around and he and Sokka began circling each other.

Yeh-Lu quickly lit some explosives, and hurled them at the stage. Everyone, including Siah, leaped off. "Are you insane," she screeched. "You could have blown _me _up!"

Colonol Mongke leaped off his mount to square off against Aang, unleashing a spinning vortex of fire at the boy. Aang twirled his staff around, blowing the attack away with Airbending.

Yeh-Lu lit up some more grenades, hoping to take out Aang. As the Avatar blocked another of Mongke's attacks, he swung his staff like a baseball bat, deflecting the grenade and sending it right at Kachi.

Kachi and Sokka were currently dueling each other when the grenade rolled in between them. Kachi's eyes widened as he saw the lit fuse and he tried to scurry away. Sokka, instead of running away himself, got a devious idea and he kicked the grenade towards his adversary. It exploded, sending Kachi flying a hundred feet into the air.

While Yeh-Lu was distracted, Suki leaped towards him, jabbing him in the neck. The helmeted warrior rolled off his mount, and lay on the ground twitching.

And now Mongke was all alone. He went nuts, unleashing a frantic volley of fire at the Avatar.

Quickly drawing water from a nearby fountain, Aang created a water whip, striking him square in the head. Mongke staggered back as he was struck again. He crumpled unto his back as Aang twirled the water around, preparing for another attack.

Mongke recovered by Firebending. He was up in an instant, charging towards the Avatar, only to find the entire townspeople starting to surround him, in defense of Aang. They had seen enough, and they were going to rid this town of these scum once and for all.

One old lady angrily pointed her rolling pin at him. "Let's get him!" The crowd cheered in affirmation and they charged him. Mongke and Yeh-Lu grabbed the unconscious Vachir and Kahchi and took off, Siah frantically in tow, the entire village chasing them out of town. The rhinos themselves, in their confusion, turned against their masters.

"Well, looks like your back in business, Aunt Wu," Katara said.

Aunt Wu smiled, pointing ahead. "Looks like another one of my predictions have come true too." Katara looked at her questioningly. "Remember that young man I told you about? The one who was going to meet the love of his life?"

Katara looked in the direction of her finger to see the young man, who Siah had had captured, embracing Meng. She happened to notice that he had particularly large ears…

And Katara was now more convinced of Aunt Wu's abilities than ever…

***

**Boat – Evening**

Eena was alone in her bedroom, lighting several candles. She then turned to a mirror, and saw a face forming in the glass. "Eena," it breathed.

Eena's smile grew. "My love."

"Is everything on schedule? Will the Avatar be at the North Pole on time?"

"My spies indicate that he's just a few days away. Don't worry. He'll be there."

The face in the mirror twisted into a hideous grin. "Perfect. He's taken the bait. Soon, we will rid the world of his filth … and my powers shall be complete!"

Eena rubbed her hand along the mirror, before, overcome with emotion, she kissed the face in the mirror. "And then, you and I will be together."

Her master grinned back at her. "Soon I will consume this world … and you and I will remake it in our image!"

________________________________________________________________________


	7. Chapter 7: Phoenix Reborn

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Avatar

________________________________________________________________________

***

**Waters Outside Northern Water Tribe – Night**

Eena stood upon the deck of her ship, pulling her furry blue cowl further up around her shoulders. The cold air was comforting. She looked up at the night skies – the stars were so visible here. It had been so long since she had been to either one of the Water Tribes. She had forgotten what it was like.

In short, she was comfortable here. It was familiar to her. Exhilarating. She couldn't remember when she had felt so alive. Now, more than ever, she could feel her pure energy seething through her body, excited to be returning home.

Or … _was it truly home to her?_

She had nightmares sometimes. Of a different time and place. Images of fire and heat. Melting, twisted corpses. She could remember things, images that she had never seen before, yet they were strangely familiar to her.

She had a strange feeling that her master knew something; something she didn't. All she knew was that he had given her life when she was near death. And now, thanks to him, her power waxed greater than ever.

Although she remembered nothing about her past, she seethed with intense hatred. Hatred for the Fire Nation, for the Avatar for disappearing for one hundred years while the world burned, hatred for the world in general. And her hatred was about to be brought to bear on the world.

There was only one person whom she didn't hate – her master. She burned for him, but in a different way. She felt … love. She was fanatically loyal to him. He came to her in her time of need, showed love for her, and gave her some of his powers, some of his life. And she was going to repay him.

He could not yet physically enter our world. But after the Winter Solstice, that would soon change.

The Winter Solstice would be here the day after tomorrow. After that, the whole world was going to be changed.

The balance would be broken.

And in the chaos that ensued, her master would be born into our world.

And he would make the world pay.

He would be her instrument of revenge on the world for all the pain she felt inside.

Footsteps on the deck broke her train of thought. She whirled around to see Long Feng, shivering in his newly furnished Water Tribe clothing. He bowed low before her. "My Lady."

She grimaced at him. He was a disgusting, wriggling little worm, desperate to gain any scraps of power he could. But he would _never_ understand _true _power. She hated him as well. But, for the time being at least, he would be a useful tool.

A tool that, when used up, could be easily discarded.

"Why have we stopped outside the borders of the Water Tribe," he asked.

She rolled her eyes, as though the answer was obvious. "The Northern Water Tribe was recently attacked last month by an army of Airbenders. Members of the Water Tribe who survived returned to rebuild. Many from the Southern Water Tribe have also come to help. Considering everything they've been through, don't you think they'd be a _little_ suspicious of this ship – especially since this is an _Earth Kingdom _ship? The Earth Kingdom from where Monk Guandao gave the order to destroy the Water Tribe!"

Long Feng remained silent. Eena continued.

"We have some smaller, Water Tribe rowboats docked onboard. We'll send a small group onboard these boats to arrive onshore during the night. They'll be relatively unnoticed. Then we set everything up for the Solstice."

"What do we have to do?"

Eena grinned cruelly. "We hide the captives in the Tribe. There are many underwater chambers that will have to be drained. We'll place the prisoners there, where the Avatar can't find them."

"And then what?"

"And then the Avatar comes. And then the trap is sprung."

"You can't hope to beat him," Long Feng interjected. "You may not think much of them, but the Avatar has powerful friends. Friends that can and will mess everything up."

"And that is why we must separate him from his friends. You're Dai Li can take care of them. Plus, I have a few surprises of my own."

"And what of the Avatar?"

"I lead him to the Spirit Oasis. Luckily for us, that Air Monk knew enough not to destroy it. If the Moon and Ocean Spirits are destroyed, the world is destroyed. I care nothing for the rest of the Nations, but I do not wish to see the Water Tribes destroyed."

Long Feng smirked. "Do I hear emotion in your voice, Eena," he teased.

She frowned. "Perhaps I am somewhat sympathetic to my people. Or perhaps I just don't wish to cripple my Waterbending. Whatever the reason, I wish to see those two spirits spared."

"Then you fight the Avatar?"

"Yes. The Spirit Oasis has high spiritual energy. It'll greatly empower me. It's the perfect place for me to carry out my … _experiment_ on him."

"And then what?"

Eena was really starting to become irritated by all his questioning. She waved him away. "Never mind that. You will see soon enough." She pointed downstairs. "Order your men to bind the prisoners and ready the rowboats. We silently enter the Tribe tonight. Order your men to dress in Water Tribe clothing. I want us to blend in amongst them."

"I don't know if I'll be able to blend in," Long Feng said. "I'm from the Earth Kingdom and not really familiar with the customs of the Water Tribes."

"Just follow my lead and keep your head down." She was in his face. "And if anything goes wrong, I will hold you _personally_ responsible."

He bowed low. "Yes, My Lady."

As he turned and walked away, Eena placed her hands on the railing and stared into the sky, thinking over her plans. She had several men in her pocket back in the Fire Nation. While Fire Lord Zuko had been away, her propaganda agents had been busy sowing discord and civil unrest among its citizens. Popular opinion was already swaying away from Zuko. The citizens would readily accept her puppet Fire Lord.

She would bring the Fire Nation down from the inside, create a puppet government under a puppet Fire Lord. Who was the puppet? Someone power-hungry enough to be easily manipulated. Someone that the world thought long gone. She didn't know why his life had been spared twice. Frankly, it disgusted her. But at the same time, it all fit perfectly into her plans.

And afterwards, when he was secure on the throne, she would turn her fury on him next, further exacting her revenge and, hopefully, sating her bloodlust.

The day after tomorrow everything would come together. If everything went according to plan, the Avatar would no longer trouble them – and Eena's revenge would be complete.

***

**Rowboats – Night**

"It is freezing out here," Toph shouted. She and Mai were sitting, hands and ankles bound, in one of several rowboats. They were being held prisoner by Long Feng and Concreto.

Long Feng had warned Toph to shut up several times until finally he turned to Concreto. "Would you gag her please?"

The masked warrior took out a thick handkerchief and slipped it over the blind girl's mouth, silencing her. Toph continued shouting under the gag, but her voice was muffled and barely audible.

"Finally," Long Feng sighed. He turned to look at Mai. "Why aren't you screaming and yelling," he asked bitingly. "Don't you want someone to hear you?"

"What's the point," Mai asked. "You guys will just gag me like Toph. I'd rather that not happen. Besides, it's not like anybody will hear me."

"Boy," Long Feng remarked. "You sure are cynical." He looked at the other rowboats. Dozens of Dai Li agents were aboard, all disguised in Water Tribe clothing. There was that pathetic wuss, Joran, who was watching Mai and Toph with a concerned look.

And Eena was sitting in the lead rowboat, a remarkable look on her face. She seemed angry, but also somewhat pleased and excited to be here.

Shrugging, he ordered his men to row faster.

Whatever Eena was planning, he sure hoped it wouldn't bite him in the butt.

***

**Fire Nation – Palace – Night**

Several Fire Nation guards marched along the exterior of the Palace. Outside, a whole division of troops were marching towards them. That was strange. There shouldn't be any drills at this time of night. What was going on?

And what the guards found most striking was the fact that they were under General Loi's command. But Loi wasn't here…

They had been left under the command of War Minister Qin.

As the guards wondered what was happening, they were surprised when a grinning Joo Dee appeared before them.

"Hello, sirs." Her beaming face widened.

_Why is that woman still around?_

"Can we help you, ma'am," one guard asked.

Joo Dee shrugged. "Oh no, just taking a midnight walk."

Suddenly, two Dai Li agents sprung up from the ground. Bending the earth beneath them, they imprisoned the guards in a pillar of earth all the way up to their mouths, effectively silencing them.

It was at that point that the division of Fire Nation troops moved into attack formation and began marching on the palace. Even more disturbing, the citizens themselves began to leave their houses.

They shouted in unison. "Down with the Fire Lord! Down with the Fire Lord!"

Joo Dee watched as they broke down the gates of the palace. She turned to see War Minister Qin slowly walking towards her, hands folded neatly in front of him.

"You've played your part well, Joo Dee."

She bowed low before him. "Why thank you. As did you."

As the two watched the protestors and the regiment of troops trample down the palace gates, the two grinned even deeper. Who knew that the propaganda agents would have been so successful? But then, why not?

With the Fire Nation losing the war, and then being sucked into Monk Guandao's New World Order, the citizens were already outraged. One hundred years of brainwashing an entire culture into believing that they are the "master race" cannot be undone so easily. The majority of citizens still held such beliefs and they had expressed displeasure at Fire Lord Zuko's attitude of equality.

And a month ago, when Zuko was supposed to be ruling them, and taking care of their nation, he left with the Avatar to go searching for a bunch of ancient trinkets. And then what happened? Under Zuko's alleged rule, they were sucked into the control of Monk Guandao – an _Airbender_ nonetheless.

And they weren't going to take it anymore.

It was time for some major changes.

Joo Dee and Qin grinned, knowing that Eena's plans were fully coming together. Eena had bought Qin out early, promising to help restore the Fire Nation's former glory. Joo Dee had been simply hypnotized by Long Feng.

And little did they know that by allying themselves with Eena, they were really falling into her trap…

***

**Northern Water Tribe – Night**

Eena's group had split into several different divisions. Long Feng and the Dai Li were preparing throughout the Tribe. She hoped they would be ready to handle the Avatar's friends.

Joran and Concreto were transferring the prisoners into two underwater chambers. Eena had already completely drained it of water to make it suitable to hold the prisoners.

And now, it was time to wait. Wait for the Winter Solstice. Wait for the Avatar. She would battle him in the Spirit Oasis. And she would crush him. It was all a matter of splitting him up from his friends. Simple enough really. Using his friends against him had already proven effective. It would do so again. He would willingly enter the Spirit Oasis alone. And she would be waiting for him.

And he would vanish from the face of the earth.

She took this time to relax and wander around the Northern Water Tribe. She surveyed all the damage that had been done here. Monk Guandao had ordered the destruction of the city. What ensued was a massacre. Only a very few of the Water Tribe were spared.

A few was enough. They were already rebuilding; repopulating. Given a few decades, the Water Tribe would eventually be rebuilt to its former glory.

For now, though, the city was almost completely deserted. The few that had survived were not at the Tribe at the time of the massacre. There were only a handful of them. Several men from the Southern Water Tribe had also come to help with the reconstruction process.

The mad woman sat on the edge of the water canals. Removing her boots, she placed her feet in the water of the canals. It was frigid cold, but she didn't mind. She was used to it. At least it wasn't fire…

And her master contacted her.

The water in the canal formed into her master's face. "You're finally here," it sighed. "Our goal is almost complete."

"We're so close," Eena replied. "My forces should be overrunning the Fire Nation by now."

The face purred softly. "And your Fire Lord will be placed on the throne."

"I still don't understand why both of them spared his life," Eena replied bitterly. "His filthy Fire Nation blood desecrates this very earth. If only the Avatar had done his duty – and that monk! _Why _did that monk spare him? He had him right in his grip!" She clenched her fist for emphasis. "He could have torn him apart."

"What makes you think he spared his life," the face asked. "He _did_ kill him. But I was there. I saved his life as he was near death. Just as I saved yours."

Eena's eyes fell. She wouldn't admit it, but the fact that her master had saved someone else … it wounded her. Especially scum like that former Fire Lord. He saved him. Eena believed that she was unique. That her master had saved her uniquely … because he loved her.

The face seemed to read her thoughts. "Don't be so upset, my dear. It was necessary to save him. I can assure you that this doesn't diminish my feelings for you at all."

Eena smiled. "That's a relief. But why _him? _Why are you having me place him on the throne again?"

"Because even after the Winter Solstice, there is still a chance that things may yet blow up in our faces. My power is steadily growing – but I'm still not yet strong enough to manifest here physically. With the Avatar out of the way, the balance will be broken. That should make it easier for me to enter this dimension. The way I figure, by the next full moon, I should have a physical body."

The woman was still confused. "What does that have to do with saving him?"

"Because even if the Avatar is out of the way, he still has powerful friends. Friends that may yet thwart us. Zuko is probably one of our greatest threats. So we need a little … _leverage_ against him."

That changed Eena's mind. She relished the idea of Zuko facing this dark figure from his past. But, would this man be up to it?

"But the Avatar took away his bending."

"And I returned it," the face said. "Remember, the Avatar and I are uniquely the same … and uniquely different. I can do whatever he can do. I can take away bending – and give it back."

"So he's as powerful as ever," Eena replied glumly. "But Zuko's improved a lot since the … _burning_. You underestimate how he can handle himself."

"Zuko is powerful, that much is true. But he's not indestructible. And Ozai is not one to be beaten easily."

"I'm still not comfortable with this whole thing."

The face chuckled. "Don't worry about a thing. Ozai is our _puppet_. You and I are pulling his strings. For now, it's imperative he have his bending and his throne returned. But when the time comes, we will crush him along with the rest of the world."

Nodding, Eena pulled her feet out of the water and placed her boots back on. She then got up to continue overseeing her operations here.

***

**Underwater Chamber/Prison – Night**

Joran worked tirelessly, binding Mai to a chair. Concreto had taken Toph to a separate prison. The blind girl was still trying to mouth off, even with her mouth gagged. He was grateful Mai didn't complain. He had grown rather fond of the girl, and he didn't think he could take it if she started to protest.

"You're going to have to tie those cords tighter if you don't want me to escape," Mai drawled. Joran wasn't sure if she was being sarcastic. Boy, this girl was _really _difficult to read.

He tightened the cords, and Mai winced. She tried to cover it up, and most people would have missed it. But after working for Eena and her thugs for a while, one learns how to read people. He pretended not to notice, not wanting to wound Mai's pride.

Mai sighed audibly. "I'm going to die here, aren't I," she asked in an uninterested voice.

Those words cut Joran and he shifted uncomfortably as he bent down to tie her ankles to the wooden chair. "Well … I guess that depends on your friends. If the Avatar does as told, there is a chance for your survival, I suppose."

"You don't have to do this, you know," she said.

"I do. I – _I don't want to die."_

"And so you would sacrifice the lives of two innocent people in order to save your own skin, huh?"

Joran bit his lip. "I … I really don't know what to say." He held his hands up to his eyes. What he was feeling towards Mai … he never felt this way about anyone before. It confused him. He was never so torn up inside … except for when his parents died.

After finishing her cords, he got up and left. Mai called after him.

"You're a coward, Joran."

The boy closed his eyes and paused at the door. She was right. Joran felt just awful. He felt no better than Eena, or Long Feng or any of them.

If Mai had been able to see his face, she would have seen a lone tear roll down his cheek.

***

**Fire Nation Palace – Early Morning**

The coup of the capital had gone exactly as planned. With Zuko out of the capital, and the public being led to believe he had abandoned them, it was fairly simple for War Minister Qin to gain control. His troops effortlessly subdued the palace guards. Most of them joined up with the coup anyway.

And now Qin and Joo Dee waited in the throne room. _He _was coming.

The door flung open, and a man entered, wearing the scarlet robes of Fire Nation royalty. The man slowly made his way through the room towards the throne. Joo Dee, Qin, and the Fire troops stood at full attention. The only sound was that of the man's footsteps.

After walking to the end of the room, the figure turned and sat on his throne. A row of glowing flames ignited on both sides, illuminating his face.

"So good to be back," Ozai said, a cruel grin creeping across his features. "I was dead … but out ashes, the Phoenix King has been reborn- greater and more majestic than ever!" With this last exclamation, the flames in the room grew even larger and burned more intensely.

Ozai had come back – just as powerful as ever.

A new age of darkness had descended on the Fire Nation once again…

***

**Appa's Back – Morning**

Katara had been curled up in a deep sleep on the sky bison's back. She awoke early that morning and she stretched up into a sitting position. She breathed in the crisp, cool air. They were nearing the North Pole.

They would be there by tomorrow.

The Winter Solstice was tomorrow.

They would confront the kidnappers.

And everything would be decided then.

She looked over at Aang, who was sitting on Appa's head, holding the reigns. Aang was the Avatar. He would battle those kidnappers. And he would win. Aang always wins.

He had saved them many times before, and he would do so again.

She was convinced that Aang was invincible…

***

________________________________________________________________________


	8. Chapter 8: The Winter Solstice Arrives

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Avatar

________________________________________________________________________

**North Pole – Early Morning**

**The Winter Solstice…**

Eena shot awake in her makeshift bearskin bed, covered in sweat. She looked around the room that she had temporarily taken up residence in … it was empty, the inhabitants killed by Monk Guandao's forces last month.

She had had that nightmare again. People were screaming and yelling; she could see the outright panic in their eyes. And then … a man was towering over her. They had a brief exchange of words … and all she remembered was fire.

_Blast it all! _Why did she keep having these dreams, these visions? What did it all mean? And why did she feel such anger and hatred towards absolutely everyone and everything?

She climbed out of bed and quickly dressed, pushing all thoughts of the dream out of her mind. A tiny smirk played across her lips. Today was it. The Winter Solstice. The Avatar and his friends would be here today.

Today, all of her planning and scheming would finally come to fruition.

Today, she would rid the world of the Avatar for good…

***

**Appa's Back – Afternoon**

Suki was bundled up in a thick layer of clothes. She had never really been to the North Pole and was not used to the subzero temperatures. All of the others in her group seemed immune to the cold.

Aang, meanwhile, had a look of grim determination as he steered Appa. Today was the deadline. If he messed up, then Toph's life would be completely forfeit.

And so he pushed Appa forward as fast as he could.

***

**Earth Kingdom Boat – Afternoon – Somewhere Near the North Pole**

Zuko paced back and forth on the deck of the ship, willing this blasted thing to hurry up and go faster. Nope. It tugged itself along at its own, silent pace.

All kinds of thoughts ravaged his mind. What if they didn't get there on time? What if he couldn't stop the kidnappers? What if they made good on their threat to end Mai? What if-

His thoughts were interrupted by a kindly hand on his shoulder.

"You should get some rest, Fire Lord."

Zuko looked ahead with dead resolve in his eyes. Rest _did_ sound good at the time. But no, he couldn't – how could he rest with the life of the person he loved most at stake?

"I don't need rest," he said flatly.

He could almost feel Iroh's beaming smile behind him. "Every man needs to rest sometime, Zuko. Besides, how will you be able to confront those kidnappers if you're almost dead on your feet?"

The Fire Lord looked at the helmsman. "How long 'till we reach the Northern Water Tribe?"

The helmsman shrugged. "'Bout two or three hours."

Zuko turned around and looked into his uncle's eyes. And smiled. "Some rest _will_ do me some good, I suppose."

Iroh put his arm around his nephew's shoulder as he led him below. "Come on. And maybe we can check out the kitchen on the way down!"

***

**Northern Water Tribe – Afternoon**

Appa alighted gracefully near the edge of the tribe, and everyone quickly slid off of the bison's back. Aang patted the animal on the head affectionately. "Stay here, buddy. We're gonna go look for the kidnappers." Momo chattered noisily, afraid to be left behind and he descended upon his master's shoulder.

"I think you should keep Appa company, Momo."

The lemur chattered again, a hurt look forming in his eyes as he flew back to Appa. "It's nothing personal," Aang said. "I just don't want to see anything bad happen to you guys."

Next to them, Sokka whistled loudly. "I forgot how bad the Northern Water Tribe got hit."

Not even a month ago, the villainous Monk Guandao had created a whole army of Airbenders by using Energybending. The Northern Water Tribe just happened to be their first target. Aang and Sokka had arrived just shortly after the massacre happened. Dead bodies everywhere. Sokka remembered how their new chieftain, Hahn, had died in his arms…

Thankfully, the bodies had been moved and given a decent burial. It was all Aang could do for them. He looked around at the tribe. Many buildings still lay in ruins, but there was _some _hope.

There had been a handful of Tribe members that had been away from the North Pole at the time. They had now returned, and with the help of their sister tribe, were slowly but surely rebuilding.

"Alright, so where are those kidnappers," Sokka asked.

Aang shrugged. "I don't know. All they said was to be at the North Pole on the Winter Solstice. Well, we're here. Where are they?"

Katara looked around, her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face. Aang knew her well enough now to tread lightly – a mood swing could come on at any moment.

And an angry, pregnant Katara was not a _nice_ Katara.

"I hope they turn up soon," she snarled.

"I don't know," Suki replied. "This is all so suspicious. I just know we're walking into some kind of trap." She lowered her voice to a whisper. _"Which is why I told Ty Lee and the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors to meet us up here – secretly of course."_

"Wait," Sokka said loudly. "You told the Kyo-" Suki's hand quickly covered his mouth.

_"Shut up, you idiot."_

"Ty Lee's coming here," Aang asked in a low voice.

Suki nodded. "Yea, she and the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors. They came up here a different route than us so as not to raise suspicion."

Aang nodded without a word.

***

Eena stood perched on the roof of a building above, Long Feng next to her. She had a look of sadistic glee on her face.

"So the Avatar's finally here," Long Feng said.

Eena snorted. "_That's_ the Avatar? He doesn't look like much…"

"Looks can be deceiving. That boy has enough power in him to sink this whole continent."

The Water Tribe woman narrowed her eyes. "He can't hold a candle to my master."

The head of the Dai Li looked at her. "And I have yet to see your master…"

"You will, soon enough."

"When? If he's as strong as you say he is, then where is he? Why does he send us to do his dirty work?"

"Because he is not yet strong enough to manifest physically. But he will be soon after tonight. Rest assured, you haven't seen anything like him." She turned to Long Feng. "I think it's about time to give the Avatar our next set of instructions."

***

**Underwater Chamber/Prison – Afternoon**

Toph sat in a wooden chair, bound by ice shackles attached to her hands and feet. The whole room was filled with ice so that she couldn't bend her way out or even feel anything for that matter.

Footsteps echoed loudly throughout the chamber, and Toph struggled against her bindings. "Let me out of here! Let me out and I'll tear you apart limb from limb!"

"All the reason for me not to release you," Concreto replied cynically. Toph could sense him kneeling down in front of her.

"What do you want from me?"

Concreto said nothing, but gently patted her on the head, before withdrawing something from his pocket. He then gently opened up her hand and Toph let out a sharp gasp as something sharp sliced across her outstretched palm. The blind girl bit her lip, trying to hold back from shouting. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

Concreto then took a piece of paper and pressed it on the wound, creating a bloody handprint at the bottom. He then rolled the parchment up, and handed it to a messenger hawk, who, with a sharp chirp, took off, the paper in its beak.

***

**Northern Water Tribe – Afternoon**

Aang and co. had set up a makeshift camp on a walkway near one of the many canals in the city. Aang had used his bending to set up a small fire to keep warm and to cook some of the food they had brought with them.

They were all starting to become really impatient. Where were these kidnappers? Why hadn't they shown themselves yet? They were so desperate to get them up here on this particular day!

Sokka was busy munching away and Katara was sure packing it in too. Well, who could blame her? She was eating for two now. Aang smiled to himself. Within the next few months, Katara would begin to show signs of her pregnancy. For now, she seemed as fit as ever.

Suki suddenly looked up, and waved her hand for everyone to shut up. _"Someone's coming!"_

Everyone tensed up. Who was coming? Could it be the kidnappers?

And then there were voices coming from around a corner. "I heard something this way."

Aang looked at his friends and motioned for everyone to get ready in case of an attack.

The figures came around the corner, Sokka drew his sword, Suki her fans …

And they all practically fell over in surprise as they came face to face with Zuko. Iroh, Loi and Azula lingered behind him. Aang was horribly shocked. "Zuko?!" And then he gripped the Fire Lord in a crushing hug.

"Good to see you too, Aang," Zuko replied as he patted the Avatar on the back. He looked past Aang's bald head and saw everyone else. "Hey guys."

"What're you doing here," Aang asked.

"I was going to ask you the same question."

"Well?"

"Mai's been kidnapped. The kidnappers told us to come here on the Winter Solstice. What's you're story?"

Aang grinned. "The same one. They've kidnapped Toph, too."

"Wait, they got Toph?" Aang nodded somberly.

Zuko and his group joined Aang and co. around the fire. "It doesn't really make sense," Loi was saying. "I knew someone wanted the Fire Lord out of the Fire Nation, but for what purpose? And why involve Aang? And why come here on the Winter Solstice?"

"These are all questions I've asked," Aang replied. "And I know that this is some kind of trap."

Suddenly, they heard a squawk and looked up to see a messenger hawk encircling them from above before landing and handing Aang a scroll. He opened it up and it read:

_Avatar,_

_Meet us at the ruins of the royal palace at sunset – sharp._

_Any attempt to locate us or your friends will_

_have dire consequences… _

Below this was a bloody handprint. Aang recognized it instantly as Toph's, and he crushed the paper in his fist. _They hurt her!_

Aang was now more determined to save his friends than ever.

***

**Outside the Royal Palace – Sunset**

The group stood outside the former palace. It lay in ruins following the Airbending army's attack on it just last month. Aang still felt a surge of anger at the sight.

"Well, where are they," Azula asked impatiently, examining her nails. "Too cowardly to show their faces, I suppose."

"I don't think so," Sokka said. "I think that whoever is doing this is taking great enjoyment in this. They're the ones in control here, and they're going to enjoy every last second of it."

Azula smirked. "First kidnapper that shows up is getting fried!"

"NO," Sokka shouted. "They might hurt Toph and Mai if you do that!"

"I guess we have no choice but to wait," Iroh replied, taking a seat on the icy ground.

After waiting for roughly half an hour, everyone was ready to flip out. "Why aren't they showing themselves," Zuko growled.

Suddenly, the ground beneath them started to shake, and dozens of shapes began leaping up and surrounding them. "Dai Li," Aang shouted as the mercenary agents began surrounding them.

"Hello again, Avatar." Everyone watched in shocked silence as Long Feng emerged from the ranks of his Dai Li agents. "You're the kidnapper," Aang shouted.

"Well, one of them, at least. You know, you all really humiliated me at Lake Laogai. I hold you all responsible for my setbacks." He pointed his finger accusingly at Azula. "But you specifically, Princess."

Azula smirked, relishing the memory of her coup at Ba Sing Se, and her eventual double-cross of Long Feng. For a while afterwards, the Dai Li had been under her personal control – until she banished them. She was surprised that Long Feng was once again in charge of them.

"Where are our friends," Aang asked. His voice was low and it had a hint of deadliness in it.

"Oh, they'll be quite fine," the former Earth King advisor said. "We have them in some underwater chambers. Just as long as you continue to follow our instructions, they'll be just fine."

"And what if we don't," Azula asked sharply.

Long Feng regarded her with amusement. "Well … we've taken a few … _precautionary measures._"

***

Toph sat bound in her chair. She was blind, but she could feel a group of men carrying several large, round objects into her chamber.

***

Mai watched in horror as several thugs carried dozens of large barrels and surrounded her with them.

Each barrel was filled with blasting jelly…

***

"What do you want out of us," Aang asked.

Long Feng put his hands on his hips. "My master is waiting for you in the Spirit Oasis. Go to her, Avatar."

"You be I will." He walked past the Dai Li and all his friends moved to follow – and were cut off by the Dai Li.

"My master wishes to see you _alone_ Avatar."

Aang narrowed his eyes to slits. "Fine. But if you hurt my friends…"

"Oooh, I'm shivering. Will you kill me, Avatar? You couldn't even kill the Fire Lord or Monk Guandao."

Aang looked at his friends and tried to smile comfortingly. "I'll be back."

"Be careful," Katara shouted. She rushed forward and gave Aang a long kiss on the lips.

_She didn't want to admit it, but she felt as though this would be the last time she was going to be seeing Aang…_

***

**Spirit Oasis – Evening/Night**

Aang entered the Spirit Oasis, holding his glider tightly in his hand. He looked around. The Spirit Oasis seemed just as serene as always. Peaceful. Beautiful. And the two moon spirits continued to encircle each other in their eternal dance…

He stepped onto the cool green grass and looked above at the bright, shining stars.

"At last you've arrived," a voice called from a corner. "Is the Spirit Oasis as you remembered?"

Aang cautiously approached what appeared to be a woman sitting cross-legged in a corner, meditating. "It is," he slowly drawled.

The woman climbed to her feet, neatly dusting off her clothes. Aang examined her. She was definitely Water Tribe – her tan skin, dark hair and blue eyes were all characteristic of Water Tribe. Not to mention her blue clothing.

Plus, there was just something … _familiar_ about her. Something he just couldn't put his finger on.

"You're the one who called me here?"

"I am."

"Well I'm here, so let go of my friends!"

The woman smiled, baring her teeth. "All in good time, my friend, all in good time."

"NO! NOW!!!"

Eena raised her eyebrows. "So impatient. You upset me, Avatar. I went to all this trouble to bring you here and you don't even want to know why."

Aang remained silent, watching the mad woman as she began to walk around him.

"My master has plans, Avatar. But yet, he cannot enter our world – because you, as the Avatar, keep the balance between the worlds. He cannot enter into a balanced world. He feeds on imbalance, chaos."

"So what does that mean," Aang snapped.

Her voice took on an even more sinister tone. "It means that you have to be taken out of the way…"

***

**Northern Water Tribe – Royal Palace – Night**

_"I hate just sitting here doing nothing while Aang faces that kidnapper alone,"_ Sokka whispered to Suki.

Suki nodded in agreement. _"I'm sure he's fine. Besides, the other Kyoshi Warriors should be here by now. They got our back if something goes wrong."_

"No whispering," Long Feng shouted.

***

**Underwater Chambers – Night**

Mai continued to sit trapped in her chair, bored as always. Tonight was the Winter Solstice, Zuko and the Avatar were here, and there was a chance she was going to die tonight.

Why wasn't she worried?

And that's when Joran entered the room. "What are you doing here," she asked blankly.

Joran seemed particularly nervous as he hurried over to where she was sitting. His face was so frantic that for a minute Mai thought that he had been given the order to do away with her. Instead, he kneeled before her with a hammer and began smashing away at her ice bindings.

"What're you doing," she repeated.

"Something I should've done days ago."

He moved up to her hands. "Watch your fingers." And he chipped away at more ice.

"But why?" She pulled her arms free and Joran grabbed her hand and began rushing her out of the chamber.

"We have to find your friend Toph," he exclaimed picking up speed.

"Why are you doing this? You said yourself that Eena would kill you."

Joran stopped short, whirled around, put his arms around Mai and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. Mai's eyes widened in surprise – surprise because he was actually kissing her and surprise because she might … actually have liked it. She felt a little twitter of guilt for Zuko.

"That's why," he said, grabbing her hand and rushing off again. Mai was shocked into silence.

***

Two guards were posted to watch over Toph. Both of them really didn't know why they were there, after all, a blind girl really didn't need guarding.

Toph was still ranting and raving. "You better hope I never get out of here."

Both guards chuckled – and then fell over unconscious. Joran stood over them, discarding a giant block of ice. He smiled at Mai. "You taught me that one."

He rushed over and began the process of chipping Toph out of her ice bindings. "Well it's about time," she said, quickly standing up, stretching her aching limbs.

Joran grabbed Toph, so she would find her way through the ice and snow. "This way!" And he led the two into the hollowed out and drained underwater tunnels.

***

"Do you not feel the power here," Eena asked. "The full moon, the Spirit Oasis, the Winter Solstice. I am a Waterbender, Avatar. All these things invigorate me, make me stronger. I can crush you like a bug."

"So you went to all this trouble to get me in a place where you have the advantage. And now you intend to destroy me?"

"Not destroy, oh no." She was menacing on him now. "I have something much worse planned for you."

In an instant, Aang was hit with a powerful jet of water, sending flying. He rolled with the fall and quickly recovered. But Eena was nowhere to be seen.

He looked all around, on guard. Suddenly another jet of water blasted him and froze in place. Eena was laughing.

Aang elevated his body temperature and thawed himself out of the ice. "Impressive," Eena said. "Yes, you've met all my expectations so far."

"I won't be going down that easy," he shouted adamantly.

"I should expect not. It would be terribly disappointing if the _Avatar_ wasn't able to put up a good fight."

"Then try this!" Aang twirled his hands together and blew a gust of wind at Eena, who struck the wall of the oasis. Aang charged, Eena was instantly on her feet and the two clashed again.

***

Joran, Toph and Mai ran throughout the underground catacombs, when suddenly, the tunnels began quaking and rocks began plummeting down around them. Joran picked up speed as he tried to lead them out.

Suddenly, the ground in front of them erupted as Concreto burst forth with at least two Dai Li agents. "Going somewhere?"

They were trapped. Joran sighed as he did all he could think to do. He Earthbended a pillar of rock at Concreto who created a wall to block it. Joran turned to Mai and Toph. "Go! Run!"

The two girls stood there hesitantly. "We don't have much time," he shouted. "You've got to hurry and get out of here! I'll hold them off!" Nodding, Mai grabbed Toph's hand and the two bolted past. Mai spared one last glance backwards, praying that everything would be okay.

Concreto motioned to the two Dai Li. "Don't let them escape." Nodding, the two Dai Li disappeared beneath the ground. Concreto rounded on Joran. "You're a brave boy. And incredibly stupid."

Joran was struck about the head with a boulder. He staggered sideways trying to stay standing. He retaliated by bending two equal sized rocks which Concreto batted away with his forearms.

And Concreto made his move next.

***

Mai and Toph hurried through the underground tunnels. There was less and less ice here, making it easier for Toph to use her feet to feel her way around and use her bending.

The two Dai Li agents tunneled underneath them and sprung up in front of them. _"I need some weapons," _Mai whispered. Nodding, Toph bended two jagged blades out of earth which she tossed to Mai.

Before the Dai Li could attack, they were dead before they ever hit the ground.

Toph pointed up. "I think the city's just above us. I'm gonna try to bend us up out of here!"

***

Outside, Sokka and co. were still being held hostage by dozens of Dai Li, when suddenly, Toph and Mai shot straight out of a hole that suddenly appeared in the ground. All of them just stood there, dumbfounded.

Long Feng was sputtering. "H-how did you escape?"

"That doesn't matter," Toph exclaimed. Her thumb was pointed downward. "You're going down!"

Long Feng turned to the head of the Dai Li. "Kill them! Kill them all! We don't need them anymore, we already have the Avatar right where we want him!"

And the Dai Li moved forward to carry out their master's evil orders.

***

Up above, Ty Lee and the rest of the Kyoshi warriors had been perched on a rooftop watching the whole affair, per Suki's orders. The second the Dai Li turned aggressive, they were ready to jump in.

"Okay girls," Ty Lee bubbled. "It's show time!"

***

And the Dai Li suddenly found themselves battling a bunch of girls.

And they were losing.

***

Joran was like a helpless child before Concreto. The masked Earthbender tossed the poor young man about as a rag doll.

But Joran was valiant. He wouldn't stop fighting. He now had something to fight for. Or, rather, someone.

He hadn't meant to fall in love with her. And he knew she was in love with someone else. But he couldn't help the way he felt. No one can. And so, he was going to fight to the death for her.

And Concreto planned to make exactly that happen. "You're a fool for betraying us," he snarled as he continued pummeling Joran mercilessly with heavy boulders. Blood streamed out of every orifice in the young man's face. He was already becoming dizzy from the loss of blood.

"And for what," Concreto continued. "For some girl? For some girl that doesn't even feel the same way about you?" The masked madman was enjoying this. He was a pure sadist and he planned not just to torture his victim with physical pain, but with words as well. "She doesn't care about you. She left you to face me alone without second thought!"

Joran made a feeble attempt to strike out at his adversary. Concreto easily evaded it. Charging forward, he rammed Joran up against a wall. Joran saw pure white light as his back slammed against the hard surface.

And he slumped to the ground. Smirking in victory, Concreto lifted Joran by the throat and once more slammed him against the wall. He bended some more earth, creating a giant, rocky lance. "This may hurt," he mocked.

And the lance was driven full force into Joran's stomach.

As Joran began fading out of this world, his mind roved back to thoughts of his life. He had acted as a coward. He knew it was wrong to serve people like this, but continued to do so anyway out of fear.

But now …

Now he had redeemed himself. And his last thought before he passed on into eternity was of Mai, the girl who changed him.

***

**Spirit Oasis – Night**

Aang and Eena were locked together in a deadly struggle. The full moon, plus the Winter Solstice, plus being in the Spirit Oasis fully raised Eena's powers to disproportionate levels.

Of course, as the Avatar, Aang was also a Waterbender, so his powers were also peaked as well. This made for an all out duel between two equals.

The two jumped, kicked, threw water whips around. Meanwhile, the moon and ocean spirits were becoming quite startled by all this and they began to swim faster.

"Why are you doing this," Aang inquired as they fought.

"Because I hate the world," Eena responded, swirling a whip of water around her body and then unleashing it on the Avatar. "I want to see the world sigh its last breath. See all life exterminated. And then … my master and I will be together forever."

"I won't let your plans succeed," Aang shouted. "I _will_ stop you!"

Eena was cackling madly as they continued to duel. "You can't stop me! You have no chance! Once the Avatar is removed from the world, the resulting chaos will allow my master to enter our world!"

"There's a little flaw in your plan," Aang remarked, deflecting one of her attacks. "If you kill me, the Avatar will be reincarnated instantly. The Avatar will always be here to maintain the balance!"

"Which is why I don't intend to kill you," Eena said. "Just take you out of the way."

"And how do you intend to do that?"

"Like this!" Eena's hands stretched out and Aang suddenly stiffened. Eena was Bloodbending him! She forced him to his knees. He was helpless before her!

And suddenly, she was on him. She gently placed one hand on his forehead and the other on his neck.

And a red light poured forth from her eyes and mouth while a blue light shot out of Aang's.

And slowly, Aang's body began to fade away.

***

Everyone in the Water Tribe stopped as they saw two beams of light shoot into the sky and they stood there in awe. What was happening?

Katara recognized it instantly. Energybending! But who was doing it? Was it Aang?

The Kyoshi Warriors had almost completely subdued the Dai Li. Each Kyoshi Warrior had learned Ty Lee's ability to block chi and render their opponents helpless and they had now debilitated all of the Dai Li. Long Feng, in the confusion, had slipped away.

But now, this spiritual light – it shocked everyone who saw it. Katara motioned for her friends to follow. She _had_ to see what was going on.

And if Aang was okay.

***

The light in the Spirit Oasis intensified. Aang's body continued vanishing. He was disappearing, his soul evaporating into … _another realm?_

And Aang couldn't fight back because Eena was still bending his blood.

And finally, only Aang's eye was still visible. He struggled against his adversary. He realized now, in these last few seconds, the absolute genius of his enemy's plans. He knew coming here he was walking into a trap. But he thought his enemy intended to kill him. But no, he was being transferred out of this world – to he could only guess where.

And he knew that he would be trapped there.

And the Avatar Spirit would never be able to be reborn.

Because where he was going was eternal. Forever.

And the last thing he saw was the mad, gleeful look in Eena's eyes.

And Aang vanished altogether.

***

And as Katara and the rest of the group rushed the Spirit Oasis, the columns of light disappeared.

And all that was left standing was Eena.

She turned with a sadistic look on her face.

_"The Avatar is no more!"_

"Where is he," Sokka asked.

"A place where no one will _ever_ be able to save him!"

Katara was in a rage. "Where is he," she shouted. They moved towards Eena.

The mad Water Tribe Woman pulled a huge stream of water out of the pond and whirled it at our heroes, who ducked to evade it.

And when they came to their feet, Eena was gone.

And Aang was gone as well.

All that was left was his staff. Katara kneeled down and hugged it tightly against her body. And she broke down in uncontrollable tears.

Aang was truly gone from this world. And she had no idea where he was or how to even save him.

Her sobs rose up long into the night…

***

________________________________________________________________________

_Author's Note:_

_Okay, so the way I figure it, we're about 1/3 of the way through this story now. Things certainly seem bleak now. Sure, the bad guys may have been beaten, but their plans were ultimately successful. Aang is gone, trapped forever in limbo. I wonder how the world will maintain balance without the Avatar…_

_I want to talk about some of my ideas for this story. Throughout the series, and in my last story, Book 4: Air, Aang was always the hero. He was the one who saved everyone else. But I mix things up a little with this story. This time, Aang's the one in trouble and it's up to his friends have to save _him.

_So, that was one of the basic ideas for this story and what the main plot was based on._

_And, for a little teaser, here are some things you, the readers, have to look forward to:_

_Team Avatar goes on a new journey to the ends of the earth – this time to save Aang._

_Eena's horrifying history._

_The return of Ozai and how Zuko and Azula deal with that._

_And the rise of the penultimate villain – the Anti-Avatar. I don't want to give too much away, but here's something to think about. The Avatar maintains balance. The Anti-Avatar is the opposite of the Avatar – and his presence disrupts the world's balance…_

_So please stay tuned for all those things and much more. _

_Plus, I want to thank everyone for all your reviews and support._

_-AlmF_


	9. Chapter 9: Winter Solstice: Aftermath

Dislcaimer: I Do Not Own Avatar

________________________________________________________________________

***

Eena leaned forward on the railing of her ship, a satisfied smirk plastered on her lips. She had managed to slip away from those fools and escape on her ship. She was actually surprised at how well everything had played out.

Everything had fallen into place. All the time she had spent, planning and plotting finally paid off.

Fire Lord Zuko had lost his throne to his father – a man everyone thought dead. Her revenge against the Fire Nation was going to come swiftly. Plus, her master had plans of his own for Ozai…

Those fools fell for every trap she set. Especially the Avatar. He walked right into her snare.

And there are worse things in the world than death. The Avatar should be learning that right about now … wherever he was.

It had been all too easy. She had spent months, years even, for when she would face the Avatar. And when she had, she was easily able to put him in his place. She had to admit that she _was_ a little bit disappointed. The Avatar put up a good fight, but in the end he was helpless before her.

And then there was that girl. His mate, she supposed. She was a Waterbender as well and Eena could sense that she was a powerful one to boot. An eye would have to be kept on her.

But what disturbed her most about that girl was the strange feeling that they had met somewhere…

Oh well. If the Avatar himself was unable to match her power, then that girl shouldn't pose a threat to her at all. Besides, she had just come off from her greatest victory. She shouldn't worry – she should celebrate. Her master must be so proud!

And so … the Avatar was gone.

The world was now at her mercy.

Her only regret was that she wouldn't be there in person to watch his friends grieve and wail out in despair…

***

**The Spirit Oasis – The Exact Same Time**

"I don't get it! One minute he was right there and the next…" Sokka was completely bewildered. All of them were.

When they had entered into the Spirit Oasis that crazy lady was doing something odd to Aang – it looked like Energybending. And then Aang just … disappeared. He had vanished without a trace.

"We know, Snoozles," Toph growled. "I could sense him standing right there on the ground – and then his presence just vanished."

"That had to have been some intense spirit magic," Zuko suggested. He glanced over at his uncle. Iroh had entered into the Spirit World years ago … perhaps he knew something?

Iroh seemed to have guessed what Zuko was thinking. "Don't look at me! I'm just as baffled as the rest of you!"

Well that idea was shot down.

Everyone was in utter shock. Aang was gone, they had no idea where he was and even if he was still alive. The Avatar was the best friend any of them had the pleasure of knowing. Whenever the world was in crisis, he would always pull them through.

And not just that. Whenever any of them had personal issues, Aang was usually right there with them, helping them out. The all owed him so much…

And with him gone, they all felt like a hole had been blasted right into their guts.

Katara was taking it the worst out of all of them by far. She was laying on the ground, her clothes and face covered in dirt, sobbing noisily. Her face was leaking all kinds of fluids, at which Sokka wrinkled his nose. And she held Aang's glider, which was the only piece left of him, tightly against her chest, as though fearing that it too would disappear.

Sokka kneeled down next to his sister, and tried to put his arms around her, but she viciously batted him away. "Hey, I'm only trying to help!"

"Just leave me alone," she snarled between sobs.

He sighed. "Well at least clean your face." He ripped off a piece of his tunic and offered it to her. She took the soft material, and dabbed her eyes with it. Sokka reached his arm out and gently helped Katara to her feet. She suddenly grabbed him in a bone-crushing hug, and she cried into his shirt. He awkwardly patted her on the back. "There, there…"

Katara's tear stained eyes looked up helplessly at her brother. "What … happened?"

Sokka bleakly shook his head. "I don't know…"

All around, everyone had the same forlorn look on their face. Pushing herself gently away from her brother and regaining her composure, Katara cleared her throat. "We have to find Aang."

Nobody said anything, but continued to stare blankly at the ground.

"Didn't you guys hear me? We have to save Aang!"

"How do you know he's even still alive," Azula asked coldly. Katara rounded on her next.

"I … I just do, okay!"

"Well that's not much of an answer."

Katara furiously poked the princess in the chest. "Well I'd rather believe he's alive than just give up on him!"

"Face the facts," Azula growled. She was now addressing everyone. "You all saw what happened! Aang's gone for good! We have no idea where he is or if he's even still alive! And even if we did, where would we start looking for him?!"

"I-I hate to say it," Zuko piped up. "But Azula _does_ have a point!"

He became the next victim of Katara's rage. "How can you say that?! Are we just going to abandon him then?!"

Zuko placed his hands on her shoulders, trying to soothe her. "No one's abandoning Aang. All I'm saying is that we don't know where to start looking for him. Something tells me that he may not even be in this world anymore."

"Then we just go into the Spirit World," Katara argued.

"And what if he's not there? What if he's just … nowhere?"

Katara bit her lip. She refused to believe that there was no way to help her husband.

Iroh spoke up next. "Plus, that is not our only issue. That crazy lady is up to something."

"I agree with General Iroh," Loi said. "Why kidnap both Mai and Toph? If she just wanted to trap Aang, why go after Mai?" Everyone looked at him questioningly and he continued on. "I believe that she wanted you out of the Fire Nation, Fire Lord."

"But why?"

"I don't know," Loi said. "Whatever the reason, it can't be good. At least I left the Fire Nation under Qin's command. I can still trust him."

Azula nodded. "I agree. I think our next move should be to get to the Fire Nation."

Katara was so furious she was sputtering. "And just abandon Aang?! Oh, no!"

Sparks were practically flying between her and Azula, so Sokka decided to intervene. "Listen, nothing's going to get solved by just standing around and arguing. We need a plan."

Both girls calmed down. "You're right, Sokka."

"Whatever, peasant."

Toph frowned as she nudged Sokka. "Why'd you have to stop them? I wanted to see Sugar Queen and Princesszilla throw down!"

"Oh my gosh," Katara suddenly yelled, causing her brother to jump.

Sokka was startled out his skin. "Whatsamatter?!"

"We forgot about Momo and Appa!"

"Oh yeah," Sokka said, calming down. "They're probably so worried – and hungry. Just like me!" He patted his stomach. "So let's get some grub!"

Katara narrowed her eyes. "How can you think about food at a time like this?"

"Well, we need a plan," Sokka replied. "And _I'm_ the plan guy, remember? And I can't plan on an empty stomach." He placed his hand on Katara's shoulder. "And we'll find a way to save Aang, I promise."

Katara's lip trembled. She knew when Sokka was trying to be strong. This was one of those times. Sure he was joking around and everything, but she knew her brother well enough to know that he was really torn up inside. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, big bro."

"Anytime, sis. Anytime"

***

Appa and Momo were wide awake and alert, waiting right where Aang had told them to. The two of them seemed very nervous, having sensed all the ruckus going on. And seeing the solemn look on all of their friends as they approached them immediately told them that something was wrong.

Something had happened to Aang.

Appa opened his mouth and let out a questioning moan. Nobody had the heart to tell the bison what happened. Sokka just sadly patted him on the head, shaking his head mournfully. Appa seemed to get the picture and he lowered his head, his eyes welling up in tears. He curled up in to a small ball, miserably whimpering.

Momo chattered and curled up alongside the sky bison, and both mourned together.

They decided to set up a small camp for the night, near the water. Sokka created a makeshift spear to catch some fish with. Not even watching his bumbling antics could cheer anyone up.

And so they sat there, quietly eating their fish over a soft fire. Everyone huddled closer to the flames, shivering. It was cold in the North Pole; but now a new kind of cold was blowing across the landscape. Not just here at the North Pole, but worldwide. It was cold and empty. Clammy, like death.

Because now the Avatar was gone.

***

**Eena's Ship – Night**

Eena made her way down to the bowels of her ship. She had given specific orders to the crew that she was not to be disturbed. She came to a small, wooden door. The door was rather plain, and no one would suspect that there would be anything of interest hidden behind it. How wrong they were.

Pushing the door open, she entered the room and then quickly bolted the door shut behind her. The room was small and bare, except for a pool of water in the center of the room. The pool was only a few feet by a few feet. But here, she could privately contact her master.

Lighting a candle, she kneeled down and stared into the pool as her master's face took form. The face, usually cool and collected, seemed excited and earnest. "Is it done?! Is he gone?!"

"He is," Eena replied. "Everything is as you said it would be."

The face in the water seemed to relax. "Then … it is finally done. The Avatar is no longer a threat."

"With him gone, the world will be thrown into disarray."

The master smiled. "And I can at last enter this realm." Eena nodded.

"A-are you strong enough master? Can you do it tonight?" Her voice was fast, and excited.

The face melted into thoughtfulness. "Perhaps… I don't know if my powers are developed enough yet…."

Eena was almost pleading. "Please try, master."

The face nodded. "Of course, my dear."

Backing up from the pool, Eena could barely contain her excitement. Her master … he could be here in her arms by tonight!

The water began to ripple. Slowly at first, but it suddenly became fast and furious. The water began swirling around, forming a whirlpool.

And out of this whirlpool, a hand appeared.

The hand flailed about, struggling as a form beneath the water struggled to pull itself out of the pool.

And then the hand sank back down into the water. The whirlpool dissipated and the waters stilled. The master's face reformed in the gently splashing water and Eena sunk down to her knees at the pool's edge. And her eyes welled up with tears.

"I … I can't," her master replied. Even though he wasn't physical, he seemed to be rather strained and exhausted. He was panting. "I'm not strong enough yet."

"But – but." Eena was at a loss for words. She was horribly crushed. Her whole excitement about overcoming the Avatar had been turned into sheer, bitter disappointment.

Sensing her sorrow, the master put on a smile. "Don't be upset my dear. After all, I can't be expected to enter this world so soon."

"But when?!"

"The Avatar is gone, Eena. Without him to bridge the earth, the world will plummet into chaos. I feed on chaos. As the world struggles without him, enough negative energy will have been built up to finally allow me to enter this dimension. The negative energy fuels me, makes me grow."

Eena nodded. "And when will enough energy have been amassed?"

"The way I figure it, by the next full moon I'll be strong enough. Be patient. I've waited millennia for this. I can wait a few weeks more. And my entrance to this world will herald its ruin!"

***

**The North Pole – Winter Solstice**

The gang sat around their campfire hopelessly, trying to make sense out of what had happened and what to do next. How were they going to save Aang? Where was he? Where would they even start?

The whole situation seemed to be rather hopeless.

"Aaaaw, we're getting nowhere fast," Sokka complained as one of his many plans were shot down again.

Katara was still rubbing her leaking eyes. "There _has_ to be some way!"

"Why not try asking someone from the Spirit World," a voice called from behind them. They all jumped in shock and whirled around. And they were shocked even more.

Avatar Roku stood before them, shimmering brilliantly. The gang was forced to their knees in awe. Zuko and Azula were amazed, watching their great-grandfather standing before them. It was humbling, really.

Roku smiled at the sight of his great-grandchildren. He opened his mouth to speak. "I think I might know of a way to save Aang."

Katara's spirit soared. "Really?! Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" If Roku had been physical, she would have rushed up and hugged him tightly.

"But first, there are some things you all should know…"

***

**Northern Water Tribe – Harbor – Night**

A ship glided slowly across the surface of the waters. It landed at one of the deserted harbors of the Water Tribe. A ramp lowered unto a dock.

A figure appeared at the top of the ramp and began descending. Several men moved to follow him. He whirled around. "Stay with the ship." The men stopped in their tracks and just nodded.

The man continued moving down the ramp. "I must meet them alone."

***

The gang had settled in to listen to Roku's story. "Over the millennia, the Avatars have brought balance to the world. Their very presence here on earth bridged your world with the Spirit World. But now that he's gone, there is no bridge. And with no bridge, there is no balance; just chaos and death. The consequences of tonight's events will be earth-shattering, to say the least. The earth and the Spirit World will attempt to regain balance. Ultimately, the two will eventually merge."

"And that's bad," Sokka guessed.

Roku chuckled. "You have no idea. The two worlds will engulf each other … and both will cease to exist."

"How long do we have," Katara asked.

"I can't say. About two months. Maybe three."

"Well then, that's more than enough time," Sokka exclaimed. "We just get Aang back and restore balance!"

Roku's eyes were downcast. "It's not as simple as that. You see, there are other … factors."

"Like what?"

"Over the millennia, the Avatar has been a force of good in the earth. Unbeknownst to us, however, while positive energy was being produced by the Avatar's presence, the Avatar Spirit was creating negative energy as well.

"For thousands of years, this negative energy has grown bigger, and bigger, until it eventually gained consciousness. It turned into a living being. And since the war ended, it's been growing steadily stronger."

"How," Katara asked.

"There are beings in this world that … thrive on chaos, imbalance, and death. They feed on it, and it sustains them, makes them stronger. The past two wars have engorged this being greatly. Its power has grown exponentially in just the past one hundred years alone. But now that the Avatar is gone, the world is being plunged into chaos – which will only serve to make this being stronger. Within a few weeks, he'll finally be strong enough to create a body and enter this world."

Sokka shrugged. "So what? We save Aang, Aang beats this guy up, it's all good."

"No, it's not! You don't seem to understand the gravity of this situation. This being was created by negative energy from the Avatar Spirit itself! He's an extension of the Avatar, a negative Avatar."

Sokka whistled. "An Anti-Avatar. Fascinating," he said, rubbing his chin.

"Exactly," Roku stated. "An Anti-Avatar. As the Avatar is a force of balance, the Anti-Avatar is a force of imbalance. If he enters this world, his very presence will hasten the disorder. Which, of course, he will feed on and grow further in power."

"Aang's our top priority then," Katara stated. "We get Aang back, and he stops this Anti-Avatar."

"And you must hurry," Roku warned. "The Anti-Avatar has all of the abilities of the Avatar himself. If the Anti-Avatar becomes master of all four elements, then even Aang himself will be impotent to stop him. And this world will be no more!"

"There's a little problem that none of you seemed to have noticed," Toph spoke up. "That fact that NOBODY knows where Aang is!"

"On the contrary," Roku responded. "Aang has been placed in a … _spiritual prison_, if you will. He is in a place where he is a slave to his own mind. It took a lot of sophisticated spirit magic to send him there. If that woman is under the control of the Anti-Avatar, then that might explain how she was able to send him there."

"But _where_ exactly is he?" Everyone was curious.

"There are other dimensions in the world than just earth and the Spirit World," Roku explained. "Many, many, many other dimensions, each one separated one from another. Only by high caliber spirit activity can one enter another dimension. And once one enters, it is almost impossible to return to one's own world."

"Oh, just _great_," Sokka whined.

"I said _almost_ impossible. There are spirit beings who guard such places. Likely, they won't give Aang up without a fight. And it's even more difficult to find a portal leading to these dimensions."

"And where would the portal be," Katara asked.

"I don't know myself."

"Then how are we supposed to get there?!"

"You'll need a guide. Someone who has, in his youth, wandered the ends of the earth. Someone who has walked the paths of the dead and returned unharmed. Someone who has actually _seen_ these portals and knows how to enter."

"And you would know of such a person."

"I would indeed. In fact, not even five minutes after Aang was sent into another dimension, I took the liberty of contacting this person. He has agreed to lead this expedition – grudgingly of course."

"Who?"

"He should be here by now. I'm wondering if he's not running a little bit late, I – oh, here he is now! Welcome to the North Pole!"

Everyone turned around to see whom Roku was addressing, and their jaws practically hit the ground at the sight of the approaching man.

"Oh, you gotta be _kidding_ me," Zuko gaped.

"Hello everyone." Monk Guandao was smirking. "Have you all missed me?"

***

________________________________________________________________________


	10. Chapter 10: Team Avatar Phase 2

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Avatar

_Author's Note: For those asking, the name "Guandao" is pronounced "Gwon-dow". Hope that answers your question. _:)

________________________________________________________________________

**Fire Nation Capital – Early Morning**

The newly re-appointed Fire Lord Ozai stood on his balcony, overlooking his lines of troops marching in unison. War Minister Qin stood at his side.

The events of the past few months played over and over through Ozai's mind. He remembered, just several months ago, at the end of summer when he was on top of the world. Sozin's Comet was coming, he was on the verge of winning the war and he was prepared to finally incinerate the Earth Kingdom once and for all. He felt truly invincible.

And then something unexpected happened – the Avatar appeared before him, ready to tear the Fire Lord down from his pedestal. Ozai was overconfident as he stared that boy down. His men had wiped out all of the Avatar's people – and it had been _so_ easy! Why should it be any different this time?

And when they fought … Ozai knew he had it in the bag. The Avatar was helpless before him, just like all of the Airbenders were. But then, when he had him cornered, the full force of the Avatar Spirit surged forth. What happened next … Ozai wasn't quite sure. The next thing he knew, he was beaten and stripped of all his powers and left to rot in prison.

To make matters worse, Ozai was taken before that Air Monk, Guandao. Guandao, filled with all rage and hate, prompted his grandfather, Fire Lord Sozin to start the war, and he had been issuing orders to the Fire Nation ever since, with the promise of power and riches. And he was not pleased that Ozai had failed to defeat the Avatar.

Guandao sentenced Ozai to death for his failure, and his men carried out the order promptly. As the Fire Lord passed into the cold darkness of oblivion, he heard someone calling him. The voice promised him revenge against all of his enemies – revenge against the Avatar, revenge against Monk Guandao, revenge against the entire world. He agreed without a thought.

The next thing he knew, his ravaged body was restored along with all of his powers, including Firebending. And Ozai now served a new master, along with that Water Tribe witch, Eena. He knew that Eena was planning something for the Avatar. He had told his new master to just leave the Avatar to him, but his master refused, believing that Eena could handle it. In a way, Ozai hoped she failed so that he could destroy the Avatar himself.

Qin's voice broke his train of thought. "Sir, there's an incoming report from the Northern Water Tribe."

Ozai turned around expectantly. "And?"

Qin seemed to have a pleased look on his face. "The Avatar is no more."

And in that moment, Ozai felt truly at ease. Meeting his new master was the best thing that could've ever have happened to him. Because of him, Ozai was now once again ruler of the Fire Nation.

And soon, his master would bring the whole world to its knees. It was such a shame that Ozai would have to eventually betray him. After all, Ozai planned to rule the world – he couldn't have someone stronger than him _competing_ with him.

The only thing that preyed on his mind was what had happened to his daughter Azula…

***

**Northern Water Tribe – Early Morning**

"I can't believe this!" Katara was outright seething. Everyone was shocked beyond all reason at the sight of the smirking Air Monk standing before them. "_You're_ the one who's going to guide us?!"

Guandao's mouth turned upward. "Don't you just _love_ the irony? In order to save your beloved friend you must turn to your sworn enemy." He was laughing now. "I love it! It's too much!"

Zuko shook his head. "There's gotta be someone else…"

"There is no one else!" Guandao laughed even harder. "That's what makes this so funny! I'm the only one who can help!"

"Absolutely not," Katara shouted. "There is no way we'll _ever_ trust you – much less let you lead us! We'll find Aang ourselves!"

Guandao stopped laughing, but the smirk never left his face. "And how do you propose to do that? You don't even know the way…"

"We … we'll figure something out!"

And Guandao started laughing harder than ever. "Fine! Go ahead! I dare you. I would love to see you stranded … lost and alone in the Land of the Dead, with no one to lead you out. In fact, why _don't_ I just let you go? You are still my enemies after all. I would enjoy nothing more than to see you all broken and dead. So if you don't want my help, then by all means, go alone. See you later." He waved and began walking away.

"You're not going to let him leave, are you," Toph asked.

"Of course," Katara said her eyes on the leaving monk. "We don't need his scum around."

"Listen," Toph replied. "The fact of the matter is that we don't know where Aang is." She pointed at Guandao. "He does!"

"And what's your point," Katara snapped. "That man tried to kill us how many times? And we're just supposed to trust him?!"

"Yea, but Zuko was once your enemy too," Toph said. "And he ended up being one of our greatest allies."

"Well this is different!"

"How so?"

"It – it just is, okay! I'll _never_ be able to trust him!"

"I kinda agree with Toph here," Sokka piped up. Katara snapped at him next.

"What?! Are you totally insane?! That man almost killed Aang! Have you forgotten the hell he put us all through?!"

Iroh leaned forward, and Zuko sensed a proverb coming on. "The same rain that brings a flood one day brings water and life to the desert the next."

A moment of pause passed. Then Katara asked, "What the heck does that mean?"

"It means that we should give Guandao a shot," Toph said.

Katara rolled her eyes and folded her arms. "Fine. Do whatever you want! But first sign of him turning on us, I will put him down!" She pointed at Toph. "Well don't just stand there! You want him along with us so bad, go get him!"

Toph nodded. "Oh, right!" And she took off after the fading monk.

***

"Hey," she shouted.

Guandao continued walking, staring straight ahead.

"What're you, deaf?! I'm talking to you!"

Guandao turned around, a pleased look on his face. "I knew you'd come crawling back."

"_Crawling?!_ I wasn't crawling, I-" _No, no, no,_ her mind told her. _He's our only shot to save Aang, just play along._

"Heeey," she said in her most nauseatingly sweet voice. "Uumm, we were all just talking, and we decided we really, really, _really_ need your help." She plastered a cheesy smile on her face.

Guandao was stroking his beard. "Well now, I don't know if I'm in the mood to help you anymore. That girl really hurt my feelings."

"Sugar Queen? Yea, she does that. Just ignore her."

"Alright," Guandao said. "I'll give you a second chance – on one condition!"

"Oh?" Toph raised her eyebrows. "What?"

"That girl has to get down on her hands and knees and apologize to me for being so rude!"

_Yea_, Toph thought to herself. _That's gonna go over with Sugar Queen _real _well._

Instead, Toph just said, "Done! Sure thing!"

"Good," Guandao replied. "I'll be over here when she's ready to apologize."

"I'll be right back," she said. She then turned around and trudged back over to her friends. _How in the world am I gonna get Sugar Queen to apologize to that jerk?! And on her hands and knees no less!_

***

"Well, did you talk to him," Sokka asked.

"Well duh," Toph replied sarcastically. She turned to Katara, who looked angrier than ever. "Alright Sugar Queen, here's the deal. Guandao's agreed to help us save Aang."

Everyone in the group except for Katara seemed relieved. They now had a real and true shot to find their friend. Katara just rolled her eyes. "Oh joy of joys," she mocked.

"But there's a catch."

"Pffft, figures," Katara responded.

"He wants you to get on your hands and knees and apologize to him."

Katara just about blew her stack right then and there. "WHAT?!!! YOU TELL THAT SOUR OLD MAN THAT I'LL APOLOGIZE TO HIM WHEN THE FIRE NATION FREEZES OVER!!!! AND YOU CAN TELL HIM THAT WHEN HE KEELS OVER – AND IT WON'T BE LONG NOW, HE'S SO OLD – THAT I'LL DANCE ON HIS OLD, MOLDY GRAVE!!!!"

"Oh, come on Sugar Queen, be reasonable!"

"Be reasonable?! BE REASONABLE?!!! After what he did to this world?! He started the war! He used the Fire Lords to hunt Aang down! He used Aang for his own evil ends – just as he's probably using us right now!"

"But Katara," Sokka said. "Don't you want to save Aang?"

"Of course! But that man – no, that monster – doesn't even deserve to be spit on! I can't believe you're all letting him deceive you – again!"

Suki decided to put her two cents in. "Look, we all know what Monk Guandao did. His drive for power almost tore this world apart. We lost many good friends because of him. And Katara's absolutely right; if we're smart, we shouldn't trust him at all. But right now, there are bigger things going on than our own quarrels with a bitter old man who has no power anymore. Aang's gone, Guandao's the only one who can save him, and now, on top of everything, we may have an Anti-Avatar on our hands real soon."

"Katara, can't you just swallow your pride," Loi asked.

"Absolutely not! I will never bow before that -."

Loi interrupted her. "Not even for Aang's sake?"

Katara opened her mouth and then closed it. She had nothing to say. Finally, the young woman lowered her head in defeat. "Fine. But only for Aang's sake."

***

"We're back," Toph exclaimed as she paraded forth, leading the group before the impatiently waiting monk. "Katara has something she wants to say to you!" She knudged her in the ribs. _"Come on, Sugar Queen,"_ she whispered.

"Yea Sugar Queen," Guandao taunted. "Tell me what you have to say!"

"I-I wanted to apolo-."

"Tsk, tsk," Guandao wagged his finger at her. "You're not on your hands and knees!"

Katara wanted to punch him out so bad. Guandao was going to enjoy every last second of this, wasn't he? But this was for Aang…

Katara got down on her hands and knees and looked up at the grinning face of the man that had taken so much from all of them. She felt like puking. "I-I'm so sorry … for the way … I acted earlier. Please, please, please … forgive me … and help us find Aang."

"There now," Guandao said. "That wasn't so hard, was it? Now tell me how absolutely handsome I am!"

"What," Katara spat.

_"Do it, Sugar Queen," _Toph insisted.

Katara gritted her teeth and she practically hissed as she spoke. "I … I think … that … you're … totally … absolutely … handsome." She moaned as she spoke the last syllable. The contents in her stomach wished around nauseously.

Guandao was smirking larger than ever. "And one final thing. Tell me that I am, always have been, and always will be far superior than that Avatar boyfriend of yours."

Katara wanted to tear her hair out. This was so humiliating. She choked on her words. "I … think … that you are … always have been … always will be …" The anger was rising up in her. "NO! I WILL NEVER SAY THAT!!! YOU ARE NOT BETTER THAN AANG!!! YOU'RE A MONSTER!!! YOU-!"

Katara felt the contents in her stomach rising and before anyone knew what had happened, she had thrown up all over Monk Guandao's orange robes.

And everyone stood there in shock.

And then they started laughing. Hard. Zuko rushed over to help the obviously sick Katara sit down. Sokka was wiping a tear from his eye. "Gotta love that morning sickness," he laughed.

The only ones not laughing were Katara, who still felt a little bit ill, and Guandao, who was raging mad. "That tears it," he shouted in disgust as he pulled out a handkerchief and started wiping himself clean. "There is no way I will _ever_ help any of you, much less the Avatar!" He turned to leave.

And suddenly, Avatar Roku appeared. And he seemed very angry indeed. "You're abandoning them, Guandao?! And after you promised me you would help them?!"

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not one to keep my promises," he spat. "And besides, who are _you_ to boss _me_ around?!"

A hush fell over the entire gang as they all knew that Guandao had just made a big mistake. Guandao seemed to realize it too as the color began to fade from his face.

And when Roku spoke, it was as though there were the voices of thousands of Avatars speaking at once. "I may be dead, but I still have powers…" And storm clouds began to fill the sky as Roku's eyes began to glow white.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT," Guandao shouted desperately. "I'll help them save the stupid Avatar!"

The glow from Roku's eyes faded and he smiled a little. "That's better," he warned as he vanished, leaving Guandao, who bowed his head in silence.

"Owned," was all Sokka could say.

***

The Air Monk led them to the harbor where a small metallic ship was docked. "This is what we'll travel in," he mumbled.

"_That _thing," Katara scoffed. "No way. We're riding on Appa!"

Guandao turned to look at her. "Sorry to burst your bubble, dear, but the portal cannot be reached by air. It can only be reached by sea."

"Well that puts a damper on things," Toph said.

"Are you sure that thing is safe," Sokka asked cautiously.

"Don't worry about it," Guandao replied. "It has a few … _modifications_ added to it. It'll get us there in one piece." He began climbing up the ramp before he turned around. "Well don't just stand there slack-jawed. Get up here now!"

The group gulped and hurried up the ramp. Appa made several loud thumps as his feet thudded on the metal ramp. Zuko reached the deck and looked behind him. His uncle, sister, Mai and Loi weren't joining them onboard.

"Uncle, aren't you coming?"

Iroh, Azula, Mai and Loi looked at each other before looking back up at him. "No, Nephew," Iroh said. "The Fire Nation is in danger, and we must get back there as soon as possible."

Loi nodded. "And if there is trouble, don't worry. Your uncle, Azula and I can handle it."

"What about you, Mai?"

Mai stood there, awkwardly. She didn't know how to tell her boyfriend the news. "I-I've decided to go back to the Fire Nation with your uncle."

Zuko felt his stomach plummeting. "But why?"

Mai bit her lip. Her mind drifted back to that boy, Joran, who gave his life to save hers and Toph's. Don't get her wrong, she was madly in love with Zuko and didn't want to leave his side. But … this was an issue that she had to deal with alone. She drew her arms around Zuko's neck. "I just have to. And when you save Aang, I'll be back home waiting for you."

Zuko smirked. "Then I guess that gives me incentive." They kissed.

Sokka was also shocked to see that Suki and the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors were not joining them as well. Suki explained. "Listen Sokka, that crazy Water lady is still out there. There's no telling what havoc she'll wreak. The world needs someone to defend it while you guys are out there."

Sokka nodded. "I understand … I guess."

"Hey," Suki said, caressing his cheek. "Don't be upset. We'll be seeing each other soon."

Katara watched as the couples said their goodbyes and kissed. That used to be her and Aang…

She felt torn up. She had no Aang, he was trapped in a spirit prison, and that jerk Guandao was their only hope. What else could go wrong?

***

After everyone had said their goodbyes, preparations were made to set off. Toph could barely contain her excitement. This was a whole new adventure. And Team Avatar was back … in a sense. Toph, Zuko, Sokka, Katara … and Guandao, I guess.

Appa and Momo had been put in a holding pen inside the ship. It was pretty spacious, so the large bison could stretch his legs. And plenty of hay to eat, too.

Guandao motioned towards the gang. "Come meet the crew," he muttered.

Several crewmen lined up instantly. Guandao pointed to the first one. "I believe that you all know my good friend, Rozar."

The gang all narrowed their eyes at the fidgety man at the end. Former General Rozar had allied himself with Guandao when he had tried to conquer the world. After defeating Guandao, the air monk and Rozar had been sentenced together.

Guandao moved on. The next crewmember was a huge, buff guy with bulging muscles and huge angry eyes. Sokka was impressed. "Oooh, who's that?"

"His name's Tiny. He doesn't say much, so don't bother talking to him!"

The next one everyone recognized. It was the Cabbage Man! You see, when Guandao was beaten by Aang and stripped of his powers, he was forced to endure the humiliation of working for Cabbage Man as punishment.

The merchant seemed pleased. "Don't even think about bossing me around, bub," Cabbage Man shouted. "Remember, you still work for _me_! I'm only here to make sure you don't do anything bad!" And he puffed out his chest proudly. Guandao sneered at the simple man, rolling his eyes.

The air monk pointed to the last man. Before Guandao could introduce him, Zuko burst out. "Commander Ji?!"

"Hello, Fire Lord," Ji said, smiling warmly. Zuko rushed over and embraced the man. When Zuko had been exiled by his father and sent to hunt the Avatar, Commander Ji had accompanied him. Zuko was glad that Ji was with him to find the Avatar again.

"Alright," Guandao snapped impatiently. "Enough standing around! Get back to work!"

Rozar flinched and began scrubbing the deck. Tiny mumbled and lurched away. Cabbage Man flipped out. "How dare you talk to your boss like that?!"

Guandao grabbed the merchant by the collar of his shirt. "On this ship, I am _your_ boss. _I'm_ the one leading this expedition, got that?"

Cabbage Man pulled himself out of Guandao's grip. "Whatever you say," he said nastily. "Just make sure you stay far away from my cabbages!" And he went off to start working.

Guandao turned around to the gang who were still standing there. "What're you all looking at," he snarled. "Hurry up and get to your bunks!" He pointed to Toph and Katara. "You two get one room." And he pointed to Sokka and Zuko. "And you two oafs share another!"

"Oafs," Zuko asked.

"Let it go," Sokka replied as they went below deck, Toph following suit.

Katara lingered behind as Guandao leaned over the railing, inhaling. He had enjoyed venting his anger at all of them. Katara joined him, her eyes narrowed, her face deadly. "Listen," she hissed. "I gave Zuko this talk, so now I'm going to give it to you."

"I can hardly wait."

"If you ever show any signs of turning on us, or of using us to destroy Aang, then you won't have to worry about Avatar Roku. Because I'll crush you myself!"

Guandao leered. "I'm sensing some hostility," he mocked.

This time, Katara grabbed Guandao by the front of his shirt and pulled him down so that they were eye level. "Now you listen to me, you monster." Her voice was low, and if looks could kill, the monk would be a pile of ash. "You used Aang to try to conquer the world. You murdered thousands of innocent people – many of them our friends! And you don't even care, do you? Their lives mean absolutely nothing to you!"

Guandao wrenched himself out from her iron grip. "I don't have to justify myself to you," he snarled, turning away.

"Then answer me this," Katara replied. "If you had all of your old powers back right now, would you kill us?"

Guandao didn't respond.

"I said would you kill us?!"

Guandao closed his eyes. His answer was simple. "Yes."

Katara shook her head as she headed below deck. She stopped short and turned around. "I knew you would never change. You're still the same as before. You're a heartless animal."

Guandao spun around to respond, but she had already disappeared below deck. Shaking his head, he turned to watch the water as the ship began to move, taking the first step on their new journey. This was going to be an _interesting_ trip…

***

________________________________________________________________________


	11. Chapter 11: Pathos of Monk Guandao

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Avatar

Author's Note: _Okay, this chapter's going to be a lot of back-story, sort of like the episode, _The Storm_. This back-story is really important because it sets things up for later in the story. A lot of it was explained in the previous story, Book 4: Air, but this chapter goes more in depth and, as I said, sets some things up for later._

________________________________________________________________________

***

**Guandao's Ship – Who Knows Where – Afternoon**

It had been two days since they had set off on their journey to save Aang. Both had passed without incident. The gang mostly stayed below deck, attempting to keep their distance from Guandao, and the monk seemed just as eager to avoid them.

On this particular day, however, the two boys had ventured out on deck.

"SOKKA!!! I saw it first, it's mine!"

Sokka rushed around on the deck, an object grasped firmly in his hand, and an enraged Zuko chasing after him. "Ya snooze, ya loose," Sokka shouted back.

"Give it back!" Zuko cornered the Water Tribe boy, who now seemed rather desperate, looking around for any escape. In his desperation, he made a frantic attempt to bowl past the Fire Lord.

Zuko caught him and in their struggle, they ended up on the ground, grappling with each other. "Give it," Zuko shouted.

"Hands off!"

One of the crewman, Tiny, looked on with faint amusement.

A sudden shadow fell over the wrestling boys and they immediately stopped what they were doing and looked up to find an annoyed Monk Guandao. "What is this disturbance," he snapped.

The two boys rose to their feet, Zuko dusting himself off and Sokka his nose up in the air. "He started it," Zuko pouted.

"Hey," Sokka whined. "I so did not!" And he folded his arms and turned away.

"I totally had dibs on that last boar-pig leg!"

"You did not," Sokka roared. "You didn't want it until I reached for it!"

"Sokka, you nabbed it off of my plate!"

Guandao was ready to erupt. "If you two _idiots_ are done arguing about stupid childish things, I have a lot of work to do!" And he pushed his way past them.

"Who's he calling idiots," Zuko grumbled.

"I know," Sokka replied. "I'm the most mature person I know! Besides, we were just roughhousing, just having a little bit of fun." The two turned around and began heading below deck.

"Well, that monk's so stuffy, I wonder if he even _knows_ the meaning of fun."

Sokka and Zuko had been talking quite loud, and Guandao heard every word they said.

Fun.

There was a time when Guandao had enjoyed fun. It was so long ago, but it seemed like yesterday.

________________________________________________________________________

_A group of ten year old air monk children laughed as they zipped about the courtyard of the Southern Air Temple, playing ball. The lead boy had it, and he giggled as he passed it to a smaller boy. The smaller boy now had a mischievous grin on his face as he suddenly flashed past all of them, tossing the ball through the hoop._

_"Oh yeah, who's the man," he laughed triumphantly._

_"Gyatso, that wasn't fair," one boy complained. "We agreed no air scooters!"_

_"What, I didn't agree to that," Gyatso replied._

_The whole team surrounded him. "We all agreed to the same rules before we started! Sorry, Gyatso, but that's a five minute penalty."_

_Rolling his eyes, the boy trudged away from the group. He turned around to make one final catcall. "You guys just want to get rid of me cuz you can't deal with my awesomeness!"_

_Bored, and wondering how he would pass the five minutes (five minutes for a child _is_ a very long time), he decided to go see what his roommate (eeeewww) was up to._

_Going back to his bedroom, he wasn't surprised at all to see that his roommate was kicking back in bed, his nose buried in a book. "You know, Guandy, if you stick that pointy nose of yours any closer to that book, you're gonna poke a hole right through the cover!"_

_His roommate never took his eyes off of that page. "I happen to be reading an excellent history of the techniques of the Southern Water Tribe. And, for the 11,972__nd__ time, my name is "Guandao", not "Guandy!" He wrinkled his nose in disgust._

_"Okay, okay," Gyatso replied. "I forgot you still had that stick up your -."_

_Guandao glared at him. "Don't you dare finish that sentence!"_

_"You know," Gyatso said, flopping himself at the foot of Guandao's bed. "While you're up here busy reading about things, the rest of us are actually out there _doing_ things." He looked at his counterpart for a response._

_Guandao angrily flipped the page and scowled. "Well that's my decision to make!"_

_"Why don't you come play ball with us?"_

_"Because I don't want to!"_

_"Come on," Gyatos pined. "I mean, I know that fresh air makes you break out in hives and everything, but some sunlight will do you some good. I mean, you are kind of pasty." He could tell his roommate was really struggling to keep his temper in check. _

_"I don't know how to play ball," he sighed. "Besides, the rest of the kids don't like me!"_

_"What's not to like," Gyatso bubbled. "You're smart … uh … and you're smart!" A cheesy smile was plastered on his face._

_"Forget it," Guandao said, burying himself deeper in his book. "I just want to sit here and read my book in peace, if you don't mind!"_

_"Okay, I guess we're gonna have to do things the hard the way, then!" A wave of his finger sent a light breeze towards Guandao's book, ruffling the pages around._

_Guandao was livid. "You made me lose my place!"_

_Gyatso put on an innocent, "who me?" expression. "Ooops."_

_Muttering, Guandao picked up his book and tried to relocate where he had left off. His eyes never left the chuckling boy. "You're only going to do that again, aren't you?" Gyatso nodded._

_Guandao rolled his eyes. "Five minutes. That's all I'm doing. I'll play for five minutes."_

_Gyatso's eyes widened in delight. "Great!" He grabbed Guandao's hand and began dragging him out of the room. "We're going to have so much fun!"_

_"Why do I feel as though I'm going to throw up," Guandao complained._

_When the two boys came out to the playing court, everyone stopped and stared at Guandao. They had never seen the boy out of his room except for lessons and meals. "Hey guys," Gyatso laughed. "My five minutes over yet? Good. I brought an extra player. Guys, you all know Guandy."_

_Guandao nervously raised his hand. "Uh … hi."_

_One of the lead players spoke up. "Uh, Gyatso, why did you bring him? I mean, the kid doesn't really look like he can do much." Guandao, hearing the conversation, lowered his head._

_"Come on," Gyatso replied. "Give the kid a break. He may be new at the game, but give him time. He'll come around."_

_"He better not make us lose…"_

_When the game started, Guandao deliberately stood as far away from the action as possible. As the ball whizzed around, he gulped. _Please don't let it come to me,_ he thought. _

_Sure enough it did. He could feel his heart racing in those few seconds. What if he messed up? What if the team lost because of him? The pressure was insurmountable. He moved to try to bounce it away from his team's goalpost._

_And he missed completely._

_The ball soared straight through his team's goal, scoring a point for the opposite team. This failure issued a number of boos and catcalls from his own team._

_"Come on!"_

_"Learn how to hit a ball!"_

_"Can't you do anything?!"_

_"Cut it out guys," Gyatso replied. "He's new!" He put his arm around Guandao. "It's okay, it happens to everyone. Now I'm going to pass the ball straight to you, to give you another shot, okay?"_

_Guandao gulped. "Please don't…"_

_"Don't worry about it. One of the key things is not to take your eyes off of the ball. And when it comes, just hit it as hard as you can, okay?"_

_Guandao nodded. "I guess."_

_And the game recommenced. Guandao watched nervously as the ball bounced back and forth between players, and when Gyatso caught it, he knew it was coming to him next. And Gyatso bounced it straight at him. "Hit it as hard as you can," he called._

_Gyatso saw the ball, and the pressure was greater than ever. This was the game point. If he didn't defend the goal post, his team would lose. He knew all eyes were on him, and if he failed, they would all be _very_ unhappy with him._

_And the ball came._

_Against Gyatso's advice, he closed his eyes, and with a yell, he spiked the ball as hard as he could. With his eyes closed, he could hear the voices of the rest of the players gasp._

_"Wow!"_

_"Look at that height!"_

_And the next thing he knew, he heard a loud crash. And everyone gasped. Uh-oh. Nervously, he opened his eyes, afraid to see what had happened._

_"Oh man," Gyatso said, his eyes wide open in horror. "You just broke the window on the East Tower!"_

_Guandao's heart plummeted into outright terror. "I – I didn't mean to…"_

_"I know, I know. Oh, this is bad!"_

_An elder monk appeared in the broken window from the tower. "You mangy kids! Do you know how expensive that window is?! Oh, when I get down there, whoever did that is in _big_ trouble!"_

_"What do I do, what do I do," Guandao panicked. _

_"RUN," one of the players shouted. There was a mad dash, and all of the children took off running away from the scene of the crime. Guandao suddenly felt Gyatso grab his arm and pull. And they all took off running._

_"You know," Gyatso said, taking deep breaths as he ran. "Even though you broke the window, it was amazing how much height and distance you got. It was totally awesome!"_

_Guandao didn't say anything. He knew that someone was going to snitch on him and that likely he was going to be in a lot trouble. But he didn't think about that._

_As he ran with Gyatso, his mind was on something else._

_He had actually had _fun_ that day!_

_He couldn't wait to go back with Gyatso tomorrow to play again!_

________________________________________________________________________

Katara came up on deck for a breath of fresh air. She had been cooped up all day long below deck, listening to Toph snoring loudly. Sokka and Zuko had been arguing about something or other, but she could tell it was totally stupid. So she came up here to refresh her thoughts.

Guandao was also on deck, busying himself with some work. The two tried hard to ignore each other, both their noses in the air.

The Cabbage Man, tired of working, decided to take a break and he joined Katara on the railing as she cleared her mind. "You look blue," he said.

Katara jumped, somewhat startled. "Oh, sorry," Cabbage Man said.

"Don't worry about it." Her face returned to the gently foaming sea below them.

"You miss him," the merchant said knowingly.

"Like you wouldn't believe! I … I feel like a part of me has been ripped out. Aang was always my inspiration during our journeys together. To me, he's always been an absolute. He told me he would always be there for me. And now…" she trailed off.

Cabbage Man nodded. "He's a great guy. Noble, brave, self-sacrificing. He's a credit to his people." His eyes narrowed. "Unlike that guy!" He pointed at Guandao, who had been eavesdropping. The air monk ground his teeth. He felt like saying something, but he didn't want them to know he was listening in, so he busied himself even harder, going over all kinds of charts and maps.

"Aang is such a great guy," Cabbage Man continued. "And he deserves a great gal' like you."

Katara blushed. "Thank you."

"Unlike that guy," Cabbage Man said, again pointing at Guandao, who looked ready to flip out. "I bet he's never even _kissed_ a girl," he laughed.

"I know," Katara agreed, and they both laughed, making no pretensions about being quiet.

Guandao whirled around in a fury. "I have so kissed a girl before!"

"Who, your mom," Cabbage Man roared in laughter.

Steam practically shot out of Guandao's ears. Sensing his rage bubbling up, and not really feeling like arguing with the man, Katara took Cabbage Man by the arm. "Come on. Why don't you cook me up one of your cabbages for lunch?"

Cabbage Man brightened up. "I would be delighted!"

Guandao watched as they left. Oh, the indignity.

But there was something about that girl that intrigued him all the same. Her fiery disposition, her playfulness.

In a lot of ways, Katara reminded him of his wife.

________________________________________________________________________

_"I can't believe you actually talked me into this," a teenaged Guandao stormed. He and Gyatso walked down the rundown streets of the town. "Sneaking out of the temple! Do you realize how much trouble we're gonna be in?!"_

_"Take it easy, Guandy," Gyatso soothed. "We'll stay for an hour, have some fun, and we'll be back before anyone even notices we're gone!"_

_"Nothing's ever that easy with you," Guandao replied, earning him a chuckle from his comrade._

_"Come on! What can go wrong?"_

_"Yea, that's what you said about that prank you pulled last week!"_

_"Can't you let that go," Gyatso replied. "That sky bison's fur is going to grow back!"_

_"That's not the point! I got into a lot of trouble because of you!"_

_"Well you can relax because no one's going to get in trouble tonight."_

_The two made their way through the town. The town itself was located on an island near the Southern Air Temple. Guandao's lips were raised in disdain. The town looked like a slob and crime was rampant throughout. The people here seemed to be very timid and on edge … all the time._

_"Why doesn't anyone clean this place up," was his question. _

_"Who knows?"_

_Guandao was serious. "The air monks could come here and help these people out. Why don't they?"_

_Gyatso shrugged. "I guess they have their reasons."_

_"It's not right," Guandao sighed. "I wish there was something we could do."_

_As they passed through the town, they heard a sharp scream._

"HELP!!! SOMEBODY!!! PLEASE HELP!!!"

_Guandao and Gyatso looked throughout the rest of the streets. No one else seemed to be responding to the pitiful cries for help. The people seemed to not even hear her._

_"We have to do something," Guandao shouted. Grabbing Gyatso's hand, they followed the source of the screaming to a nearby alley._

_A thug had a young woman up against the wall, the edge of a knife pressed sharply against her throat. "I said give it to me!"_

_The woman gagged for breath, and she struggled not to move her head. The blade was already beginning to draw a thin red line on her neck. "I … I gave you … everything!"_

_"You're lying! I know you have more money than that, so just give it to me!" And he pressed the blade harder. She gasped at the searing pain._

_And the next thing anyone knew, the thug was on his back. It was as though a huge gust of wind had suddenly swept him off of his feet. Cursing, and somewhat surprised, he righted himself, only to be confronted by an air monk._

_And he did not look happy._

_"Do you like picking on the weak and defenseless?!" His voice was barely a whisper, but it had a threatening hint to it. Gyatso, who was watching the whole affair sensed pure venom. He had never sensed such pure … anger in his comrade before._

_"Huh," was all the man could say._

_"I said, do you like picking on the weak and defenseless?!"_

_The man pointed his knife at Guandao. "Listen here, this is none of your business. So get out of here before I hurt you too!"_

_In that moment, Guandao felt something snap like never before. Anger like he had never felt bubbled up inside of him, and the next thing anyone knew, a gust of wind had slammed the man against the wall._

_Staggering to his feet, the man cursed. "THAT'S IT!!! YOU'RE DEAD!!!"_

_Another gust of wind slammed him against the wall with a bone-cracking thud. And the mugger was out cold._

_Guandao, regaining his senses, rushed over to the would-be victim. He ripped off a piece of his orange monk robes and tied it around the girl's neck. "Keep pressure on that wound," he advised._

_The girl looked him in the eyes. This town was one of the worst places to live, and very rarely did anyone brave their lives to save anyone else here. She could sense something … special about this man. But at the same time…_

_"Look, I didn't need your help," she snapped. "I had everything under control!"_

_The monk put his hands on his hips. "Before or after he pulled that knife on you?"_

_Guandao helped her to her feet. She swatted him away. "What's your problem?!"_

_"Look, I'm sorry for snapping. It's just … I'm not used to people helping me out. This is rough place … usually you look out for number one!"_

_Guandao didn't pretend that made much sense to him, but he decided to change the subject. "What's your name," he asked._

_Holding her wound as she looked at her hero, she sputtered it out. "Ana."_

_The monk smiled warmly. "You'll be alright, Ana. That wound isn't too deep. Like I said, just keep some pressure on it." Guandao had never had feelings like this before. The boy monks were usually kept away from the girl monks and so his contact with females was … limited._

_The next thing he knew, someone was furiously pulling on his sleeve. "We have to go," Gyatso said hurriedly._

_Guandao rounded on him. "What do you mean? We just got here."_

_"We – we just do, alright. Saving that girl may have been all well and good, but we're starting to draw attention."_

_"Yea, so?"_

_"Do you want anyone at the temple to find out that we were here?"_

_"Since when were you so concerned about getting in trouble? You're the one who dragged _me_ here, remember?"_

_Gyatso was stammering. "That's not the point. We just have to go!" He grabbed Guandao's arm and pulled. _

_Guandao gave the young girl a worrisome look. "Will you be alright?"_

_She smiled. "I'll be fine."_

_And Gyatso pulled Guandao away. On their trip back, Guandao couldn't keep his mind off of that girl. He reasoned that he would come back as soon as possible and try to find her._

_Gyatso, on the other hand, had other things on his mind, and he was deeply troubled. He couldn't explain it, but when Guandao beat up that thug, he sensed a lot of … anger. And he felt as though Guandao had … _enjoyed_ hurting that man. _

_And it disturbed him._

_***_

_A couple years had passed, and Guandao had started courting Ana. Every other night he would sneak out of the temple and catch a boat ride to her island. At first she resisted his advances, but sometimes persistence is key (just don't overdo it; otherwise you'll end up with a couple of restraining orders like me). Ana finally gave in and the two started seeing each other more frequently._

_What disgusted Guandao was the state of the world. There was so much misery and pain in the world, and yet he was clueless as to how the rest of the monks could simply sit in their temples and meditate when they could be out here helping. Over the years, Guandao became almost like a vigilante. Gyatso's words from so many years ago still rang in his ears._

"While you're up here busy reading about things, the rest of us are actually out there doing things."

_Gyatso didn't realize how right he was._

_And so it came as a great surprise when the Air Nomad Elders called him before them. As Guandao hurried down the hall, he was even more surprised to see Gyatso standing outside the Elders' chamber. He looked worried, which was quite uncharacteristic of him._

_"What's with you," he asked. "You look ready to pass out."_

_Gyatso bit his lip. "There's something you should know…" His words fumbled out nervously, and Guandao began to feel uneasy. "This isn't just some routine visit with the Elders," he explained. "T-they want to put you on trial."_

_"WHAT?" Words couldn't express the shock he felt. "For what?"_

_"Why did you have to do it," Gyatso asked. "Why did you have to keep sneaking out?"_

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on a minute. Wasn't it _you_ who led me to sneak out?"_

_"Yes, but that was years ago. We were children. We've grown up now, and we need to take responsibility for our actions."_

_"But I was helping people? Why would they put me on trial for that?"_

_Gyatso sighed. "I don't know... That's why I'm here. I'm going to stand by you, no matter what."_

_Guandao smiled as he placed his hand on his best friend's shoulder. "Thank you…"_

_The two Airbenders entered the chamber, and four Air Monk Elders were seated on soft pillows. They all had an equally solemn expression on their faces._

_"Do you know why we called you here," Monk Pasang, the head monk, asked. There was a finality to his voice._

_Guandao exhaled slowly. "I'm guessing because of my night time excursions…"_

_Monk Pasang narrowed his eyes. "Your guess is correct."_

_"But … I don't understand what my crime is? Why am I on trial?"_

_There was an uneasy tension in the air. "We monks are to live a solitary existence with each other. We are to focus on honing our Airbending skills, meditating and reaching spiritual enlightenment. Being among the rest of the world provides … distractions."_

_Guandao was flabbergasted. "But what about the rest of the world? That nearby town used to have so much crime, and I've used my skills to clean it up! How can that be wrong?!"_

_"It's wrong because, by helping them, you are actually doing them a disservice."_

_"How? I don't understand!"_

_"By helping them, you actually caused the people of that town to become dependent on you. Sure, you may have helped them, but in the long run, they will be unable to help themselves."_

_Another monk cleared his throat. "We Air Nomads live a quiet and peaceful existence. We must keep ourselves in solitude amongst ourselves, in order for us to reach the pinnacle of our enlightenment. When we begin to involve ourselves in the affairs of the outside world, we lose sight of this goal. Instead of focusing on spiritual matters, we are brought down to worry about earthly matters, and that restricts us spiritually and mentally."_

_Guandao was becoming angrier and angrier by the second. "How can helping people possibly hinder us mentally and spiritually?! I would think that it would benefit us!"_

_"These arguments are above reproach, Guandao," Pasang replied. "The Council has decided to give you an ultimatum. You can either stop leaving the temple and hindering your spiritual progress … or you can leave us forever."_

_"You mean exile?"_

_Pasang nodded solemnly._

_Gyatso spoke out. "Please, don't make any rash decisions, Guandao."_

_Guandao grit his teeth. "You people aren't enlightened at all." His voice was rising. "You're all fools! You sit in here, cowering, talking about enlightenment, and spirituality, claiming that you have the world's best interests at heart! Yet you sit here cowering, too afraid of the outside world! What's wrong with being out there?! I've had many enjoyable experiences, made many good friends, fell in love! What is so wrong about that?!"_

_"That's enough, Guandao," Pasang declared harshly. "It is apparent that you show a horrible contempt for our people and for our way of life. You have chosen to reject us and our teachings, and, as a result, you are no longer one of us."_

_"Fine by me!" Guandao turned to storm out of the room._

_Gyatso rushed over to where the Elders were seated. "Please, don't do this! Reconsider, please!"_

_"I'm sorry, Gyatso. I wish it didn't have to be like this. Hopefully, his exile will place him back on the right path."_

_Tears in his eyes, Gyatso darted out of the room after his friend. "Guandao," he called. The former monk stopped in the middle of the hall, and he turned around. "I guess this is goodbye, Gyatso." His voice had a hint of coldness to it._

_"Where will you go," Gyatso asked._

_"That doesn't matter. The journey itself is what is important, not the destination. I want to help the world, Gyatso … and I can do a better job of it out there, than trapped inside here."_

_He took a step forward. "Why don't you come with me? Think of the things that you and I can accomplish."_

_Gyatso bit his lip. "I don't know…" He did know. He wanted more than anything to join Gyatso. But … there was something telling him that he should stay here…_

_Guandao smiled. "It seems that you have made up your mind, my old friend." He embraced his fellow monk. "Then this is goodbye … for now."_

_And Gyatso stood there and watched his best friend depart from his world._

________________________________________________________________________

"So whaddya think, Sparky? Are we gonna be able to save Aang?" Toph and Zuko leaned over the railing of the ship. Toph could feel her stomach turning as the boat rode the waves.

Zuko sighed next to her. "With any luck; and maybe some help from Guandao." They both shuddered as he said the monk's name.

"I still can't believe we have to rely on him," Toph said.

"Tell me about it," Zuko replied. "Just the thought makes me sick. I can't even stand to be in his presence."

Guandao just happened to be coming up from below deck and he heard his name spoken. So he loitered around the corner, eavesdropping on the gang. He couldn't believe this was the second time these ingrates were badmouthing him behind his back! Who did they think they were? And after he had agreed to help them and everything!

The Fire Lord was still speaking. "You know, he was responsible for my mother's death…" His voice trailed off, and he almost choked. "I don't know if I can ever forgive him for that!"

Guandao snorted. _Fool. This was war. There are casualties in war and just because that brat was Fire Lord didn't mean that he would be immune!_

Besides, Guandao was perfectly justified in starting the 100 Years War. Shocking as it may seem, he started the war to protect the world…

________________________________________________________________________

_For the next few years, Guandao vanished off the face of the earth. There were scattered reports from all four nations of a mysterious Airbending hero that would appear and save those in distress._

_Guandao and Ana had eventually settled down and married, and for a while, things were great. Guandao was living his dream of actually helping people. Ana was an unconventional housewife, but loving all the same. It seemed as though everything were perfect._

_But then Guandao discovered something._

_Something that frightened him._

***

_Over the next few years, Guandao would begin to disappear from his and Ana's home in the Earth Kingdom for weeks on end. Ana had no clue where he was or what he was doing. Guandao, of course, would only tell her that what he was doing was for the sake of the world to counter some newly discovered threat._

_At first she was suspicious that he might be having an affair or something. No, that couldn't be it. He would never._

_So, when he went on one of his routine trips, Ana decided to follow him to figure out what he was really doing._

_And she followed him to the Fire Nation._

***

_Fire Lord Sozin sat on his throne as an angry figure appeared in his throne room. The figure was shrouded completely in a black cloak with a hood blanking out his face. Ana hid behind the series of colonnades in the throne room, watching the events unfold._

_"You fool!" The hooded figure was furious. "Do you realize what you've done?!"_

_Sozin snarled. "I am ruler of this nation! How dare you address me in such a manner?!"_

_The hooded figure folded his arms. "Never forget, Fire Lord, you work for me now! We had an agreement! Avatar Roku was to remain unharmed until my preparations were complete!"_

_"Roku was a threat to our plans," Sozin countered. "He would have prevented us from conquering this world! Our dreams can be realized now that he's dead!"_

_The hooded figure shook his head. "Roku was supposed to die – but not yet! I need the Avatar for my plans to work! And now you've set my plans back a full decade at least!"_

_"Take it easy," Sozin replied. "You don't need the Avatar anyway. Not when you have the entire military might of the Fire Nation backing you!"_

_"This threat is greater than any weapons you can muster! The negative energy of the Avatar is building. One day, the Anti-Avatar will rise and consume this world! He will lay waste everything in his path!"_

_The Fire Lord knitted his eyebrows. "And so you plan to counter him?"_

_"Yes. We must take all necessary steps for the world to be ready. You must build up your armies and bring this world under one banner. The Fire Nation must reign supreme in order to counter this new threat. True peace and justice in this world can only come through force!"_

_Ana was taken aback. How could peace come through violence? This man's mind was totally warped._

_And what was this new threat he was speaking about? She listened closer._

_Sozin questioned him further. "So what do we do now?"_

_"If my ritual is to work, we must have the Avatar in my clutches. But, of course, thanks to you, he's dead." He began pacing. "We know that the next Avatar will be born into the Air Nomads. Those weak minded fools will poison him with their inactive beliefs, preventing him from reaching his full potential. The Avatar will be ill suited to confront the Anti-Avatar. Only I stand a chance."_

_"And our next move is…?"_

_The man chuckled. "We target the Air Nomads. Prepare your troops – the Air Monks cannot go unpunished for their injustices against the world. But first … there is someone at the Southern Air Temple I must speak to."_

_He turned to leave. As he did, Ana caught a glimpse of the man under the hood._

_And her heart was torn in two._

_It was Guandao._

***

_Ana had thought that she would be with Guandao forever. But … after seeing and hearing his plans of world domination with Fire Lord Sozin, she was outright disgusted. How could Guandao have become so … twisted? He used to care about helping people. But now he was talking about subjugating them._

_Don't get her wrong. She still loved him. But she had to confront him about this._

_And when she did, his reaction was not at all what she had been expecting._

_"You were following me?!"_

_"I had to see where you were going! You left me alone for weeks on end, doing who knows what!"_

_"I would've thought you'd trust me more than that!"_

_"Don't turn this around on me," Ana shouted. "I overheard you two! How could you?! I thought you wanted to help people! But you're planning to conquer them!"_

_Guandao was livid. "I AM helping people! But some things are necessary! I _have_ to do this – for the good of the world!"_

_Ana shook her head. "How does you taking over the world help anyone?"_

_Guandao inhaled deeply. "I discovered something. Something evil, and it's growing steadily stronger. If this world is not prepared, then there'll be no world! Which would you prefer? A dictatorship? Or the annihilation of the entire human race?!"_

_"What about the Avatar?"_

_"The Avatar is weak! He can't stop this new threat! The Air Monks will make him too soft! He won't have the killing instinct necessary to stop him! So I must do it! Certain sacrifices must be made for the good of this world!"_

_Ana grasped him by the shoulders firmly. "Listen to me! You may think that what you're doing is benefiting the world, but really, you'll only tear it apart! You're going to plunge this world into outright war!"_

_"War is good. Through the crucible of war, the world will be strengthened; ready for this enemy. Don't you see, Ana? You and I will be heroes, just like we always wanted!"_

_Tears were welling up in Ana's eyes. "You were _always_ my hero…"_

_"Listen to me, Ana. If this Anti-Avatar rises, this world will die. It's that simple. This is a war for the very existence of mankind! And I intend to wage it! No matter how many lives are sacrificed, I will wage war to bring peace!"_

_"Just listen to yourself! You're making no sense! Your drive to help mankind has been warped into a lust for more power!"_

_"Quiet," Guandao snapped. "You don't know what you're talking about!"_

_"Oh, I don't! I think I've hit pretty close to home! You don't really care about anyone anymore. All you care about is power!"_

_"Shut up!" He was violently shaking her now. "Just shut up! I and I alone know what's good for this world! So you either sit down and side with me, or you are an enemy of the world!"_

_Ana broke out of his grip. She turned around and walked away. "I'm done."_

_"Where do you think you're going?!"_

_"I'm leaving. I see now that you aren't the man that I married anymore. That man is dead. Until he comes back, I'm gone!"_

_Guandao called after her. "Then leave! You have nowhere to go!" She was still going. "You're nothing without me! You need me!"_

_And she still kept on going._

***

_Several months passed without incident. The sun was setting on the Southern Air Temple, and an older Monk Gyatso stood on his balcony, watching the reddening sky. Blood red. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"_

_The voice came from behind him, and Gyatso whirled around to find Monk Guandao standing there. Gyatso stood there, without moving. "What, you don't embrace your old friend," Guandao asked._

_"Oh … yes, of course." Gyatso stiffly embraced his former roommate. _

_"What's the matter," Guandao asked as they parted. "You don't seem too pleased to see me."_

_Gyatso nodded. "I am pleased to see you, my old friend. It's just that I've heard rumors."_

_"Oh? You still believe in silly schoolboy rumors, huh? Tell me, what have you heard?"_

_"I hear that you're plotting against the Avatar."_

_Guandao knitted his eyebrows. _Now how would he know that? _"Gyatso, there is a dark force rising. Something that the world has never seen before. I believe that it is a manifestation of the Avatar itself … except, there's something sinister about it." Gyatso remained silent, so Guandao pressed the issue further. "I need your help. The world is changing fast and if we don't do something now, I fear it may be too late."_

_Gyatso nervously shifted his eyes to a shadowy corner of the room. There was someone watching them. Guandao also seemed to notice and he pushed his way past Gyatso, forcefully pulling the person out of the shadows. And Guandao raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You?!"_

_It was Ana. He looked between them. "You two … what's going on?!"_

_"I came here willingly," Ana said. "To get away from _you! _I was hoping you would change, but I see that that is never going to happen!"_

_In that moment, Guandao's twisted mind jumped to an irrational conclusion. "So this is how you repay me? My wife and my best friend! Tell me, how long have you two been together?!"_

_Ana's jaw fell open in shock. "How could you even think…?"_

_"Guandao, I can assure you," Gyatso tried to soothe. "There is absolutely nothing going on between us. She came here seeking refuge and I and the rest of the monks couldn't refuse her."_

_Guandao wasn't buying it. He rounded on Ana. "So this is why you left me all those months back! How long has this been going on?!" _

_Ana tried to reason with him. "Guandao, it's not at all like it looks like -."_

_"Silence!" And in his blind uncontrollable rage, he fired a gust of wind, slamming Ana against the wall of Gyatso's bedroom. Her head struck with a crack._

_And it was in that instant that Guandao realized what he had done. Ana lay motionless on the ground. But instead of taking responsibility for his actions, his prideful mind bitterly twisted the events of what happened, placing the blame on everyone but himself._

_Gyatso rushed over to Ana's body, only to be swept aside by another blast of wind. "Don't you touch her!"_

_Gyatso rose to his feet. "She's dead! You killed her!"_

_"No," Guandao replied bitterly. "You killed her! You poisoned her mind with your lies! I tried to help the world, yet none of you seemed to want to join me! You all betrayed me!"_

_And he unleashed another air attack at Gyatso, who quickly countered by redirecting the air currents away. The two launched into an all out war with air._

_"We don't have to do this," Gyatso shouted. "I'm your friend! I want to help you save the world, but not in the way you propose!"_

_"Liar! You don't care about helping me at all! You don't care about Ana! You don't care about the world! All you care about are your precious Air Nomads and customs! The whole world is going to burn; the Anti-Avatar will kill us all!"_

_"Listen, the Avatar can stop him!"_

_Guandao was now unleashing a mad barrage of reckless attacks. The whole room was abuzz with swirling papers and debris. And suddenly, Gyatso felt a sharp sting slice across his cheek. Guandao was sent a blast of air so focused, it was like a razor tearing into your skin. "You would use our people's ancient and beautiful techniques like this?"_

_"That's our people's problem," Guandao snarled. "Our people are too passive! We must meet our enemy head on!"_

_The two continued their struggle. As each sent air attacks at the other, Gyatso was finally able to get the upper hand. Guandao was blown out the room and over the edge of Gyatso's balcony._

_Gyatso rushed over to find Guandao dangling hundreds of feet, hanging on for dear life. Should Gyatso let this man fall? No, he would never stoop down to his level. He grabbed the man by the arm, and pulled him up. _

_Guandao looked helplessly up into the outraged eyes of Monk Gyatso. "Leave." His voice was small, sad, but firm all the same. "Leave and never come back."_

_Guandao took one last look at Ana's unmoving form, before he swept past Gyatso, disappearing. This time, his departure was for good._

_As Gyatso knelt down beside Ana's body, he wept silently. He wept for her, wept for Guandao, wept for the world._

_At that point, Monk Pasang and several others rushed into the room. "What happened here?" One look at Gyatso's face told them everything. Pasang helped Gyatso up as he ordered several monks to take the body and bury it in one of their gardens._

_As Gyatso continued weeping, Pasang took him very firmly by the shoulders. "Gyatso, listen to me. Guandao can never find out the truth. Do you hear me? If Guandao ever learns the truth about Ana, then everything we've done for her these past few months will be in vain."_

_Gyatso nodded. "I will take full responsibility upon myself."_

_***_

_As time passed, the Fire Nation's military began growing in power. It had grown enough strong enough to wipe out an entire culture._

_And twelve years later, the full fury of the Fire Nation army was unleashed on all four air temples at once._

_Some say that Sozin saw the Air Nomads as a threat to his power._

_Others say he was merely testing his military's might before he unleashed it on a war that would last a hundred years._

_However, there are those who believe that Monk Guandao burned in his hatred toward his fellow people and ordered their extermination out of revenge for his exile and Gyatso's perceived role in Ana's death._

_All anyone knows for sure is that at that time, the Avatar disappeared from this world, buried in ice. _

_And a hundred years later, he reappeared to end this war. Defeating Fire Lord Ozai, the Avatar fulfilled his duty and finally put an end to the bloody conflict._

_But now, the Avatar had disappeared from the world again._

_And Guandao's greatest fear, the Anti-Avatar, was about to fully manifest himself._

_Life goes full circle…_

***

________________________________________________________________________


	12. Chapter 12: The Haunted Island

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Avatar

________________________________________________________________________

**Guandao's Ship – Afternoon**

The former Air Monk closed his eyes as he deeply breathed in the crisp ocean air. They had been traveling on this blasted vessel for two weeks. TWO WEEKS!!! Spending one day with these children would be enough to drive anyone mad. Especially that boy! That know-it-all, stink-breath kid; Guandao didn't even know if he could call him a boy. That wasn't a boy – that was a ravenous wild animal with a bottomless pit for a stomach.

Guandao decided he would have to keep a closer eye on the food stores from now on. They barely had enough food rationed now as it was.

Worse still, he had caught that blind brat snooping around his room. He had angrily kicked her out, threatened her, whatever else he could do. She claimed that she had accidentally wandered into the wrong room because of her blindness. He wasn't buying that. He believed that the Avatar's little girlfriend had put her up to it.

Katara still didn't trust him. Good! He didn't want her anywhere near trusting him. Still, next person he caught in his room was going to have a few broken bones and would probably be missing a few internal organs. He greatly relished the thought of removing Sokka's stomach. Call it sadistic, but at least for once there would be enough food for him to have second helpings. He was already beginning to feel malnourished.

Which then brings us to Idiot #4. That whiny Fire Lord. He could just picture him speaking now.

_"Oooh, my life sucks! Nobody understands me! I'm ruler of an entire country, I'm wealthier than you can imagine, and I have a totally hot girlfriend, yet I have the worst life ever! Waaah, waah, waah!!!"_

Guandao laughed out loud at his cruel caricature of the Fire Lord. Seriously, was he _always_ like that? Or is it just teenage hormones? He would never figure out these crazy kids. They drove him daily to limitless amounts of frustration.

One day he was making use of the restroom facilities, only to have Sokka come barging in. Boy, was _that_ embarrassing…

Then, one night, Toph had gotten the bright idea that she wanted to cook dinner without Guandao knowing. He was a little confused when no one else at the table would touch their meals. Thinking it was some stupid game they were all playing, he ate the meal – and became violently ill.

Worse still, Katara and Cabbage Man had taken up a new hobby – loudly making fun of the monk whenever he was around. Because of their cruel jokes, he had lost a great deal of respect from his crew, who would now burst out in violent laughter at the very sight of him.

Oh, what had he done to deserve this? He couldn't have done anything that bad – except maybe try to take over the world and kill all of them…

But come on, forgive and forget!

Commander Ji marched up to him, breaking his thoughts. "We're coming up on land now."

Guandao looked and could see the giant landmass in the distance. His face took on a demented grin.

_Team Avatar thinks they're so tough, let's see them handle the Land of the Dead!_

***

The sun was quickly setting, casting a red light on the horizon. The gang had been all pooped out and were ready to hit the bunks early.

Sokka lay in his bunk, pulling his sheets up. "Time for some R&R," he announced. He looked over at the bunk next to him. "You need to get some beauty sleep too, Zuko."

Zuko kicked back in bed. "I can't wait for this trip to be over," he sighed. "Then we can rescue Aang and get back to our lives!"

"And our girls," Sokka replied, a dreamy look crossing his face.

Their bedroom door was suddenly flung open. "Rise and shine!"

Sokka and Zuko leapt out of their beds in shock, and both hit the ground hard. Rubbing his aching head, Sokka mumbled, "Whaddya think you're doing." He looked up at the intruder. "Oh, it's only you!"

"Well, isn't that a _pleasant_ greeting," Guandao said. "Hurry up and get dressed! We're reaching land soon."

"Helloooo," Sokka replied, pointing at the rising moon. "It's night! We need some rest!"

Guandao's heavy hand struck the side of his cheek. Sokka sat there in stunned silence. "I've had it with you kids," the monk snarled. "We leave when I say we leave! I'm in charge here, got that?!"

He whirled around to leave. "You have five minutes to be ready."

Sokka felt his lip tremble.

***

Katara was below deck in the special room fitted for Appa. The bison was stretched out among the hay, and Katara was stroking his head. Momo was on her shoulder.

"You miss him too, don't you guys?" Momo chattered sadly and Appa moaned in agreement.

Toph suddenly appeared in the doorway. "Yo, Sugar Queen! Geezer wants us upstairs, pronto!"

***

Guandao was waiting impatiently on deck with his arms crossed, angrily tapping his foot on the metal floor. Zuko and Sokka were standing there, giving the monk a wide berth; they didn't want Guandao to flip out again.

Katara and Toph sauntered their way up deck and Guandao watched them with narrowed eyes. _"Finally,"_ he breathed.

"Alright, whaddya want from us, Geezer," Toph asked gruffly.

Guandao narrowed his eyes at the comment, about to say something, and then remembering that Toph could crush him like a bug right now. Whatever, he would take his anger out on Sokka again later. Man it felt good striking him.

"Anyways," he said. "We've reached our destination." He pointed at the island in the distance. "Located on that island is an inter-dimensional portal. With any luck, it'll take us to the Avatar."

Sokka yawned. "Can't we go tomorrow morning?"

"We could," Guandao said. "We could take all the time we want and allow the Anti-Avatar to grow stronger and stronger. He could enter our world at anytime, but hey, getting your beauty sleep is _so much_ more important!"

"Okay, okay," Sokka replied. "Sheesh!"

The Air Monk led them to a rowboat docked onboard. "We'll go on this."

"Why can't we just take this ship there," Katara inquired.

"Because our crew is extremely superstitious," he snapped. He eyed Tiny who was whimpering at the sight of the island.

Commander Ji called from across the ship, "I've seen enough Spirit Magic for one lifetime! Plus that island is haunted!"

Sokka stopped dead in his tracks. "Did you just say haunted?"

"Don't be a wimp, Snoozles," Toph said bumping him.

Sokka hung his head. He felt so abused today.

***

The five of them sat in the small dinghy; Guandao had made Sokka and Zuko row towards the island. The both of them grumbled, but they didn't want to continue to antagonize the monk.

"So … this place is haunted," Sokka drawled.

Guandao smirked. The boy was afraid. They all were; he could sense it. "Millennia ago, before this world awoke to the bending arts, there was only one nation. For a while, the people lived together in harmony until civil war broke out over social injustices. The war was bloody and viciously fought on both sides.

"After the war, the leaders of the victorious side decided to punish the losing side by sending them to a prison located this isolated island. Men, women, even children were all imprisoned here for turning on their government during the war."

"That's barbaric," a shocked Katara gasped.

"Seems a fitting punishment for traitors to me," Guandao mused. "But anyway, on with the story.

"As legend goes, there was a doctor in the prison who went a little … insane."

"Insane," Toph questioned.

"Trust me, it happens quite often. Anyway, he began performing … experiments. Odd experiments. He started out on animals, but then he turned to a far more interesting test subject – humans. He performed numerous experiments on his subjects – even on children, using all kinds of sadistic devices."

"That's disgusting," Katara replied. "Didn't anyone try to stop him? Why didn't the guards do anything?"

"Because this was punishment for a bunch of criminals. And it went on for many years. Until something very interesting happened…"

"What?"

"One of the victims was being subjected to all kinds of humiliating and torturous experiments. At first the good doctor didn't notice anything, but after a while he began to observe smoke beginning to pour forth from his victim's fingertips. Suddenly, flames erupted from his hands. The poor doctor was incinerated in a matter of seconds."

"Good," Katara retorted. "That monster had it coming."

"Indeed. However, Firebending is extremely dangerous and uncontrollable. That's why young Firebenders need to be under constant surveillance at all times, lest their powers rage out of control. That is exactly what happened in this case. This primitive Firebender, having never seen this type of power before, had no idea how to control it. He was therefore unable to prevent the ensuing tragedy."

"Tragedy," Toph asked.

"The flames raged and grew and burned down part of the entire prison complex. Everyone, prisoner and guard alike, all gone in a matter of minutes. When the off duty guards returned to the place, it was half rubble. They were able to quickly put out the flames and save part of the building. However, those inside during the fire couldn't escape. The charred bodies were then buried in mass graves.

"The damaged part of the prison was rebuilt for future use, but was quickly shut down. Too many guards were running out screaming in the middle of the night. They said that the good doctor could not rest in peace and was seen walking the halls of the prison, looking for new victims. Interestingly enough, the doctor's laboratory, where the fire started, had been relatively unharmed."

Toph snorted. "That's creepy."

"He is not the only restless spirit on the island. Many say that all the dead buried here arise and walk at night."

"Okay," Sokka objected. "I am now officially _very_ freaked out right now."

Guandao regarded him with amusement. "Oh, you'll be more than freaked out by the end of this night." He wore a devious smile on his face. "If you make it _through_ the night, that is."

"What I don't get," Zuko interjected. "Is what a portal to another dimension would be doing here – of all places?!"

"This was the sight of a great tragedy," the monk explained. "When something of this scale happens; when there's this much pain concentrated in one place, it creates holes in the very fabric of existence. Such a hole will allow us to enter into wherever the Avatar is."

The boat suddenly rocked forward as it struck the rocky shore of the island. "We're here," Sokka gulped. Guandao hopped out quickly, while the rest apprehensively exited the vessel. The sun had long gone down and the pale moon waxed in the sky.

"Where's this portal," Katara asked.

"I don't know," Guandao said simply. Everyone practically collapsed right then and there.

"What do you mean you don't know," Katara fumed.

"I'm not exactly sure … it's been many, many years since I've last been here. If I remember correctly, I would have to say it's in the prison, probably the laboratory. But then again, I can't be positive…"

Guandao led them to the edge of a giant gate. He pushed the gate and it opened with a loud creak. Guandao turned around. "I want everyone here to hold hands."

"What," they gang shouted in unison.

"I am _not_ holding Sokka's dirty hand," Zuko stated.

Guandao shrugged. "Fine. Just die then."

Sighing, Zuko grabbed Sokka's hand. Toph grabbed Sokka's other hand and with her free hand grasped Katara's. And that left Guandao.

Mumbling under her breath, she grudgingly took hold of Guandao's hand, and he led them off through the cemetery.

"Hey guys," Toph called out. "I can feel something in the ground. Moving things. But … they don't feel alive."

Guandao laughed. "The dead are restless. The disappearance of the Avatar, the balancer, has awoken them. Plus, our very presence here has probably greatly agitated them."

"What do we do," Sokka asked in a small voice.

"Just don't let go of anybody's hands. And whatever you do, do not, I repeat, do not get separated. You get separated from the group, you die. It's that simple."

The group continued on through the vast cemetery. After a while, Katara began to notice something. "Guys, what's with this fog forming?"

A white fog had slowly started to creep in. It had come in slowly first, but now it was billowing much faster and becoming thicker.

"Just keep going," Guandao called on to the group.

The fog was becoming denser, and finally, their vision was impaired totally. "S-Sokka," Toph called in a small voice. She no longer felt his hand clutching hers. In fact, she couldn't even sense his presence with her feet anymore.

"Guys," she called. "I lost Sokka! Guys?!" No response. "Oh no." Toph had become separated.

She was all alone in a haunted cemetery.

***

Sokka took a frantic glimpse around. "Guys? _Guuuysss?!_ This isn't funny!"

_Oh, I'm gonna get eaten by a ghost, I just know it,_ he thought. Shaking like a leaf, he began trudging off alone, hoping by chance to just run into someone – someone alive that is.

***

Guandao frowned angrily as he no longer felt the presence of anyone. He looked up at the sky and shouted, "I TOLD YOU TO KEEP HOLDING HANDS!!!"

***

"Oh, real great job holding hands, Guandao," Katara muttered to herself as she wandered alone through the cemetery. "I swear, if I get eaten by something, I am _so_ coming back to haunt him!"

She made her way alone for several minutes. It seemed as though this graveyard never ended, she was getting cravings because of her pregnancy and now she was really ready to flip out.

Up ahead, she swore she could make out the shape of someone. "Finally!"

***

Toph stopped dead in her tracks. Something was definitely coming her way. "Aaaw, come on! Why do you have to come after me? Couldn't you eat Sugar Queen's brains or something?"

She readied herself into a battle stance as the thing got closer and closer. Well, look on the bright side. If she died here, then at least she could come back and haunt people. Yea, that would be awesome.

The shape was only three feet away from her.

Two feet.

The figure placed its hand on her shoulder, and she let out a horrified wail, Earthbending it twenty feet in the air.

The whatever-it-was yelped as it crashed into the ground. "Oww, Toph, what the heck did you do that for?"

"How do you know my name, zombie?"

"I'm not a zombie, it's me!"

"Snoozles?"

Toph rushed forward and helped Sokka to his feet. "Sorry about that," she said with a sheepish grin. "I thought you were a ghost or something."

The Water Tribe boy was rubbing his sore bottom. "Why have I been getting beaten on all day? Guandao, you. I haven't done anything wrong."

"No, but it's fun," Toph said.

Sokka looked around. "Do you have any idea where we are?"

"Yea, we're in a cemetery!"

"I mean more specifically."

Toph waved her hand in front of her unmoving eyes. "Hello, I'm blind remember?!"

"Well, we need to find the others," Sokka said. "We should probably hold hands again."

"I'm not holding your hand!"

"You have to, Guandao said."

"I don't care what Geezer said!"

"Come on, do you want to die?"

"Fine." She firmly grasped his hand and the two made their way through the cemetery. Toph prayed that the fog covered up the blush that was creeping up her cheeks.

***

Katara darted towards the figure that loomed ahead of her. "Sokka?! Zuko?! Is that you?!"

The figure seemed practically motionless, but she could hear a faint rattling noise emanating from its mouth. As she drew closer to it, she could also notice that it seemed unusually thin…

"H-hello," she said nervously. The figure slowly turned its head.

And Katara let out a bloodcurdling scream.

***

Sokka and Toph suddenly stopped dead in their tracks. Sokka's face grew deathly pale. "That was Katara! Come on, we have to go!" Grasping Toph's wrist firmly in his hand, they took off in a random direction, praying that they were going the right way.

***

Katara felt rooted to the spot as the grotesque monster approached her. It was a corpse. Two black holes bored out of its skull where its eyes used to be and its mouth hung wide open, slack. The tongue had dissolved years ago, the breath was putrid and it made a deep rattling noise as its nonexistent lungs tried to draw in stale air through its open mouth.

Katara backed away from the zombie, nervously tripping over her own feet. In her panic, she had forgotten the satchel of water slung over her hip. Acting quickly, she drew out a long whip of water, preparing a strike.

And then, before she even had a chance to attack, the corpse burst into flame and collapsed. Someone grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to her feet.

"Zuko," she breathed.

"Come on," he said. "We have to find the others."

The two gingerly stepped over the smoldering corpse, and Katara closed her eyes at the horrifying sight.

And then a bony hand had lashed out and grabbed hold of her ankle.

"Katara," Zuko shouted as the monster began dragging her towards it.

***

Guandao stood there, clearly irritated, arms folded and drumming his fingers impatiently. Now, not only did he have to find the stupid portal, he had to save those stupid kids.

He narrowed his eyes as he heard footsteps and the gurgling sound of something desperately trying to draw in air.

He was not in the mood to deal with this right now. "Don't even think about it," he told the approaching zombie in a quiet yet deadly voice.

The zombie stopped short and titled its skull questioningly.

Guandao didn't even turn around to look at it. "You want to see how much more dead I can make you? Take one more step and find out."

The zombie, clearly understanding this was not someone to be trifled with, began slowly backing away.

A tiny smile formed across the monk's lips.

***

Zuko was paralyzed as the corpse began dragging Katara towards it. He was about to unleash a powerful fire attack, but stopped short. He might hit Katara with it.

However, the Water Tribe girl was not a helpless damsel in distress. Far from it. Withdrawing water from her satchel, she quickly used a water whip to slice the zombie's arm clean off at the elbow. The arm still clutched her ankle, and she slowly detached it.

"Eeew, this is so gross," she commented as she dangled the bony arm by her thumb and index finger. She tossed it aside and scrambled to her feet.

The zombie, minus one arm, righted itself, and continued stalking towards the two teenagers. Zuko unleashed a blast of fire and once again, the zombie burst into flame. That didn't even stop it.

"Oh, great job Zuko," Katara spat. "Now we don't just have a corpse chasing us, we have a _flaming_ corpse chasing us! Way to make it even _more_ dangerous!"

"Oh yea, it's my fault the undead can't be killed again!"

The flaming creature advanced ever closer as the two hormonal teenagers argued. And a horrible moan escaped from its trachea.

"Oh, shut up," Katara yelled as she shot a jet of water on the monster. The water drenched it completely and was instantly turned into ice. The monster slowed to a stop as the ice froze it into place.

"Come on," an angry Katara said, dragging her comrade along. "We have to find the others!"

"I'd say you've already found someone," a voice called from behind them. Both of them practically leapt out of their skins, and Zuko jumped into Katara's arms.

"Relax, it's only me," Guandao said.

"Well that's a _whole_ _lot_ less frightening than a zombie," Katara quipped as she dropped Zuko on the ground.

"Where're the other two," the monk demanded. Both shrugged.

"I really hate children," he muttered under his breath.

***

"Okay," Sokka said, staring in awe at the towering structure ahead of him. "I'm guessing this is the old, creepy abandoned prison."

Toph nodded. "This place is huge. I can feel all kinds of secret underground chambers in here. This place … it doesn't have a good feel to it Sokka."

The prison itself looked as though it were ready to come crumbling down at any second. The once giant walls that had once surrounded it, had all but collapsed and lay in ruins.

"Do you think we should go in," Sokka asked. "I mean, Guandao _did_ say that the portal is in there."

"Yea, but what about the others? No offense, but I'm in no hurry to wander around some haunted, unstable building with only you."

"Gee, thanks. I'll have you know that I happen to be a _very_ dependable person to be around. Remember the time I saved you from drowning at Serpent's Pass?"

"That was Suki."

"Okay, but what about the time when I saved Aunt Wu from being killed?"

"Also Suki. And you were tied up and whining like a little kid."

"I do not sound like a little kid," he replied, his voice cracking into a high pitched squeal.

A satisfied smile formed across Toph's lips.

"There you guys are!" Katara's voice echoed loudly and the two whirled around. She stormed up to Toph and poked her with her finger. "What the heck did you think you were doing, letting go of my hand like that Toph?!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Sugar Queen. You got things a little backwards. _You_ let go of _my _hand."

"It doesn't matter who let go of whose hand," Guandao snapped. "As far as I'm concerned, you're all idiots and I don't know why I'm even bothering with you. I should've let your brains be eaten by zombies."

Katara's eyes flashed angrily, and Sokka, sensing trouble rushed over to her. "Calm down, Katara. We still kind of need him alive."

_"For now,"_ she whispered under her breath.

Guandao pointed towards the prison building. "Come on, let's go. And this time if you get lost, I am _not_ coming after you. You'll just have to get eaten by whatever hungry ghoul wants you."

_"He should know all about ghouls_," Toph whispered to Sokka. _"Seeing he is one himself."_ Sokka had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing out loud. They didn't need to annoy Guandao even further.

He led them through the dark entrance of the prison and the door automatically closed behind them. "Okay, we're in a prison, and there's no sign of this portal," Zuko sighed.

Guandao thought for a moment. "If I had to guess, I would say it's located in the basement."

"What makes you say that?"

"These things are always located at the source of the greatest spiritual agony."

"So?"

"_So_, the good doctor's laboratory was located in the basement. I'm going to assume there was a great deal of spiritual and physical agony located there." He looked at the gang with a devious smirk. "Perhaps the good doctor's ghost will be walking tonight." He cackled at the thought.

"Please don't say that," Sokka moaned.

Guandao led the group through the labyrinth of prison wings. The four teenagers huddled together closely, and jumped in unison at almost every sound. Guandao seemed to take great pleasure in their fear, as he continued taunting them, saying that they were all going to become ghosts here too.

They made their way down a deep, winding staircase and to a large, wooden door. Guandao merely touched it, and it fell down inward. "Hmm, really poor craftsmanship."

And they all entered the laboratory. Sokka could feel his stomach swishing around inside nauseously at the horrifying sights before him. There lay several gurneys with dried bloodstains. Hanging on the walls were instruments of torture that only the most demented could conceive of. Vices for the heads, thumbscrews, etc.

Guandao seemed particularly interested in observing these cruel instruments. He caressed one of the head vices almost lovingly; frankly, the whole sight was beginning to disgust Katara.

"Okay, we all know how much you enjoy violence and torture and death machines, but we're here to save Aang, not play."

Guandao took the vice down from the wall and held it up. "But my dear, aren't you in the least bit curious as to how they work? Wouldn't you like to try it out?"

"Yea, on you," she snapped.

Pouting like a small child who was told that he couldn't play with his favorite toy, the monk placed the vice back on the wall. Sokka was waving his arms around. "I'm not seeing any portal…"

"Fool, do you really think that it would just appear out of nowhere? No, the portal's here; I can feel the spiritual energies emanating from it."

"I don't feel anything," Toph replied.

"Because none of you have been trained in the deeper matters of spiritual energy!"

"Hey," Sokka complained. "I'm plenty spiritual."

"You spiritual? Please, in the past five minutes alone I've seen you scratch your rear end like twenty times."

"Well, how do we access this portal then," Zuko inquired.

"Only one with extensive knowledge of the Spirit World and energy can open the portal. None of you know how. I do, which made me the only logical candidate to lead this crazy expedition. Now all of you just shut up! I need absolute concentration!"

"You know, you could say please once in a while," Toph scoffed.

Guandao bit his lip and bottled up his frustrations. He sat in a meditative position and closed his eyes.

***

From the shadows, something was watching them. This room was its lair, and these intruders were desecrating it.

However, the one oaf seemed kind of promising. His mind seemed empty enough to allow him full control.

And now he would make his full return into the land of the living.

***

Sokka's eyelids suddenly drooped as though he were in a daze. His body jerked around violently. "Hey, you okay Snoozles?"

Sokka was panting like a deranged animal.

"Hey, I said I needed absolute concentration," Guandao shrieked from across the room.

"There's something wrong with Sokka," Katara called.

"Disturb me only if there's something I _don't_ know already!"

"No I mean, there's something _really wrong with him!_"

Guandao's eyes snapped open as he suddenly felt the presence of a malevolent spirit. He smiled. He was hoping for a little excitement.

Everyone was backing away from Sokka, who now had a look of absolute menace to his face. "So good to be back," he said, and when he spoke, his voice was a mixture of his and a deep, almost supernatural voice that sounded like a Led Zeppelin song played backwards.

Sokka was flexing his arms. "And now that I'm back, I can continue my experiments unabated. Thank you all so much for bringing me a host that is so easily controlled."

"Umm, I'm taking a wild stab in the dark," Toph mused. "But I'm going to guess that something is _really_ wrong with Sokka."

"He's possessed," Guandao said, and there was excitement in his voice. "This should prove to be very amusing."

Shooting a dark glare at the monk, Katara rushed over to her brother and began shaking him. "Sokka? Sokka are you in there?"

Possessed Sokka didn't seem to like being shaken around all that much as he shoved her to the floor. "Don't you dare touch me you wench!"

Guandao raised his eyebrows. He was beginning to like this new Sokka. He wondered if there was a way to keep him like this permanently.

Zuko, meanwhile, raised his fists. "You coward! How dare you lay a hand on a girl – a pregnant one at that!"

"I'm fine, Zuko," she said, standing herself up.

Possessed Sokka made his way over to the wall and began taking down several cutting instruments. "I think I'll begin my experiments on all of you." He turned around holding a really big scalpel. "Any volunteers?"

He was struck with a jet of water which froze, pinning him up against the wall. Possessed Sokka regarded the ice with intense interest. "Simply fascinating. That girl was able to manipulate this water. My last subject had abilities very similar – he could manipulate fire."

Katara took her brother's face in her hands. "Sokka, I know you're in there. Fight him!"

Possessed Sokka laughed. "Your brother has no chance. His mind cannot compare with my superior intellect. His brain is simply not powerful enough to reject me!"

"Don't listen to him, Sokka," Katara shouted. "You're one of the smartest guys I know. You come up with all kinds of neat plans – and you've saved our necks plenty of times. Your mind is incredibly strong – you can beat him."

Sokka's face melted back to normal. "K-Katara?"

She beamed. "I'm here!"

His face took on a demented grin. "You won't break my control that easily!"

Katara sighed. There was only one way left now. "Sokka," she said slowly. "This spirit says that now that he's in control of your body, you're going on a strictly vegetarian diet."

Sokka's whiny voice broke out. "WHAT?!!! I'LL KILL HIM!!!"

The next thing anyone knew, Sokka was screaming and there was a burst of light. He had managed to kick the spirit out of his body.

And now, standing before them, was the translucent ghost of the doctor. "You all won't stop me that easily."

"Enough of this," Guandao said. "As much as I've enjoyed seeing you torment these simpletons, I'm afraid we're on a very tight schedule and can't afford anymore interruptions."

He was walking towards the ghost, who just snorted. "And how do you plan to stop me?"

Guandao smiled. "The Avatar may have taken away most of my powers – but not all of them. I can still Energybend. And since you're a ghost – you're pure spiritual energy. This makes you Bendable. Goodbye."

With a wave of his hand, the ghost's form started fading. "Nooo," it called before its voice faded and disappeared altogether. Everyone stood there looking at Guandao in shock.

Smiling at how he just showed off, the monk returned to his meditative seat on the floor and concentrated hard. This time, everyone kept completely silent. They were all completely impressed that he had been able to kill a ghost.

After a few agonizingly boring moments, Guandao opened his eyes. "The portals' ready."

"I don't see anything," Zuko said.

"Wait," Katara pointed.

Suddenly, a circle of light appeared in the floor and a spinning purple vortex of energy arose out of it and into the ceiling. "There we go," Guandao said. "Before we go, I should warn you – there may be some averse … effects."

"What kind of effects," Toph asked flatly.

"Hopefully, none. But in case there are, I don't want you to say I didn't warn you."

Katara gulped. "This is for Aang. Whatever happens when we go through – and whatever's on the other side, remember who we're doing this for."

And with that, she stepped into the swirling light.

***

**Who Even Knows Anymore?**

_"Look what I can do, Katara!"_

_The young woman stood on the banks of a small brook smiling, yet concerned at the same time. "Be careful Aang."_

_The young Avatar played with the small fireball in his hands, twirling it around his body. "I wonder how that performer was able to do it."_

_Flames roared out of his body, and there was a heart wrenching scream from Katara, the woman he loved._

_He had burned her. By accident of course, but he had caused pain to the one he loved._

***

_And suddenly, the scene around him changed as he stood in the middle of the Si Wong Desert with Toph, Sokka and Katara. A bunch of Sandbenders stood before him._

_"You stole Appa!" He could feel the rage boiling inside of him, and suddenly, he had entered the Avatar State. He arose into the air, a billowing funnel of sand beneath him. Before he could stop himself, he had completely destroyed their Sand Sailors and injured a number of them._

_"No," he tried to shout to himself. "Stop! I don't want to see anymore!"_

_And the scene changed once again._

***

He was surrounded on all sides by pure blackness. He appeared to be in a dark cell. On one end, was what appeared to be golden bars. He reached out to grab one. "Ah!" He quickly withdrew his hand. The bars were made out of pure energy – burning energy.

On the other side, he heard cackling. "Try as you might, you'll never leave this prison. I don't know how you got here, but now there's no escaping. And here you'll spend eternity, trapped, forced to relive your worst memories again and again and again." The voice cackled harder than ever.

"Show yourself," Aang called. He could make out a figure on the other side, but all that appeared before him were a large pair of yellow eyes with no pupils and a large, grinning mouth, with sharp, conical teeth. Aang backed up in horror.

"Let me out of here this instant!"

"I'm one of the guards of this spiritual prison. And no one gets out on my watch."

"But I'm the Avatar!"

"I don't care who you are. In this prison, there are no Avatars, or kings, or rulers. There's only you and me. And in this prison, my word is law!"

The monstrous spirit guard turned to leave. "Oh, and you might want to watch your tone with me. I'm in charge of you the whole time you're here, and trust me – eternity's an awfully long time with someone that can hurt you!" He cackled again, leaving Aang curled up in a ball, shivering.

***

________________________________________________________________________

_Author's Note: Hey guys, just answering some questions you guys asked me._

_Colby Brown – Guandao's name is pronounced "Gwon Dow." I know you asked me a long while ago, sorry that it took so long for me to respond._

_And to Aryck1095 – KOTOR II is like my favorite game in the world. I can't wait 'till The Old Republic comes out!_


	13. Chapter 13: The Next Dimension

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Avatar

________________________________________________________________________

**Fire Nation Capital – Evening**

The small carriage lumbered through the streets of the Fire Nation's capital city. It had been a long two week journey, and Iroh was pooped as he began to doze off. "Wake up, Uncle," Azula snapped. "We're almost there."

Iroh turned his sleepy gaze out the window at the buildings passing him by. It felt good to be back in the Fire Nation after so long. He hadn't had a chance to come back here after the war, what with running his tea shop back in Ba Sing Se and all.

"That's odd," Loi said with a concerned look on his face. "The streets usually aren't _this_ empty." The four occupants observed from the windows. The streets were indeed deserted; not the faintest sound of a child laughing could be heard. Something was seriously wrong here.

"Well Loi, you did leave Qin in charge, didn't you," Iroh asked. "Qin's always been the stuffy type. He probably gave orders that there be no noise in the streets."

"I suppose so," Loi replied slowly. He didn't really think so. His instincts told him that something wasn't right.

The carriage pulled up in front of the palace and two guards opened the carriage door for them. The four of them, Iroh, Loi, Mai and Azula climbed out. Stretching, Iroh said, "I can't wait to feel a soft cushy bed!" He looked at one of the guards. "Do you think that someone could send some fire flakes up to my room please? Oooh, and a cup of ginseng? No, make that two cups!"

The soldier laughed. "Of course. But first, there's someone here that wishes an audience with the four of you."

Azula stared blankly. "Huh? Who would want to request an audience with us?"

The other guard chuckled. "Trust me when I say you're going to die when you see him."

Ignoring the rather creepy statement of the guard, Iroh nodded. "Lead the way."

They entered the throne room. It was dark, with no flames roaring around on the throne. However, they could make out the faint outline of a man.

A man sitting on the Fire Lord's throne.

Azula was outraged as she called out, "Who the heck do you think you are, presuming to sit on my brother's throne?"

Suddenly, the flames around the throne roared to life, illuminating the man's face.

And the four of them gasped.

"Hello everyone," the course voice of the new re-appointed Phoenix King Ozai rang out.

"F-father?" Azula was stunned beyond all words. If Loi didn't have his arm wrapped protectively around her shoulder, she was sure she would have collapsed right then and there.

For the longest time, Ozai had been the only source of Azula's affection. She would have done anything for that man. He had reared her to be an unstoppable, unfeeling engine of pure destruction. But then, roughly a month ago, when Monk Guandao had the world at his mercy, the most unexpected of things happened.

Her long-lost mother, Ursa, had reentered her life. Azula had believed for her whole life that Ursa thought her daughter a monster. But then, during that final battle with Guandao, when Azula's life was threatened, her mother sacrificed herself to save her. Ursa died in Azula and Zuko's arms and was buried in Ba Sing Se. That was the turning point in Azula's life. Her mother's selfless sacrifice proved that Ursa loved her daughter, and didn't believe her to be a monster.

After that, Azula had seen her whole life, and her father, in a completely different light. Ozai was the true monster; Ozai bent people to his will and cared nothing at all for their lives. His only love was himself and furthering his own power.

Loi turned to see War Minister Qin standing there, now with a whole platoon of troops. It didn't take long for the young general to put two and two together. He pointed at the War Minister. "Qin, you traitor! I trusted you!"

"H-how are you alive," she asked. "I thought that Monk Guandao killed you for losing to the Avatar."

The Phoenix King cackled loudly. "Yes, he did kill me. But do you know what happens to the phoenix when it dies? It arises from its own ashes, more majestic and beautiful than ever!"

"But how?"

"I serve a new master now. One that has promised me power beyond my wildest dreams!"

"The Anti-Avatar," Iroh guessed.

Ozai turned to him. "Yes, you are right, brother. As I faced oblivion, the Anti-Avatar came to me. He revived me by transferring some of his chi into my body." A flame appeared in his hand. "Not to mention that my full powers are once again intact."

"You've made a foolish move, my brother," Iroh said. "Throwing your lot in with the Anti-Avatar will prove to be your ultimate undoing."

"No, I don't think so." He rose from his seat and began encircling the group. "You see, the Anti-Avatar thinks he controls me, but it's really the other way around. I control him. Once he surfaces, I will crush him myself. And with the Avatar currently out of the way, I will finally reign supreme!"

"You're wrong," Loi shouted. "Even now, your son is out there, attempting to save the Avatar!"

The Phoenix King's eyebrows furrowed. "My pathetic failure of a son couldn't even capture the Avatar in this world. What makes you think that incompetent waste of air can find him in another world?"

In a rare instance of emotion, Mai's temper flared up. "Shut up! Zuko's twice the man you are!"

All of them were taken aback by her uncharacteristic outburst. Regaining his composure, Ozai simply smiled haughtily down at her. "Zuko couldn't handle running this nation. That's why the people here gave me my throne back."

"You manipulated them!"

"Even so. I'm taking this nation places – places Zuko could never have even _dreamed _of! After he took power, this nation went to pieces. All his talk about equality between everyone – the Fire Nation was destined from the start to rule over the rest! And I will be the one to lead them. I will make this nation great once again!"

"And where does that leave Zuko," Iroh asked slowly.

"If we're lucky, he'll end up stuck in another dimension, trapped forever with no way out!"

"But … that's your son," a shocked Loi roared.

Ozai whirled around to face him. "I have no son!"

Iroh looked at the ground sadly. "I was afraid you'd say that. I had thought that perhaps your defeat at the hands of the Avatar would serve to humble you, but I see that I was wrong. You are as cold and heartless as ever."

"Save your gushy kissy-poo drabble for someone else, Iroh. I have you to blame for how my son turned out!"

"Your son has turned out to be an exemplary human being."

"My son is a failure – as are you! Father was right to renounce your birthright and give me the throne! You are not fit to rule! If you had become Fire Lord then I could hardly imagine where this nation would have gone! You probably would have surrendered the war and discussed reparations over tea!"

"Leave General Iroh alone," Loi yelled.

Shrugging, Ozai turned his attention to his daughter, who had not said anything the whole time. As his eyes fell on her, she seemed to shrink down; she wished she could sink down beneath the floor.

"What I am most curious about is what you, my daughter, my most loyal follower, are doing with this group of traitors?

Azula lowered her head further. She dared not look him in the eyes.

"Answer me!" She flinched as though a whip had been cracked at her. He lowered his voice to a more calm, nurturing one. "Azula, I think I know what must've happened. These turncoats captured you after my defeat and brainwashed you, didn't they? What did they tell you? Did they convince you that I am evil, that the Fire Nation was wrong?"

She remained silent.

"Well," the Phoenix King snapped. "Why the change of heart?! You were only too eager to kill your brother and uncle a few months ago! You relished the thought of it! What happened?!"

_"Mother." _He voice was barely audible, almost a whisper.

"What was that," he asked.

"MY MOTHER," she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Ozai staggered backwards, practically landing on his rear. "Y-your _mother_," he breathed. "Ursa? But how is that possible?"

"We found her," Azula said, gaining confidence after seeing her father's astonishment. "Or, rather Zuko did. I always believed that mother saw me as a monster. But then she sacrificed herself to save me. She gave her life to save mine."

Ozai narrowed his eyes. "A weak thing to do." He sighed. "So my wife is dead then." There was a hint of sadness in his voice, but it disappeared as quickly as it came. "I did love her at one time, you know. She was as loving and faithful a wife as anyone could ever ask for. But in the end, it wasn't enough. I tried to raise you kids right. Strict discipline and harsh training were necessary to make you into good, upright citizens of the Fire Nation. But that woman … she made Zuko weak. She nurtured the boy too much…"

"Nurturing is just as necessary as discipline," Iroh commented.

"This doesn't concern you, Iroh." He was now encircling Azula, a grin of malice on his face. "You may claim to be a changed person, Azula, but I can see right through you. Your true, inner self is as clear as day to me."

He stopped in front of her and leaned forward so that they were eye level. "Deep down, you still have a lot of rage and hate. Don't you see what's happened? These fools have twisted you, played with your mind and emotions. They needed to weaken you, you see, so that you would no longer pose a threat to them. They needed to show the appearance of love for you, so that you would be easier for them to control."

"Don't listen to him, Azula," Loi shouted.

"You don't have to take my word for it," Ozai said. "Just look at everything that's happened. Just a few months ago, you were heir to the throne of the Fire Nation. You had power and riches beyond anyone's wildest dreams. And you earned every bit of it. Now look at you. You now stand in the shadow of your brother, no more than a lowly member of the Royal court with no real power or position anymore. Zuko has you strictly under his thumb."

"Y-your wrong," she gulped.

Or was he? Deep down, Azula was beginning to think that he was right. Perhaps her new "friends" merely _were_ controlling her.

"Don't let him mess with your head," Loi shouted. "Can't you see what he's doing?! He's trying to turn you against us!"

"Silence, cretin," Ozai snapped. Turning back to his daughter, he said, "So dear Zuko's on the throne, he's going to marry that wench," here he pointed to Mai, "and soon they'll have a mongrel child who will be heir to the throne. Face it Azula, you're out of the loop. Zuko cares nothing for you – first chance he gets, he'll just look for a reason to get rid of you. You'll see."

Azula thought deep down. The truth was, Zuko _had_ found a reason to get rid of her. Two weeks ago, to be exact. When Mai had been kidnapped, Zuko immediately blamed her. So what if her father was right?

"Azula," Iroh said soothingly. "Don't let him tempt you. That man never loved you and he never will. Look what he did to your brother. How he burned him and sent him on a futile quest to capture the Avatar. He cares nothing for either of you!"

"Nonsense! I care for you, Azula. I tried to love Zuko, but I knew back then what a bad seed he was. I got rid of him because I wanted the best for you."

"Don't listen," her uncle shouted. "Do not throw away the precious gift of life your mother gave you! She gave her life for you so that you could have freedom – freedom from all the anger, rage, hate, blood and war!"

"Shut up, Iroh," Ozai said. "You are no longer even a part of my family! And besides, did Ursa _really_ die just so that you could languish in Zuko's shadow?"

Azula was stammered. She was truly lost in a labyrinth of confusion. She didn't know what to think.

Ozai seemed to understand that the girl was confused. He snapped his fingers and Qin immediately rushed over to his side. "See that the princess has her old quarters fully restored. Take her there; give her some new clothes and a hot meal."

Qin nodded. "Yes sir. But what about … them?" He pointed at the other three.

"For the time being, they are to be regarded as prisoners until such a time as they renounce the Avatar and swear allegiance to me. If they have not done so within a week, they will face execution."

The Imperial Firebenders took hold of Iroh, Loi and Mai and began dragging them out of the room.

Before he was carried out the door, Iroh made one last attempt to persuade his niece. "Azula, he's the one who's using and manipulating you. He manipulated you all your life. Don't let him control you anymore. You have the chance for a real life." And then he disappeared out the door.

And Azula was more lost than ever.

***

**Who Even Knows Where These People Are Anymore?**

The first thing Sokka saw was daylight. The sun shone down from above and he basked in its warmth.

The next thing he felt was an aching pain in his head. He supposed it was because of traveling through that portal. As a matter of fact it … _hey, wait a minute!_ They had traveled through the portal and entered another dimension! They were in a completely different world!

He excitedly looked around. From what he saw, they were in an exotic field of weird flowers. A whole plethora of different kinds of different colors exploded around him. And a few kilometers away an exquisite waterfall was roaring. A rainbow appeared at its base. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and it was powerful enough to bring tears to his eyes. Uh … really manly tears of course … heh.

But the others had to see this!

He looked around. The others were beginning to stir. "Hey guys, you gotta see this!"

Everyone slowly got up to their feet and took in their surroundings. It was quite breathtaking. He watched as his friend's eyes brightened … _hey, hold on! What's going on here?_

Sokka noticed that there was someone else there – someone that looked an awful lot like him. He charged over to this look-alike and began frantically examining it, muttering to himself. "What – what the… how…?"

The Sokka look-alike seemed just as shocked. "I can see," he shouted, leaping for joy. And everyone was shocked senseless when Toph's voice came out of the Sokka replica's mouth. The Sokka clone stopped and Toph's voice snorted. "I thought the world would be a lot more beautiful than this."

It was then that Sokka realized that he was no longer in his own body.

Toph's body, meanwhile, shakily rose to her feet. She stumbled around like an ordinary blind person who had no idea where she was. She quickly grabbed Katara's arm to steady herself and when she spoke, Guandao's voice came out. "I was afraid of this. It seems that traveling through another dimension has caused us all to switch bodies!"

***

**Prison**

Aang shivered as he sat in his cage, trapped like a wild beast. He had no idea how he got here. He had a vague recollection of that Water Tribe woman, how she used Energybending, coupled with powerful spirit magic. Now he was imprisoned here and who knows what would happen next?

Oh, how long had he been here? A day? A week? Three? He couldn't tell if there was night and day because he was surrounded on all sides by pitch black darkness. The only light he had here was the glowing of the fiery prison bars.

And then there was that guard. Aang still couldn't quite make out what he was. Those bright yellow eyes, like lamps, and that grinning mouth. The fiend really enjoyed making sport of Aang, tormenting him, calling him "Arrowhead." He would mock him from the other side of the bars, throwing foreign objects at him as though he were a disgusting creature at a zoo.

Meanwhile, his thoughts fell on to the state of the world. That Water Tribe witch, Eena, was still on the loose. That, coupled with the fact that she had Long Feng and the Dai Li on her side was cause for worry. There was no telling what they were up to and without the Avatar to stop them, what kind of havoc they would wreak.

Aang felt his stomach rumbling. Even here, in another dimension, he was faced with human limitations. Oh, what he would give for some food right now.

And it was at that moment that the prison guard appeared before him. "Snack time," he said, his mouth grinning wider than ever. The guard placed a small stool on the ground just outside Aang's cell. Sitting down, he then produced what appeared to be a picnic basket. Aang's hopes rose. Perhaps it was feeding time…

"Let's see what we have," the guard said. Humming softly to himself, he placed the basket on his lap and began rummaging through it. "Oh, this looks _so_ delicious," the guard moaned. "I have all kinds of sweets and desserts."

He pulled out all kinds of cakes and pastries. Aang's mouth was watering, and he licked his lips furiously. The guard held up a large pink pastry. As he prepared to take a bite, he noticed Aang watching his every move, like a starving animal. The guard grinned. That only made his snack that much sweeter.

"Oh, you would really enjoy this." He then took a large bite out of the pink, frosted cake. He closed his eyes, chewed loudly and moaned in exaggerated ecstasy. "Oh, mmm, this is so good," he taunted, his mouth full. He slowly took another bite, loudly moaning. "You really don't know what you're missing."

Aang was ready to die. Watching that freak enjoy all that sumptuous food was agonizing torture. His stomach was so empty that it hurt, and it rumbled loudly. They say that when you're starving to death, your stomach tries to digest itself. Aang sincerely believed that that was what was going to happen.

Seeing the boy's agony only served to further the guard's cruelty. He picked up another piece of pastry. He held it close to the cage, daring Aang to reach through the bars and grab it. It was too tempting, and Aang was too hungry. He slowly reached between the fiery bars, hoping for at least some morsel of food.

Almost there. His fingers could just about reach it.

And the pastry was snatched away and quickly gobbled up by the guard.

Aang was ready to collapse into tears from sheer hunger. No. He wouldn't give him the satisfaction. So he sat, watching, his expression stony-faced.

The guard, after finishing his snack, stood up and stretched. "Oh, that was so satisfying! Now for a nice nap." He paused thoughtfully, pressing his finger to his lip. "Oh yeah. That reminds me. It's your feeding time too, isn't it?"

This caught Aang's attention and his head sprang up instantly.

A bowl was tossed carelessly towards the Avatar. It was filled with some kind of repulsive, grey bubbling goop. Whatever it was looked really nasty.

But Aang didn't care. His desire for nourishment now outweighed taste and he rushed forward with his hands, scooping up the goo and shoveling it into his mouth. His hunger had turned him into a raging animal.

And the guard laughed hysterically. "That's right, little piggie! Eat up!"

Aang quickly finished his "food" and lay back, finally contented. That is, until the stomach cramps kicked in. He gasped loudly and rubbed his belly. The pain was becoming unbearable.

"Oh, did I forget to mention? Your meal contains a very strong natural laxative. I'll leave you to your business." And with a wave he was gone, leaving a horrified Aang writhing on the ground in worse agony than before.

***

"What do you mean we switched bodies," Katara shouted. "And why are my hands so wrinkly?" She gasped. She was in Guandao's body.

It was true. They had all somehow switched bodies.

Toph was in Sokka's body.

Sokka was in Zuko's body.

Zuko was in Katara's body.

Katara was in Guandao's body.

And Guandao was in Toph's body.

Guandao raised Toph's finger knowingly. "Going through that portal must've done this. I _did_ warn you all that something like this might happen."

Zuko looked down at Katara's slim figure. However, he also noticed the presence of a tiny, yet developing human being in her womb. The thought of him being pregnant – with the Avatar's baby, no less – _really_ disturbed him. "Okay, so how do we fix it," he asked.

"When we go back through the portal, it should place us back where we belong," Guandao explained. "And I do hope we hurry. Being in a blind girl's body is no picnic; I wish to regain my sight as soon as possible."

"I don't know," Sokka said, examining Zuko's buff body. "I think this body is kind of dashing!"

"And I like being able to see for once," Toph replied. "Though, I feel limited without my blindness. I can't feel anything."

Katara shuddered. "Well I can't stand being in this creepy old man's body! I want out!"

"First things first," Zuko said. "We came here for a reason – to save Aang. The sooner we find him, the sooner we get our bodies back!" No one seemed to argue with that logic.

However, Toph had to be the one to put a damper on things. "But we don't even know where Twinkletoes is! We don't even know where we are!"

"I have an idea," Sokka suggested. Everyone turned to him. "I suggest we walk in a random direction! We're bound to come upon something!"

As ridiculous as his suggestion was, no one had any better ideas, so they followed through on Sokka's plans. Seeing was a new experience for Toph, and the bright colors overwhelmed her. Seeing made walking difficult, and woozy and she struggled to walk in Sokka's body. Guandao was having an equally difficult time in Toph's body. He was unable to see and he hadn't learned to sense his surroundings by feeling the ground like Toph had.

This little journey was going to prove to be incredibly uncomfortable – they were all good friends, with the exception of Guandao, but being in each other's bodies made things much too … _familiar_ for anyone to stand.

***

**Prison – About an hour later**

Aang was still recovering from the nasty after effects of that horrid "meal." He lay on his side, holding his stomach.

That guard was such a jerk. About half and hour later he returned, laughing at Aang's sufferings. He then demanded that Aang play "ball" with him. Still feeling somewhat nauseous, but having no choice, he figured what could be the harm in playing an innocent game of ball.

So the guard entered the prison chamber with the ball which turned out, to Aang's horror, to be made of metal and covered with numerous, thick spikes.

After that game, the guard left for another fifteen minutes. Aang dreaded what was coming next. That guard was so unpredictable. He found all kinds of ways to torture Aang, make him sick, hurt him, or just plain make him cry.

And so he returned fifteen minutes later. Aang felt a knot twisting in his stomach at his return. What was he in for this time?

The guard was grinning sadistically. "I have something special planned for you," he said with relish. He moved forward, passing through the flaming prison bars as though he were made out of air. He placed the stool on the floor and sat down.

"I need you to do something for me," the guard said. He stuck his leg out. "I need you to clean all of the gunk out of my feet."

Aang surveyed the guard's clawed foot with a look of disgust.

The guard's grin grew wider. "You're gonna need to buff out those corns. And after you do that, I need you to shave my back hairs."

And Aang felt his stomach churning again.

***

The gang wandered aimlessly around this strange new world. Toph, now able to see in Sokka's body, looked around in wonderment at the vast field of flowers. Guandao, on the other hand, was having a tough time having to deal with Toph's blindness. He would stumble around and trip himself. At one point, he ended up turned around, wandering aimlessly around.

Katara was mumbling, unhappy that out of everyone, she had to be stuck in Guandao's body. Zuko was probably the most uncomfortable of all, trapped in Katara's body.

Toph, meanwhile, was holding on to Sokka's stomach. "Damn, Snoozles," she muttered. "Does your stomach have an off button? I feel like I haven't eaten anything in forever!"

"That's how I feel twenty-four seven," Sokka replied.

Suddenly, Zuko stopped short. "I just thought of something."

Everyone turned to look at him and he continued on. "If we're in each other's bodies, then we can't bend!"

Toph looked at him questioningly. "What do you mean we can't bend?"

"Think about it! We're in each other's bodies – we have no clue how to control each other's elements!"

Toph gulped. "That's not good. What if we get attacked by something?"

Sokka laughed, waving his arms around at the beautiful field. "Look around us Toph. We're surrounded by flowers, there's a waterfall. This is paradise! What do you think could _possibly_ be dangerous?!"

The answer to his question sprang up from among the flowers as they found themselves surrounded by what appeared to be small children wielding spears aimed right for their hearts.

"You just had to jinx it, didn't you Snoozles?"

These children were extremely odd. Their clothes were odd, their mannerisms were odd, everything about them was just flat out strange. They wore strange collars around their necks. Their skin was strangely tinted with hues of blue, green, orange, pretty much all colors of the rainbow.

"They don't look so threatening," Sokka said. "They're kind of cute." He reached out to pat one on the head. "Hey there little fella – OOOWWW!!!!"

The child he had reached out to had jabbed him in the hand with his spear. Sokka flipped out. "Why you little ## %$# $#$#!" Toph and Katara blushed at Sokka's colorful language.

The children looked at each other, chattering in some strange language. "What are they saying," Zuko asked.

The children pressed a button located on their collars and their language changed instantly.

"Hey," Katara responded. "They're speaking our language!"

One of the children pointed to the collar around his neck. "These collars allow us to absorb your language."

"Who are you people," Zuko asked.

"Who are _we_," the child retorted. "You're the ones in our land! Who the heck are _you_?!"

Sokka puffed himself up. Being in Zuko's body made him feel a lot more confident. "Now see here! We're a lot older than you, so we're in charge here! Now where are your parents?!"

The children raised their eyebrows. "Parents? We no longer have need for parents. We're not children. I'm forty-seven years old!"

Sokka raised his eyebrows. He wasn't buying it. "Really? How does a forty-seven year old man look like a little boy?"

The kid shrugged. "You know, take my vitamins daily." He brandished his spear harder. "And we're the ones asking the questions here!"

"What do we do with them," another child asked.

"We take them to the sorceress, that's what. She'll know what to do."

The children took out a bunch of handkerchiefs. "What are you doing with those," Zuko inquired cautiously.

"Blindfolding you," the lead child answered as he wrapped the blindfolds around them. "We can't let you know how to get to our village. Then the sorceress can do as she sees fit!"

"Sorceress?"

"Our leader. She is the most powerful being in the land. We both love her and fear her. And soon you will know of her terror!"

"I don't like the sound of this," Sokka said as they were led away.

***

After what seemed to be an hour of walking (it was really only like fifteen minutes) the gang had their blindfolds removed and found themselves before a throne in what appeared to be a splendid palace. The throne had its back to them, and the children immediately kneeled.

"Oh great and mighty sorceress, we bring you these strange creatures as an offering."

The throne began to turn and the children cringed in fear. Everyone in the gang stood there nervously, afraid of what horror awaited them. Guandao stood indifferently, as he couldn't see, not that he would be intimidated otherwise. They waited with baited breath.

And they let out a sigh of relief.

The "sorceress" was just a harmless little girl with red dimples and bright eyes.

The four teens let out a collective "aaaw."

"She's so cute," Katara mouthed. "Oh, I just wish I could take her home with me."

"Don't even think about it, toots," the little girl spat in a gruff voice. The gang's jaws sank nearly a foot to the ground. The sorceress continued on. "What do you think you're doing, trespassing in _my _land?"

"We're trying to save our friend, Aang," Katara blurted out.

Guandao held up Toph's hand. "Let me handle this." He pointed at the sorceress, who seemed unimpressed. "Listen here, lady! We're on an important mission!" Sokka grabbed his body and turned him around so that he was actually facing the sorceress. Unaware that he had been facing the wrong direction in his blindness, Guandao continued on. "Where I come from, I am a very dangerous man and it would be best to do as I say. Trust me, you don't want to make me angry!"

The sorceress was puzzled. "A man? But you're only a little girl!"

Guandao smacked Toph's forehead. "Uh! It's hard to explain. We came through a portal and our bodies got all switched.

The sorceress narrowed her eyes dangerously. "A portal huh?"

***

**Prison**

Aang lay awake, as the monstrous guard returned, this time with a long, spiked chain. He entered the prison cell, brandishing the chain excitedly. "I think its time for my pet to learn a few new tricks…"

Aang sat up. How long was this going to go on for? Day in and day out this guard found new ways to torture him. He knew that this prison was forever. It wasn't the idea of the torture that bothered Aang. It was the idea that it was going to continue forever.

But Aang had enough. No, he wouldn't sit down and take this guy's abuse. He was the Avatar dang it! He stood up, determined to get past him.

The guard's yellow eyes widened. "Ohoho, we have a live one here! What do you intend to do, boy? Will you kill me?"

Aang thought. No, he wouldn't kill anything. But he would have to get past this guy.

Aang unleashed a furious blast of fire at the guard.

And nothing happened. No attack, no fire, not even a tiny spark. And so Aang tried Airbending. And still nothing happened. He looked at his hand, confused.

"Come on, kid, did you really think that I would allow the Avatar to be able to strike me?"

Aang looked up quickly. "How did you know that I'm the Avatar?"

The guard smirked. "Not everyone in this backwater jerk place is an ignorant savage. Oh no, my people know all about you, Avatar. We've been laying in wait for our chance to strike you and your dimension for millennia now." His grin grew wider. "And we've found a new business associate who is only too happy to allow us free reign in your world."

The Airbender was shocked. "The Anti-Avatar…"

"He has many names. He often refers to himself as 'Lord Kahn.' And when Lord Kahn, or as you call him, the Anti-Avatar, comes to power, my people shall have free reign over your land. And there's nothing you can do to stop us." He jerked his thumb at the flaming bars. "These bars aren't just for show you know. They're energy suppressors. As long as you're in this cell, they deprive you of your bending abilities."

Aang slumped down, defeated.

And he jumped up again as he felt the spiked chain strike him across the shoulders.

"You've been a very bad pet," the guard shouted. "Bad boy! Bad boy!"

And all Aang could do was try to shield himself uselessly with his arms as he was struck again and again, the guard's maniacal laughter echoing loudly off the cell walls.

***

Guandao explained their whole story to the sorceress (conveniently leaving out the parts which showed him in a bad light). He told her about the 100 Year War, and Eena and the Anti-Avatar. She listened intently, asking a few edgy questions about the state of their world. Katara wondered why one such as her would be so interested in their world. In fact, the sorceress seemed to know an awful lot _about_ their world …

When Guandao concluded his story, the sorceress nodded. "I think I got the gist of it."

"And so you'll help us find Aang," Katara asked hopefully.

"Not so fast there. I didn't actually say I would help."

"B-but," Katara protested.

The sorceress smiled. "I didn't exactly say I _wouldn't_ help either. I can give you information and a couple of my best soldiers. Boy, you'll need it.

"You see, my for the longest time, there has been a rival group of people here who have been molesting my people. These beings – they're pure evil. They're demonic beings who delight in torturing their victims. My people refer to these demons as the 'Oni.'"

That struck Zuko very fast as he remembered that his Blue Spirit Mask was sometimes called an "oni" mask. Very interesting.

"Anyway," the sorceress continued. "The Oni have been kidnapping our people for generations unless we pay them tribute. My people are starving and the Oni keep demanding we give them our livelihood. We can barely survive and if we refuse, they take a member of our tribe and put them in prison."

"Prison," Katara asked. The sorceress nodded.

"Yes. My guess is, if this woman put Aang in this dimension, he was probably rounded up by the Oni. He's probably in that prison being tortured as we speak."

"And where is this prison," Guandao queried.

"My scouts will lead you to it. Please, you must free my people from the Oni."

Sokka grinned triumphantly. "Don't worry! Team Avatar is on the job! Nothing can stop us!" He was shut up with a quick smack to the head from Guandao.

"A final word of warning before you go," the young girl cautioned. "The Oni have made an alliance with this 'Anti-Avatar' of yours. He calls himself Lord Kahn. I know much about your world; I've actually been there myself many times. The Anti-Avatar is a sadist of unspeakable depravity. And if the oni are on his side, then your world, as well as mine, may be doomed."

***

**Woods – Earth Kingdom – Nighttime**

"We must hurry," Eena said breathlessly. "Tomorrow is the next full moon! Our master arises tomorrow!" She could scarcely hide her excitement. "Everything must be ready! Have all the preparations been made?"

Long Feng nodded. "All set. My Dai Li agents have set up a perimeter around the woods so that no one will interfere."

"And where's Concreto?"

"He's somewhere around here, if I'm not mistaken."

"Well keep a closer eye on him!"

They came to a large pond in the middle of a clearing. As if on cue, a face appeared in the water. The face of Lord Kahn, the Anti-Avatar!

The Anti-Avatar grinned. "Everything is almost ready, Eena my dear. Tomorrow night, I shall enter this world. Think of it! A body of my very own!"

"I can't wait," Eena exclaimed. "You have no idea how I've been longing for this!"

Kahn, the Anti-Avatar chuckled. "Everything will go smoothly for my return?"

"It should. But…"

Kahn furrowed his eyebrows. "But what?"

"The Avatar's friends have … somehow managed to enter across dimensions. They could set him free."

Kahn smiled, relaxed. "You have no need to worry, Eena. My powers have grown so much now that not even the Avatar can stop my rise to power. And besides; I've made a bargain with a certain subspecies."

"What do you mean?"

The Anti-Avatar relished his next pronouncement. He felt on top of the world. "Tell me, Eena. Have you ever heard of the Oni?"

***

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Happy 4th of July everybody!_


	14. Chapter 14: The Rising

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Avatar

________________________________________________________________________

***

"Okay, so how the heck are we gonna get in there," Sokka voiced. He, the gang (still switched in each other's bodies), and a group of spear-wielding children were crouched on a rocky outcropping above a giant fortress, which was made out of black stone. Guandao had been left behind because he was in Toph's body and was not able to adapt to blindness the way Toph had. He would be of little use.

Surrounding the prison was a moat filled with what Sokka really hoped was not blood. There was a main entrance, and two large, burly creatures stood guard – Oni! They wore thick, furry clothes, and elaborate headdresses.

"Leave thet to us," one kid said as he and the others withdrew a couple of bows. Sokka raised his eyebrows. "You guys know how to handle those things?"

The lead kid smirked. "Watch this."

There was a sharp _TWANG_, and the next thing anyone knew, the two Oni guards were dropped like flies. "Awesome," Toph exclaimed. "I love being able to see – those arrows just soared and BAM!!! Those two guys are down!" She frowned as Sokka's stomach rumbled. "Though being trapped in Snoozle's body does have its downsides…"

Zuko (in Katara's body) looked at Sokka (in Zuko's body) expectantly. "Okay Mr. Plan Guy, now what?"

Sokka pointed at the two dead Oni, laying there. "First Toph and I nab those guys' outfits and disguise ourselves."

"Why can't I be disguised," Zuko inquired.

"Because you're in Katara's body! Sorry, but I'm pretty sure the Oni would be pretty suspicious of a _girl_!" Katara (in Guandao's body) "humphed."

"Okay, then what," Zuko asked.

"Then, Toph and I act like you and Katara are our prisoners. We sneak you in and find Aang. We'll be in and out before you can say 'Zuko has B.O.'"

"I really hope that things go as smoothly as you make it out," Katara said.

"Relax, Sugar Queen," Toph replied, gently punching her in the arm. "What can go wrong?"

"What should we do," the warrior children asked.

Sokka shrugged. "I dunno? Stand guard?"

The lead child saluted. "Will do, Chief!"

***

Aang stared blankly at the wall, despondent, crushed, almost all hope lost.

No, he couldn't let himself lose hope. He would not allow himself to walk down that path – he'd been there before and he was in no hurry to be there again.

_But what if no one comes for you? What if you're trapped in here forever?_

_Shut up,_ Aang mentally argued with himself. _Stop thinking like that! Someone will come!_

_But what if they don't?_

_They will!_

_Might not!_

_Will, will, will, will! Will times infinity plus one!_

_You're acting childish._

_Am not!_

_Are so!_

_Am not, am not, am not!_

_See? You just proved my point!_

_Have n- … oh, for crying out loud!_

"You know, I think you've finally snapped."

Aang looked up to see that merciless guard standing there, grinning. "What do you mean I've snapped?!"

"Well, when someone's arguing with themselves, that pretty much means they've gone a little loopy, if you get my meaning."

"I was not -." He cut himself off as he realized that he must have been arguing with himself out loud. His cheeks turned red.

The guard passed through the fiery barriers and the excited look on his face told Aang that he was in for a hell of a time. The guard produced a small box, which he opened with the flick of his thumb. Aang gulped as he saw, within the box, literally thousands of tiny needles.

"I thought we'd try some acupuncture today." He kneeled down before Aang, who just grunted. The guard took Aang's hands and chained them to the wall, so that he would be unable to move. Humming softly to himself, the guard then reached into the box, and took out the first of a thousand tiny needles. The point gleamed in the light of the flaming bars.

"Hmm, but where to put this first," the guard thought aloud. He raised his finger. "Ah, I know!"

And Aang inhaled deeply as the point moved towards his eye. He squeezed his eyelids shut. "Now, now," the guard chided. "We need to keep those nice eyes of yours wide open so that Mr. Needle can do his work."

With a swift motion, he violently forced Aang's eyelids apart. "Keep her nice and steady," he warned. And ever so slowly, the point of the needle moved for his exposed eyeball.

Aang winced as the point drew closer and closer.

The tip reached his eye and Aang braced himself for the stinging pain he knew was just a moment away.

"Hey, Lulu," a voice from outside the cell called.

The guard dropped the needle, and Aang breathed a sigh of relief. "What," the guard shouted, visibly flustered.

"I got a job for you to do, Lulu."

Aang giggled as he looked at the guard's mortified face. "Your name's _Lulu_?!"

Lulu the guard whirled around. "Shut up!" Grumbling to himself, he neatly placed the pin back in its box before getting up to leave the cell. He looked over his shoulder. "I'll be back – we still have our acupuncture treatment to finish."

He then spun around to his fellow. "What's the problem chief?"

"We got some fresh meat. I need you to take them down to Cell Block A."

***

Sokka and Toph were clumsily dressed in Oni guard clothing. The uniforms were at least three sizes too big for them and the furry headdresses sunk down over their eyes. It was a constant struggle for them to maintain their walking.

They led Katara and Zuko throughout the halls. They had placed makeshift handcuffs around their wrists – lightly, of course, so that they could be ready to fight in a pinch.

Sokka was hoping beyond hope that they wouldn't get stopped by anyone. Most of the Oni guards they passed had given them funny looks, but so far, no one said anything.

Yet.

Sokka's hopes were dashed a moment later. "Hold it right there!" He and Toph stopped short, their eyes bulging and their hearts racing a mile a minute.

They slowly turned around to find Lulu the guard rushing after them.

Sokka put on the deepest voice he could muster. "Uh, yes fellow Oni guard person, how can we assist you?" Toph rolled her eyes, muttering. They were so busted.

Fortunately for them, the guard didn't seem too bright. "I've been ordered to escort these new prisoners to Cell Block A."

_Oh fishpaste,_ Sokka thought to himself. This wasn't supposed to happen. Katara and Zuko were not supposed to get separated from them; this could blow all their plans.

_"Boy, good job thinking this whole thing through, Snoozles," _Toph whispered.

Sokka was stammering, trying to find an excuse to not allow this guy to take Zuko and Katara away. "Uh … well … you see … the thing is …"

Lulu was beginning to visibly lose his patience.

Thinking quickly, Toph spoke up. "We just figured that, you look so tired and all, that we would take them there ourselves."

"Yea, but I was ordered to -."

Toph cut him off. "We know that, and you're doing a mighty good job, let me tell you; but we're kind of new here and we'd like to learn the layout of the place ourselves."

Lulu scratched his chin. "Makes sense. And I guess I am kind of tired. What the heck, you guys take them. I sure as heck don't feel like doing it."

Sokka and Toph were immensely relieved. Crisis averted.

"Besides," Lulu explained as he began walking in the other direction. "I've got an acupuncture appointment to keep."

"Wait," Sokka called after him. "One last thing! Just a real quick question."

"Whatcha need, newbies?"

"Have you seen a certain prisoner? He's a kid about so tall with an arrow tattooed on his head."

Lulu narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "The Avatar? He's a high-priority prisoner. Now why would you guys be interested in _him_?"

"Uh, like we said," Toph replied. "We're new and we'd kind of like to know where everything is."

_"Good save," _Sokka whispered.

Lulu straightened up. "Oh, yes, of course. High priority prisoners like the Avatar are in Cell Block C. And I have the responsibility of handling the Avatar myself!"

"Cell Block C," Sokka repeated. "And that would be…?"

"Thata way," Lulu pointed. "Is there anything else you need?"

Sokka and Toph shook their heads. "Nope. You've been plenty helpful already."

And Lulu jovially skipped down the hallway, feeling all warm and tingly inside that he helped some newbies out.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking," Sokka asked Toph.

"You mean about how bad that guy smells?"

Sokka smacked his forehead. "No! He could lead us to Aang!"

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

***

"Honey, I'm home," Lulu announced as he returned to Aang's cell. "Have you missed me?"

"Implicitly," Aang groused.

"Oh, don't feel that way. Come on, don't we have so much fun together?"

"You torture me everyday; you make fun of me, AND YOU TRIED TO STICK A NEEDLE IN MY EYE!!!"

"Yea, I haven't gotten around to finishing that, have I?" He took a step forward to enter Aang's cell, only to stop. He tilted his head, as though he were listening for a noise.

Footsteps.

Those two new guards and their prisoners were approaching. "What are you guys doing here," he inquired. "This is Cell Block C. Those prisoners belong in Cell Block A! I thought we discussed this?"

The two guards and their prisoners didn't say a word. They just keep advancing on Lulu, who was beginning to sweat. "Uh, guys – you're starting to freak me out a little bit." His eyes widened as he saw the two "prisoners" easily slide their handcuffs off. He pointed at Sokka and Toph. "You guys are fakes!"

"What gave us away," Toph asked bitingly.

Aang, meanwhile, was ecstatic. "You guys came! You guys actually _came_! I didn't think you'd be able to get here!" His lip trembled. "You have no idea what I've gone through!"

"Can it, would you for a minute, Twinkletoes," Toph shot.

Aang was taken aback. "Sokka, why does your voice sound like Toph's? And why did you just call me Twinkletoes?"

"It's a long story," Toph called. "To sum it all up, our bodies got all switched."

"Okaay." His eyes fell on Katara in Guandao's body. He let out a fearful yelp. "What is Monk Guandao doing here?"

He was even more horrified to hear Katara's voice come from Guandao's mouth. "Another long story, Aang."

Lulu just stood there, confused. "What's going on here?"

"We're freeing our friend," Toph shouted, punching her fist forward.

Lulu just blinked. Nothing happened.

"Oh, yeah, forgot," Toph said. "I'm in Snoozles' body; I can't bend."

Cackling, the ferocious guard brought out a chain mace, riddled with studded spikes. "Now it's my turn!" He brought the weapon down towards Toph, who quickly rolled out of the way. The heavy mace landed where Toph had been standing a second ago with a thud.

"We don't need bending to take this guy down," Sokka laughed as he tackled Lulu to the ground. The two grappled with each other; they rolled around on the ground and Sokka ended up on the bottom, with Lulu's immense weight crushing him.

"Hey, you guys are pretty fun," Lulu giggled as his clawed hands gripped Sokka's throat.

"Guys," Sokka rasped. "A little help here?" His vision began swimming as his air was cut off.

Toph rammed Lulu. It wasn't enough to push the enormous monster off of Sokka, but it did budge him a little for Sokka to pull himself out from under him.

Lulu stood up, his claws retracted, preparing to strike.

"Leave my friends alone," Aang shouted.

The Oni monster just stared at the Avatar and laughed. "Nah. I think I'll have them join you in your cell. Think of all the _fun _we'll have together! Yup, that'll be us; together, _forever_!"

The word "forever" stirred Aang up. "Guys, you gotta get me outta here!"

"We're working on that," Zuko replied.

Picking up his mace again, Lulu prepared another strike.

Sokka saw an opening.

As he brought his mace down, Sokka charged forward, kicking his legs out from under him. The Oni monster let out a roar and fell, face forward.

You see, even though the monster was incredibly powerful, he, along with his mace, moved very slowly. It gave Sokka enough time to get under his defenses and trip him up.

The monster let out a groan and struggled to get up. Toph gave him a little knock on the head with her knuckles, and Lulu was out cold.

"Good job guys," Aang cheered. "Now get me out of here!"

Sokka investigated the bars. "Hmm, these bars appear to be made out of some burning, fiery substance."

"You mean fire," Zuko replied.

"No, I don't think so."

"Look, it doesn't matter," Aang said. "You need some way to shut down these bars." He pointed to a keyhole next to his cell. "That must be how to deactivate it."

Katara observed a ring of keys attached to the unconscious Lulu's belt. "How about these?"

"Wow, there must be like thirty keys on that thing," Sokka whistled. "Which one's the right one?"

"We'll have to do trial and error; see which one's right."

Sokka took the keys and inserted one. Nothing happened. "This may take a while."

"Uh, I don't want to pressure anyone," Toph said in a rushed voice. "But I don't think we have a while!"

A dozen Oni guards were marching towards them, armed to the teeth.

They were trapped!

***

**Woods – Somewhere in the Earth Kingdom – Evening**

Eena kneeled down before the lake and the face of Kahn, the Anti-Avatar appeared. The excitement was clear in his voice. "Tonight's the night. The full moon appears tonight. I can already feel my power surging."

"I worry about the Avatar," Eena said. "His friends have already entered that spiritual prison … they could have him freed by tonight!"

Kahn grinned. "Don't worry; he was never intended to remain there indefinitely."

Eena's face twisted. "But you said …"

"Never mind that. I knew his friends would go after him … I still have plans for him."

"But why put him there in the first place if only to have him set free?"

"I needed him out of the way until tonight. He could have ruined my plans to enter your world. I still need him; he is necessary if I am to receive the ultimate power."

Not pretending to understand, but blindly following him all the same, Eena nodded. "Yes master."

The full moon began to peer over the treetops.

"Soon, Eena. Soon we will be together…"

***

"You might want to hurry up, Sokka," Toph warned as the Oni guards drew closer and closer.

"I'm moving as fast as I can!"

"Faster would be nice!"

"Would you prefer to do it," he yelled as he jammed another key into the lock.

"I would prefer you to get that darn cell open!"

And the Oni prepared to attack.

Being in each other's bodies prevented the gang from bending. They had no way to defend themselves against a dozen Oni.

They were doomed.

The guards raised their weapons to attack.

The attack never came.

The first few guards dropped like flies, arrows sticking out of their backs. The other Oni guards looked around confused.

The children that had escorted them to the prison stood there, bows raised. "I thought I told you to stand guard," Sokka yelled.

"Aren't you glad we don't obey you," the lead kid said, tossing his bow aside and drawing his spear.

The Oni regarded these weapon toting children to be the bigger threat than the gang, and began advancing on them.

Sokka continued trying keys out as all hell broke loose in the prison corridor. The children were effectively putting up a decent fight against the Oni. What the children lacked in size and technology they more than made up for in speed and intelligence. They began pushing the Oni back.

"Got it," Sokka shouted joyously as he finally fitted the right key. The flaming bars ignited one last time before disappearing altogether.

And Aang was free.

And it was payback time for the Oni. The Avatar jumped into the fray with the children, using his Airbending to throw several monsters around. Suddenly, something grabbed his foot, knocking him to the ground. Aang looked down to see a fully conscious Lulu dragging him towards him. "You aren't getting away from me that easy," he hissed.

The memories of all the torment that monster had put him through came surging back. How he had poisoned Aang's food. How he had whipped him with a spiked whip. How he wanted to insert needles into his eye. The horrifying things done to him whipped Aang's emotions into a frenzy. This was more than a survival instinct. It was about whether he was going to stay trapped in here and face torture or not.

And white light began pouring out of his eyes.

Lulu seemed to become very concerned. "What's going on …?"

Aang sent a focused blast of wind at the monster, sending him flying and slamming him hard against the wall.

The fighting stopped as a sphere of air surrounded the Avatar and he rose upwards. Pure energy shot out in all directions, nearly zapping the bystanders. Everyone watched in awe as the ceiling was blown clean away.

Aang pointed his hand at the Oni and suddenly, the ground beneath them gave way and they collapsed into a giant crater. He was no longer in control of his actions and his hand began glowing with fire, preparing to roast the Oni trapped below.

And then a voice like a dove tore into his mind.

_"Aang, that's enough."_

Katara.

Her voice was always enough to bring him back. Whenever he went too far, and the Avatar State took hold, hers was always the voice to awaken the human inside of him.

The light faded, and an exhausted Aang collapsed into Sokka's arms. _"I'm sorry,"_ he said weakly. _"I didn't mean it to go so far…"_

Sokka eyed the unconscious Oni. "It's okay, Aang. Everyone's alive and you did no permanent damage." There was a moan from one of the guards. "Well, no damage that we can _see_. Let's get back home."

***

Eena stood over the lake. Long Feng and the Dai Li were behind her, watching with anticipation. This is where their plans had finally drawn them. The Anti-Avatar was about to be fully born. Long Feng couldn't wait to see what he could do. _Yes, he should be able to put those who oppose us in their place._ He particularly relished the thought of that blasted Fire Princess, who betrayed him, lying broken on the ground, the Anti-Avatar's foot crushing her face into the dirt. He grinned.

Concreto didn't seem to really be that interested. So the Anti-Avatar was coming to power, so what? So long as he got paid.

Eena was by far the most ecstatic. She had never been in the physical presence of her master. Now she would be. And Eena loved it. Loved him. When he had saved her life, he said such sweet things to her. He had been so kind to her. How could she not love him? And tonight, she would be in his arms…

The full moon waxed overhead and Eena stood up determined. "It's time."

Several Dai Li surrounded them to make sure no one interrupted the ritual.

At the same time, several hooded figures emerged from the woods. They bowed their heads low and began chanting.

Kahn's face appeared in the water. He was pure glee. "I've been waiting for this moment for millennia! My waiting will have finally paid off!"

"I've been waiting for this from the moment I first heard your voice," Eena said. "Now you and I can finally be together!"

"And together, we'll crush this world and make it over however we like!"

***

The children led the gang back to their base, where the sorceress was waiting for them. Aang couldn't quite put his finger on it, but there was something _familiar_ about her.

"Avatar Aang," she said with the air of someone that was old friends. "How good to see you. Your prison experience wasn't too bad, I hope?"

"Let's put it this way," Aang said. "I won't be committing any crimes _ever_."

"Was the food good at least," Sokka questioned hopefully.

"Don't remind me," Aang replied, clutching his stomach.

"As much as I _hate_ to ruin your happy-mushy reunion love fest, we really have to get going!"

Aang recognized that voice…

_"Monk Guandao …?!" _He was shocked to hear the monk's voice. It was even more shocking to hear it coming from Toph's diminutive form.

Guandao pursed Toph's lips. "Didn't think we'd be meeting again, did you? Well I can tell you, it's not pleasant for me either."

Aang didn't know what to say. "Uh … nice to see you, I suppose?"

Guandao turned to the sorceress. "It's been fun, lady, but we have an Anti-Avatar to crush!"

The sorceress nodded. "My troops will lead you back to the portal."

The gang turned to leave, but the sorceress called Aang's name. Aang turned around, and she was smiling bitter sweetly.

"We'll be meeting again, Avatar…"

***

**Earth Kingdom – Woods – Nighttime**

The chanting of the robed figures reached a fever pitch. Eena was ecstatic as she saw the water begin glowing furiously. The light was brilliant and blinding. But if one were able to stare directly at it, they would notice the form of a man taking shape under the water.

And a glowing hand shot out of the water.

Eena could barely contain her excitement. "It's happening! It's actually happening!"

Even Long Feng and the Dai Li seemed impressed.

Another hand appeared above the water, pulling itself up. Arms, shoulders, a bowed head appeared to rise out of the lake.

And a loud scream emerged from the form's mouth.

A furious wind whipped up, and everyone braced themselves as their clothes were blown about. The tree branches were going nuts.

Above them, the sky seemed to turn blood red.

Pure electrical currents flowed around the figure's body, and suddenly, a plume of pure blue energy surrounded it and rose into the darkening clouds overhead.

The Anti-Avatar was finally entering the world.

***

The gang all collapsed through the portal and found themselves back in the haunted prison from whence they came. It was nice visiting another dimension, but it felt good to finally be home.

"Oh, I just _love_ this place," Sokka commented about the haunted island, remembering that incident of possession. He looked down at his hands and his face brightened. "Hey, I'm me again!"

"I'm me, too," Katara exclaimed.

"Just as I predicted," Guandao said, back in his own body. "Going through the portal transferred us back to our original bodies!" Now that he was able to see once again, his eyes fell back on Aang.

Aang withered under the monk's gaze. He sensed pure anger and hatred behind those eyes.

After defeating Guandao, Aang had hoped that the monk would change his ways, but Guandao seemed just as cruel as ever.

But why did Guandao, of all people, agree to save him? It didn't make any sense! Aang would question the monk, but he wouldn't do it now. Guandao seemed too moody right now to probe for answers. Besides, it was late and after his harrowing experience in prison, all he wanted was to hit the sack.

But he made a mental note to talk to the monk first thing in the morning.

Guandao, meanwhile, began stirring. "Something's wrong," he shouted. All of a sudden, he bolted upstairs and out the front door of the haunted island's prison.

"What's his deal," Sokka asked.

"He probably caught sight of your face," Toph teased.

The gang followed the monk outside, only to find him on his knees, looking ahead in horror.

The sky had turned blood red and a plume of concentrated energy was swirling upwards. Aang immediately knew that this meant trouble.

"It's happening," Guandao breathed. "The Anti-Avatar has arisen. We've failed."

***

Eena and her followers watched in amazement as the plume of energy suddenly dissipated. They watched with baited breath as a man stood before them. The man's form was glowing a bright bluish-green light, and they had to shield their eyes.

After a few seconds, the glowing stopped and they all gazed upon the body of the Anti-Avatar.

He had an average sized body, not too tall or short. It's lean but strong muscles rippled in the breeze. But besides his well-built body, he looked almost … harmless. In fact, there was a slight resemblance to Aang in his face, which was partially hidden under a head of shaggy, silvery hair.

"That's the great and mighty Anti-Avatar," Long Feng said, shocked. "You gotta be kidding me! I was expecting someone … you know … large and powerful. This guy looks like a total pushover!"

"He's … he's …" words couldn't even form in Eena's voice. She gave Long Feng a stern look before returning her gaze to Kahn's form. "He's beautiful! He's even more handsome than I thought!"

Eena rushed over and handed Kahn some makeshift clothes. The Anti-Avatar gazed at them. They weren't exactly his taste, but he would make do with them until he found something a bit more his style.

Eena quickly prostrated herself before him. "Is there anything … anything I can do? Name anything, and I'll give it to you."

Kahn regarded her with a leer. "Your services have been more than adequate so far."

She lowered herself further. "I surrender myself completely to you, master."

"I know. You've been my most faithful servant, and you will be greatly rewarded."

Long Feng, meanwhile, began circling Kahn. "So you're the Anti-Avatar, huh? Well, give us a demonstration! Show us what you're capable of!"

Kahn stiffened his face as he stared ahead.

"Well," Long Feng asked, annoyed. "I want to see what you can do! Do some impressive bending!"

Kahn shrugged nonchalantly. "But I can't bend anything."

Everyone practically fell over. "Y-you can't bend anything," the head of the Dai Li hissed through clenched teeth. "Then what the heck did we go through to bring you here for?! You're useless!"

Eena was more confused than anyone. "I have to admit, master. I myself am wondering the same thing. You said that you would be the most powerful being in the world."

"And indeed I shall! But you see, in and of myself, I have no bending capabilities."

Eena was even more lost. "So then how can you crush the Avatar?"

He grinned. "Remember when I told you that I can feed on life force?" She nodded. "You're about to have a demonstration of that. You see, when I feed on the life force of others, I can also steal their bending capabilities. Unlike the Avatar, who learns bending from masters, I take bending from masters!"

He began advancing on Long Feng. The leader of the Dai Li was beginning to tremble. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"You have something that I need," Kahn grinned sadistically. That expression of malice on such an innocent looking face was disquieting. In an instant, he had Long Feng in his grasp and lifted him off the ground with just one hand. With the other, he placed two fingers on his forehead. Red energy poured out of both of their mouths, and Long Feng started screaming.

Kahn was Energybending him, stealing his bending abilities. But much more than that.

Kahn was draining Long Feng's very life force.

Long Feng screamed louder as his face began to wither and his skin thinned, as though it was being drained of fluids.

And in an instant it was over. The light faded, and Kahn tossed Long Feng aside like a rag doll.

Everyone looked in utter horror at Long Feng. His skin was withered and his limbs were like twigs. His body was completely emaciated, a thin sheet of skin covering his skull.

Long Feng was dead.

Kahn, still smirking, raised his arm. With a graceful flick of his hand, a giant mound of earth was sent flying at incredible speed. He had stolen Long Feng's Earthbending – along with every ounce of life the man had.

Kahn felt invincible. In a matter of weeks, he would be master of all four elements. Not even the Avatar would be able to stand against him.

Now it was only a matter of picking his next victim…

***

________________________________________________________________________


	15. Chapter 15: Embodiment of Fire

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Avatar

________________________________________________________________________

**Guandao's Ship – Morning – Somewhere in the Middle of the Ocean**

They had departed on Guandao's ship that very night. Guandao tried to avoid Aang as much as possible. "The Fire Nation is closest to us," he had announced to the gang. "I'll drop you off there and be on my merry way. You guys can figure out what you're going to do from there." He then shut himself up in his room.

Aang still wanted to question him, but he decided to wait until morning. He was exhausted, and he was still recovering from some of his injuries from the Oni. He still couldn't believe that he had ended up in a completely different dimension. Even more incredible was the fact that his friends had managed to come get him.

What preyed more on his mind was the fact that it was actually _Guandao_ who had led the expedition to rescue him. He still remembered his final confrontation with him at Lake Laogai at Ba Sing Se. He remembered all the pain, violence, senseless bloodshed. How many lives had been lost due to that final war? Guandao had wiped out the entire Northern Water Tribe, not to mention all the casualties the other nations suffered. And he remembered the madness in Guandao's eyes as he attempted to finish Aang once and for all.

Could the Air Monk have changed? Aang sincerely hoped so. His thoughts drifted back to Guandao's trial before the Earth King. Aang had stood defense for the monk, requesting that he be not executed. He remembered his final words…

________________________________________________________________________

_Aang stood in the center of Ba Sing Se's courtroom. The whole room was packed to the gills with everyone who had taken part in the war against Guandao. The Earth King sat on a podium as a judge. Guandao was standing prisoner._

_Aang had just finished giving a speech. He looked Guandao deep in the eyes._

_"I forgive you."_

_Three simple words that had deep meaning. Aang had said those words when Guandao prepared to kill him. He meant it then, when he was at his enemy's mercy._

_He meant it now that his enemy was at _his_ mercy._

_Everyone in the packed courtroom began buzzing, wondering how this would affect the judgment. Aang turned to face the Earth King. "Your Highness, I don't suggest execution for this monk."_

_"But he's done so much Aang!"_

_"I know. But … we have to show him the mercy that he never showed anyone else! Maybe … just maybe, he might see the light."_

_After a brief discussion of the monk's fate, (they decided to force him to work for the Cabbage Man), Aang turned back to him. And he looked him deep in the eyes._

_"You were a good person once. Until you lost yourself. That good man is still in there, somewhere – buried deep beneath all the rage and hate."_

_And Aang watched as the guards led the wicked monk away._

_Guandao turned around one last time before he was led out of the courtroom. Aang wasn't sure, but he thought he saw a hint of regret in the monk's eyes._

_"Goodbye, Aang."_

_And the door closed behind him._

________________________________________________________________________

Aang was ready to fall asleep standing. The crew had been kind enough to offer him one of their spare rooms. Aang was too tired to refuse. And he collapsed in his bed.

The door creaked open, and Aang sighed. _Couldn't this wait until morning?_

The next thing he knew, the intruder had pounced on his bed, wrapped their arms around him and began kissing his forehead repeatedly. His eyes were closed, but a grin spread across his face. "Oh Onji, you're an even better kisser than my old wife – uh, what's her name again?"

Katara playfully slapped him on the arm. "Onji, huh," she giggled.

"What can I say," he teased. "What she and I have is pure passion. We even had plans to run away to the Earth Kingdom together."

"That's fine," she teased back. "The baby's not yours anyway."

"Oh? Who's is it?"

"Zuko's."

Aang shrugged. "Not a bad choice, if you ask me. Good genes there."

Katara lay down next to Aang and he wrapped his arms protectively around her. _"I've missed you," _she whispered.

He nuzzled her neck. "I missed you too. You have no idea what it was like in that prison."

"I can't even imagine."

"The physical pain wasn't even the worst of it," he whispered. "Just the thought that I would never see you again … it was torture." He rubbed her belly, which was beginning to show signs of swelling. "And the fact that I might never see our children was even worse."

"But you're here now," Katara comforted. "You're here with me and that's the important thing." The snuggled up closer to each other and they both quickly drifted off to sleep.

***

**Earth Kingdom – House – Night**

Kahn stood before a large mirror, admiring his appearance. He wasn't happy with the garments supplied to him by Eena, and so he sought out something more befitting of the Anti-Avatar. This house looked expensive enough and he had easily disposed of its owners.

And so here he stood; his new clothes were elaborate, but at the same they wouldn't get in the way of combat. Over his shoulders he wore a long cape that trailed down to his ankles. He wore all kinds of jewelry that he could find: bracelets, earrings, etc. He tried to fix his shaggy hair, but nothing could be done, so he left it messy. He thought it made him more dashing.

Eena came in behind him. "You look more handsome than ever. Though, I must say, you're outfit is a little less than … subtle."

He grinned. "There's not a subtle bone in my body." His face took on a more serious expression. "How long before we reach our destination?"

"Only a few days trip by foot," she said.

"I was hoping to be there sooner. No matter; it's not like a few days would make any difference. Soon I'll be master of all four elements. And nothing will stop me."

He stepped out of the house, his cape flowing behind him. Eena stood, transfixed, admiring his build, before rushing out to follow him.

***

**Guandao's Ship – Somewhere in the Middle of the Ocean – Morning**

Aang stood before the closed bedroom door, nervous. What if he didn't want to talk to him? What would he say? Would he try to attack him again? Did he only save him just to destroy him?

"Just knock already, Twinkletoes," Toph shouted as she walked past him.

Exhaling, Aang raised his fist and tapped the wood with his knuckles.

"What is it," the voice on the other side snapped. Aang jumped, startled. He slowly pushed the door open and entered the room.

Guandao was on the floor meditating, his back to Aang. Aang didn't know how to start off the conversation. What do you say to someone who tried to murder you and your friends?

"Well?!" Guandao was not in the mood to be kept waiting. Aang rubbed his arm nervously, biting his lip.

"Umm … hi," he said nervously.

The corners of Guandao's lips dropped. He clearly was not pleased to have Aang back.

"What do you want, Aang?"

_Aang._ He had actually said Aang's name. That was a first step … sort of.

"I uh, had something I wanted to ask you…"

"Well," Guandao snapped. "Spit it out and be off!"

"I was wondering … why did you help save me?"

For the first time, a smile crossed Guandao's lips. "You're hoping for me to say that I've changed, aren't you? That I regret my past actions; that I no longer wish to see you broken and destroyed?"

"Yea," Aang replied enthusiastically.

Guandao stood up. "People aren't changed so easily, Aang. I would love nothing more right now than to reach out and strike you down."

"Then why did you help me?"

"Because, once again, I need you Aang. You saw the sheer power we witnessed last night. The Anti-Avatar has risen, just as I always predicted he would. I would have been able to stop him before – but now that you've so kindly taken my powers away from me, I suppose that you're the world's last hope now. That, and Avatar Roku kind of forced me to save you!"

"So, I guess that means we're partners now?"

Guandao's left eye twitched. "Don't get carried away, boy! I may be forced to help you now, but once this is over, we're enemies again! Do you understand?"

Aang's heart sank. He was afraid of this. He had hoped that Guandao would have changed; after all, he hated to have such animosity between a fellow Airbender.

But no. Guandao still had a great deal of hatred left in him.

Guandao towered over the young Avatar. The way the light was hitting his face sent chills up Aang's spine. "I'll find a way to gain my powers back; and next time we face each other, it will be your end!"

He kneeled back down on the floor, meditating, leaving a silenced Aang standing there, downcast. "You know where the door is," Guandao said.

And Aang sadly exited the room, slowly closing the door behind him.

**Fire Nation Palace – Morning**

Azula was sitting in her bedroom brooding when the door opened. Her father, Fire Lord, Phoenix King rather, Ozai was standing there. "Good morning, Princess," he said sweetly. "I trust you slept well?"

It took a moment for Azula to gather her thoughts. For a moment, she forgot everything that had happened over the past few months. She imagined that Zuko was still banished on his futile quest to bring back the Avatar. She remembered when she was practically the only child, and how her father had favored her, treating her well.

But then she remembered her mother, Ursa, and her selfless sacrifice. It should have been Azula who received that arrow through the heart, but Ursa took it for her.

She didn't know what to think. For the past few months, Zuko had told her how awful her father was. But then, Ozai had been nothing but kind to her since she had arrived.

"I slept well, thank you," she replied stiffly.

"Azula, you don't seem happy to be home! Did I do something to upset you?"

"No," she replied. "I'm just … confused is all."

"What do you have to be confused about?"

"I … everything Zuko told me … I don't know anymore. For the longest time, I thought that I was so right. That you and the war were so right. But then Mother and Zuko reenter my life and everything just gets turned upside-down. And now … I'm back home, more confused than ever!"

Ozai smiled reassuringly. "There is nothing to be confused about, Azula. This is your place in life. Soon I will crush both the Avatar and the Anti-Avatar. Then I will reign as Phoenix King. And you … you shall be Fire Lord."

"I don't know…"

The Phoenix King's smile grew wider. "I understand. Your confusion is natural. You've grown far more powerful than you were on the day of Sozin's Comet. You have no idea what you can yet become Azula."

He turned to leave. "The door opens."

***

**Guandao's Ship – A Few Days Later**

Aang leaned over the side of the ship, staring at the growing coast ahead. Land. After about four or five days of traveling they were finally reaching land. Closest to them was the Fire Nation.

Katara joined him at the railing. She noticed that he seemed very discontented. "Are you alright, Aang?"

"I was just thinking about everything that's happened."

"You're thinking of the Anti-Avatar, aren't you?"

"Actually, no. I was thinking about Guandao."

Katara wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Why would you be thinking about _him_?"

"I just … I can't figure him out."

"Join the club."

"I was hoping that he would have … changed, you know? That he might have had time to rethink his worldview."

Katara wrinkled her nose. "So you thought that he was Zuko?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Zuko changed sides and became good. So did Azula, eventually. You were hoping that Guandao would do the same."

Aang nodded. "I just thought -."

"You thought that all people are the same. That all people will change. People have to _want_ to change first, Aang. Guandao doesn't want to do anything like that. He believes at all costs that he's right, and he's not willing to back down from his point of view. His pride won't allow him."

Aang looked thoughtful for a moment. "The monks always told me that pride was the greatest hubris of man." He looked up at Katara. "I dread what happens after all this Anti-Avatar business is over. Guandao is still my enemy. He so much as told me that he's going to be coming after me when this is done."

Katara clenched her fist. "I'll crush him if he even tries."

Aang put his arms around her and drew her closer to him. _"Thank you." _He sighed as he looked back out at the horizon. "I still remember how difficult it was last time I fought Guandao. It was the most difficult battle I ever fought. I'm afraid of what might happen if he and I were to ever battle again…"

***

Guandao's boat arrived at a small fishing village in the Fire Nation. The gang debarked from the boats ramp. Momo and Appa circled overhead, happy at last to be freed from the hull of the ship. People from the village took pause to point at the flying bison in astonishment.

"Alright," Guandao shouted down at them from the deck. "I helped you save the stupid Avatar, I'm done with you guys, get the heck off my ship!"

"Gee, thanks," Katara replied in a snooty tone.

Aang turned and gently bowed before the bitter monk. "Thank you for saving me. And uh … it was really nice seeing you again!" He put on a cheesy smile. Guandao rolled his eyes.

"Don't forget what I said, Avatar. Once this is over and the Anti-Avatar is defeated, I'm coming after _you_!"

"Where will you go," Aang asked.

"Mind your own beeswax," the monk yelled in response. "I have business elsewhere to attend to. I'll be in touch with you soon."

And the boat began taking off. The crew cheerfully waved. "Bye, bye," Cabbage Man called cheerfully, waving a hanky at them. Commander Ji gave them a pleasant smile and even Rozar and Tiny managed a small wave.

Guandao stood just stood there on deck, like a demon beast, arms folded, with an arrogant smirk on his face.

"We'll meet again _very_ soon, Aang," he said with a wily grin. "Count on it!"

And Guandao sailed off into the horizon.

Aang got the feeling he hadn't seen the last of him.

***

The Fire Nation harbor was abuzz with exciting news. The gang wandered through it, wondering what could possibly cause such a stir.

People were leaving the town in mass quantities, heading for some special event. "I wonder what's going on," Zuko thought aloud. "Is there some new festival I haven't heard about?"

"If there's a festival going on, I want to go," Toph exclaimed.

"Yea, sounds fun," Katara commented.

"Oh, how I've missed Fire Nation food," Sokka drooled.

"Maybe we should ask someone for more information," Aang said. He pointed at an old man, knitting in front of a house. "He seems pretty knowledgeable."

"Excuse us," Aang said kindly to the old man. The old man jumped, startled. He rolled around on the ground holding his chest.

"Are you insane," he shouted. "You don't sneak up on an old man – don't you kids know anything?!"

"Sorry," Aang replied sheepishly.

"Alright, alright," the old man muttered, righting himself; Aang and Sokka helped him back up to his seat. "No harm done. What can Old Jed help you with?"

"Well," Zuko replied. "We'd kind of like to know what all these people are so excited about."

"An execution," Old Jed replied. "In the capital. It's been a while since there's been a good ol' fashioned execution. People from all over are going to watch it."

The gang stood there, shocked. "Execution," Zuko gaped. "I never ordered any execution! Who authorized this?!"

"The Fire Lord of course! What're ya, daft?"

"But … I _am _the Fire Lord!"

Old Jed burst out laughing. He practically rolled around in hysterics. "You … the Fire Lord?! Haha, kid you're too much! You're gonna give this old man a heart attack!"

"It's true," Zuko argued. "I _am_!"

"Last time I heard, Fire Lord Ozai was in charge."

Zuko smiled at that. "This town must be slow for news. Fire Lord Ozai was beaten by the Avatar."

The old man laughed even harder. "I'm afraid _you're_ the one who's slow for news! Ozai's back in town."

This shocked everyone to no ends. "H-how can this be," Aang asked.

Old Jed shrugged. "Hey, I don't know the details. All anyone knows is that a few weeks ago, Ozai turns up and is immediately placed back on the throne."

"A few weeks," Zuko stammered. He looked quickly at Aang. "That was about the time we went after you! We have to get back to the capital! We have to stop my father once and for all!"

Old Jed was listening intently. "Your father?! Just who do you think you are?!"

"I'm the rightful ruler of this nation. I am Fire Lord Zuko!"

And Old Jed laughed harder than ever. "You?! Fire Lord Zuko?! Haha, kid your jokes get better and better! Besides, you can' be Fire Lord Zuko. Fire Lord Zuko is a boy!"

Zuko's eye twitched. "I _am_ a boy!"

Old Jed was surprised. "You … a _boy_?!" His eyes narrowed. "Well, why don't you get a haircut, ya hippie?!"

"Who exactly is getting executed," queried Katara.

Old Jed shrugged. "Some rebels. A general, Ozai's brother and apparently Zuko's old girlfriend."

A hush fell over the group as they looked one to another. They knew exactly who was being executed. Loi, Iroh and Mai. Zuko was frantic. He grabbed the old man and began shaking him. "What about the Fire Princess?! What about Azula?!"

"Calm down, calm down," the old man warned. "From what I hear, she's receiving special honors from the Fire Lord today, too."

"Oh, this bad," Zuko cried. "This is very, very bad! My father is probably working on her as we speak, trying to get her back on his side!"

"Come on," Katara replied. "After everything you two have been through, would Azula really turn on you now?"

"You don't know how devious my father is. He can be very, very persuasive."

Aang nodded. "Then that's our main priority right now. We hit the Fire Nation capitol and we rescue Azula, Loi, Mai and Iroh. And take down Ozai."

"Easier said than done," Toph said.

"When will the execution happen," Aang questioned.

"In about two or three hours," Old Jed answered, scratching his chin.

"That's not much time. We have to hurry!" Aang gave the Old Man a Fire Nation bow. "Thanks for your help!"

And the gang rushed up on Appa's back, and the sky bison took off at full speed, leaving Old Jed sitting there in shock. He shrugged. "What a nice little girl," he said to himself as he went back to his knitting.

***

**Fire Nation Palace – Afternoon**

Azula sat on her bed, staring out her window at the radiant sunshine. Her friends and family were going to be executed today. She couldn't deal with the heartbreak of losing them. Mai, one of her best friends. Iroh, her uncle. And Loi, her boyfriend.

She just wanted to claw her heart out of her chest with her bare hands.

And then, there was her father. Ozai was working to get her on his side. And a part of her still felt loyalty for him.

Her mind was swirling. Could she remain loyal to Ozai and allow her loved ones to be killed? Maybe her mother Ursa had been wrong all along.

Maybe Azula _was_ a monster…

Ozai walked into the room, wearing white ceremonial garments. "Aren't you coming to the execution, Azula?"

She shook her head, her back to him. She couldn't bear to look in his eyes. "Father, you don't have to do this. I'm asking you as your daughter … please spare them."

Ozai narrowed his eyes. "And if did that, then what kind of example would I be setting for the rest of the nation? I would show them that I am weak. I am not weak; I am strong."

"Father … I love them."

The Phoenix King snorted. "The only person you need love from is me. Besides, you were all too willing to get rid of any emotional entanglements before. It was you yourself who ordered your two friends imprisoned for betraying you! Since when do you have such compassion for traitors?"

"A lot of things about me have changed…"

"I know. But deep down, you're still the same person. Your thirst for power is still there, buried beneath the soft, mushy-love exterior you've surrounded yourself with. Think of all the power you can have; you will be Fire Lord!"

Azula said nothing.

"What happened to my once proud daughter? Months ago, you would have gleefully watched the execution! You would have even asked if you go could personally deliver the final blow! Why did you change?"

She was quiet. Finally, she answered, "Because I had no choice."

Ozai smiled. "As I said before, Azula. You have more choices than you know. All you have to do is make the decision to reach out and grasp what is rightfully yours!" He made his way towards the door. "I hope you'll make the right choice." And he slammed the door behind him.

Azula continued staring out the window. She was trapped here, no one was coming for her, and she would be forced to be her father's servant once again.

Forced to be a monster, once again.

Ozai's words still rang in her ears.

_"You have more choices than you know."_

Yes, she still did have one last choice. She could choose not to see her friends die. She could choose to not live life as a monster.

She reached into her robes and stared down at the small vial of poison clasped firmly in her hand.

***

**Fire Nation Central Plaza – Afternoon**

Several figures hid in the shadows of the rooftops overlooking the central plaza of the Fire Nation's capital. A huge gallows had been erected in the center. A burly executioner was sharpening a horrid, curved sword.

And there was a huge crowd already assembled. They were abuzz with excitement.

Frankly, the whole idea was sickening that people would get enjoyment out of this.

Worse still was the fact that these were _innocent_ people who were going to be killed for refusing to align themselves with Ozai's monstrous regime.

And so the Kyoshi Warriors decided to do something about it. Ty Lee would lead the rescue attempt. Suki and a few other girls would be waiting in the wings inside of the palace, as back up in case something went wrong.

Ty Lee beamed. _What could go wrong?_

What indeed?

***

Below, Mai, Iroh and Loi were led out in chains and were forced to climb the gallows that had been prepared for them. On a lofty throne, with a direct view of the all the action, sat Fire Lord Ozai. War Minister Qin was at his side. "It's such a shame the Princess could not be here today," Qin said.

"The Princess was not … feeling well."

"A shame that she couldn't enjoy the festivities with us then. Would you like me to send a medic to examine her?"

"That won't be necessary." He stood up and raised his hands for silence. Immediately the noise from the crowd died down. The Phoenix King looked down at the trio who were to be put to death.

"You stand before us now, condemned for crimes against the Fire Nation. Your treason will not be tolerated; no treason against this nation will be tolerated." His eyes turned to the assembled audience. "Let this be an example to you of what happens to those who oppose the Fire Nation!" He looked back down at the guilty. "Do any of you have any last statements?"

Mai and Loi lowered their heads. Iroh's face was as determined as ever. "Our deaths will only fuel the fires of rebellion, Ozai. By killing us, you will have only made us martyrs. The memory of what happened here will stay fresh in the minds of these people. One day soon, your whole kingdom will come crumbling down around you, and you will be left to languish in despair."

"Hmmph," Ozai snorted. "Brother, you've grown delusional in your time away. The people of this nation are proud. They will never turn on their leaders; especially after I return this nation to its former glory!"

Iroh shook his head. "Glory? You will only serve to make the Fire Nation even more hated."

"What do I care if some ignorant Earth Kingdom savages are unhappy with the way I run things? Just as long as they're controlled, it makes no difference to me whether they love the Fire Nation or not."

Iroh sighed. "It's not too late for you, brother. Nobody's beyond redemption. You have a chance to save yourself before it's too late."

Ozai cackled. "Hahaha! I would be more concerned about saving yourself, brother!" He raised his hand in signal for the executioner.

The next thing Iroh knew, he was forced to his knees and his head was placed on a chopping block. The masked executioner raised his sword, and then brought it down full force.

Iroh closed his eyes, waiting for the blow.

***

"Show time," Ty Lee said.

***

Iroh winced as he heard the _thud _of the sword striking wood. He opened his eyes and blinked, realizing that the executioner had missed his mark. The steel blade had missed his head by just millimeters. He breathed a sigh of relief.

But what about the executioner?

The masked killer lay on the ground, completely helpless, unable to move. Ty Lee stood over him, grinning, flashing Iroh the peace sign.

Ozai stood up. "What is going on?!" He turned to his Imperial Firebenders. "Arrest that girl!"

Ten Imperial Firebenders moved in on Ty Lee. It was just one girl. It shouldn't be a problem.

And suddenly, one girl turned into eight.

The Kyoshi Warriors stood mightily, battle ready.

And the Imperial Firebenders unleashed their fire at once.

"Shields," one warrior shouted. The group of Kyoshi Warriors moved as one, raising their shields as defense. These shields were reinforced to protect them from fire.

"Charge," Ty Lee shouted, jumping into the fray. The Kyoshi Warriors drew their swords, fans, whatever else they had, and unexpectedly, the Imperial Firebenders found themselves biting off more than they could chew.

Ozai turned to War Minister Qin. "Those soldiers are under your control! If they lose to a bunch of girls, I'll be removing _your_ head!"

The crowd watching was becoming very excited. They had come for an execution. But now they were getting an all-out brawl. People chomped down on fire flakes, while others took down bets. Most bets were on the Kyoshi Warriors.

Ozai grabbed Qin by the front of his robes. "Don't just stand there! Call for reinforcements!"

And more reinforcements did come. The Kyoshi Warriors were now quickly losing the advantage that they had had. Ty Lee did her best to try to disable as many enemies as possible; but more kept coming.

If something spectacular didn't happen now, they were toast.

Literally.

***

Suki and four other girls stood in the shadows, watching the melee. "Alright girls. Time for our ambush!" With a flick of her wrist, her fans were out and she was ready to jump in.

But suddenly, a small shadow flashed overhead. "Look," one girl pointed out.

Suki's eyes beamed. _"Appa!"_

***

There was a sudden gale force wind that whipped around the execution arena. The Imperial Firebenders were sent flying.

Aang landed in the center of it all with his staff. He swung it like a bat, sending another blast of air at the Fire troops.

Ozai could feel his heart racing. _"The Avatar…"_

Suddenly, the rest of the gang landed hard next to Aang.

"And friends," Ozai raged. He looked down at the crowd below. They were now cheering the Avatar on as he went to town on the Imperial Firebenders. Iroh had been right. He could feel his rule already slipping away.

But he would not lose this time. He had been overconfident when he had last faced the Avatar. He would not make the same mistake. This time he would be ready. He turned and began to head into the palace.

"Where are you going," Qin panicked.

"If I am to face the Avatar again, then it shall be on _my_ terms!"

***

Zuko unsheathed his twin broadswords with a snap and quickly cut the chains from the would-be victims of today's execution. Iroh rubbed his swore wrists. "Boy, you sure know how to make an entrance, Zuko."

A dozen more Imperial Firebenders appeared, and Zuko twirled his swords. Fire ran down along the blades, and Zuko entered into a flaming dance. Iroh watched proudly. His nephew had grown in skill.

It was all because of him, of course.

Meanwhile, Aang was easily showing off his mastery of all four elements as he flung water, earth, fire and air in all directions. The Firebenders were in full retreat. Aang felt on top of the world right now. He was kicking some serious Fire Nation butt with his friends; it felt like old times.

And then everything went wrong. Aang suddenly went limp and fell over. _What the…?_

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," came the sudden squeaky voice of Ty Lee, who was holding her fists up to her face. "I didn't mean to … it's just that during the confusion, I thought …"

"It's okay," Aang sighed. "You didn't mean it, I know."

"Here, let me help you." The acrobat kneeled down to help Aang up.

"That's okay," Katara shrieked. "_I'm _his wife and I'm more than capable of handling my husband, thank you very much!" She helped him up.

Aang was out of the fight now, but as he gazed around, the fighting was pretty much over. They had managed to drive most of the Imperial Firebenders back. There were a few skirmishes still going on between some Fire troops and Kyoshi Warriors, but everything seemed to be pretty much under control.

"Looks like we're finished here," Sokka gawked.

"No. We're not," Zuko said seriously. "My father's still in there – and so is Azula."

"We're with ya, Sparky," said Toph.

"No." Zuko replied. "This is something … it's just something I have to do alone."

"Why won't you let us come with you," Katara demanded.

"You wouldn't understand. But … I have to confront my father one last time. Alone. For closure."

"I understand," Aang said. "Go get him!"

"I don't like this idea," Katara protested. "Aang is the Avatar, and even he had a difficult time facing Ozai."

"I'll be fine," Zuko said, sheathing his swords. "I just have to do this. Please, just trust me enough to settle my family affairs."

"I trust you," Mai said, kissing him tenderly. "Be careful."

"I will."

Zuko made his way up the steps towards the Royal Palace. He had two priorities – one, find Azula. Two, confront his father for the last time.

Pushing Qin out of the way, he stood before the entrance doors. He took in a deep breath and entered alone.

***

Azula enjoyed her last few moments of life.

She couldn't bear the thought of losing her loved ones; the thought of becoming a monster was even worse. She would rather die with some dignity than be forced to endure going back to the way she was.

She gently rubbed the vial, and slowly raised it to her lips.

_"Azula, stop this at once!"_

She paused. That voice sounded so familiar. She turned around to find herself face to face with her mother.

Ursa.

"Azula, you're about to take your own life!" She was livid. "And after I gave my life to save yours! How could you?!"

Azula was on her knees. "Mother, you don't understand…"

"I understand that my sacrifice is going to be in vain. What did I die for if you are only going to take your life?"

She hadn't thought of it like that.

"Mother, he plans to kill my friends. I don't want to live in a life without Loi… And I won't become a monster again!"

"Who said you were going to become a monster?"

"I … no one! But I know that if I keep living like this, I'll just go back to my old ways. That's just the way it is! There's no choice for me!"

"You're being irrational," Ursa chided. "Azula, you have the capacity for great good or evil. But the choice is yours!"

"No! Father will -."

"Never mind him," Ursa snapped. "As he said, you have more choices than you know."

And Azula dropped the vial. The poison spilled across the floor. The Princess started crying.

Ursa wrapped her arms around her daughter. "It's okay, I love you Azula."

"I love you too, mommy!" She slowly opened her eyes. Ursa had been replaced by her brother.

"Zuko!"

"I'm here, Azula."

"I thought you weren't coming after me!"

Zuko was taken aback. "I would never desert you. You're my sister!" Azula buried her face back into his shirt as fresh tears came streaming down her face.

Zuko took her firmly by the shoulders and looked her square in the eyes. "Azula, you need to get out of here. Everyone else is in the courtyard, rounding up the remnants of Father's troops. You need to get out there; Katara will take care of you."

"But what are you going to do?"

"I've got to end this once and for all. That man has to be brought to justice."

"You're going to kill him," she asked in a small voice.

Zuko didn't say anything for a moment. Finally he said, "No. But I will not allow his reign to continue."

"Let me come with you," Azula begged. "Please!"

"No," he said firmly. "You have to get to the others."

"Zuko, I have as much right to confront that man as you. He's hurt us both, and I want him to see that I'm not the same person I was before."

"Azula, I really don't think -."

"He hurt you physically, Zuzu." She touched his scar. "But he hurt me here," she said, pointing to her heart.

Zuko nodded. He could see the sincerity in her eyes. "All right. We'll take him together."

***

The two siblings entered the throne room. It was dark, and apparently empty. Zuko drew his broadswords. "Father! Show yourself!"

Flames flared up along the throne, illuminating Phoenix King Ozai's face. He seemed surprised to see them.

But not displeased.

"I had thought that the Avatar was coming to face me. Instead, I have my failure son! What luck! I can finally remove your blight from our family name for good!" He gazed over at Azula. "I must applaud you Azula, for bringing your brother here to me."

"I didn't bring him here as prisoner for you! I came here to tell you that I'm done! I'm through being your 'ultimate weapon!'"

Ozai stood up. "So that's it, huh? Azula, I'm ashamed of you! You've allowed your brother to twist your mind against me! Tell me, if I am so wicked, then how is it that you're still here before me? Have I killed you? Tortured you? Hurt you in any way?"

Azula's silence was the answer to his question.

"I've given you back your old life! You're once again next in line to be Fire Lord! Ruler of this nation! No longer in Zuko's shadow."

"I don't want any of that anymore," she replied resolutely. "I'm happy with my new life!"

"You're happy being weak; being second to your brother? Azula, Zuko is not your friend! He'll turn on you just as he's turned on me!"

"Don't listen to him," Zuko warned.

"You don't have to take my word for it," Ozai taunted. "You'll see in time when his mongrel pups are clawing their way up to the throne. And where does that leave you? You'll be left a nobody, just another member of the Royal Family, with no particular authority. And when Zuko no longer needs you …" he turned his thumb upside-down for illustration.

Azula looked over at Zuko. Would Zuko betray her? Did he still have any venom in his heart towards her?

"Face it, Azula." Ozai was encircling her. "If you are to ensure your future, you must side with me. You've run out of time – there is only one last choice to make. There is only one avenue that you can take to preserve yourself."

"I … I …"

This was it. The moment of decision.

"Face it, Azula. It's better to be feared than to be loved. Fear is the only way to ensure loyalty; love does not. Love cannot."

Those words struck her. For so long she had used fear to control both her friends and enemies. But, she didn't have love in her heart. And that was what had limited her.

Ozai's words repeated in her mind.

_It's better to be feared._

_It's better to be feared._

_It's better to be … a monster!_

_No!_

_Ursa didn't die to see her turn back to her old ways._

_Ursa died so that she could finally be free._

"I've made my decision," she said. She looked up at her father, tears in her eyes. "You've manipulated me all my life. You took away my childhood. You took away my mother, and my brother. I grew up a cold, killing machine. You didn't care at all about me – or Zuko! He and Uncle are my family now. You – you are my father in name only!"

Zuko pointed one of his swords at his father. "Azula's no longer under your control! You've lost!"

Ozai's lips were bared into a snarl. "You made the wrong choice." He was pacing before her, like a rabid animal, about to attack its prey. "Now I'm going to teach you a little lesson in family loyalty. You're going to see where love and friendship get you!"

"Back down, Father," Zuko shouted. "Azula chose the right path. You can too, if you want. You can come with us!"

The Phoenix King burst into laughter. "Choose the right path? You mean choose the _weak_ path! Why should I give up all my powers and weaken myself? To conform to your little moral values?!"

Zuko knew it would come to this.

"You both are a disgrace to me and the Fire Nation! And so now you DIE!!!"

A blast of fire roared towards Zuko and Azula. The siblings, as if in sync, created a wall of fire, absorbing Ozai's attack. "Stop this, Father," Zuko yelled. "If you continue down this path, it will only lead to your destruction!"

Ozai charged forward, fire on his heels. He landed between his two children, firing blasts at both of them.

Zuko and Azula rolled out of the way, just barely missing being incinerated. "Lead to my destruction? So you will kill me? Have you finally become man enough to finish me?!"

"No! I've become man enough to spare your life! I won't kill you; but you will be forced to live out your days in a dark cell, reflecting on your life and mistakes."

Ozai laughed as he went on the offensive again. "I don't make mistakes!"

More fire poured forth from his hands, nearly roasting the pair of children alive. Zuko and Azula both countered with short bursts of flame, which Ozai deflected.

The battle raged on.

Ozai was laughing.

He was more powerful than ever.

There was no way he was going to lose again.

***

Kahn was perched on a fixture overlooking the throne room. He grinned wildly as he watched the battle unfold below. _So the children must battle their father. How amusing!_

The Anti-Avatar was tempted to charge in right now – but he had to wait for the opportune time. He was patient. He had waited for millennia. A few moments more wouldn't hurt.

_Let the children have their fun._

It didn't matter how this fight turned out.

Kahn would be the _real_ victor, no matter what happened.

He had planned it that way.

***

Ozai stood there, panting. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face. With a yell, he unleashed another blast of fire.

And that was when he realized – his children might just _actually_ beat him. He knew Azula was tough, but he hadn't counted on Zuko being this much stronger. He was counting on Zuko to be like he was when the last fought – weak, cowering, begging for mercy.

There was no begging.

Zuko didn't need to beg.

Because Zuko was now much stronger; both on the inside and out.

Simply put, Ozai was beginning to become alarmed. It could be seen on his face. All his days, plotting, planning. Everything was going to ruin around him. He was going to ruin.

NO!!!

He would not let it end this way! He was the Phoenix King! No one was going to wrench his power away from him!

Zuko and Azula began pushing him back. He could feel himself losing his hold in a flash. The duo unleashed a volley of rapid fire bursts at him; it was all he could to just defend himself, never mind counterattack.

He leaped backwards unto his throne. Energy surged around him, and both Azula and Zuko knew what was happening. Ozai was going to unleash lightning!

He thrust his fingers forward, and an arc of lightning raced towards his children. Zuko was prepared for this. Ozai had made a very critical mistake. He had forgotten the Day of Black Sun – when Zuko redirected his lightning.

Too late did he understand his mistake.

The lightning entered Zuko's outstretched fingers, traveled up his arms, and into his "sea of chi." Breathing slowly and deeply, he pointed his other arm forward, guiding the lightning back – towards its source.

Ozai was struck with his own attack. He let out a wail as he crumpled to the ground in a heap, electricity charging through his body.

Zuko stood over him. "You're going back to your cell, Father. Once the Avatar takes away your bending again."

Ozai made a small noise – he was beaten. He had lost everything now.

***

Up above, Kahn saw his chance.

He dove down from his perch, moving in for his next victim.

***

Zuko and Azula were shocked when a giant dome of earth appeared over their father's form, immobilizing him.

"What's happening," Zuko queried.

"Earthbending," Azula breathed.

And suddenly, a red light glowed from inside the dome.

And then came the screaming.

***

Ozai screeched in pain, torment and anger as Kahn Energybended the very life out of him.

And during his last moments of life, he realized something.

Kahn had been playing him all along. He was never really meant to reconquer the world. He was never meant to have his rule back indefinitely.

He had been brought back into existence for one purpose.

To fuel the ever-growing power of the Anti-Avatar.

And as life quickly retreated from his being, he came to one final understanding.

Perhaps Zuko had been right.

Maybe he could have changed. He couldn't help but wonder what would have happened had he taken up Zuko's offer to leave with them.

Now he would never know. It was too late to take back his decision.

He was the one who made the wrong choice.

He entered into the darkness of oblivion a broken man.

***

Zuko and Azula were preparing to unleash their fire on the dome of earth when it suddenly collapsed in and of itself. The sight that they beheld made them gag.

Ozai lay on the ground, his body withered beyond recognition. They gaped at the caped man standing before them.

Kahn grinned as a surge of energy traveled up his body. A small flame appeared in his hand. He had stolen Ozai's Firebending.

"What've you done," Zuko shouted in a rage. "You killed our father!"

Kahn grinned. "He had something I needed."

"Who are you?!"

"Ah, yes. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Kahn, the destroyer of this world!"

"You're the Anti-Avatar!"

"Precisely. And from what I can gather, you are the children of uh … the _deceased_." He jerked his thumb at Ozai's corpse.

"You'll pay for that!"

Kahn cracked his knuckles. "The children of Ozai. This should prove to be a very good workout. Besides, I want to try out my new Firebending."

Suddenly, two beams of fire arced straight for the siblings, who could only duck out of the way.

Zuko regained his footing, only to be struck across the head with a flying boulder.

Azula began firing some of her blue fire at this new enemy. Kahn raised his hands and merely absorbed the fiery attacks with his bare hands.

He dashed forward, unleashing a flurry of punishing attacks on the two teenagers. Azula and Zuko were now quickly being overwhelmed by this new enemy.

The two tried shooting rapid fire attacks at the Anti-Avatar; the flames merely bounced off of his form, inflicting exactly zero damage.

Flames appeared out of Kahn's boots, and he shot up into the air like a cork. He pointed his hand below and blasted a large fireball at the two.

Pushing Azula behind him, Zuko raised up a wall of fire for defense. While limiting the amount of damage the attack would inflict, the shield wouldn't last. The fireball bored through it, and struck Zuko head on, sending him flying away.

His stomach was horribly burned. He screamed, and held his scorched flesh. He was beaten. Azula was also exhausted; she had just about reached her limit.

Kahn lowered himself to the ground. "Well this fight was incredibly boring. It seems neither of you are any match for me. Oh, well. Perhaps when I face the Avatar, I'll actually have a _challenge_."

Sparks were beginning to fly out of his fingertips as he prepared to generate some lightning to strike the hapless Zuko. "Say goodbye!"

He was suddenly tackled from the side by a green garbed figure. The two skidded across the floor, before scrambling to their feet.

Zuko gazed on his rescuer. It was Suki.

"Get out of here," she shouted.

Zuko tried to stand but he was too wounded.

Kahn now rounded on the Kyoshi Warrior. He started on a new warpath – towards her. She brandished her fans.

"You're both wasting time," she shouted at Zuko and Azula. "Get out of here! I'll hold him off!"

"What about you," Zuko shouted.

"Don't worry about me! You guys help Aang – you guys are the only ones who can ultimately stop him!"

She was struck in the gut by Kahn. She fell unto her side and her sad eyes stared at the two. "Go!"

Azula rushed forward, and picked Zuko up, propping him up against her. They began limping towards the exit. She looked back at the brave warrior sadly. _"Thank you,"_ she said sadly.

"Tell … Sokka … I … love him."

Kahn towered over Suki, blocking her from their field of vision.

Azula ran as fast as she could, with Zuko on her shoulders.

She would never forget what Suki had done for them.

***

Kahn towered over Suki. "I know what you were attempting to do. You were distracting me from the other two. But I _let_ them go. They don't interest me at all. I know who I'm _really_ targeting."

He kneeled down next to Suki, and breathed in her ear. _"I want the Avatar. And I now have the means to gain his attention."_

Suki's vision was swimming in and out of focus. She saw Kahn grinning down at her.

Then her vision disappeared altogether.

***

Outside, the Imperial Firebenders had been all but defeated. Appa was being loaded up with supplies. Katara, meanwhile, watched in horror as flames erupted from the ceiling of the palace.

Azula appeared, carrying Zuko. Katara rushed over. "You guys are injured! Quick, I can heal you with my spirit water!"

"What happened to Ozai," Aang asked.

"He's dead," was Zuko's short reply.

"You didn't," Aang asked, horrified.

"No, I didn't."

"We had a … run-in with the Anti-Avatar," she remarked. "He did it."

"Where is he," Aang asked, concerned. "Where's the Anti-Avatar?"

"In the palace."

Everyone looked at the palace as more flames erupted out of it. The building was quickly being consumed in fire.

"We have to get out of here," Zuko exclaimed. "If the Anti-Avatar comes after us, we're doomed."

"What about Suki," Sokka asked.

Azula shook her head. "She sacrificed herself to give us the chance to escape."

Everyone felt their hearts being jerked. Sokka took it the worst. His voice trembling, he asked, "is she … you know …?"

"I don't know!"

The palace began to collapse.

"We have to get out of here," Toph yelled. "Come on, come on, let's go! We need to get somewhere safe!"

The gang climbed aboard Appa. Iroh, Loi and Mai were already loaded onboard. The wounded Zuko lay down on Appa's back. Mai cradled his head in her lap.

Ty Lee lingered behind with the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors. "What about them," Aang asked.

"Don't worry about us," Ty Lee said, trying to sound brave. "We're going after the Anti-Avatar."

"WHAT," Katara bellowed. "You're crazy! He'll kill you all!"

"No," Ty Lee said. "We're not going to fight him. We're going to find Suki."

"You don't know if she's alive," Toph remarked.

Sokka, however, felt a bit lighter in his heart. If there was a possibility of Suki being alive, he was going to follow it. He hopped off of Appa's back. "I'm going with you," he declared.

Aang felt his emotions lower. "Sokka … are you sure?"

"I can't abandon her, Aang. If there's even a chance that she's alive, I'm taking it."

Aang nodded. Everyone there felt a great deal of respect towards Sokka. "Good luck, buddy," he said.

Sokka marched over and embraced him, and there were tears in both their eyes. There were tears in all of their eyes.

"Take care of yourself, Aang."

"We'll meet up soon, Sokka. After everyone here heals up, I'll come find you. Do you understand? I will find you." He turned his attention back to the sky bison. "Yip-yip," Aang shouted, and Appa roared off into the sky. Everyone watched as Sokka and the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors shrunk away into small dots.

Aang didn't know where to go now, or what to do. Right now, they had friends and allies that needed to reach healing facilities immediately. Afterwards, they were going to trace down Sokka and help him rescue Suki.

Zuko watched as smoke continued to rise from the capitol. There was a power vacuum now, without any Fire Lord in control. The capital was competely destroyed, Ozai was gone, Zuko was wounded.

The Fire Nation was now on the verge of collapse.

***

________________________________________________________________________

_Author's Note: Wow, this the longest chapter yet – 29 pages! This chapter was one I've really been looking forward to. Aang's first conversation with Guandao since their battle, the final confrontation with Ozai and the first encounter with the Anti-Avatar._

_Now the Suki's either dead or captured, their friends are wounded, and the Fire Nation is about to fall apart. Things are looking pretty tough…_

_Truth be told, I wasn't too pleased with the last chapter. I just wanted to get through it as fast as possible and get to the rise of the Anti-Avatar._

_I'm very proud of this chapter, though._

_Please review and let me know what you think!_


	16. Chapter 16: First Confrontations

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Avatar

________________________________________________________________________

**Fire Nation – Fire Temple – Evening**

"How may I help you," the Fire Sage bowed low.

"I want access to Avatar Roku's chamber," Monk Guandao demanded. "I must speak with Avatar Roku at once!"

"I'm very sorry, but I am afraid I cannot permit you to enter the chambers," the Fire Sage said. "I sense a malevolent heart in you; you seek knowledge that will bring ruin to good people."

"What do you care what information I seek," Guandao raged. "Your job is to help those seeking knowledge from the Avatar!"

"My job is to serve the Avatar; that includes preventing those with evil intentions from entering the sanctuary."

Guandao roughly shoved him. _"Get out of my way!" _He moved for the entrance of the sanctuary – only to have his head nearly roasted by a blast of flame. He turned around slowly to see the Fire Sage standing in a combat stance. "You don't know what you're doing," Guandao warned.

"I'm protecting the Avatar from people like _you_! This sanctuary was disturbed by evil people last in year in an effort to capture the Avatar! I _will _protect it this time!"

The Air Monk rolled his eyes and continued to move for the door. The Fire Sage moved for another attack. Guandao caught the motion out of the corner of his eye. In a flash, he had grabbed the Sage by the forearm, twisted it behind his back and slammed him face-first into the temple's wall. Guandao held him there tight, the Sage's groans muffled against the stone wall.

"I may have lost a great deal of my power, but my combat prowess is as sharp as ever!" He leaned into the Sage's ear. "Now I want you to listen to me very carefully. I will enter that chamber. You will not disturb me until I leave. And there will be no complaints, understand? The knowledge I seek could stop the Anti-Avatar!"

The Sage nodded and the Air Monk slowly released him. The Fire Sage's face was bleeding, and Guandao tossed him a small cloth. "Clean yourself up." He watched as the man wiped the blood clean. "You're spunky, you know that," Guandao said. "What's your name?"

"Shyu," the Sage said.

"You remember what I just said to you, Shyu," Guandao spoke. "There are to be no interruptions, got that?"

"But you cannot speak to Avatar Roku," Shy said, standing himself up. "Roku can only appear during events of great celestial power."

"Normally that would be true. However, a certain entity known as the 'Anti-Avatar' has appeared. While the Avatar balances our world and the Spirit World, the Anti-Avatar disrupts the balance. This imbalance will continue to grow; as it does, the two worlds will merge."

"So you can speak to Roku?"

"I wouldn't be here if I couldn't," Guandao replied.

Stepping past Shy, he ascended the stairs that would lead to the Fire Sanctuary. He found himself before a large door. Five ornate dragon heads were carved into the door, mouths open. Guandao remembered that the Air Nomads had something similar to in the Air Temples. A group of Airbenders would bend air to open the doors. He assumed that it would be the same here, except with fire.

Shyu rushed up the stairs after him. "You cannot enter without the assistance of the other Sages."

Guandao rounded on him. "Well, why didn't you tell me that before?!"

"It was irrelevant. I was not initially planning on letting you in."

The Air Monk clenched his fist. "Well then call the other sages!"

"The other sages are on leave; I'm afraid that I'm the only one here."

Rubbing his temples, Guandao cursed under his breath as he sought out a solution. And then he found the answer.

His crew! They were waiting on the boat near the shore – less than a mile away!

Rozar and Ji were both Firebenders. Between them and Shyu, there were three – three would be enough to open the doors.

***

The three Firebenders poured flame out of their both of their hands and into the five open dragon mouths. Guandao stood by, impatient and bored.

The doors slowly started moving apart, and the monk at last smirked. _Finally!_

He took Rozar aside before he went in. _"Make sure that Sage doesn't interfere,"_ he ordered. Rozar nodded nervously.

Flashing Shyu a fierce glare, Guandao headed for the unsealed entrance and entered in. The doors closed behind him, and he found himself staring face to face with the statue of Avatar Roku.

He was so close to the information he so desired that he could just about taste it.

He took a step forward.

And Roku's eyes glowed white.

A gale blew throughout the room, and Guandao found himself on his knees.

***

"You wished to speak with me," the apparition of Avatar Roku asked as he appeared before the monk.

"First of all," Guandao growled. "I brought the Avatar back to this dimension. Our deal is done!"

Roku nodded. "Indeed. What I find curious is that you came all this way just to tell me that."

"That isn't all," Guandao replied. "There's something I wanted to know."

Roku raised his eyebrows. "Then how can I be of assistance?"

Guandao clenched his fists. "I want my old powers back!"

"Ah, so that's why you came here. You're tired already of being a normal human. You want to bend again." Guandao nodded.

"I'm afraid that it would be impossible for you to regain all of your old powers," Roku explained. "Most of your energy came from the Spirit of Apollyon who was destroyed during your final duel with the Avatar."

"Don't remind me." He sighed. "So that's it, then? There's no hope for me?"

"And why is it that you so crave this? What do you intend to do with your powers?"

"I want to stop the Anti-Avatar!"

"Is that all?"

Guandao remained silent.

Roku, however, seemed on to him. "It's not all, is it? So you stop the Anti-Avatar, then what?" He narrowed his eyes. "You're planning on getting revenge on Aang, aren't you?"

Guandao's teeth were bared. "You don't know what you're talking about…"

"I know," Roku said. "I know what you are all about, Guandao. You've become consumed with anger and hate. That bitterness has wormed its way into your heart, embedded itself deep, and it has no intention of leaving anytime soon."

"Glad you understand."

"I'm afraid that you won't be able to regain your full power, but it is possible for you to Airbend again…"

Guandao perked up. "I knew it! Tell me! How?!"

"So that you can harm Aang again? I don't think so, Guandao. Your crimes against the world are too severe for you to ever be trusted with bending again."

The Air Monk was outraged. "The Anti-Avatar is out there, Roku! The world needs all the assistance it can get!"

"There is still time, Guandao. Aang can yet stop him."

"No he can't! How can he fight him when he can't _kill_ him! You know he doesn't have it in him to finish the job! He couldn't even finish me!"

"Yet he defeated you, didn't he?"

"It was only luck and my own miscalculations that allowed him the upper hand! I could have crushed him like a bug! And then the Anti-Avatar would have been no match for me!"

"It sounds to me that it was lucky that Aang won't kill. He would have finished you off otherwise."

"Then that only shows his own weakness!"

"It is not weakness to respect life, Guandao. You, at one time, used to think like Aang."

"Because I was blinded by the teachings of the monks and my own ideals! It wasn't until I became freed from the trappings of the Air Nomads that I found true enlightenment – and let me tell you, only the firm, unswerving hand of one who has the strength to do what is needed can end the Anti-Avatar!"

Roku laughed. "I find it amusing that you find it proper to lecture the _Avatar_ about 'true enlightenment.' You've been warped by your bitter experiences – your trial, banishment, the death of your _wife_…"

Guandao's head sprang up. "How do you know about that?!"

"I know many things, Guandao. I know things that not even you realize. And I also know that you've experienced deep hurt in your life. Your own anger and hate refuse to allow your wounds to heal. And so they will continue to bleed afresh."

Guandao remained silent. Avatar Roku continued on. "You're dying on the inside. If you continue to wallow in your bitterness, you will be left an empty shell – no better than the Anti-Avatar himself. But your time is not up. There's still hope."

The Air Monk stood up and turned around to storm out of the room. "Coming here was a mistake," he snarled. "It is clear to me that you have no intention of helping me, and I will not sit here and argue in circles with you! So goodbye, and thanks for nothing!"

"There's still hope for you, Guandao."

"I don't need hope! There is nothing wrong with me, nothing that needs fixing! Why can't the rest of you see that I alone know what's good for the world?!"

And he stormed out of the sanctuary.

Roku sighed as he began to vanish. "There's still hope," he repeated.

_"A lone candle still shines in the darkness…"_

***

Shyu looked up as Guandao stormed out of the sanctuary. "Did it work," he asked eagerly. "Did you speak with Avatar Roku?"

Guandao pushed his way past him and motioned for Rozar and Ji to follow him. "This was a complete waste of time."

He spun around to address the Fire Sage. "Thanks for nothing!"

He left, leaving Shyu standing there shocked and offended.

***

Guandao sat in his cabin aboard his ship, meditating. He inhaled sharply as he began to enter into the Spirit World. This was a last resort. He was desperate now – desperate enough to speak to _him_.

The ancient spirit he was attempting to contact was both clever and dangerous. He would have to be careful. But if anyone knew of a way to return Guandao's Airbending, he would.

When Guandao opened his eyes, he was in a brown, murky swamp. He grimaced as his fine boots stepped in a puddle of mud. He looked up and saw a steeped hill with numerous caverns.

Taking a deep breath, Guandao ventured up the hill and into the caverns. He lifted up his orange monk robes up to his nose to avoid inhaling the stench of decaying flesh.

As he entered deeper into the darkness, he heard a clicking noise coming from up above him.

_CLICK!_

_CLICK!_

_CLICK!_

Guandao put on the most serene face he could muster. This Spirit was infamous for stealing faces.

And in an instant, the centipede-like Spirit, Koh, was before him. No one had ever seen Koh's true face; he often appeared wearing the face of one of his victims. Currently, he was wearing a painted white face with bright red lipstick.

"Ah," Koh said sweetly. "A visitor! It gets quite lonely in here all alone – not many people come to visit me, I'm afraid. Except for maybe the Avatar. Too bad, it's been quite a while since I've added a new face to my collection. But perhaps today will be different."

The face stealer moved to fully face the individual who was now in his presence. "Oh," Koh said pleasantly. "I recognize _you_! You're the monk who practically conquered the world not too long ago. I must say, your ploy was brilliant! You would even now have been ruling the world … had it not been for the Avatar!"

Careful not to betray any emotion on his face, Guandao spoke. "Well, this isn't a pleasure meeting. I'm here because I need very specific information."

"Information? And you come to me?"

"You are one of the wisest and most ancient of spirits. If anyone can tell me what I need to know, you can."

"And what information do you seek?"

"I want to know how to regain my Airbending."

A look of surprise washed over Koh's face. In an instant, he shifted his face to another one in his collection, this time to a bulbous nosed man. "You wish to regain your bending? This is not an easy feat, even for someone like you."

"Tell me how. I'll do anything – I'll give anything."

Koh was crawling around along the walls of his cave. "Millennia ago, people did not bend the elements around them; instead, bending was much more sophisticated. They bended the energy _inside_ their own bodies."

"I already know this," Guandao replied.

"Back then, people were more enlightened; there was peace and prosperity in the world. But with all good things, corruption eventually worms its way in."

"What do you mean?"

"The people became greedy. Bending energy was not enough for them; they desired more. War began to set in.

"The spirits became angry, Guandao. They stripped the people of their Energybending. However, traces of bending did remain. People soon found that in moments of extreme duress that they could bend the elements themselves. The four elements that could be bent were water, earth, fire and air. Hence, the Four Nations."

"Again," Guandao said. "I already know this."

"And of course, you know the next part of the story. As time progressed, people began to revert back into their most base instincts. They became primal, as they had no one to maintain balance in the world – or in themselves. The Avatar maintains the balance in more ways than one. He doesn't just balance the world – he balances the dark hearts of man as well.

"You know the rest. There rose to power a primeval Firebender named Apollyon – quite likely the most powerful Firebender in all of existence. If I'm not mistaken, you took his power for your own just a few months ago in your bid to supplant the Avatar."

"I don't know where you're going with this…"

"Apollyon was quite likely the precursor to the Anti-Avatar. Apollyon conducted many supernatural experiments, and he transformed himself from a mere human to an indestructible spirit. In order to stop him, four benders from each nation united their powers and sealed Apollyon away in the Spirit World. This ritual ultimately gave birth to the Avatar Spirit itself – a spirit of absolute purity and balance.

"But something went wrong. Apollyon was not as gone as they had originally thought. While he was sealed away for millennia, a piece of Apollyon's spirit latched onto the Avatar Spirit, tainting it. You must understand, after the death of each Avatar, the Avatar Spirit goes through a process of purification, before it moves on to the next Avatar. During the process, it removes all negative energy from itself.

"But the negative energy began building, and it fused with the piece of Apollyon's spirit that remained, leading to the birth of Kahn, the Anti-Avatar. And not even you can understand the severity of the situation you mortals now find yourselves in."

"What do you mean," Guandao asked.

"Over the millennia, the Avatar has balanced the world. He has kept the darkness that exists in all men in check. But the Anti-Avatar does the opposite – he draws out man's latent evil. His very presence will cause man to degenerate to his most base emotions and desires. The world will go mad.

"And mankind isn't the only thing that will be affected. The presence of the Anti-Avatar in this world will cause even nature itself to work backwards. The earth will tear itself apart and the world will cease to exist."

Guandao was dumbfounded. "How much time do we have?"

"Events are now in motion that cannot be stopped. Things are now proceeding faster than ever, and they will quickly come to a head. At most, I give your world until Winter's end."

"But Winter ends in two weeks!" Guandao was exasperated, and he struggled to keep any emotion off of his face. "That's not much time."

"No. Not at all. If the Anti-Avatar is not defeated before the two weeks are over, then all is lost."

"Then I need to regain my Airbending – fast! You have to tell me how!"

"The only way for you to regain your Airbending would be to seek out someone who can Energybend. And let me tell you, there are very few people in the world that possess that capability. You yourself used to be able to Energybend, before the Avatar stripped you of your powers. The Avatar can also do it."

"I doubt that Aang would be in a hurry to give me my Airbending back. Is there anyone else?"

Koh thought for a moment. "The ability to Energybend comes from deep meditation and practice. It took you a long time to achieve it. There are others like you who have learned on their own. There is a woman who lives alone on the outskirts of the Earth Kingdom. Some say she's a witch; others say that she's just a lonely old woman. She is the only one to my knowledge who retains any knowledge of Energybending. She is your only hope to regain your Airbending."

Guandao bowed before the face stealer. "You've been very helpful, Koh. I leave you in peace."

"Hurry," Koh called after him. "The sands of time have almost already run out." And then the insect-like spirit retreated into the shadows.

Guandao smiled. He would have his bending back and he would crush the Anti-Avatar. Then he would turn his sights on the Avatar himself. And he would regain his place as the rightful ruler of the world.

Everything would soon fall into place.

***

**Fire Nation – Afternoon**

"Hurry up, guys," Sokka shouted. "The trail is still fresh – we have to move!"

The Kyoshi Warriors were bent over, exhausted. They had been running through a prairie in the middle of the Fire Nation. "We've been running for a day and a half," Ty Lee panted. "Can't we have a break?"

Sokka was incensed. "Break?! BREAK?!!! Your friend is out there, a prisoner, and you want to take a _break_?!"

"Just for a minute," Ty Lee replied. "So we can catch our breath."

"And what if something happens to Suki because we took a break?! Who knows what they could be doing to her right now?!"

"Sokka," Ty Lee tried to explain calmly. "We're exhausted. Even if we did catch up to them, what use would we be if we're too tired to fight?"

Sokka sighed. "I suppose you're right…" He sat down on a large boulder. He had to admit, he was pretty tired himself. Every muscle in his body ached. Sokka didn't care though. He would be willing to subject himself to every torture known to man to save Suki.

His mind wandered back to exactly a year ago, when Aang was still learning Waterbending. They were at the North Pole, trying to find a master.

And that was where Sokka had met Princess Yue, his first great love. He had promised that he would do everything in his power to protect her, keep her safe from any danger.

And he failed.

The memory of it still pained him. There they were, in the Spirit Oasis. The Moon Spirit had just been killed by the sadistic Admiral Zhao. The North Pole was at the mercy of the Fire Nation, and there was only one way to fix it.

Yue had to sacrifice her life.

And so Yue died a hero, saving her entire culture.

But for Sokka, it was a monumental failure. He hadn't been able to protect her. He promised he would keep her safe and he failed.

He would not fail with Suki. He would travel to the ends of the earth to ensure her wellbeing. He would even go toe to toe with the Anti-Avatar himself for her.

Ty Lee plopped down on the rock next to him and gently rubbed his shoulder. "Don't worry, Sokka. We'll get Suki back."

"I know."

"And don't worry about that Anti-Avatar. Aang'll stop him."

"I hope you're right," was his melancholy reply.

"Sure he will," she exclaimed. "That Anti-Avatar's no match for Aang – besides, Kahn's aura is the color of doodie."

Sokka laughed as Ty Lee got up to join the other Kyoshi Warriors, who were doing some stretches.

"Hey, Ty Lee," Sokka called after her.

"Yea?"

"Thanks."

She winked at him. "No problem, _cutie_!"

***

**Fire Nation Hospital – Afternoon**

Zuko lay in bed in the hospital as Katara rubbed some soothing spirit water on his wounds. His wounds were severe, but in a day or two, he would recover. He nodded at her. "Thank you," he mumbled.

Mai was sitting at his bedside, staring blankly at him. Zuko smiled. He knew that even though Mai wouldn't show it, deep down she was pretty concerned about him. He reached out and took her hand in his.

Aang came in, followed by Toph, Iroh, Loi and Azula. "Hey Zuko," Aang called out. "How are you feeling?"

"Awful, but I've been through worse."

Aang sat himself on the bottom of Zuko's bed as Iroh handed out small cups of tea to everyone.

The nurse came in and Aang looked over at her. "How long until he's well enough to travel?"

The nurse was taken aback. "Travel? Are you insane? This boy's in no condition to travel anytime soon!"

"But with Katara's spirit water -."

The nurse looked over at Katara, who was still rubbing spirit water on Zuko. "What are you doing to my patient?!"

"It's o.k.," Katara replied. "This is water from the Spirit Oasis at the North Pole. It'll fix him up."

"Okay, so what's our next move," Toph asked.

"Well, once Zuko's well enough to travel, we meet up with Sokka and try to find Suki."

"And then it's butt-kicking time," Toph cheered, pounding her fist into her palm.

***

**Fire Nation – Afternoon**

Suki slowly opened her eyes, in a daze. She got to her feet, only to find herself surrounded by Dai Li agents. "Ah, you're awake," a voice next to her said. Suki looked over to find Concreto standing there, grinning. He gave a signal, and the Dai Li instantly bound her hands.

Suki took a quick glance at her surroundings. They were outside, on a large hill. Below them, in the distance, was a village.

Kahn was sitting on a boulder a few feet away, watching the village with narrowed eyes. Eena was pacing back and forth impatiently.

"What's taking them so long," she grumbled.

Kahn laughed. "Have some patience, Eena."

"I _do_ have patience! But they were supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago!"

"Relax. You need to learn to enjoy your surroundings – while they last."

One of the Dai Li agents approached the pair. "They're here," he explained.

"Finally," Eena snarled.

Suki watched as Kahn was approached by several ferocious looking creatures with large, yellowish eyes.

_Oni!_

One of the Oni, apparently the leader, bowed low before Kahn. "It's good to see you, sir."

"I trust you had no trouble accessing the portal from your world?"

"Not at all. The group of us were able to get here just fine. Sending whole legions of us here should be no problem."

"Good," Kahn replied. "But it's not yet the right time. I only need a small group of you for now." He produced a roll of parchment and tossed it to the Oni leader, who caught it with a quick snag. He unfurled it and his eyes scanned the contents.

"This is a list of your targets," Kahn explained.

The Oni looked up. "This is a list of the different rulers of this world!" He began reading off names. "The Earth King, Bumi, Hakoda. Why do you want us to eliminate the world leaders?"

Kahn grinned. "I feed off of imbalance. My presence here will soon turn these people into raving animals. I would like to speed up the process. Eliminating their rulers will cause sheer anarchy. Without any laws or moral codes, anything will go. It'll be lawlessness without end. Riots, robberies, all kinds of debaucheries." He licked his lips. "The ensuing chaos will cause my powers to grow to infinite heights."

The Oni grinned. "I like how you think."

"I also have another assignment for you," Kahn replied. "In addition to wiping out the world rulers, there is also a certain … _sect_ I would like you to do away with."

"Sect?"

"They're very skilled warriors, but I trust that you can handle them." Kahn grinned as he examined the White Lotus tile he held between his fingers.

***

After the Oni left, Kahn turned his attention to Suki. "My dear, those bindings on your hands look _very_ uncomfortable. Let me help you." He raised his hand, and the earthen cuffs fell off. "There, is that better?"

Suki looked up at him. "What do you want from me?"

"I don't want you at all. I'm after the Avatar."

"And I'm the bait," Suki realized.

"Well, more precisely, you're the bait for the bait."

"What do you mean?"

"You're boyfriend will come after you, won't he?"

"Of course he will!"

Kahn beamed. "And is not your boyfriend the Avatar's best friend?"

Suki realized where he was going with this. "You're after Sokka. You're going to use him to get to Aang!"

He nodded. "If all goes according to plan, I'll be master of all four elements by the end of the day." He turned around to face the village in the distance. "But first, I need to leave a trail that can be easily followed."

He aimed his palm at the village and a fireball shot out. Suki watched in horror as the fireball glided through the air and headed for the village.

_All those innocent people!_

KABOOM!!!

Suki turned away as the village was turned into a giant, smoking crater.

The people hadn't even had the chance to scream.

"There," Kahn said, his hands on his hips, examining his handiwork. "That should lead your boyfriend directly to us. And more importantly, he'll lead the Avatar."

He walked past Suki, deliberately bumping her in the shoulder.

Suki fell to her knees, weeping over all the innocent lives that were just senselessly lost.

***

**Fire Nation – Plains – Afternoon**

Sokka shielded his eyes as a brilliant burst of light exploded in the distance. "Did you see that?!"

"What was that," Ty Lee asked, covering her eyes.

"It's Kahn," Sokka said in no uncertain terms. "He's already started killing people!" He looked over at the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors. "We can't wait for Aang any longer! We have to move – now!"

"But Sokka," Ty Lee protested. "What makes you think we can stop Kahn?!"

"I don't! But Suki's in danger!"

"And we'll all be in danger!"

"I don't care! I have to help her! You don't understand; I can't lose her the way I lost Yue!"

And with that, he took off running.

Ty Lee blew a stray piece of hair from her forehead. "There's no reasoning with that boy," she said grumpily.

***

A Dai Li agent stood by a nearby river, relieving himself. He stretched as he basked in the warm weather of the Fire Nation. The Earth Kingdom didn't have warm weather like this.

He smirked. _Perhaps that's why it's called the _Fire_ Nation._

And the next thing he knew, he was on his back on the shore of the river, gentle waves lapping at his clothes. The point of a sword was wavering perilously close to his face.

Its owner was a tanned boy. He seemed _really _ticked off. A group of girls in makeup lingered behind him.

"Where is she," the boy demanded.

"I-I don't know who you're talking about," he responded.

The tip of the blade moved an inch closer. "I'd rethink my answer if I were you," he said slowly.

The Dai Li agent was sweating. "I don't know anything."

And the blade moved closer.

"Think hard. Think harder than you've ever thought in your entire life. A girl, dressed in similar clothing as those other girls." He jerked his thumb at the group of girls behind him. "She was kidnapped by your new master, Kahn."

"I swear I don't know anything."

"Wrong answer." The blade pressed hard against his fleshy cheek. It began to draw blood.

"That's enough, Sokka," one of the girls protested.

The Dai Li agent crumbled under the pressure. "Alright, alright," he shouted. "Perhaps I do know something!"

The boy named Sokka withdrew his sword and sheathed it.

The Dai Li got to his feet and began explaining in a hurry. "They took her to some abandoned factory, about two miles down the road. It used to be a military factory, but Fire Lord Zuko had it shut down last month. That's all I know, I swear!"

Sokka nodded to one of the girls. "Take care of him."

The next thing the Dai Li knew was a ditzy looking girl came up and gently poked him in several places. He crumpled to the ground in a heap, paralyzed.

Sokka motioned for the girls to continue following him. "That totally wasn't cool," he could hear the paralyzing girl say. "You could've really hurt that guy."

"I wasn't _really _going to hurt him – just scare him a little bit."

As the group rushed off into the darkness, the Dai Li agent smiled through his paralysis.

He had played his part well.

***

Sokka and the Kyoshi Warriors watched from a ledge overlooking a large factory. Sokka snorted. "Only two guards? This should be a piece of cake!"

One of the Kyoshi Warriors seemed concerned. "I don't know, something doesn't feel right."

"What's to feel," Sokka said, unsheathing his sword. He jumped off the ledge, screaming.

The other Kyoshi Warriors looked at each other in concern. This wasn't like Sokka – he usually liked to plan things out. His intense desire to save Suki was making him reckless.

They had no choice but to follow him

In an instant, they had overpowered the guards, and Sokka had stormed the front doors.

A lone Dai Li agent happened to be wandering around in front of him. In a flash, Sokka had pinned him to the wall with his fist, his sword pointing at his face. "Where's Suki," he hissed.

The man paled. "I-I think she's on the third level – the boiler room."

Sokka dropped him, and Ty Lee paralyzed him with her chi blocking.

Sokka had already taken off running.

***

What had struck the young warrior as being odd was the fact that they had encountered minimal resistance on the way here. He had thought that the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors would be a more top-priority prisoner.

There was no sign of Eena or Kahn, either.

That unnerved him.

He led the girls through the bowels of the factory; the only sounds heard were the occasional pitter-patter of the rats running, or the drip from a leaky pipe.

"It's too quiet," one girl said. "Where are all the guards?"

"Maybe they had to take a bathroom break," Ty Lee suggested.

"All at the same time?"

"It's possible. I remember one time when I was traveling with Azula and we -."

Sokka put his hand over her mouth. "Please don't finish that story. Besides, here's the boiler room."

They made their way inside. "This place is creepy," Ty Lee commented. The boilers were cold and silent, like a tomb.

"Just keep looking for Suki," Sokka ordered.

And then his eyes fell on a form towards the back of the room.

A girl, tied to a chair.

Suki.

Sokka ran at lightning speed toward her. Suki looked up; her mouth was gagged and she appeared to be struggling to tell Sokka something. She was shaking her head furiously.

"I'm here," Sokka announced, arriving at her side. "You don't have anything to worry about."

Suki was still trying to shout from her gagged mouth.

"What's that," Sokka asked. He undid the gag, and Suki drew in a huge gulp of air. Then she turned on him furiously.

"You idiot! I was trying to tell you -."

Suddenly, they were surrounded by Dai Li. And not just the Dai Li – there were Oni warriors with them. Concreto emerged from the shadows as well, grinning.

"… that it was a trap," Suki finished.

"Oh," was all Sokka could say. Boy did he feel dumb right now.

With a quick slice of his sword, he undid Suki's bindings and they, along with the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors, prepared themselves for battle.

The enemy attacked.

There was a rushing sound, and then the clang of swords clashing.

The Kyoshi Warriors put up a good fight; they even managed to bring down a Dai Li or two. But they were losing their hold in a flash.

The Oni were far more experienced and capable warriors. Their movements, their attacks – they were so fast and precise, that not even an experienced swordsman like Sokka could keep up.

And more of them were appearing in the boiler room.

The Kyoshi Warriors began folding under sheer numbers.

Ty Lee tried to get in close enough to do her chi bending, but the Oni were too agile. She ducked from an incoming attack, rolled on the floor, scrambled to her feet and found herself face to face with Concreto.

The burly Earthbender pummeled her with a ferocious barrage of earthen attacks. Ty Lee was nimble, but Concreto's attacks came at such speed and force, she was hard pressed to evade them. She was now beginning to understand how an Earthbending Master like Toph had been so easily beaten by him.

She was struck in the shoulder with a small rock, but the speed at which it had hit her was like a bullet. She bit her lip to keep herself from crying out as her shoulder blade began to bleed.

Concreto wasn't done. He began covering every inch of his body with rocky armor, and then he charged forward, slamming Ty Lee up against the wall. The force of the strike had been doubled due to the hard armor.

She cried out, and slumped to the floor. Concreto raised up a large boulder, which he hovered dangerously over her head.

BAM!!!

A sudden boomerang strike had knocked the boulder away. In the split second that Concreto was distracted, Ty Lee was able to quickly scramble to her feet.

She took a quick survey of the battle going on around them. The Kyoshi Warriors were losing. She had to get help.

Ty Lee ran out of the room. She felt a slight pang of guilt, leaving her friends behind, but they had a much higher chance of survival if she got help now. Besides, what chance did she have of saving them?

She had to find Aang.

***

In a large watchtower of the factory, an archer raised his arrow, pointing at the retreating form of Ty Lee.

A sudden hand lowered the archer's arm.

"No," Kahn said sternly. "She must be allowed to escape."

"I don't understand," the confused archer confessed.

Kahn smiled. "She's going for help. And the logical person to go to would be the Avatar." His grin grew wider. "She'll bring him right back here – where I will be waiting for him."

***

**Fire Nation Hospital – Afternoon – A Couple Hours Later**

Aang and the rest of the gang were keeping a steady eye on Zuko as he lay in the hospital bed. His vitality was definitely improving. Another day of rest, and he would be in tip-top shape.

And that was when the door to the room was flung open.

"AANG!!!"

Everyone whirled around (Zuko propped his head up) to see Ty Lee standing there. She was truly a sight to behold. Her clothes were torn, her Kyoshi makeup was smeared with tears, she was covered in scrapes and bruises and she was bleeding in several places.

Aang rushed over to catch her as she seemed about ready to fall over. "Are you alright," he asked frantically. He looked at Katara. "Get a nurse!"

"No," Ty Lee shouted, and Aang was taken aback. She seemed truly frightened.

"What happened to you," he asked. "And where's Sokka and the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors?"

"It was a trap! They've all been captured by Kahn! I barely managed to escape! We need to save them, now!"

"We will, we will," he reassured her. A nurse came and began attending to the Kyoshi Warrior. "Where were they?"

"Abandoned factory, not far from here. About an hour on foot."

Aang nodded. "We'll have to take Appa – and we'll have to sneak in there quietly."

"I'm coming with you," Katara said with finality.

"Me too, Twinkletoes," Toph added.

"I want to come," Zuko called from his bed.

"No, Zuko," Aang replied. "You're still injured – I don't want you to get hurt any further."

"I'm not hurt," Zuko said, trying to sit up. He winced and grabbed his side. His head fell back on the pillow. "Okay, maybe I am still hurt – a little."

Aang looked over at Iroh. "Will you stay and watch over Zuko and Ty Lee."

"Of course," the old man said kindly. He raised his finger as his eyes brightened. "And I know just the tea that will make recovery faster!"

"I'm staying too," Mai said, as she grasped Zuko's hand.

Aang looked over at Loi and Azula. "How about you guys?"

"Of course we'll come," Azula answered. "From what it sounds like, you guys are going to need all the help you can get."

***

**Factory – Evening**

Kahn leaned out the window of the tallest tower, breathing in the cool, crisp evening air. It was a peaceful night, so serene.

But not for long.

Eena walked into the room. "The Avatar's bison has been sighted about a mile away. They landed the bison, and are approaching on foot. They appear to be trying to sneak in, unseen."

"Allow them to maintain their illusion of secrecy for now." He turned and looked at Eena. "I'll be facing the Avatar within the hour. And then all the power of the universe will finally be mine!"

***

"From what I remember of these factories," Azula was saying as she led them around on foot. "Is that there's usually a secret entrance in the back that leads through the basement. They were usually used in case someone needed to make a quick get-away."

The group entered into the basement; it was cold, dark and dank. "Do you have any idea where they would be keeping them," Aang asked.

Azula shrugged. "My guess would be up in the higher levels; though if we happen to come across a Dai Li or something, I wouldn't mind having an … _aggressive_ interrogation." Loi flashed her a "you better not" look, knowing all too well what Azula's interrogation techniques would entail.

Toph, however, seemed to have an idea where they were going. "I can pretty much sense the entire layout of this place. On the third level – it feels like Snoozles."

"How can you tell it's him," Aang asked.

"Because his stomach feels like a volcano's erupting!"

Everyone laughed hysterically.

And in that moment, several Dai Li and Oni warriors sprung out of the shadows.

The gang was already in action, battling through the thick numbers.

"Aang," Toph called, pummeling a Dai Li agent into the wall. "Hurry up and get Snoozles! We'll hold them here!"

Nodding, Aang fired a gust of wind into the ground, propelling him into the air and over the heads of the melee. As he landed, he twirled his staff, sending another gust of wind at a couple of Oni, blasting them into a couple of Dai Li.

And he took off running.

***

Aang found Sokka, Suki and the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors in the boiler room. As soon as they saw him, their faces melted into expressions of panic, and they struggled against their bindings shaking their heads.

He pulled Sokka's gag out of his mouth.

"It's a trap," he shouted.

Aang whirled around as the door was slammed shut behind him. And standing before him was Kahn, the Anti-Avatar.

"It's you," Aang breathed. "You're Kahn. You're the Anti-Avatar!"

Kahn nodded. "I've been waiting a long time to meet you, Avatar. And now that I have, you'll have to forgive me for saying that I'm quite disappointed. I mean, you're only a child."

"Hey, I happen to be fourteen years old! And married with kids on the way!"

"Touching. But I wonder how you will handle raising kids – I mean, after all, children are such a big responsibility for someone your age."

"Katara and I will be just fine! And besides, this isn't about my family life, this is about my friends! I'm taking them out of here, and you're not going to stop me!"

Kahn began encircling Aang. "There are many things you don't know, Aang. Many things that the monks have tried to hide from you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean secrets about _you_!"

"Monk Gyatso would never have kept anything from me!"

"Don't be so sure, Aang. There is a small _detail_ that he and the rest of the monks have tried to conceal from you – a detail that will shake you to the core!" He smiled. "In many ways, you and I are more alike than you know."

"I'm nothing like you! You're a murderer!"

"Murder is in your blood, Aang. Despite your upbringing, you have as much a propensity for killing as I do."

"You're wrong!"

"Am I? And wasn't it just a few months ago that you were planning to kill Monk Guandao?"

"I – that was – I didn't actually…"

"But you intended to. You see, you and I are not so different. Both of us were created from the Avatar Spirit. In fact, you can say that we are two parts of a whole. You and I are one and the same."

"We are not!"

"But we are. We are one! I am you, and you are me!"

"Shut up," Aang screamed, and he blasted Kahn up against the wall.

"Ah, you see," Kahn said as he slumped over. "You just struck out at me – me, who had done you no harm."

"You kidnapped my friends! And you _intend_ to do me harm!"

"That I do, my boy! That I do!" And with that, Aang felt the floor underneath him give way.

"AANG!!!"

He had heard Sokka calling out his name as he fell. He landed hard on his back on a pile of wooden beams. He felt like his back had been broken.

And suddenly, the room he was in burst into flames. Struggling through his sore back, and using his staff for support, he struggled to find a way out, but now the fire was encircling him.

And Kahn passed through the flames as though he were immune. Aang was trapped between him and an encircling wall of fire. Kahn was laughing.

"It's time for the two halves to become whole!"

Grunting through his pain, Aang blasted at Kahn. This time, his air attack did absolutely nothing to the Anti-Avatar. Kahn still stood there, grinning.

"Your power is dropping fast," Kahn laughed. "Soon it will all be over and I shall be invincible!"

"In your dreams," Aang shouted back. Drawing water from the satchel he wore at his side, Aang whirled the water around in a circle, extinguishing the flame. He then brought the water whip straight at his foe.

Kahn deflected it with a flick of his hand. "Most impressive, Aang. But watch this!" He suddenly had created a whip of fire, with which he lashed out at the Avatar. Aang staggered back, barely able to dodge through the pain in his back. He had landed right on the scar where Azula had shot him through with lightning.

And then Kahn had disappeared. Aang looked around frantically, trying to find him.

"Behind you," Kahn jeered, bringing his elbow directly to Aang's scarred back. The Avatar fell face forward onto his stomach, his head striking the concrete ground hard. He saw stars and blood leaked out of his mouth. How had Kahn moved so fast? It was as though he had teleported.

Kahn stood over Aang, rolling him onto his back with his foot. "How disappointing. I was hoping that you would have given me more of a fight!" His foot pressed down onto Aang's stomach, forcing the air out through his mouth. "Can't say that this has been fun, but oh well! Sayonara!" Aang's vision swam in and out of focus. That blow to his head had done more damage than he had thought.

The last thing Aang saw before he blacked out was Kahn preparing a fireball right for his face.

***

Aang felt some cool air blowing on his face. Was he dead?

He bolted upright.

Where was Kahn?

Where were Sokka, and Katara, and everyone else?!

He looked around and saw Katara and Sokka watching him curiously. The others were there, too. Momo chattered noisily. It was then that he noticed that he was riding on Appa's back.

"What happened," he demanded. "How'd we escape?! Where's Kahn?!"

Toph smirked as she punched her fist. "We gave those boys a good lickin'. Then we decided to come after you and help save Sokka. You weren't there. So we freed Sokka and the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors, and then we noticed that you had fallen through the floor."

A look of horror had crossed Katara's face. "We saw you below. You were unconscious and Kahn was preparing to finish you off. So we … intervened."

"You fought him," Aang asked incredulously.

Katara nodded. "He's powerful, but he wasn't strong enough to handle all of us – at least not yet anyways. We didn't exactly come out unscathed…" She showed Aang her arm, and he noticed a horrid burn scar on her wrist.

The fact that Kahn had hurt Katara, his precious wife, sent a fury into his being; it was like a ferocious animal had been woken up.

It was then that the pain kicked in. He noticed that bandages had been wrapped around his upper body and head. "We tried to do the best we could with your wounds," Katara explained. "Plus my Spirit Water helped. The best thing now is to take you back to the hospital to get your wounds looked at by a doctor."

Sensing it would be pointless to protest, Aang sank back on his head.

His injuries weren't what was really bothering him.

It was what Kahn had said that was eating away at him.

_"There are many things you don't know, Aang. Many things that the monks have tried to hide from you."_

What had he meant?

***

**Old Hut – Earth Kingdom Shoreline – Night**

The old wooden hut stood alone on a cliff overlooking a sandy beach. It was this area's only silhouette against the rising crescent moon.

Some said that it was haunted.

Others said it was simply abandoned.

Still others believed that it was just some old tool shack.

Monk Guandao knew those things weren't true. Koh had told him about this place – and who lived here.

There was no door to this shack. Instead there was just a small, beaded curtain. Guandao snorted. Intruders come just come barging in here. _Kind of like what I'm doing right now._

"Hello," he called. "Is anyone home in this dump?" Silence.

No matter. The owner would come back sooner or later. Guandao would have to wait patiently until she returned.

His eyes fell on a small porcelain figurine on the mantle. It was of a young woman. She looked so familiar and Guandao was instantly drawn to it. He delicately picked it up, examining it in his hands.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?"

The voice had startled Guandao so much that he practically dropped the fragile ornament. Catching it with his agile reflexes, the monk gingerly placed it back on the mantle. He turned around and found an old woman sitting at a table. When had she gotten there?

"I know why you're here, Guandao."

He stood there, stunned. "How do you know my name?"

"I've been expecting you for some time now. I knew you would come."

"Then there's no need to explain myself."

"No. I know you've come to get your Airbending back."

"Can you do it," he asked quickly. "Can you give me my powers back?"

The woman nodded. "But first, answer me this. What do you wish to profit by this? Why do you _need _your Airbending back?"

"I need to stop the Anti-Avatar."

"I sense that is not all, Guandao. Your ultimate aim is the subjugation of all men under your rule."

The Air Monk rolled his eyes. "You're beginning to sound like Avatar Roku."

"I try my best."

"Look, what does it matter to you _why _I want my powers back? I mean no harm to the world, I only wish to protect it."

"Relax, Guandao. I will honor your request; you shall have your Airbending back."

"Really?! I mean, I'm not complaining, it's just that you are more … willing that Avatar Roku."

"Roku fears you, Guandao. He's seen the horrors you unleashed on the world; and I know that you yet intend to conquer it again."

"Then why are you giving me back my powers?"

"Because I know that you still have a role to play in coming events, Guandao."

He raised his eyebrows. The old woman hesitated, then continued on.

"There are many things that you don't know. But know this – before this is over, you will have to face your past. For the first time in your life, you will have to feel some remorse for your actions, or else, all will be lost. It's your only hope. It's our only hope."

Guandao scoffed. "I have no need to feel remorse for _anything_ I've done! How can I feel remorse when I have done nothing wrong?!"

"And as long as you hold to that point of view, then the Anti-Avatar will have won. You are prideful, and that pride will have to be torn down."

"Enough of this," Guandao raged. "I have nothing to feel bad for, and I am _not_ prideful! Just give me back my Airbending and I'll be on my way! Then you can stay here and die in peace and I can get back to my life!"

The old woman chuckled. "As you wish."

She placed her fingers on Guandao's forehead.

***

Two young children were playing outside when they saw an orange beam of light shoot out of the "haunted" shack.

They ran off, screaming.

"I told you that place was haunted!"

***

It was over as soon as it had started. Guandao slowly raised his hands, and a sphere of air suddenly formed between them.

At last!

His Airbending had been returned to him!

He was closer than ever to achieving his goal of world domination.

A wicked grin spread across his face.

He was back in business!

***

The old woman sat at her table, drinking some ale. It had been about fifteen minutes since Guandao had left with his Airbending intact. She was deep in thought.

Finally, she made a whistling noise and a messenger hawk perched itself outside her window pane, tapping the glass with its talons. She opened the window, and it alighted on her shoulder.

She unfurled a blank piece of parchment, dipped a quill in ink and began writing.

_Dear Avatar Aang,_

***

________________________________________________________________________


	17. Chapter 17: Targets of Monsters

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Avatar

________________________________________________________________________

**Monk Guandao's Ship – Earth Kingdom Ocean –Night**

Guandao stood on the deck of his ship, breathing in the cool, crisp air. He left direct orders to the crew that he was not to be disturbed up here. He wanted to be alone with his thoughts.

To relish his coming victory.

He examined his hand as a small swirling ball of air appeared in his palm. A sigh of contention flitted out from between his lips. He was once again on top of the world. He had regained his Airbending.

And, he had now found a new secret. One that would make him virtually invincible. The Anti-Avatar would be nothing against him.

He recalled his final conversation with that old witch, just after she had given him back his Airbending…

________________________________________________________________________

_Guandao was standing in the house of the old woman, admiring his renewed abilities. The old woman was speaking._

_"Be forewarned – just having back your Airbending will not be enough to stop the Anti-Avatar. You will need more."_

_The Air Monk nodded. "And that is why the Avatar is still alive. I need his help to stop him."_

_The old woman shook her head. "You don't need his help, Guandao. There is a secret that was kept hidden from you by the Air Monks."_

_Guandao raised his eyebrows. "Secret?" He chuckled. "Trust me, if there was any secret housed by the Air Nomads, I would know about it."_

_"Few know about this secret, Guandao. Like you, I was well traveled in my youth. I discovered many things, just like you. I happened to stumble upon this new piece of information. Trust me, it is well worth you hearing."_

_"Then tell me."_

_"The Air Monks had scrolls hidden away in the Air Sanctuary of the Southern Air Temple. These scrolls reveal information about a power far greater than Apollyon – even greater than the Anti-Avatar himself."_

_That got Guandao's attention in an instant. "What kind of power?"_

_"I cannot say. I don't know too much about it myself; however, according to my sources, the one who unlocks the secrets of these scrolls unlocks the key to infinite power itself."_

_Guandao was practically salivating._

_"And these scrolls are located in the Air Sanctuary in the Southern Air Temple?"_

_She nodded._

_The Air Monk practically bowled the poor old lady over in his mad dash to get the heck out of there and get his hands on those scrolls._

________________________________________________________________________

Guandao grinned to himself. If he found these scrolls, then he would be virtually invincible. He would no longer even need Aang's help in conquering the Anti-Avatar.

He wouldn't need anyone's help ever again.

His dream of ruling the world would finally be realized…

***

**Fire Nation Hospital – Dawn**

Zuko lay wide awake in bed, impatiently. His uncle was snoring loudly in the chair next to him.

_Pfft. Figures._

He didn't know why everyone insisted on him staying in bed. He hated being confined like this. He was perfectly capable of fighting – he should be out there with them instead of lying here, like a helpless infant.

"Here, use this," a voice said beside him. He looked over to see Mai, a grim look on her face, as she handed him a bedpan.

_Oh, how degrading!_

The door of his room being flung open saved Zuko from having to use the bathroom, err, bedpan, in front of his girlfriend. Iroh jumped awake quite noisily.

Standing there was the motley crew that Zuko had grown to know and love.

But they were all battered and bruised. The Kyoshi Warriors looked worse for wear, Katara had a burn on her wrist, and Sokka was clutching his stomach; though, that could just be his usual hunger kicking in.

Aang looked the worst out of all of them. He was covered in all kinds of bruises and cuts and his clothing was torn in several places.

_Well, at least he doesn't look like he has to spend a night confined in a smelly bed._

Toph, on the other hand, looked in tip-top shape. In fact, she seemed rearing to go for another round.

Several nurses came in, scampering around, fetching more cots from storage rooms so that the group could lie down. Their injuries were examined, though none seemed to be that bad.

After the nurses finished their inspections and left, Aang felt ready to discuss their plans.

"Okay, everyone. We need to figure out what our next move is going to be. We have to figure out where Kahn is going to strike next."

Suki spoke up. "When they had me prisoner, I overheard things."

Sokka raised his eyebrows. "What things did you hear?"

"Everything. All their plans, their goals. Kahn's commissioned a group of Oni assassins."

"What for," Aang inquired.

"He plans to murder all the world kings and rulers. He wants to instill absolute anarchy throughout the world."

"Why?"

"Because all of the chaos will make him grow stronger."

Everyone sat there, shocked.

"That's not all," Suki continued. "He mentioned doing away with what he called a 'certain sect.' And when he said it, he was playing with a Pai Sho tile."

Aang looked around at the group. Their expressions told him they were all thinking the same thing. "The Order of the White Lotus."

Suki nodded. "I think he knows who the members are."

Sokka was suddenly panicking. "But … but Master Piandao is a member! He's in danger!"

Katara put her hand on his wrist. "Sokka, don't jump to conclusions. Master Piandao is an expert swordsman – he can handle himself."

Sokka wasn't listening. He was going through one of his trademark freakouts. He began hyperventilating. "I have to go to him! I – I just have to make sure he's okay!" He turned to face Aang. "Can I borrow Appa? Please? Just to make sure he's okay! He doesn't live that far from here; I'll only be gone an hour or two!"

Aang nodded. "Sure thing, buddy. But you're not going alone. Katara and I are coming with you. If you're right, I'm not letting you face off a bunch of Oni warriors by yourself." He looked at the Kyoshi Warriors. "You guys better stay here and get some rest. You too, Zuko."

The Fire Lord pouted from his bed and folded his arms. _"Fine…"_

***

**Piandao's House – Morning**

Flying on Appa, the trip to the swordmaster's house didn't take very long. "He's gonna be fine, he's gonna be fine, he's gonna be fine," Sokka kept repeating to himself as he rocked back and forth in a fetal position.

The sky bison landed with a grunt, and the threesome hopped off. Sokka rushed ahead toward Piandao's estate.

"Hey, Sokka, slow down," Aang called as he and Katara struggled to keep up. _"That boy's going to be the death of me,"_ he muttered.

He and Katara stopped when they saw Sokka standing there, absolutely still, staring straight ahead. His mind looked like it had blanked out.

So they looked where he was looking, and Katara couldn't hold in a gasp.

Piandao's house lay in ruins. There was a mixture of fire and rubble and whatever else.

And Sokka bolted forward.

"Wait," Aang called. "You don't know if the Oni are still around!"

Sokka didn't care. He had grown to love the swordmaster. Each member of the gang had had their own master. Zuko had Iroh, Katara had Pakku, Aang had Gyatso, and Toph had … well, Toph was her own teacher, but still! Sokka couldn't afford to lose his.

"MASTER PIANDAO," he shouted amongst the devastation. "MASTER PIANDAO!!!"

He stopped as he heard a slight stirring and a moan.

"MASTER PIANDAO?!!!"

Sokka dashed forward towards the source of the noise. The sight before him almost made him lose his lunch.

Master Piandao, barely conscious, was lying on his back, an Oni spear driven right through his chest and into the ground, effectively pinning him to the floor. He looked up through almost glazed over eyes. "S-Sokka," he whimpered.

"I'm here," Sokka replied, almost choking on a sob. "I'm going to help you." He reached forward to remove the spear from his master's chest. Piandao's hand stopped him.

"Don't bother. It's … already … pierced my heart." Those words pierced Sokka's heart as well.

"How," the Water Tribe warrior asked weakly.

"Surprise attack. A dozen … of monstrous warriors … never seen … anything like ... they overwhelmed me. I … was no … match." He was gasping for breath.

"If only I had been here sooner," Sokka said, cradling his master's head in his lap.

Piandao shook his head. "Don't … blame yourself." His hand was inching toward the hilt of his sword, which lay just out of reach. Understanding that his master wanted to die as a warrior, weapon in hand, Sokka placed the hilt in Piandao's hand.

"I want to say … how proud I am of you, Sokka. Never before … have I trained one … such as you. It was … a great honor … and a privilege. You have … surpassed .. even me."

"Don't say that," Sokka said tearfully. "You're the best."

"No. _You_ are."

Raising a hand weakly, Piandao pointed towards the backyard, where the furnace for sword making was located. "I … had a present … I was going … to give it to you … by mail … but now's as … good a time … as any. Remember me … whenever you … use it."

And he closed his eyes, and breathed no more. Sokka was crying as he gently stroked his dead master's head. _"Always."_

Katara and Aang watched sadly as their devastated brother and friend slowly rose to his feet. "We'll have to give him a decent burial I suppose," Sokka lamented. He turned and headed towards the furnace room.

Inside the furnace room, there was what appeared to be a sword, clumsily gift-wrapped. On it was a card that read: TO: SOKKA. FROM: YOUR MASTER. USE IT WELL. Quickly peeling the paper away, Sokka gasped at the gleaming black blade. He was in stunned silence.

"My space sword! But how … he must've went out of his way to find it for me." He held the sword closely to his chest as more tears leaked out of his face.

Before, he would have been embarrassed to cry in front of everyone.

But throughout his adventures, he had learned time and again that sometimes, showing emotions, _was_ a mark of manliness.

He caressed his space sword, the last memento of a fallen warrior…

***

They gave Piandao a nice burial in the backyard. Sokka was quite startled to see Piandao's butler emerging from the ruins, holding a bloody spot on the back of his head. He had been knocked out and was only now regaining consciousness.

And when he realized what had happened, he was at a loss for words. And so he cried on Sokka's shoulder. The Water Tribe boy did what he could to comfort the sobbing man.

As they turned to leave, Sokka stopped for a moment. The grave needed a marker. He reached into his pocket and withdrew the Lotus tile his master had given him so long ago. He gently placed it above the freshly dug mound – a sign to the whole world that one of the greatest warriors to ever live lay in eternal peace here.

***

**Fire Nation Hospital – Afternoon**

Iroh stretched in his chair and stood up, scratching himself. He looked at Zuko, who seemed extremely bored in his bed. "I think I'll ask the one of the nurses if she'll permit me to make some tea in the kitchen. Would you like some?"

"No," Zuko replied irritated.

"Would you like some food? They have some roast boar-pig," he added tantalizingly.

"No."

"Somebody's in a grumpy mood," Iroh said, folding his arms.

"I am not GRUMPY!!!"

Iroh had this look on his face that said, _point proven._

Zuko folded his arms and rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll have some boar-pig, I guess."

"Addah boy," Iroh replied, patting him on the shoulder. "But first things first – I need some tea in me."

And he wandered off towards the kitchen.

Roughly ten minutes later, Aang, Katara and Sokka returned. "What happened," Zuko asked eagerly. "Is Piandao okay?"

The downcast look on their faces told him everything. _"Oh no… _I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say."

"There's nothing to say," was Sokka's melancholy reply. "Piandao's gone, and there's nothing anyone can do. They're gonna murder every last member of the Order of the White Lotus, and who knows who's next?!"

Zuko's eyes suddenly widened and with surprising vigor, he hobbled out of bed. "UNCLE!!!"

***

Iroh hummed softly to himself as he busied himself with making a sweet cup of jasmine tea. He gently stirred with a small teaspoon. He turned around into the refrigerator, deciding to make himself a sandwich, and pulled out a loaf of bread with all kinds of meats and cheeses.

He laid everything out on the table, as he continued to go about making his meal. Unable to resist the smell of his tea any longer, he reached out, grasped the handle of the teacup and raised the brim to his lips.

"DON'T DRINK THAT!!!"

Iroh leaped into the air and spit the amber liquid out – straight into Zuko's face. Zuko yelped as the scalding tea burned his face. Iroh quickly grabbed a moist towel, and wiped his nephew's face clean.

"I'm so sorry, Zuko," Iroh kept repeating. "But you really shouldn't sneak up on someone like that."

Panting, Zuko pointed to the teacup. "Don't drink that," he said again.

"Why not?"

Zuko grabbed the cup and began furiously inspecting it. "Kahn's targeting members of the Order of the White Lotus – he just killed Master Piandao!"

A hint of sadness came over Iroh's face. "Piandao's … dead?" The old man closed his eyes, and allowed a few seconds of silence out of respect for his old friend.

"Meanwhile, you may very well be their next target," Zuko continued. "This tea could've been poisoned."

"But what if it isn't," Iroh asked, annoyed that his tea was been ruined.

"We can't take that chance," his nephew replied, dumping the drink down the drain.

Iroh felt his lip tremble. "What am I supposed to do, not eat or drink anything period?"

"That would be desirable."

"I can't starve Zuko. And I can't live my life in fear that I could die – heck, I could pass any minute."

"Don't say that!"

"It's true!"

"But Uncle, these people are after you!"

"I know; and it doesn't mean that I won't be cautious." Iroh began heading out of the kitchen. "I must find the other members of the Order and warn them."

"Well I'm coming with you," Zuko replied.

"No Zuko," Iroh replied firmly. "I must go alone."

"But -."

"Your place is here with the Avatar."

"Uncle, I really -."

"Zuko, I'm getting too old for this. You young people – this is what you do. You are a far more able man than I am, Zuko."

"That's not true."

"It is." He placed his hand on Zuko's shoulder. "Remember, your friends are your strength. You are all important in your own way. The day that Team Avatar splits up is the day that all hope for the world dies."

And Iroh left to pack his things.

***

A nervous tension hung in the air after Iroh left. Zuko watched him as he packed several items (including several tea pots that he was "borrowing" from the hospital). Iroh gave his nephew one last hug, telling him that everything was going to be o.k.

And he was gone.

Zuko was afraid that this might have been the last time he was going to see his uncle.

Zuko rejoined the rest of the gang who were in the hospital wing. Suki and the Kyoshi Warriors were patched up; Aang still had a few bruises left, but he was pretty much fine.

"So what's up," Zuko asked, flopping back down on his bed.

"We're trying to decide our next move," Katara explained.

"Kahn is definitely targeting the Order of the White Lotus," Suki said. "And he's also going after all of the world's rulers."

"And without any rulers, there'll be pure lawlessness – not to mention the corrupting influence of the Anti-Avatar." Aang fell back on a pillow. "So our next move should be to alert the Earth King – he's the biggest target."

"I agree," Katara said. "The Earth Kingdom could spiral out of control without him."

"The Fire Nation's already out of control," Zuko admitted. "Without any current Fire Lord ruling over it, the people will rise up."

"Will you go back to the Fire Nation," Katara asked.

Zuko shook his head. "No. My place is here with Aang. I promised him that I would see this through with him until the end, and I intend to keep my promise."

Aang beamed. "Aaaw, thanks Zuko."

"But what about the Fire Nation," Azula asked. "Without any Fire Lord, the people will go nuts."

"And that's why I have a favor to ask of you," Zuko replied. He kneeled in front of his sister and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Would you become Fire Lord in my place?"

Azula was astonished. "Me? Fire Lord?" A smirk was plastered on her face. "I like the sound of that!"

"Don't get used to it," Zuko replied. "This is only until I help Aang defeat Kahn. But if anyone can keep the citizens under control, you can. No one can instill fear in people like you can."

"I'm flattered." She puffed herself up. "I'll make you proud, brother."

Loi stood up. "I'll accompany you, Azula. Remember, I still have a few troops under my command. They'll help in case of any rebellions."

"What about you, Mai," Zuko asked earnestly. He was hoping she would come with them…

His hopes were dashed as she shook her head. "I can't, Zuko. From what it sounds like, Azula and Loi are going to have their hands full running things – they'll need a little help."

Azula looked a little put off.

Mai continued on. "Besides, having me away gives you something to fight for." She leaned forward and gave Zuko a quick kiss. Ty Lee giggled and Azula pretended to be gagging.

Mai pulled away abruptly, and Zuko whined. She poked him in the chest. "And that's all you're going to get until you save the day!"

Sokka laughed as he put his arm around Suki. "Haha, Zuko has to save the world before he gets a 'kissy-kiss.'"

"Shut up!" Zuko's face was turning beet red.

Suki pulled away from her boyfriend and looked him squarely in the eyes. "Well, that's the thing. I've been doing some serious thinking, and the way things are going, I think the world is going to need the Kyoshi Warriors too."

Sokka's mouth dropped. "So you're not coming with us…," he griped.

"I'm afraid not, Sokka. If things get out of hand, the Kyoshi Warriors are going to have to be there to protect the world."

It was Zuko's turn to laugh at Sokka.

"Okay," Aang said. "Then this is where we all part ways – for now. We go to Ba Sing Se, save the Earth King, and then take down Kahn before he masters all four elements."

"You make things sound incredibly easy, you know that Twinkletoes," Toph commented. She shrugged. "Whatever, as long as we get to kick some Anti-Avatar tail!"

And they all cheered.

***

It was an emotional goodbye.

There were hugs, and tears, and laughs and old jokes repeated.

Team Avatar climbed up on Appa's back, as everyone else waved them goodbye.

"You better come back alive," Azula called. Everyone laughed. Then they realized that there was a chance they might not make it through this.

It became very somber.

After the farewells were completed, a grave Aang mounted Appa's head. "Yip-yip."

The sky bison let out a roar and gently glided into the air.

_"Please be careful," _Suki whispered under her breath as she watched the disappearing bison.

***

**Airship – Afternoon**

Kahn stood out on the deck of the airship that he had stolen from the Fire Nation capital. A gentle breeze caressed him, causing his cape to billow out from behind him. He enjoyed the sensation.

He had failed to crush the Avatar. His friends were too much for him. He was a fool to go after Aang before he had mastered all four elements, he realized that now.

However, there was always Plan B.

Yes, Plan B. It was much more complicated than Plan A.

But it was also much more deadly.

All the pieces were already in place. He grinned at how easily Team Avatar would be duped.

***

**Lake Laogai – Underground Chambers – A Few Days Later**

"Stop pushing me! I'm moving them as fast as I can!"

"Well if these things aren't set up by the end of the day, the boss isn't going to be happy! And you know how the boss gets with people who make him unhappy!"

"Yea, I know."

The two Oni warriors were carrying several barrels throughout the underground chambers of Lake Laogai. Not long ago, these chambers were used by Long Feng and the Dai Li to brainwash people.

After that, they had been converted into a laboratory by Monk Guandao, who performed many bizarre experiments on people.

But after Guandao had been defeated by the Avatar during the battle of Ba Sing Se a few months ago, these underground chambers were relatively unused. They were surprised that the Earth King didn't completely scrap the place.

Oh well, it was good for them that he didn't. They would be able to use these underground tunnels and secret passageways to infiltrate the palace.

They both grinned as they carried the barrels of blasting jelly under their thick arms.

***

**Ba Sing Se – Afternoon – The Next Day**

It had been a quiet trip to the city for Team Avatar. It hadn't taken them that long to reach Ba Sing Se as Sokka insisted that they only stop for bathroom breaks and to rest during the nights. Then he had them up, bright and early at the crack of dawn, force-fed them all a quick breakfast and then they were off.

All of them, except for Sokka, seemed exhausted. They had dull bags under their eyes from all of the traveling and the lack of sleep. Sokka wasn't tired at all; he had slept on Appa's back during the day. Aang, however, was up all day, having to pilot the sky bison.

As they reached the gates of the palace, several Earth Kingdom troops appeared before them, along with General How. "Avatar Aang, it is an honor to be graced with your presence," he gushed, bowing deeply.

"How did you know we were coming," he asked.

"We saw your bison, and I figured the Avatar deserved an honorary welcome – after all, you did save Ba Sing Se from Monk Guandao. You are the greatest hero this city has ever had the honor of -."

"I'm not that great," Aang cut him off, blushing.

"So modest too." He put his arm around Aang and led him towards the palace. "Don't you worry, we're going to give you the best rooms available. You can order whatever foods you want, free of charge."

"Really," Sokka asked, his voice cracking as he greedily rubbed his hands together. "Aang, you should really save more cities from psychopathic villains."

"This really isn't a pleasure trip," Aang admitted. "We have certain information – well, the Earth King could be in grave danger."

A harsh look came over General How's face. "Danger? Oh my, this is serious indeed." He motioned for the gang to follow him. "This is something we should discuss inside."

Everyone began to follow the General inside.

Sokka pouted. "Does this mean I don't get my ten course meal?"

***

General How led them through the halls of the palace. "I'm afraid the Earth King is very busy at the moment. You see, dignitaries and governors from across the Earth Kingdom are meeting him here tonight."

Everyone stopped short. "Wait a minute," Sokka said. "All of the Earth Kingdom's rulers are meeting the Earth King here?"

"Yes."

The group exchanged nervous glances. "That's kind of what we wanted to talk to you about," Aang explained. "You see, we have evidence that the Anti-Avatar is going to attempt to kill of all the world's leaders."

"Really? That seems rather unlikely…"

Aang grabbed him by the shirt and began shaking him. "Unlikely? Unlikely?! Those men's lives are in danger!"

Aang began breathing out of control. "What about King Bumi? Is he coming here?"

"I'm afraid not. He seems to be quite busy. _Something about shaving a 'Flopsy.'_"

"Yea, that's Daffy Doodles for ya," Toph chuckled.

Aang breathed deeply and rubbed his eyes. "Listen, all those men are in danger! The Oni are coming to kill them!"

"I can assure you that this palace is impenetrable. We've upped security ever since that Fire Princess staged a coup here. We have guards patrolling the palace twenty-four seven. No one can get through to kill them."

That comforted the Avatar a little bit. "As long as every precautionary measure is taken …"

"If it would make you feel better, you can personally oversee the entire meeting tonight," How suggested.

Aang nodded. "Yea, that would make me feel better. And I can keep an eye out for any suspicious behavior."

"Plus, I'll double the palace's security for tonight."

Aang agreed to all of these suggestions, but he still felt as though something wasn't quite right…

***

All of the dignitaries and Earth Kingdom governors entered a giant meeting room. They took their seats at a large, rectangular table. At the end, the largest seat, reserved for the Earth King, was empty. The Earth King was running a little bit late, it seemed.

Accommodations were made for the gang, as extra chairs were prepared for them at the table alongside the leaders. Katara drew back away from a creepy, leering old guy that was practically salivating over her.

There was a huge buzz from the leaders surrounding Aang. "You're the Avatar," one old governor said. Aang decided to make small talk; he wanted everyone there to have a feeling of normalcy. If they heard that there was a plot against them, it could cause a mass panic.

"Yup, I'm the Avatar," he replied proudly. "I'm Aang."

The old man beamed as he met his hero. He furiously shook the boy's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Aang. My name is Bonzu Pipinpadaloxicopolis!"

Aang's jaw hit the floor as he looked at a stunned Katara. They had made up that exact same name to enter Omashu last year – who knew that it was actually a _real _name?

Everyone suddenly stood at attention as the Earth King made his appearance at the large table. He sat down at the head, and noticed an empty space beside him. Frowning, he snapped his fingers and several guards brought forth a chair which they placed beside him. With a growl, Bosco the bear took a seat next to him. The Earth King smiled, satisfied.

"Be on alert," Aang whispered to Katara. "The assassins could strike at the Earth King at any time during this meeting."

The Earth King banged a gavel on the table. "Welcome everyone to our annual state of the nation address! For our first order of business, I -." He was interrupted when a woman entered the room.

Aang narrowed his eyes. _"Why is Joo Dee here," _he whispered. The rest of the gang seemed to be thinking the exact same thing.

Joo Dee kneeled down next to the Earth King and began whispering in his ear. "Oh my," he said as she continued whispering. "Oh my, that is troubling news." His face was becoming very pale.

Joo Dee bowed before the king and then exited out the door. The Earth King stood up and began apologizing to the crowd profusely. "I'm very sorry, please forgive me. Something extremely important has come to my attention that I must address immediately." He was pulling up on his robes, securing his glasses.

"If you'll excuse me, I must see into this matter this instant. We'll take a short recess, and reconvene this matter in a half hour." He left the room.

Aang looked around at the rest of the gang.

Joo Dee was in on it. She had probably fed the Earth King some kind of fanciful story that he couldn't ignore.

This was the plot.

They were going to lead the Earth King into a trap.

He had to do something. He had to get to the Earth King in time; however, Kahn may have had his spies here, among this very group. He couldn't make it seem as though he were rushing off after the King. He had to play it off smooth.

"I uh … I have to … go do number two," he announced. Instantly his cheeks reddened. _You dumby, of all the excuses you could have come up with, you tell them you have to go number two?_

"Umm, yea bye," he said before bolting out of the room.

"I better see to him," Katara said. "Sometimes he uh … has trouble." She ran out of the room. "Wait for me, Aang," her voice screamed.

Zuko stood up. "Uh … yes," he tried acting convincingly. "I must use the restroom too, so please excuse me!" He ran off as well.

Sokka and Toph stood up. "My blind friend and I, we have to … uh …"

"Target practice," Toph finished.

"Uh, yea right. By everybody!"

They bolted out the door. Sokka's squeaky voice could be heard calling from the hall. "For the love of God, Aang, wait for us!"

All the dignitaries looked at each other questioningly. "Boy, the Avatar and his friends sure are an odd bunch," Governor Pipinpadaloxicopolis said shrugging.

***

"He was headed in this direction," Aang called as his friends rushed after him. His heart pounded wildly in his chest. They had to hurry. The Earth King's life was at stake here!

They rushed through the corridors of the palace and came to a large intersection of hallways. "Okay," Sokka asked, panting. "Now where?"

"I – I'm not sure," Aang replied. He looked around frantically. "Toph, can you sense his position?"

"Lemme check." Concentrating, Toph sensed the layout of the entire complex through her feet. She pointed down the left corridor. "That way! He's headed outside!"

_Of course,_ Aang realized. _The palace was too heavily guarded, and they wanted him outside!_

They darted down the left hallway, their footfalls echoing loudly. Up ahead, there was a man standing at the end of the hall. Aang recognized him instantly.

"General How!"

Aang stopped short. The general seemed to be standing awkwardly – in fact, he seemed to be almost propped up against the wall. The Avatar rushed towards him and slipped on something. He rolled around on the ground for a bit before sitting up, holding his head. He reached out to touch the substance he had slipped on. It was sticky and thick.

_Blood!_

There was a trail of blood droplets leading from How. Aang rushed over, whirled the General around so that they were face to face; and he gasped.

How's throat had been cut. He recognized the wound; it was made by an Oni blade.

General How was dead.

And if they didn't hurry, the Earth King would be joining him!

***

They quickly reached the courtyard of the palace and there was no sign of the Earth King. Where was he?

"There," Toph screeched. "That way! I can sense him – with a group of Oni!"

Aang ran off in that direction; after running a few meters, he could make out a group of burly Oni in the night. They had the Earth King prisoner.

"Stop," he shouted.

The group of Oni turned around. The shortest one, who was apparently the leader, had the Earth King gripped by his shoulders; his clawed fingers were tearing into the flesh. The Earth King tried to cry out through the gag that had been inserted in his mouth.

"Let him go," Aang ordered.

The lead Oni shoved the Earth King aside, placing him in the grip of one of his underlings. He began advancing on the diminutive Avatar. "So you're the one Master Kahn is after. I can't see why; you're nothing but a puny little shrimp!"

He was struck in the face with the butt end of a staff. He staggered back, holding his bleeding face. **"Why you dirty little -."**

The other Oni were laughing at their boss. "Ha, you're getting beat by a little _kid_, Grog!"

The leader, called Grog, rounded on his underlings. "Shut up, before I beat _you_!"

He turned to face the Avatar. "You want to play that way, little Avatar, fine. Kahn wants you for himself, but I'm sure he won't mind if I rough you and your little friends up a little!" He withdrew the sword that was slung over his shoulder. It was curved and cruel looking.

With a yell he brought it down towards Aang's head.

CLANG!!!

It was parried by Sokka's space sword. Sokka stood there, battle ready, his face grim. "My friend told you to release the Earth King."

Grog, however, was more interested in observing Sokka's sword. "What fine craftsmanship. Tell me, boy, where did you get it?"

"I made it with my master in the Fire Nation."

"Master, huh? You know, my men and I killed a swordmaster in the Fire Nation just the other day."

The color drained from Sokka's face. _"You." _He looked deep into Grog's menacing yellow eyes. "You killed my master. You killed Piandao!"

He leapt into battle with all his might. "Sokka, stop," Aang called.

Sokka didn't care. His every instinct was now focused on bringing this monster down.

Grog was grinning as he easily deflected all of Sokka's attacks. "You've got some good moves, kid. Just like your master. Do you want me to show you how I killed him?"

**"Yaarrghh," **was Sokka's response. The two dueled in circles, neither able to gain the advantage over the other.

The rest of the gang had had enough – they were preparing to enter the battle and help Sokka.

"Uh uh uh," one of the Oni warned them. He pressed a knife tightly against the Earth King's neck. "This fight is between those two. If you interfere, the Earth King's gonna have a second mouth in his neck!"

The gang backed down grudgingly. There was nothing they could do.

Grog and Sokka continued their duel; Sokka was in a mad rage. Grog fought back calmly, knowing that Sokka's reckless blind rage would cause him to become careless. And then he would make a mistake.

And Grog intended to take full advantage of that.

Sokka swung his sword horizontally in an attempt to knock him off balance. Instead of moving forward to parry, as Sokka was expecting, Grog leapt back. Sokka's sword struck empty air.

And Grog pounced.

Using his heavy sword didn't give him the kind of speed that Sokka had, but it gave him power. And when the attack hit its mark, it would do a lot of damage.

There was a flash of red and a cry of pain. Grog's heavy sword cleaved into Sokka's shoulder blade. The Oni's sword was designed with a serrated edge, like a saw. When Grog pulled his sword out, the effect was like ripping out several chunks of flesh.

"Sokka," Katara shrieked.

Sokka checked his bleeding shoulder. The wound wasn't too deep – Grog's blade had barely nicked the skin, though there were a few puncture marks that were bleeding.

The warrior boy raised his sword to block another attack.

The strength of the blow knocked Sokka off balance. He fell on his back; Grog kicked Sokka's weapon from out of his reach.

"Oh, you lose," Grog jeered. "This was a good workout. You're an expert swordsman, just like your master, but you both were no match for me in the end."

"Get up," Toph mumbled. "Come on Sokka, get up!"

The Water Tribe boy tried to raise himself off the ground, but Grog's booted foot pushed his chest back. "You're not going anywhere, boy."

He licked his lips. But as he looked down in Sokka's eyes, he could see the absolute fearlessness. Huh, that was odd. Grog prided himself in his abilities to instill fear into others.

But one look at Sokka's face told him the boy was not afraid to die.

But that was okay. Grog still had one more surprise for everybody.

It was going to be a blast!

***

**KABLOOM!!!**

***

Team Avatar jumped in absolute fright at the loud, nearby explosion. Even Toph let out a scream.

They looked up to see spouts of fire erupting from inside the palace and a huge plume of smoke rose up into the air.

**KABLOOM!!!**

**KABLOOM!!!**

**KABLOOM!!!**

Several more explosions erupted from within the palace, lighting up the night sky.

Grog was relishing it all. "Looks like my bombs went off. It was a brilliant plan; and you all fell for it!"

In that moment, everyone realized how cunningly they had been deceived.

"For the past few days, my men have been storing barrels of blasting jelly underneath the palace. Our master, Kahn, still has that Joo Dee lady brainwashed. We managed to deceive you into coming out of the palace to rescue the Earth King – and in your haste, you forgot about everyone else!"

He was right. They realized now that the Earth King was never really their true target. He was the diversion. With all of the Earth Kingdom governors and rulers in the same place, it was far too easy to eliminate them all at once.

Aang sank to his knees. The rulers were all gone. Kahn's goal had been accomplished.

Soon anarchy would arise.

People would rise up against each other in civil wars.

They would become like animals.

The pursuit of pleasure would be their main goals.

And Aang cried.

Now was the time of darkness and despair.

All those innocent lives had been lost. Senselessly murdered in a fiery blaze.

It was hopeless now; Kahn was going to only get stronger in the coming days.

Soon, the world would be no more.

And Aang cried even more.

***

Grog watched with sick glee as Aang wailed and despaired. It was such sweet music to his ears.

But, he couldn't linger around here and enjoy himself forever. He still had work to do.

Sneering down at Sokka, trapped beneath his foot, Grog raised his sword for the final blow.

And then the ground started shaking. "What the heck" he wondered aloud.

Nearby pebbles began to rise in the air, and a sudden gale blew around them.

Aang got to his feet and opened his eyes.

They shone with a radiant white light.

The anger and sadness he felt now had overwhelmed and consumed him.

Aang had entered the Avatar State.

***

Grog watched in sheer amazement as the Avatar's tattoos started glowing and he rose into the air. A sphere of air surrounded him.

He whirled around desperately to his Oni underlings. "Don't just stand there waiting for him to attack! The Earth King is still our ace in the hole!"

The Oni soldiers tightened their grip on the Earth King, pressing the blade of the knife harder against his neck. The Earth King squeezed his eyes shut as a tiny bead of blood appeared on his neck.

Above, Aang shook his head. He wasn't going to allow them to hurt the Earth King. He wasn't going to allow them to hurt anyone again. He blasted them with an air attack, sending them flying.

Zuko rushed forward and undid the Earth King's bindings. The two of them watched as Aang rotated his arms, preparing for another attack.

Grog removed his foot from Sokka's chest and began slowly backing away, horrified at the sheer display of power before him.

Aang bended giant boulders and began pelting the Oni troops with them. The Oni scattered and screamed. They ran off into the city.

Aang would let them go. He was more interested in their leader, anyway. He turned his attention to Grog.

The Oni leader panicked and tried to follow his troops, but Aang raised his hand and bended a large wall, effectively cutting him off from any escape route. Grog fell to his knees and resorted to begging. "Oh please, please spare me!"

_**"Spare you?!!! Spare you," **_Aang shouted. His voice was a mixture of his and thousands of other Avatars. _**"Did you spare those people in the palace?!!! DID YOU?!!!"**_

The Oni was shriveling under Aang's horrifying gaze.

"Something's wrong," Sokka realized as he joined Katara. "When Aang enters the Avatar State, he gets violent, but not usually _this_ violent!"

Katara nodded. "I noticed," and there was panic in her voice. "He doesn't remind me of Aang; he reminds me of someone else!"

Sokka nodded. "I know. His expression – it reminds me of … _Guandao's_!"

Aang blasted Grog up against the wall.

"Aang, stop this," Katara shouted. "You've won already! Let him go!"

The Avatar shook his head, and continued his assault. The anger in him was not sated; and for the second time in his life, he felt something that predators often feel.

He felt bloodlust.

There was only one other time he had felt this way – and that was when he was planning on killing Monk Guandao.

Grog was beyond even fighting back anymore. He just lay there, on his stomach, still begging for his life.

It was clear that Aang wasn't going to give it to him.

As Aang raised a boulder that would crush the Oni to death, he heard a voice in his head.

_"Stop."_

It was his own voice. As he levitated above the ground, images flashed through his mind.

Penguin sledding with Katara.

Appa licking him across the face.

Battling pirates.

Simply being in Katara's embrace.

These memories brought him back to a certain state of mind. The glowing subsided, and Aang exited the Avatar State. He fell.

Zuko rushed forward and caught him in his arms. He gently laid the worn out boy on the ground.

Katara rushed over to him and was visibly troubled that he was crying again.

"I'm sorry," he wept. "I didn't mean it to go so far. It was like … I wasn't even me anymore." Katara put her arms around him and he cried into her hair.

"Why did I want to kill him," he asked. "Usually when I'm in the Avatar State, I don't feel _that _much desire to cause hurt!" He looked up. "It was like, someone else was taking over me!"

Kahn's words rang through his ears.

_"There are many things you don't know, Aang. Many things that the monks have tired to hide from you."_

_"Murder is in your blood, Aang. Despite your upbringing, you have as much a propensity for killing as I do."_

And Aang cried long into the night.

***

________________________________________________________________________


	18. Chapter 18: The Bond

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Avatar

________________________________________________________________________

**Ba Sing Se – Upper Ring – Night**

"Did you see that? What _was _that?"

"It looked like an explosion!"

"I think it came from the palace!"

Huge crowds of people in the Upper Ring of the city began milling outside to see what was going on. As they gazed at the palace, they gasped as they saw huge plumes of smoke rising into a reddening sky.

The crowds were beginning to move into mass hysteria.

"Is the Earth King okay?!"

"What'll happen to us?!"

"What if there are _more_ explosions?!"

"WHAT IF _OUR_ HOUSES ARE NEXT?!!!"

"We have to get to the palace!"

And the crowd began going berserk.

***

Katara gently rocked Aang back and forth in her arms as tears continued to stream down his face. All kinds of fluids were leaking down his cheeks and he was beginning to hiccup.

"It's okay," Katara soothed.

"No it's not! I almost _killed_ someone!"

"But you _didn't_ kill him!"

"Then why do I still feel so awful?!"

Katara didn't say anything as she cradled his head against her chest. He pulled away and looked up at her. He bit his lip; he didn't know whether he should say this or not. However, it had been preying on his mind for the past few days and it would feel good getting it off his chest.

"When I confronted Kahn, he told me something. It's been eating away at me ever since."

Katara became very serious. "What did he tell you?"

"He said that he and I are not so different. He said that I'm just as able to kill as he is." He looked deeper into her eyes. "After tonight, I'm beginning to think that's true."

"It's not true, Aang. You are nothing like him at all. He kills people. You don't."

"But we're _not _that different! That's the point! The Anti-Avatar and the Avatar Spirit used to be one!"

"But not anymore, Aang. They split. You're as similar as to him as day is to night. He's no longer a part of you."

"But why did I almost just kill someone?!"

"You were angry, Aang. He had just killed a bunch of innocent people. You were angry – a perfectly human emotion."

"But what I just did – what I almost did – it was just wrong!"

Katara nodded. "It is wrong. It is wrong that you almost killed someone."

Aang lowered his head.

"But," Katara continued. "You stopped yourself. You didn't go through with it. Which proves that you and Kahn are nothing alike!"

Aang nodded, but deep down, he didn't really believe her. There was a definite change starting to occur in his personality, and he didn't like it.

"Uh guys," Sokka suddenly intervened. "I think we have some bigger problems!" He pointed a trembling figure ahead.

As they gazed in that direction, what they saw put a lump in their throats.

A huge mob had formed and was now rushing towards the palace in a state of panic. "It's starting," Aang breathed. "The anarchy is starting."

The Earth King stood there, horrified at the sight of his people rioting. Why were they doing this? What could he do to pacify them? A bead of sweat began rolling down his cheeks, and all of a sudden, he felt faint. The walls were beginning to close in on him.

Wait a minute! He was the Earth King! It was his duty to do something to calm these people down.

He swooned as he almost passed out. Sokka caught him before he fell. "Your Highness, you have to do something! These people are out of control!"

"I – I can't. There's nothing I can do. Face it, the Earth Kingdom is going to fall again. All of the regional governors are dead."

"But you're not! You're still here! The rest of the Earth Kingdom may fall into chaos, but not Ba Sing Se! You can stop these people! You're the Earth King; it's time to prove it."

Nodding, the Earth Kingdom turned around to the approaching crowd. He gulped audibly, before he puffed himself up and confronted his people. "Everyone," he shouted, raising his arms. "Calm down!"

The crowd began to hush and pointed at him.

_"It's the Earth King!"_

The king lowered his arms. "Listen to me, everyone. Tonight, our great city was attacked. Many of our great kingdom's rulers have been senselessly murdered."

Everyone in the crowd began murmuring concernedly.

"Murdered?!"

"Why's the palace on fire?!"

The Earth King cleared his throat. "The important thing now is for everyone to remain calm!"

"How can we remain calm when that palace is burning to the ground," one old man angrily shouted.

"Our enemies want you to be afraid," the Earth King countered. "If you panic, you will play exactly into their hands!"

"And what will you do to protect us," another man shouted. The man turned around to the rest of the crowd. "Our city's already been struck several times," he shouted. He counted off his fingers. "The Fire Nation coup, Monk Guandao taking over, and now this!"

"Many we wouldn't have so many problems if he weren't so incompetent," one lady screamed, pointing angrily at the Earth King.

"Hey, you're right," another man shouted. "If we had a king with an actual backbone, we wouldn't have all these problems!"

"Yea, it's the King's fault!"

And the crowd grew angrier and angrier.

"We need a new king," someone shouted.

"One who will actually protect our people!"

"Listen to me," the Earth King placated. "This is what they want you to do! They want you to turn against me!"

The crowd began jeering and marching again. Many were lighting up torches.

Aang grabbed the Earth King by the arm. "Your Highness, we have to go! This crowd is getting out of hand!"

The Earth King didn't seem to listen. He was lost in a daze and his mouth was moving wordlessly.

"Your Highness, please," Sokka pleaded, grabbing his other arm.

The ruler sighed. "Then all is truly lost."

"No," Zuko replied. "There's still hope. There's always hope. Aang can defeat the Anti-Avatar and end this once and for all."

Aang nodded. "Right, but for now, we have to go!"

The Earth King shook his head. "You go."

"We're not leaving without you," Aang exclaimed.

"I'll be fine. You go."

"But what about you?"

The Earth King began swiftly moving towards the palace. "I've got to find Bosco. And then, I can travel the world. Again!"

And Aang let him depart. Taking a puff on his bison whistle, Aang decided that they would leave Ba Sing Se for now. There was nothing they could do. The people were going to tear this city down and set up their own king. And who knows where they would end up. Kahn would corrupt them from the inside out. Finally, they would accept savagery.

The only way to help them would be to stop Kahn once and for all.

Appa landed with a grunt, and the gang began climbing up on his back. And then Aang noticed something.

Up until know, Grog, the Oni leader, had been unconscious due to Aang's attack. Now he was beginning to stir and it put the young Avatar in a dilemma.

If they left Grog here, he would probably be torn apart by the mob. Plus, they couldn't risk him escaping and returning to Kahn. He could reveal Aang's general location. It would then be a simple matter for Kahn to hunt him down.

Plus, Aang felt horrible about almost killing him.

"Wait here," he told the gang.

Dodging the junk being thrown at him from the approaching mob, Aang darted forward. He scooped the large Oni up in his arms and almost sprained his back. _How much does this guy weigh?_

"Uh, a little help here," he shouted.

"Tell us we're not bringing him," Zuko complained.

"He's helpless," Aang retorted. "We can't just leave him!"

Rolling his eyes, Zuko hopped off of Appa's back. Toph raised her arms and created an earthy barrier between them and the rioting crowd, giving them a few extra seconds.

Grabbing the other end of the Oni warrior, the two hauled him on Appa's back. Aang whirled then whirled himself on the bison's head and grabbed the reigns. "Yip-yip!"

With a moan, the bison rose up into the air.

"Get him," the crowd shouted as they hurled random objects at the fluffy creature. Appa roared as he dodged left and right, evading the projectiles until he was far out of their reach.

Aang watched from above as the chaos of the city began moving down the lower rings. He was forced to watch the city fall again.

This time it wasn't the result of a Fire Nation coup.

This time it was the people themselves tearing it apart.

He prayed that the Earth King would be alright.

***

**Airship – Night**

Kahn sat in his room onboard his stolen Airship, deep in thought. A wild grin was plastered on his face.

The Earth Kingdom was falling. Within the next few days, people all across that nation would tear that land to shreds. Soon it would completely fall, and his Oni forces would have free reign.

Then his power would grow beyond his wildest dreams.

But first … there were a few things he needed to take care of.

He needed to master all four elements. Water would be easy enough. All he would have to do is go to the South Pole and steal someone's Waterbending.

Air would be a little more tricky.

But it didn't matter. Kahn was resourceful – he would find a way.

Then he could set his sights on the Avatar himself.

And after that, he would finally be invincible. Ultimate power would be his.

He smiled. Everything was slowly but surely falling into place…

***

**Earth Kingdom – Forest – Morning**

Grog slowly opened his eyes. He winced as the sunlight glared down at him from between the tree branches. He blinked a few times to adjust his sight.

The next thing he noticed was that his hands had been bound with a rocky substance. He struggled and tried to pull his arms apart. It was no use. His rocky bindings were just too strong.

So, he resigned himself to the fact that he was trapped.

But by who?

_"Hey, he's awake," _he heard a nearby voice say.

He looked over to see that boy he had fought earlier – the Water Tribe boy - … uh, was Soko his name?

Grog bolted upward, holding his bound hands uselessly in front of him. "What do you people want from me?!"

He was being approached by someone. He squinted his eyes – and began screaming.

He recognized who was now standing over him.

It was the Avatar. The events of the night before flooded into his mind. He remembered the Avatar floating above him in the air, those horrifying glowing eyes.

He remembered trying to get away, but but being blocked off from all escape. He remembered being blasted up against a rocky wall. He had thought that he was going to die.

He crawled backwards, desperately trying to get away from the monstrous Avatar that stood over him.

Aang kneeled down next to him. "Don't worry," he said calmly. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Get away! GET AWAY!!!"

The Avatar nodded. He stood up and slowly backed away, his hands out in front of him, trying to show the Oni warrior that he no longer meant him any harm.

Grog sluggishly rose to his feet. He was still trying to undo his earthy arm fastenings. He looked up at the Avatar and his friends. "Get these things off of me!"

"No can do," Sokka said as he fried some freshly caught fish in a bonfire they had built. "You're not getting out of those things until you show us that you're no longer a threat."

"I'LL RIP ALL YOUR $#$ HEADS OFF IF YOU DON'T GET THESE OFF ME RIGHT NOW!!!"

"See," Sokka replied with a mouthful of food. "That's exactly why we're not letting you free."

"You can't possibly keep me prisoner," he said incredulously.

"Can and will."

Stunned, Grog plopped himself down on a large stone. There was a pregnant silence.

Finally, "How long do you intend to keep me prisoner?"

"Until you either die or Aang crushes the Anti-Avatar."

"Oh, just _great_!" He was fuming mad. There was another pause. "You know, the Avatar will _never_ defeat Kahn! So it doesn't matter how long I'm stuck here with you! You're all as good as dead anyway!" He started laughing. "Kahn is too strong! You're simply no match, Avatar."

"Funny," Toph said. "Both Fire Lord Ozai and Monk Guandao said the exact same thing before Aang creamed them."

Grog laughed harder. "You don't understand. Fire Lord Ozai and Monk Guandao are like children before Kahn! He's on a level of his own!"

"Aang will find a way," Katara calmly maintained. "He always does."

Grog shrugged. "If you say so…" And he went back to brooding and struggling to undue his bindings.

Katara found Aang sitting on a log overlooking a pond, tossing rocks into the shallow water with Momo. He had this forlorn look on his face.

"Are you okay," she asked.

He shrugged. "I guess I'm as o.k. as anyone can be after almost killing someone."

Katara nodded. She knew that what Aang almost did last night went against everything he had been taught. To see that he had a hard time controlling his actions was tearing her apart as well.

And there was something else.

When she had seen Aang's face last night, it didn't look like him.

It was like looking at Guandao's face. It disturbed her.

"What's wrong with me, Katara," he asked all of a sudden. The pain in his voice shook her to the core.

"There's nothing wrong with you," she soothed. "Kahn only wants you to think there is."

"But what if he's right? What if -."

"No what ifs, Aang. End of discussion."

She hummed to herself as she began flowing some water into her satchel. Their supply was running out, now that they had an extra mouth to feed.

And suddenly there was a squawk and Katara jumped, falling face first into the pond. The sight made Aang chuckle … a little. He immediately went back to his depressed mood.

Bending the water out of her hair, Katara rose to her feet and looked up to see a brightly feathered messenger hawk circling in for a landing.

It landed on her head and deposited a scroll in her hand.

"What's this?" She looked up. "It's addressed to you, Aang."

The young monk reached out and took the scroll in his hand. He cleared his throat and read it aloud to both himself and Katara.

_Dear Avatar Aang,_

_I have recently been visited by an old acquaintance of yours – Monk Guandao. I must admit to you that I have given back to him his ability to Airbend. I feel you must come to me at once. There is certain information that has been withheld from you. It has to do with your current state. By now, you must have surely sensed changes in your personality. Moodiness, aggressiveness, etc. If you come to my home at the Western Peninsula of the Earth Kingdom, I can explain everything to you._

Aang and Katara just sat there, blinking, absorbing everything. "Who is this person," he wondered.

"Is there a signature," Katara asked, reaching out for the paper.

"None," Aang answered. He looked up at his wife. "This is so _weird_! I almost kill an Oni soldier, and then a letter shows up calling me moody, and now I've got to go meet someone?"

"Whoever it was said they could explain everything."

"I don't know. Do we have the time to investigate? I mean, we're running on a very limited amount of time. Don't you think we should be spending our time trying to stop Kahn?"

"But she said Monk Guandao came to visit her," Katara pointed out. "Remember, he wants to stop Kahn just as bad as you do. Maybe this person really _can_ help you."

"Maybe." Then his dull eyes widened. "Wait a minute! They said that they gave Monk Guandao his Airbending back!"

Shock filled Katara's face and she reread the letter. "You're right!" Her features twisted in anger. "Why on earth would someone give that monster back his bending?!"

This news was greatly alarming. "What if … Guandao tries coming after me next," Aang said.

"He better not! And if he does, you'll stop him. Just like you did last time."

Aang shuddered. He remembered his last confrontation with the wicked monk all too well…

"I think it might be worth checking out," Katara finally said. "This person seems to know a lot of things, Aang."

He nodded. "And maybe she can tell me what's wrong with me!"

He dashed back into the deeper parts of the woods. "Come on, we have to get everyone packed and ready to go!"

***

"Here comes the ship ready to land in the port," Toph said as she used a spoon to try to feed Grog. The blind girl missed his mouth and smeared food all over his cheeks. He let out a growl.

"If you would just undo my bindings, I would be able to feed myself!"

"No can do," Toph said as she plopped more food onto his face. "Now be a good boy and eat your mush."

"I don't want mush! I want to be able to feed myself! I'm not a baby!"

"Yea, well with the way you're carrying on, you might as well be one."

Grog screamed in frustration.

"See," Toph replied. "That's what I mean." And another spoonful missed his mouth. "Well, that's it for your appetizers," she said, putting the empty bowl down. "Now it's time for your main course – a nice bowl of steaming hot soup!"

Grog's eyes widened. "No! Please!"

When Aang and Katara came back to the campsite, they were met with a horrible scream from Grog.

"Oops, sorry," Toph exclaimed, trying to wipe the struggling Oni warrior's face clean. Sokka and Zuko were watching with great enjoyment.

Sokka spun around to face Aang. "Hey, you guys are missing quite a show. Toph's been -." He was silenced when Aang shoved a piece of paper in his face. "What's this?"

Zuko peered over his shoulder, and the two boys silently read the letter. Toph came over and nudged Sokka in the ribs. "Hey, does anyone mind explaining to the blind girl what's going on here?"

Zuko already knew the answer. "We're heading to the Western Peninsula, aren't we?"

***

**Earth Kingdom – Western Peninsula – Evening – Two Days Later**

The gang arrived at the creepy peninsula and were walking along the shores of the sandy beach. Sokka and Toph made sure Grog was in front of them so that he wouldn't try any funny business. The Oni warrior knew enough not to try anything though; he was weaponless, his hands were bound and he was surrounded. It would be pointless.

"How much further," Sokka whined. "I'm getting tired."

"We're all tired," Katara said. "But this person's house can't be much further. It just can't!"

"You'd think they'd give us more specific directions," Toph grumbled. Katara had to agree with her.

The group had ridden on Appa for two days. It was a relatively peaceful trip, besides having to deal with listening to Grog's endless complaining about his bound hands.

Aang was extremely nervous as he continued to trudge along the sandy path. Who was this person? What did they have to do with Monk Guandao? More importantly, what did they know about Aang?

"Hey guys," Toph finally piped up. "I can feel something up ahead. It feels like some kind of small house or something."

"Hey, I think I can make something out in the distance," Zuko said, pointing ahead.

They all looked where he was pointing and saw a small building silhouetted on a rocky cliff overlooking the sea.

When they finally came to it, they found that the building was a rather small hut. Instead of a door, it had a series of beads hanging down from an empty frame. Aang parted the beads and stuck his head through the entrance.

"Hello?"

No response.

So he tried again. "Hello?"

Pushing past Aang, Toph entered the building.

"Toph," Katara protested. "You can't just go barging into someone's house!"

"Watch me, Sugar Queen."

Shrugging, Aang and everyone else followed suit.

"There doesn't seem to be anyone here," a surly Grog said.

"Nice observation, Captain Obvious," Toph snickered.

Aang surveyed the hut. It was small and cramped. There was a table with a few wooden chairs; in the corner was a rough looking bed; and there was a small fireplace with a pot hanging over it. Aang supposed that that was where the owner did their cooking.

What interested him most was the mantle over the fireplace. Or, rather, it was what was on top of the mantle that interested Aang. There was a figurine of a rather attractive young woman standing on top of it.

He carefully picked it up, and began looking at it.

"I see you've taken an interest in my statue."

Everyone whirled around at the sound of the voice. When had that old woman gotten there? Toph hadn't even felt her come in.

"Sorry for just barging in," Aang grinned sheepishly. "No one was home and we thought -."

The old woman waved him away. "Don't worry about it."

Aang placed the figurine back on the mantle. "Do you like my statue," she asked.

"Oh, yes," he replied, rubbing the back of his head. "Was she anyone important?"

The woman chuckled as she moved to stand beside Aang. She took the figurine in her hands, and when she talked, it was as though she were looking into a time long past.

"This was my sister. In our youth, she and I were inseparable. We were the best of friends. She was younger than me. I tried to look after her whenever I could, but she always liked to stir up trouble. And sometimes there are things you just cannot protect someone from."

"What happened to her," Katara asked, now rather interested.

"She died," the old woman responded quickly. "She ran off and married that good for nothing husband of hers." There was a nasty look on her face. "I never saw her after that. And then, I find out she died." She sniffed.

"I'm sorry," Katara said. "We know what it's like to lose someone we care about. My brother," she acknowledged Sokka, "and I lost our mother when we were younger."

"I'm sorry for your loss. She must've been a good woman."

"She was. She died protecting us from a Fire Nation attack."

"A noble sacrifice. I'm sure her memory will remain forever."

Aang reached into his pocket and produced a scroll. "Umm, I received this letter. Did you write this?"

The old woman took the piece of paper and read it. "Oh yes, just two days ago." She looked up. "Forgive me, but I haven't quite introduced myself to you Avatar Aang, have I?" She straightened herself up. "My name is Adinah."

"Why did you bring us here," Aang asked. "And why did you give Monk Guandao his Airbending back?" He didn't mean to sound accusing towards the old woman, but that was how it came out.

Adinah smiled. "He came to me, just two days ago, wondering if there was any way to regain his bending. I've learned a few things in my travels; and I've become proficient in the art of Energybending. A skill not many people possess. And it was necessary for Guandao to receive his Airbending. The Anti-Avatar has finally arisen, and you lot are going to need all the help you can get."

"I can understand that," Aang said. "But you should know that Guandao is also bent on world domination. Even if we stop Kahn, it may have been a mistake to allow him to become powerful again."

Adinah pointed towards her table. "Have a seat, Aang. There is much to discuss."

Aang sat, and everyone listened intently. "First, you should know Aang, that the monks have not told you everything about you. You are the Avatar, certainly, but there was important information that they withheld from you."

"What kind of things?"

She leaned forward. "Have you ever heard of spirit bonds?"

Aang nodded. "Of course. A spirit bond forms between two people, binding them together spiritually. They usually happen in marriages." He caressed Katara's hand lovingly.

Adinah smiled. "Yes, I can sense there is an immense bond between you two. But, Aang, there are many kinds of bonds. Most are good. However, some can be bad."

"Bad?"

"You see, over a hundred years ago, there were two certain Air Monks who were the best of friends. These two were such close friends, that a spiritual bond formed between them. But then, something happened to shake that bond forever.

"The one friend became twisted by rage and hate. He was consumed by it, and he began plotting to make the world suffer as he was suffering. And as he was corrupted, the bond was corrupted as well."

"Who were these monks," Aang asked, although he already knew the answer.

"The monk's names were Gyatso and Guandao."

Aang sat there, accepting this. "Okay, so a bond formed between them, Guandao became evil, then what happened?"

"You must understand, bonds are very delicate. And when a friendship becomes corrupted, so does a bond. And even though Gyatso died, the bond lived on. It lived on in _you_."

The young monk was taken aback. "In me?!"

"Something as powerful as the bond those two shared cannot die so easily. When Gyatso breathed his last, the bond moved on to the next best thing. You were practically raised by Gyatso, and when he died, it was transferred to you. You and Guandao are spiritually bound together."

Aang shook his head. "No. It can't be…"

"For years, this bond between you two lay dormant, forgotten. You had disappeared and Guandao was in hiding, biding his time until he could conquer the world. But the corrupted bond remained – unbeknownst to you both.

"Bonds are usually meant to be good things. They help strengthen and encourage both parties. But when there's a corrupt bond; it creates contentions between the two. When you and Guandao first came into contact with each other, the bond awoke from its dormancy. What you must understand, when there's a damaged bond like this, the stronger personality will dominate and overshadow the other."

"Is this why I'm becoming more aggressive," Aang asked. "Is this why I almost killed him?" He pointed at a disinterested Grog.

Adinah nodded. "I'm afraid so. With time, your personality will continue to align itself closer and closer to Guandao's in an effort to regain balance."

"Great," Aang stormed. "So I'm gradually going to turn into Guandao! Is there any way to counteract it?"

"Well, despite the bond, your will and mind are still perfectly intact. You may be able to … curb Guandao's vicious tendencies in you. But it will be difficult, and as time goes on, it will become near impossible."

"GREAT," he snapped loudly. He then covered his mouth as he realized who he was sounding like.

"And there's an even greater danger," Adinah continued. "Soon Guandao will begin to become aware of thIS bond. He won't understand it and it will frighten him. In his fear, he will do a most irrational thing.

"Guandao will attempt to destroy you, Aang. But there is hope – a way to remove the taint from the bond.

"The taint started with Guandao's corruption. So Guandao must, for the first time, look back on his life with some remorse. He must realize that the things he has done have hurt the world, not helped it. Only then will your bond truly end."

"But that's impossible," Aang protested. "Guandao _doesn't_ feel bad for anything!"

"Indeed," the old woman agreed. "But there's something else you should know, Aang."

"Centuries ago, a deadly secret was uncovered by a young Airbender while exploring Wan Shi Tong's library. According to the story, he found several scrolls which held the key to ultimate power. Wan Shi Tong had been entrusted with these dangerous secrets from the Spirit World itself. In the wrong hands it could be catastrophic. In the right hands, however, it could prove to be exactly what is needed to destroy the Anti-Avatar."

"So wait," Aang asked. "If I find Wan Shi Tong's scrolls, then we could destroy the Anti-Avatar?"

"As the legend goes."

"And where are these scrolls?"

"The Airbender, highly interested in them, ran off with them. However, once he realized the true nature of Wan Shi Tong's scrolls, he entrusted them to the Air Monks. They were hidden away in the sanctuary of the Southern Air Temple."

"How come I never heard of these things?"

"Because the monks agreed to never speak of them. If word got out across the world that the Southern Air Temple housed the key to infinite power, it would make the temple a target for dictators and tyrants the world over."

Aang sat there lost in thought. There was a certain question in the back of his mind that had been niggling him. "Does Guandao know about these scrolls?"

Adinah sighed. "He does. He is on his way there as we speak to gather them."

"I have to stop him," Aang shouted.

"Indeed. Your bond is forcing you into a final confrontation with Guandao. He will see you as an enemy, I'm afraid, and he will greatly relish the opportunity to destroy you. Only you can stop him; and hopefully, you will finally bring out the humanity still left in him, and stop the corrupting influence of your bond."

Aang held his head in his hands. "Why does all this always fall on my shoulders," he cried out. "Now I have to deal with _both_ Guandao and Kahn."

Adinah reached out and rubbed his shoulder tenderly. "I'm sorry, Aang. This is the nature of your tainted bond. You and Guandao were destined to be enemies from the very start. Until the taint is removed, you and Guandao will always be enemies."

She looked him caringly in the eyes. "You and Guandao will face off once again – and the winner will go on to face the Anti-Avatar. Only the stronger of you will be able to overcome him.

"But beware – Guandao is very devious. He remembers all too well your last duel at Ba Sing Se. He knows he will do battle with you again, and this time he will make sure that all of the advantages are on his side. This time, he will be more difficult than ever to stop."

And Aang sat there, watching the dark and twisting road that was now laid out before him.

And towering at the end of the road were the grinning faces of both Monk Guandao and Kahn…

***

**Guandao's Ship – Night**

Guandao stood on the deck of his ship, leisurely playing with a small ball of air in the palm of his hand and a grin on face.

He hoped the information supplied to him by Adinah had been correct. If it wasn't, he would make her pay.

If it was, he would have the key to infinite power.

At first, he had helped save Aang from that spirit prison because he needed his help to stop the Anti-Avatar. However, now he was convinced that he no longer needed the Avatar's help.

With these scrolls, he would be able to effortlessly crush both Kahn and Aang.

And with both threats to his power removed, Guandao would take his place as the rightful ruler of the world…

***

________________________________________________________________________

_Author's Note: Okay, there are going to be two more chapters and then a four part finale. Things are going to get real interesting real fast._

_The bond between Aang and Guandao will strengthen, pushing them towards a final conflict._

_The ultimate battle with Kahn is also soon approaching._

_Secrets will be exposed, identities will be uncovered and the final struggle for humanity will begin…_


	19. Chapter 19: Falling Out

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Avatar

________________________________________________________________________

**Fire Nation – Capital – Night**

"DOWN WITH THE ROYAL FAMILY!!! DOWN WITH THE ROYAL FAMILY!!! DOWN WITH THE ROYAL FAMILY!!!"

Azula, Loi and Mai were standing on the balcony of the royal palace, watching the protestors below. The Imperial Firebenders were hard pressed to keep the mob from storming the palace gates.

Azula had returned to the Fire Nation just a few days ago where she had taken Zuko's place as Fire Lord in his absence. When she had returned, the Fire Nation was already on the verge of collapse and the people were already on the verge of rioting in the streets.

Now they were outside, ready to tear down the palace gates and do away with the royal family. They had had enough. Fire Lord Ozai had failed them, and in their eyes, Zuko and Azula were weak and not fit to rule them.

It was time for a regime change.

"I don't know how much longer we keep can them under control," Loi commented. "My men are working as hard as they can, and I warned them that under no conditions are the protestors to be harmed – that is unless they attack first. My men are allowed to defend themselves."

"But the protestors outnumber your regiment four to one," Azula observed.

"That's what's worrying. If the protestors become violent, I don't know how long we can hold them without reinforcements." He sighed. Most of the Fire Nation's military forces had been decimated during the war and during the confrontation with Monk Guandao at Ba Sing Se.

"Why are they acting like this," Mai asked. "Usually the citizens are fanatically loyal to the Fire Lord – no matter who it was."

"It's because of the Anti-Avatar," Azula answered. "His presence is bringing out the most base, animalistic instincts of everyone. They'll turn into savages. And this is only the beginning. Over the next few days they'll become increasingly fierce."

"What about us," Loi inquired. "Will we turn into savages?"

"I don't know," Azula replied sadly. "Maybe…" She glanced up at the increasingly cloudy sky. The dark clouds were ominous – a storm was coming. They would have to take cover inside the palace soon.

"DOWN WITH THE ROYAL FAMILY!!! DOWN WITH THE ROYAL FAMILY!!! DOWN WITH THE ROYAL FAMILY!!!"

The protestors were becoming louder.

Then there was the sound of a scuffle below. One of the Imperial Firebenders was shoved up against the palace gates. The protestors began barraging the guards with garbage. The Imperial Firebenders raised their arms, preparing to unleash their Firebending on the citizens.

"No, don't," Loi called out from above. "Stand down, STAND DOWN!!!"

It was no use. His voice was drowned out by the screams of the mob below. The trio could only watch helplessly as the troops prepared to massacre the protestors.

Suddenly, Azula noticed something land on her nose. It was cold and wet. Rain?

Below, the mobs stopped screaming and the troops lowered their arms. All around them, white flaky substances were slowly gliding to the ground. What was going on?

Everyone watched in shock at this anomaly of nature. Something unprecedented was occurring.

It was snowing in the Fire Nation.

***

**Earth Kingdom – Woods – Afternoon**

"Uh! We don't have time for this – both Guandao and Kahn are out there! Guandao could have his hands on those scrolls, and Kahn could be master of all four elements as we speak!" Aang was hyperventilating, the stress clearly getting to him. He hadn't had any sleep the night before, and bags were under his eyes.

Then there was everything Adinah had told him last night. He had a spirit bond with Guandao. He understood now the animosity the two had shared. They were each others corollary. And they were destined to be rivals until the bond ended.

If it ever did end.

Aang was hoping against hope that Monk Guandao would have changed his ways. The monk _did_ help to save Aang from the Oni prison; but now he realized that Guandao had been motivated by his own selfish ambitions rather than wanting to make amends for his past crimes.

But now … he had to face the monk once again. During their battle at Ba Sing Se, Aang had almost lost. Guandao had practically killed him and it was only through Guandao's own foolish errors and some sophisticated spirit magic that Aang had been able to conquer his foe.

But if Guandao got his hands on Wan Shi Tong's scrolls, he would be unstoppable. Not to mention that Kahn was on the verge of invincibility himself.

Aang had been unprepared for the news of Wan Shi Tong's scrolls. He found it incredible that the monks would hide anything this big from him. Particularly Monk Gyatso, who had shared practically everything with him.

Aang doubted the monk's integrity in hiding this important detail from him. In fact, there were many things he had begun to doubt about the monks.

Even worse was the fact that they had hid the nature of his spirit bond with Monk Guandao. You would think that they would tell him about something so important.

"Relax Aang," Sokka said nonchalantly as he reclined on a rock, looking at his maps. "We're making good time. By my estimate, we should be at the Southern Air Temple in like two days."

Aang was becoming exceedingly frustrated. "Two days?! TWO DAYS?!!! Do you realize that Guandao could be at the Southern Air Temple RIGHT NOW?!!!" He panted for breath.

"Freaking out won't solve anything," Katara said as she stirred a pot over a small fire. "Don't worry, Guandao won't get those scrolls."

"Oh, aren't you just 'Miss Positive'," he scowled sarcastically.

Katara was taken aback by his moodiness. Aang never snapped at her like that – usually he was so nice and sweet to her.

"Aang, what's the matter," she asked.

"Oh nothing! Why should anything be the matter?! I just learn that I'm bonded to my psychopathic archenemy, who is on the verge of gaining ultimate power, not to mention that my other archenemy, the Anti-Avatar, is going to ravage the world! HOW'S THAT FOR 'WHAT'S THE MATTER'?!!!"

"Aang, calm down," Katara said very slowly.

"How can I calm down when I have all this junk piled on my shoulders?!"

"Look, Aang," Zuko said. "I know you're stressing right now, but you're not alone in this! We're here with you. Your problems are our problems."

Aang turned on him next. "Really? Do _you_ all have a bond with Monk Guandao? Are _you_ going to slowly turn into him?"

"Aang, we don't need this right now," Zuko replied. "We know that the bond between you and Guandao is growing stronger, but we have to work together. Kahn and Guandao would love nothing more than for us to be fighting amongst ourselves."

"Maybe we wouldn't be fighting amongst ourselves if you guys helped me get to the Southern Air Temple instead of lounging around like a bunch of lazy bums!"

"You know what," Katara snapped all of a sudden, dropping her spoon. "I really can't listen to this right now. I can understand that your bond is making you moody, but -."

"I AM NOT MOODY!!!"

"Anyway, I can understand that your bond is making you moody, but that's no excuse to take your frustrations out on everyone else! And I'm not going to sit here and subject myself to it!" She turned and began walking towards the woods.

"Fine," he shouted after her. "I can't be around you right now, either!" And he turned away, folded his arms and pouted.

"Aang," Zuko said. "Your wife's pregnant."

"So?"

"So, do you really think that she should be wandering around the woods on her own?"

"She'll be fine!"

Zuko's eyes widened. "What?! I can't believe you!" He turned and headed for the woods.

"Where're you going?"

"If you're not going to look after your wife, _I _certainly will!" And he stormed off in a rage.

Grog, who was still cuffed in Toph's earthen cuffs, sat in silence, enjoying the conflict that was going on around him.

"If you want my opinion," Toph opined.

Sokka slid his hand over her mouth and raised a finger to his lips. "Just stay out of it."

***

**Airship – Afternoon**

Kahn stood on the bridge of his "appropriated" airship, taking in the scenery of the Earth Kingdom below.

The Earth Kingdom was falling into outright chaos. He couldn't believe how easily it had been to trick the Avatar and everyone else. He had eliminated all of the rulers of both the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation in one fell swoop.

Everything was falling into place.

And "Team Avatar" was going to fall right into his ultimate trap very soon.

Kahn would then be master of all four elements. He would be unstoppable. The world would sink into chaos and anarchy. Humanity would tear itself apart and then this world would be his for the taking.

Then he heard the news that snow was actually falling in the Fire Nation. That was good news. His presence here was disrupting the balance of the world – nature itself would fall apart.

The balance would be broken.

And he would destroy this world once and for all.

That was the purpose of his existence. He didn't care about anything like ruling the world. Where would the fun be in that?

No, he hadn't been imprisoned for thousands of years just to simply subjugate these humans.

He would rather see all life die.

He was the destroyer of the universe.

He would make humanity feel the pain and rage he felt.

But first, he had to take out the Avatar.

Eena's presence brought him out of his contemplations. "Yes," he said coolly.

"My sources tell me that both Guandao and the Avatar are headed towards the Southern Air Temple."

Kahn grinned. _At last! _"Set a course for the Southern Air Temple."

"Yes, my lord."

"And another thing? What's the position of my legions of Oni troops?"

"They're marshalling near the South Pole."

His wild eyes flashed in excitement. Everything was working out far better than he had planned. And he was an expert planner.

"Very well. You are dismissed, Eena."

The Water Tribe woman scowled. _Dismissed? How dare he just dismiss me like this?!_

Lately, Eena felt as though Kahn had been paying less and less attention to her. It annoyed her, but she reassured herself, telling herself that he was a busy man. Once he had wiped out most of humanity, then the two of them would be together. They would shape this world however they wanted to.

As she turned from off the bridge, she suddenly gripped the wall as she felt like she were about to fall over. She rubbed her aching head as she saw visions of fire and death.

She had had these visions for as long as she could remember, so she often dismissed them. However, since the Winter Solstice, they had become more frequent and more devastating.

And now voices were accompanying the fiery visions. But they were muffled and she couldn't quite make out what they were saying. It troubled her.

But that was okay. Her master would make everything fine. He promised her that once he had achieved ultimate power, he would make the visions go away.

And her master was always right.

But still, she often wondered if there were things her master was not telling her. She had no memory of her life before she had sworn allegiance to Kahn.

Perhaps it was better that way.

Some things were just better off unknown…

***

**Earth Kingdom Woods – Afternoon**

"Stupid Aang," Katara muttered to herself as she stood by a pond, practicing some Waterbending moves.

She understood why Aang was acting that way – it was because of his bond with Monk Guandao. Adinah did say that as time went by, Aang's personality would grow to be more and more aligned with Guandao's.

A sudden twig snapping made her jump and she tossed the water at whoever was heading her way.

She looked to see a drenched Zuko standing there, shivering from the cold water. "Oops," she said, chuckling softly as she bended the Fire Lord dry.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright," Zuko admitted. "After the way you stormed off and with your pregnancy and all -."

She waved him off. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. It's Aang I'm worried about."

Zuko nodded. "I agree. He's definitely starting to change. It's alarming at how angry he's getting. He's certainly not the Aang we know."

"Do you think it can be reversed," she asked sitting on a rock. Zuko sat down next to her.

"I hope so. But Aang's going to have to confront Guandao first."

"And that also scares me," Katara confessed. "Aang barely survived his last encounter with Guandao." She shuddered.

"I remember," Zuko said. "Azula and I almost didn't make it either."

Sighing, Katara stood up to gather some more water into her pot. If she didn't have dinner ready soon, there would be hell to pay from Sokka.

Katara suddenly slipped on a rock and fell forward.

Quick as lighting, Zuko leaped forward and caught the pregnant girl. They both slipped and Zuko fell on his back, Katara on top of him.

Both their faces turned red at the awkward position they now found themselves in.

***

Aang was wandering through the woods alone. He had been exceedingly angry before, and now decided to take a walk to cool off.

After a few minutes of being alone, Aang began to feel somewhat guilty about exploding on his friends like that. He knew they were only trying to help him.

He realized that he was indeed becoming more and more like Guandao. The bond was manifesting itself stronger than ever. He had to find Guandao and put an end to this once and for all.

Hopefully, Guandao wouldn't have Wan Shi Tong's scrolls in his possession when he did.

So Aang decided to go find Katara and apologize for screaming at her the way he did. He couldn't imagine treating her like that, but he hadn't been able to control himself. He just blew up without thinking.

The young Airbender made his way through the woods in the general direction he had seen her heading.

"Katara," he called out loud. "Katara?! Listen, I'm sorry about earlier!"

Mumbling under his breath and pushing twigs and shrubs out of the way, Aang entered a clearing. He thought he heard voices here.

"Katara," he said. "I wanted to say…" His voice trailed off.

The sight before him made his blood boil.

Katara was sprawled on top of Zuko? What was going on?

The two seemed very flustered. "Aang," Katara exclaimed, rising to her feet. She reached out to help Zuko up. "I realize how this must look, but I can assure you-."

"Assure me? Assure me that 'it isn't what it looks like?'" His face was going cherry red as he felt his anger rising. "It looks to me that you and Zuko were doing a little more than _talking_!"

It was Zuko's turn to turn red. "Is that what you think?! Then you must not know me that well, because I would _never_ betray your trust like that!"

Aang wasn't listening. He was rambling. "How did I not see this coming?! The signs were all there! Your constant flirting with her when you were hunting me down, that day you and she were trapped together in Ba Sing Se; I've been so blind."

"Aang, you really don't know what you're talking about!"

"Don't try to fool me with your words!" He pointed his finger accusingly at Zuko. "You want Katara!"

"Aang," Katara said cautiously. "It's not like that at all. Zuko came after me to see if I was alright. I fell on top of him. That's all!"

The young Avatar's head was spinning. He felt like he was going to puke at any minute. He couldn't believe this was happening. How could Katara betray him like this? His brain was swimming.

And then, as he looked around, he realized that he was no longer in the woods.

His surroundings, and the people before him, were different.

And he began to realize that he was no longer even himself.

But the anger remained.

________________________________________________________________________

_He was standing in a bedroom. These surroundings seemed so familiar._

_Wait! He was in a bedroom in the Southern Air Temple! And the rage was tearing through his very being._

_He saw Monk Gyatso standing before him. He felt insurmountable rage towards him. But why?_

_Suddenly his arm flung out towards the shadows and grabbed a slender wrist, pulling a beautiful young woman out of the shadows. "You?!" His eyes shifted between Gyatso and the young woman. "You two … what's going on?!"_

_"I came here willingly," the woman said. "To get away from you! I was hoping you would change, but I see that is never going to happen!"_

_Aang could feel his lips peeling off his teeth. "So this is how you repay me? My wife and my best friend? Tell me, how long have you two been together?!"_

_The girl's mouth fell open and her eyes betrayed hurt. "How could you even think …?"_

_Gyatso was speaking to Aang now. "Guandao, I can assure you," he said. "There is absolutely nothing going on between us. She came here seeking refuge and I and the rest of the monks couldn't refuse her."_

_Aang wasn't buying it. They were definitely screwing around behind his back. "So this is why you left me all those months back! How long has this been going on?!"_

_The woman was pleading with him. "Guandao, it's not at all how it looks like -."_

_She was lying. Aang knew it. She had been sneaking around behind his back – with his best friend no less. How dare they?! How dare she even speak to him?!_

_His next actions were the result of his uncontrollable rage._

_"Silence!"_

_And with a flick of his hand, he had blasted the woman up against the wall. Her lithe form moved almost gracefully … before there was an earsplitting crack as she hit the wall, and crumpled to the ground in a heap._

_Almost immediately he felt a surge of guilt. He hadn't meant to hurt her. He would never hurt her. He loved her! How could her ever?_

_But he did._

_It was him._

_All him._

_He had killed the one he loved most in the world, and this fact would haunt him for the rest of his life._

_"Ana," he said gently. He wanted to reach out to her, to rip the life out of his own body and place it into hers. He would willingly die to give her back her life._

_"Ana!"_

_The rage was not sated._

_It wasn't his fault. It was her fault. Hers and Gyatsos._

_Gyatso!_

_It was him! He was responsible for Ana's death!_

_And now he would make him pay._

_Then he heard a voice say very seriously, "Aang, who's Ana?"_

________________________________________________________________________

Aang was brought back to reality. That was weird – he had some kind of flashback. But it wasn't from his life. It was from someone else's.

"Who's Ana," Katara repeated.

"I – what?"

"You just said her name twice."

Aang waved her away. His anger was still there. It was irrational, he knew, but the sight of her and Zuko together – it tore apart his heart.

"Don't go flinging accusations at _me! You're _the ones who were sneaking around behind _my_ back!"

Zuko was fuming. "Aang, I'm not going to repeat myself. There. Is. Nothing. Going. On. Between. Me. And. Katara."

"I don't believe you!"

Katara's lip was trembling. "Aang, you know me better than that!"

"I thought I did! Now I'm not so sure!"

She placed her hand over her chest. "Aang, do you realize how much you've hurt me? I would _never_ betray you!"

"Yea, Ana said the exact same thing when she …" He stopped. _Who _was_ Ana?_

Katara looked deeply into his eyes, and she realized that she wasn't seeing her happy-go-lucky husband behind those eyes.

She was seeing Guandao.

"Aang, it's your bond! Don't you see -."

Instead, Aang launched himself unto Zuko. The two boys rolled around on the ground. "Have you lost your mind," Zuko exclaimed as Aang pinned him to the ground.

Aang was in a blind rage and he began repeatedly punching him in the face.

"Aang, stop this," Katara screamed. She reached out and pulled her raging husband off of Zuko.

Aang was panting furiously, his face purple with rage.

Zuko was equally angry, and he had a cut lip and a bruised forehead. "What's wrong with you?!"

"It's his bond," Katara tried to explain. "His personality is slowly morphing into Monk Guandao's!"

"That has nothing to do with it," Aang exclaimed. "I just tend to get pissed when I see my wife being embraced by someone who I though was my friend!"

"I already told you what happened," Katara said. Aang surveyed her quietly.

Finally, after a terse moment of silence, he said, "Alright. I trust _you _Katara!" Then he got back in Zuko's face and shoved a finger in his chest. "But you – you stay away from my wife!"

"Aang," Katara exclaimed. "That's not fair. Zuko didn't do anything!"

"Whatever." Aang headed back towards camp, Katara following nervously behind him.

Zuko stood there silently, in deep contemplation.

Then, with steely resolve, he knew what he had to do.

***

Sokka was lounging around back at the campsite playing with Momo when Katara, Aang, and Zuko returned to the campsite. They each had a sour expression on their faces.

"Hey, what's going on," Sokka asked.

"Not now," Katara said firmly.

"Twinkletoes attempted to beat the stuffing out of Sparky," Toph explained.

All three rounded on her. "How did you know that," Katara asked.

Toph shrugged. "You could feel the ruckus from all the way over here."

"Aang did not beat me up," Zuko yelled.

"Is that why your mouth's bleeding," Sokka asked.

"Shut up!"

"So what happened Twinkletoes," Toph asked. "Sparky must've really gotten under your skin for you to snap like that!"

"I don't want to talk about it," Aang said with finality.

"Come on," she urged. "It sounds like a funny story. Imagine, you and Sparky -."

"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!!!" He couldn't believe he had exploded again – within a few minutes.

Toph backed down. "You don't have to yell…," she said meekly. Usually she would put him in his place, but this was so uncharacteristic of Aang that she didn't know what to think.

"That was totally uncalled for," Zuko roared.

"Yea Aang," agreed Sokka. "That was way not cool!"

Aang was losing his temper all over again. "I don't think I remember asking either of your opinions."

"Toph didn't do anything wrong," Sokka said. "She just wanted to know what happened, it's no reason to go off on her like that!"

"Would everyone stop arguing about me like I'm not here," Toph screamed. She turned on Aang. "The fact of the matter is, there's something happening to you, Twinkletoes! And I don't like it!"

"It's his bond with Guandao," Katara explained. "It's turning him into that monster."

"Well that's no excuse to treat the rest of us like trash," Zuko yelled.

"He's right," Toph said. "And I for one am _not_ going to sit here and take his trash any longer!"

"Then why don't you just leave," Aang shouted.

There was a moment of absolute silence.

Finally, "Maybe we will." Zuko said. "Come on, Toph. Sokka and Katara can stay and be abused if they want, but we don't have to subject to it."

"I didn't actually mean I wanted to leave," Toph said.

"You know what," Aang shouted. "Why _don't_ you guys just go?! If I'm really so awful to be around, maybe you'd be better off not being around me! Maybe I'd be better off without _you_!"

Those words stung Zuko and Toph far worse than if Aang had physically lashed out. Toph wanted to cry, but she wouldn't do it publicly. She bottled it all up inside. So did Zuko.

"Fine," Toph said. She grabbed Zuko's hand and turned around. "You don't really need us anymore, you said it yourself. You no longer have need for me to teach you Earthbending and for Zuko to teach you Firebending, so there's really no reason why we should linger around. So goodbye!"

"Yea," Zuko called over his shoulder. "You can save the world on your own!"

Aang pouted and folded his arms.

"Zuko, Toph, please don't do this," Katara shouted. Her voice was pleading. "We can't do this without you guys!"

"I'm sorry, Sugar Queen," Toph lamented. "But this is the way Aang wants it."

Katara whirled around to her husband. "Aang, say something! Apologize! Tell them you want them to stay!"

Both Toph and Zuko wished Aang would say something. They didn't really want to leave, but Aang's silence only wounded them deeper.

"Goodbye, Sugar Queen," Toph said sadly. "It's been nice knowing you. You too, Snoozles."

Sokka was standing there in shock, his mouth wide open. Frankly, he didn't quite know how to process everything that was happening. Momo was chirping sadly. Even Grog seemed horrified.

Aang refused to say anything either. He didn't really mean what he said. He didn't want Zuko and Toph to leave – he loved them. He wanted more than anything to scream out an apology and beg for their forgiveness.

However, he was feeling more prideful than ever. He would not admit he was wrong.

_It is upon the things that are left unsaid, that the greatest tragedies are built._

And so Zuko and Toph left.

Team Avatar had split up.

***

_"Remember, your friends are your strength. You are all important in your own way._

_"The day that Team Avatar splits up is the day that all hope for the world dies."_

***

**The Southern Air Temple – Night**

The boat had docked offshore, and Monk Guandao had taken a rowboat to reach the temple. He reached the entrance and pushed the door open, as he entered the decaying building.

His excitement was building. Very soon, he would be in possession of Wan Shi Tong's scrolls. He would be invincible.

As long as Adinah's information had been correct.

He realized that he would have to face the Avatar again. Much sooner than he thought. He would probably be facing him before the end of tomorrow.

And he would sit here in the temple and bide his time.

Tomorrow, the Avatar would arrive here.

Then they would duel each other again.

And Guandao would finish him once and for all…

***

________________________________________________________________________


	20. Chapter 20: Rematch of Terror

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Avatar

________________________________________________________________________

**Earth Kingdom Woods – Night**

"WHAT HAVE I DONE?!!!"

Aang was on his knees, sobbing relentlessly. "I've chased away my best friends!" He fell sideways and began rolling around in the dirt. The whole sight was pretty pathetic.

"Well what did you expect," Sokka spoke up. "After the way you yelled at them – you beat the stuffing out of Zuko, and then you practically bit Toph's head off." He shook his head. "I just can't believe they _actually _left!"

Katara sat down. "I can't believe it, either." She looked up. "Where will they go? What will we do?"

Aang was still crying. "I'm sorry," he kept repeating to no one in particular. "I'm so, so sorry."

"You can be sorry all you want," Sokka said angrily. "It won't bring Zuko and Toph back now, will it?!"

"Sokka," Katara warned. "Can't you see how bad he feels?"

"He _should_ feel bad," Sokka scolded. "I'm surprised _you're_ not mad! I would be if someone accused _me_ of cheating on them!"

"Sokka, I know Aang acted like a total jealous jerk, but come on! It's his bond with Monk Guandao! It's causing him to act like this!"

"Yea, well, I understand about the bond and everything, but that's no excuse! He needs to learn a little self control!"

"Oh, like you show self control when there's meat around?!"

"Look, I'm not the one on trial here!"

"Would everyone stop fighting," Aang exclaimed. "I can't take it anymore! I know I acted like a total jerk; I'm sorry! I have no excuse! And now, because of me, our two best friends in the whole world have run off!" He hung his head in shame.

Katara wanted to reach out and tell him that it wasn't his fault, but she knew that wasn't true. It _was_ Aang's fault, and she felt a lot of resentment towards him right now. For accusing her of cheating on him with Zuko, for driving their two friends away, for being a total jerk in general.

But at the same time, she felt an insurmountable amount of compassion for him. His bond was pushing him further and further into the depths of Guandao's insanity. She was angry with him and at the same time, she felt a great deal of sympathy for him.

Sokka sighed as he lay down in his sleeping bag. Grog was snoring loudly next to him. "So now that we've lost two friends, what do we do now?"

Aang was holding his head in his hands, rubbing his temples. Finally he looked up. "We stick to our plan. We go to the Southern Air Temple and keep Guandao from getting those scrolls. Then we find Kahn and stop him once and for all." He put a small smile on his face. "And then … we find Zuko and Toph and I apologize. Apologize for everything."

Katara nodded. "Now _that's_ the Aang I know."

***

**Southern Air Temple – Night**

Monk Guandao walked through the halls of the temple, a smile of contentment on his face at the sight of the barren rooms. Scorch marks were emblazoned on the walls from the Fire Nation attack over a century ago.

His grin grew wider. It was Guandao himself who had given the order to eliminate the rest of the Air Nomads. He had never gotten over the fact that they put him on trial and exiled him. But he had gotten his revenge. He made a deal with Fire Lord Sozin to wipe out the Airbenders. And then he would've had the Avatar firmly in his grip. He would've been able to summon all of the powers of Apollyon. He could have ended the threat of the Anti-Avatar before it even started.

The Air Monk entered the Air Sanctuary. This was where Adinah had told him the scrolls of Wan Shi Tong were located. He looked around at the rows upon rows of statues, ascending in a circle up to the ceiling – circles of Avatars.

But, that was funny!

There was a new statue standing there, after Avatar Roku. This statue was of a young Air Monk, with bright cheery eyes and an arrow on his forehead. But how did it get here? It seemed new, like someone had just chiseled it!

But only an Airbender could have been able to access the Air Sanctuary! Could there be…?

No! He had personally made sure that all of the Air Nomads had been wiped out. There was no way!

But yet … Here was this statue of Avatar Aang, wide eyes staring cheerfully up at him.

Mocking him!

Curse the Avatar! Curse the Air Nomads! Curse everything!

A sudden surge of rage, and Guandao lashed out with an air blast, knocking that grinning, mocking statue back. It wavered, before it toppled backwards, and it shattered on the ground with a crash.

He stood there panting, satisfaction now washing over him. That statue would never mock him ever again.

It would never smile ever again.

He imagined that it was the real Aang, and he took much pleasure in the thought.

Soon it _would_ be the real Aang. The Avatar would be at his mercy – he would finally have his revenge for his crushing defeat at Ba Sing Se.

He looked around at the giant room. Wan Shi Tong's scrolls had to be here somewhere. He would search for them tomorrow – they would be a perfect trophy for him after he crushed the Avatar.

Guandao sat down and began meditating.

Tomorrow would mark his ultimate victory.

***

**Appa's Back – The Next Day**

"There's the Southern Air Temple," Aang called, pointing at the towering building ahead of them. The white towers clashed violently with the dark storm clouds building behind them.

This was Aang's return home. For him, this was where it had all started.

It's funny how life goes full circle.

The story had begun here, and it would end here.

"Are you sure you'll be able to handle Guandao," Katara asked concernedly. "Remember, you only defeated him last time by the skin of your teeth."

"Thanks for reminding me of that, it makes me feel a lot better."

Katara bit her lip. "You'll be fine."

"Or, he could just flatten you," Sokka shrugged. Katara batted him on the back of his head.

Aang remembered the last time he had come here with Katara and Sokka. It was a traumatizing event in his life. He had found everyone and everything he had cared about in ruins. He had lost his family.

But when one door closes, another opens.

Aang had lost his old family, but he had found a new one.

Sokka and Katara were his family.

And so were Zuko and Toph. He would be sure to remind them of that next time he saw them.

The young Avatar had to admit that he was extremely nervous as they came closer and closer to the temple. Guandao was waiting for him inside, of that he was sure. Their previous battle was so clear in his mind.

The crazed monk had almost killed him. If it hadn't been for the fortuitous and timely arrival of Zuko and Azula, he would've lost instantly.

Zuko had always been there when he needed him. Aang mentally slapped himself.

How could he have been so stupid as to believe that Zuko would ever hurt him like that?

How could he believe that Katara would do it? She was the mother of his child for crying out loud!

The temple was inching closer.

Aang took in a deep breath and looked over at Katara. He cleared his throat.

"Katara," his voice wavered. "There's something I want to tell you …"

"What is it, Aang?"

He bit his lip. He didn't know how to say this, so he just put it the best way he knew how.

"I'm sorry." Two short, simple words that carried a great deal of meaning to the recipient. "I'm sorry for accusing you and Zuko for sneaking around behind my back. I should've known you would never hurt me like that."

Katara nodded. Truthfully, Aang had deeply hurt her with his accusations, and it would take a little bit of time for those wounds to heal. However, she also understood the nature of the bond between her husband and Guandao.

It wasn't really Aang speaking those words. It was Guandao's own paranoia that was manifesting in her husband. She could forgive him, but the feelings of hurt.

"It's okay, Aang," Katara finally replied. "I know why you flipped out."

Aang's lips were trembling, and he could feel tears welling in his eyes as he firmly clasped his wife's hands in his own. "I promise you, I will never, ever lose it like that, ever again. I will never hurt you or our friends like that ever again."

And Katara believed him. She could hear the sincerity in his words and she could hear the emotions behind them. He meant what he said, and the pain he was feeling was likely tearing him up inside.

He turned and tightened his grip on Appa's reigns. He set his gaze on the temple, and on the bitter individual waiting inside.

The bitter individual he would soon engage in an all-out duel.

He closed his eyes as the first drops of rain splattered on his face.

***

**Inside the Air Temple – Afternoon/Evening**

Guandao had been meditating all night to settle his mind. He would need his senses to be as sharp as ever if he were going to take down the Avatar. Unlike last time, he didn't have the power of Apollyon coursing through him. He would have to destroy Aang with Airbending alone.

But that was all he needed. After he finally stamped out Aang's miserable existence, he would celebrate by finding and mastering Wan Shi Tong's scrolls.

And then he would truly be unconquerable.

Then he would hunt down Kahn and destroy him.

All of his threats will have been removed in the course of one day.

Then he would take his rightful place as emperor of the world.

Emperor Guandao. It had a certain ring to it.

He lavished it all in.

Fate was truly smiling on him today.

***

Aang, Katara and Sokka meandered through the halls of the temple, Momo following after them. Grog was still their prisoner, and he was forced to tag along. He had given up protesting a long time ago and decided to just go with it. They had left Appa outside the temple. Aang had wanted Katara and Sokka to wait outside with the bison, but they refused.

"We're with you 'till the end," Katara said. "And there's no way we're going to allow you to face Guandao alone again."

Aang nodded, but he still felt uneasy about it.

The tomb was deathly silent, and it was disquieting.

The young Avatar felt a lot of heartache returning here. This was the sight of the mass murder of his people – of everyone and everything he ever knew or loved. They were all gone.

Before them was the entrance of the Air Sanctuary. One could only enter by Airbending. Aang blew a gust of wind into the sockets in the door. There was a low humming sound, and the door slowly swung open.

Aang sighed. This was it. Guandao was waiting for him inside.

He stepped in the room.

***

Before Sokka and Katara could join him, the doors slammed shut in their faces.

"AANG," the siblings cried out in unison.

They were cut off!

And Aang was left to face Guandao by himself!

***

The room was dark and still. Clutching his staff up against his chest nervously, Aang ventured further.

"Guandao," he shouted. "Show yourself!"

There was a sudden flicker, and a torch was ignited, lighting the room. Aang could see Guandao sitting with his back to him, meditating.

"Welcome home, Aang," the monk chortled. "Is the Southern Air Temple as you remember it?"

"No. There used to be life here. It was thriving. But now … now it's barren and dead."

"Such is the circle of life. Nothing remains as it was. Time ultimately brings ruin to everything." He suddenly stood up, though his back remained turned. "I know why you've come here, Aang."

"You … you do?"

"You wish to prevent me from gathering Wan Shi Tong's scrolls."

The Avatar nodded. "I do. You don't understand what horrors you'll unleash on the world, Guandao!"

"It can't be any worse than what will happen if Kahn is left to his own devices, his power unchecked!"

"We can work together to stop him," Aang shouted. "We don't have to be enemies anymore!"

Guandao hung his head. "If only it were that simple." He turned around and began slowly approaching Aang. "Did you really think that I was ignorant of our bond, Aang? I've known about it from the day I set eyes on you. I didn't immediately understand what was happening. But then, after our battle at Ba Sing Se, I began to have a suspicion. My notion was confirmed after Avatar Roku singled me – _me _– out to be the one to save you from that spirit prison."

"So you know."

Guandao nodded. "And that is why I've been waiting for you, Aang. I intend to … _remove_ our bond. Permanently. And the only way to do that is to finish you!"

"No, there's another way!"

"Wrong! By killing you, I won't be just free from our bond! I'll be free from _you_!"

"What do you mean?"

"You've haunted me for so long, Aang. I couldn't bear the shame of my defeat at Ba Sing Se. I see your face everywhere, haunting me! By destroying you, I'll be free from the shame of my humiliating defeat!" His eyes were wild and deranged. "And once I prove myself after destroying you, I'll take Wan Shi Tong's scrolls for myself!"

"Please Guandao," Aang begged. "I don't want to have to fight you again!"

Guandao sneered. "That's pretty smart of you! I wouldn't want to fight me either!" And with that, he leaped into the air, firing a blast of wind at Aang.

***

Katara and Sokka struggled to part the doors to the Air Sanctuary. "It's just not budging," Sokka moaned.

"Try harder," Katara ordered.

The sibling's faces turned red as they failed to shift the door. Sokka's flimsy arms finally gave out and he sank to the floor, his back against the wall. "It's hopeless."

"You know," Grog pointed out. "If my hands were undone, I would probably be able to get that door open for you."

Both Katara and Sokka yelled, "SHUT UP," at the same time. The captive Oni backed down instantly. He had encountered many frightening people in his lifetime, but Katara was the scariest of them all.

"Please be alright, Aang," Katara prayed under her breath.

"That door is giving you trouble, I see," said a crony voice.

Both siblings looked up as a shadow fell over them.

Both their mouths fell open, and they said in unison, "Adinah!"

***

"Fight back," Guandao raged as he fired another blast at Aang. The Avatar ducked out of the way and slipped into the shadows. He hid behind a statue of Avatar Roku and held his chest, panting furiously. It would take Guandao a moment to find him, and hopefully he could have a moment to think up some kind of strategy.

He didn't even get that.

In an instant, Roku's head exploded in a shower of stone, revealing a startled Aang. Aang whirled around from beside the statue to counterattack.

But Guandao was gone.

The young Airbender looked around frantically. _Where is he?_

Things had become deathly still. Aang was shivering. His opponent could be anywhere in the room. He raised his hands defensively.

He heard footsteps coming from his left. He spun his head, and the noise stopped.

And now the footsteps were coming from another direction. When he looked that way, they vanished.

Aang glanced behind him – and yelled as he saw the statue of Avatar Kyoshi soaring straight for him. Using his quick reflexes, he flung himself upward, over the crashing statue. As he landed, he saw Guandao leaping at him from the air, punching several air blasts at him as he went.

Aang grabbed his glider, twirling it like a windmill, deflecting the attacks. Guandao landed with a thud and immediately pointed two fingers at Aang.

The young monk let out a horrid wail as he felt the sensation of a blade digging into his left arm. There was a slice and blood leaked out.

His enemy grinned sadistically. "I see you remember my air slice attack."

"How could I forget," he replied, looking at his bleeding arm.

"And there's more where that came from." Aang's eyes widened as Guandao pointed his fingers and unleashed a seemingly endless flow of air slice attacks.

***

"What are you doing here," Katara asked Adinah as the old woman approached them. "Are you here to help us save Aang?"

Adinah smiled softly, but her face betrayed cruelty. "Well … _not quite_."

"What do -." Katara was never able to finish her sentence. Adinah snapped her fingers and thin but strong cords appeared out of nowhere, binding themselves around Katara, Sokka and the already bound Grog.

"What the…?!" Both siblings were flabbergasted as they struggled and thrashed about, only to fall on their sides. Grog just lay down and took it; his life was meant to be torture. Katara managed to roll herself unto her back to look at the old woman.

"I'm afraid the duel between the Avatar and that monk is to continue unabated."

Katara saw a dozen Oni warriors appearing at her side, grinning the same vicious grin that was plastered on Adinah's face.

And that was when Katara realized that Adinah was not their friend.

She had never been their friend.

***

Aang ducked behind another Avatar statue, only to have its head blown clean off. The young Airbender rolled out of the way, avoiding another air blast. He could feel the intensity behind the attack.

Guandao was aiming to kill.

"Face me like a man," Guandao roared. "You're still the same as always, Aang!" His voice was becoming more edgy and deranged. "You harbor all the shortcomings of our people! They always avoided their problems! Dodge and evade, dodge and evade! If they had fought to kill, then maybe they would have avoided extinction!"

Aang rolled out of the way and swung his staff, unleashing a blast at Guandao. "Maybe," he replied. "But then our people would've become killers just like you!"

"But at least they would've lived!"

As Guandao prepared another air slice, Aang extracted some water from his satchel, blasting the wicked monk back with it. Guandao grinned. "That's more like it!"

***

"Why," Katara shrieked. "Why are you doing this?!"

"If only you knew," Adinah chortled. "The subtly of my plan – I amazed even myself."

"Plan?" Katara remained silent as she thought things through. Something was telling her that Kahn might be lurking about somewhere. And she put it together. "It's a trap! A trap for Aang!"

Adinah clucked her tongue. "No. Not for Aang."

"Then for who," Katara demanded. "WHO?!!!"

***

Guandao was clearly enjoying the fight. The rush, the strain, it was all so exhilarating.

Aang was still on top of his game, however. The Avatar was taking no chances here.

Well, neither was he. He was more determined than ever to bring Aang down.

And he unleashed a steady barrage of air attacks.

Aang deflected them with Airbending of his own. He then countered with a flash of Firebending.

Guandao caught the flaming attack in his hand and snuffed it out with some quick Airbending.

The two eyed each other furiously. And they dashed forward, preparing for the next round.

***

"If this wasn't a trap for Aang," Katara reasoned, "then that must mean …" The realization struck her like a ton of bricks. She looked up at the old woman in confusion. "This was a trap for Guandao?!"

Adinah nodded. "Precisely." She straightened herself up as she began pacing excitedly. "I led him here. I told him all about the so-called "lost scrolls of Wan Shi Tong."

"Let me guess," Sokka replied. "There's no such thing!"

"Right! I made the whole thing up. Wan Shi Tong's scrolls don't exist, but I knew that Guandao would never be able to resist them! His whole mind was bent around gaining the ultimate power to rule the world! How could he pass up such an opportunity?"

"But why," Katara asked. "I don't understand! Why Guandao?!"

Adinah's eyes flashed. "Simple. I wanted revenge!"

"Revenge for what?!"

"Remember what I told you, Katara? Back at my house. Remember the statue?"

Katara racked her brain. And the memory came flooding back.

________________________________________________________________________

_The gang was in Adinah's house. Aang had found a statue of a particularly beautiful young woman, and so she picked it up to observe it more closely._

_"Do you like my statue," Adinah had asked._

_"Oh yes," Aang said. "Was she anyone important?"_

_Adinah took the figure in her hands and rubbed the smooth surface gently – lovingly. "This was my sister. In our youth, she and I were inseparable. We were the best of friends. She was younger than me. I tried to look after her whenever I could, but she always liked to stir up trouble. And sometimes there are things you just cannot protect someone from."_

_"What happened to her," Katara had asked._

_"She died. She ran off and married that good for nothing husband of hers. I never saw her after that. And then, I find out she died."_

________________________________________________________________________

Katara was more confused than ever. "What does your sister have to do with anything?"

Adinah was exasperated. "Haven't you figured it out yet, Katara? Her 'good for nothing' husband is inside that very Air Sanctuary!"

Katara opened her mouth to speak, but there was nothing she could say. She was beyond shocked.

"Yes," Adinah answered in reply to her silence. "My sister was the wife of Monk Guandao!"

***

The Air Sanctuary was abuzz as two equal opponents duked it out in an all out war.

Guandao was becoming more and more deranged as the fight continued. He lashed out wherever he felt like, not caring how much damage he caused to the Sanctuary itself.

Aang, meanwhile, was struggling to hold back. There was a time when he wanted to kill Monk Guandao; but now that time had passed. He didn't want to kill the monk – but at the same time he wanted to put him out of commission so that he would never hurt anyone ever again.

Guandao was laughing psychotically. Aang could tell that his mind was becoming more and more unstable as his efforts to kill Aang were failing. He remembered the story of how Zuko and Katara had fought Azula on the day of Sozin's Comet. Apparently, Azula had lost it that day.

It appeared that the same was now happening to Guandao.

Aang was suddenly caught off guard by a stray blast of wind. He hit the ground and immediately scampered to his feet.

Guandao was standing in the center of the Sanctuary, surrounded on all sides by statues of past Avatars. He was panting wildly. Finally he raised his arms toward the ceiling.

Aang watched in horror as a spinning vortex of wind formed around Guandao. The statues were ripped from the ground and were whirled about. The tornado rapidly increased in size.

The Avatar statues immediately became lethal projectiles.

The boy leaped into the air, narrowly missing a statue. Forming his signature air scooter, he rode along the walls and up towards the ceiling. Guandao pointed his arms at him and fired dozens of statues.

Aang dodged one, two, three statues before finally – CRASH!!!

He was struck in the back by the statue of an Avatar. He fell from the ceiling and landed hard on his back.

Guandao lowered his arms and the tornado dissipated. The statues all clattered to the ground and shattered around him. Aang looked around in dismay. Their battle had destroyed the sanctuary, the last untouched place in the entire temple.

What was left of his home had been torn apart before his very eyes.

He moved to get up, but Guandao's boot pinned him to the ground.

"I must say, Aang, that was an enjoyable duel, but I'm afraid it ends here." He raised his hand, and Aang clutched his throat. He opened his mouth and took in huge gasps of air, but none was reaching his lungs.

Guandao was bending the air in his throat, preventing it from getting to his lungs!

And as Aang lay there, choking to death, Guandao cackled in ultimate triumph.

***

"My sister Ana was a very foolish young woman," Adinah declared. "While I was home alone, taking care of my sick mother, she was out there, looking for adventure! And then … she met _him_! The whole dynamic of our relationship changed that day! She finally ran off with him, and did who knows what! And I was left alone with mother!"

"That's horrible," Katara said. "But that's no excuse to do what you've done!"

"I have every right to do it," the old woman screamed. "That man took Ana away from home – away from me!"

"Seems to me that you needed a boyfriend yourself," Sokka said. He yelped as Adinah delivered a sharp kick to his jaw.

"Leave him alone," Katara shouted. "Don't let his looks fool you, he's like a child!"

"And that wasn't the worst part," Adinah continued on. "Do you want to know how my sister died? Do you want me to tell you?!"

"No, but I get the feeling you're going to tell us anyway," Sokka sighed.

Adinah pointed frantically at the door to the Air Sanctuary. "_He _did it! He killed my sister! A monk by the name of Gyatso personally delivered the news to my mother! Guandao killed her in a mad rage! The strain of hearing that news was too much for my mother. She died soon after of a broken heart."

"I'm sorry," Katara said. "We know what it's like to lose a mother. And we agree that Guandao needs to be stopped, but this isn't the way! Revenge is never justified! And siding with the Anti-Avatar will bring great harm to this world!"

The old woman chuckled. "It's too late! Lord Kahn has his sights set on a new target! He will become a master of Airbending! And I will finally have had my revenge!"

***

Aang's face was quickly turning a horrifying shade of blue as he continued to struggle to draw in breath. His lungs were practically burning in his chest, crying out for relief, crying out for air. Guandao was laughing like a madman, enjoying watching Aang squirm. He took great pleasure in saying his next words.

"With your death, I will finally become lord of this earth! No one will _dare_ stand up to me ever again!"

Aang's vision was swimming, and Guandao's voice seemed as though it was from very far away. There were little pick points of light flashing before his eyes, and his stomach seemed terribly nauseous. Meanwhile, his lungs felt as though they were shriveling up in his chest.

He had one shot left. He was mere seconds away from unconsciousness.

Slowly, Aang raised his hand.

Guandao let out an earth shattering scream as Aang fired a small flame straight into his face. The wicked monk immediately staggered away from Aang, holding his face. "You cursed brat! You've blinded me! You've marred my beautiful face!"

Aang rolled away from Guandao. He got to his knees and gasped in huge gulps of air. It was such a relief to feel the cool air moving down his throat and reaching his lungs.

Guandao lowered his hands and Aang nearly gagged as he saw the raw, seared patch of flesh on Guandao's face. The monk's left eye was fused shut, but his right eye glared dangerously at him.

"I'll make you pay for this!" He let out a horrid scream, and the next thing Aang knew, a furious gale was emanating from Guandao's form. The surge of wind struck Aang, exploding in his face and slamming him up against a wall.

Guandao continued to scream in fury, and it felt as though he were summoning the gates of hell to conquer the Avatar.

And then Aang saw the devil himself suddenly appear behind Guandao.

***

"You're a terrible old woman," Katara cursed.

Adinah wagged her finger at the Waterbender. "Sticks and stones may break my bones …" she taunted. She looked back at the Oni troops who appeared at her side. "Take the prisoners away."

But the Oni didn't seem to be moving.

Adinah rounded on them. "I told you to take them away!"

A look of pain washed over the Oni's faces and Adinah looked down to see the tip of a sharp blade piercing through his gut.

All of the Oni troops collapsed in heaps and Adinah backed up as an elderly man fiercely looked her square in the eyes.

Katara and Sokka recognized him instantly.

"IROH!!!"

The old man emerged from the shadows, followed by King Bumi, Jeong Jeong, and several other members of the Order of the White Lotus.

"It's over," Iroh declared.

***

Guandao turned his burned face around and gasped at the person he saw behind him.

It wasn't really the devil Aang had seen, though it might as well have been.

It was Kahn.

"You," Guandao cursed. "How did you get in here?!"

Kahn shrugged. "I've been in this room since yesterday. I was hiding in the shadows waiting for the right time." He took a step towards the monk. "Waiting to take away your Airbending!"

Aang stood up, using his staff for support. "Think again, Kahn! It's two against one!"

Suddenly, Aang felt as though he had lost all motor functions. His body was slowly being pressed to the ground.

"_You_ think again, Avatar," another voice shouted. "The odds are perfectly stacked in our favor!" Aang saw Eena appear from the shadows – and she was Bloodbending him!

"H-how," he gurgled. "I thought Bloodbending could only be done on a full moon?!"

Eena laughed. "Only for a novice Waterbender, maybe. However, my skills have grown so much that I don't need the full moon anymore! Tough break, Avatar."

"Enough chit chat," Kahn snapped. "It's time to add another element to my arsenal."

And he began menacing on Guandao as Aang watched helplessly.

***

Adinah backed away as the Order of the White Lotus closed in on her. Jeong Jeong took the opportunity to free Katara, Sokka and even Grog, who knew enough now not to misbehave.

"It's over, Adinah," Katara said sadly. "You have nowhere to go!"

"She's right," Iroh said. "It is better to surrender with honor."

"I will do no such thing," the old woman screeched. "I would rather die!"

And out of the corner of her eye, she saw a window. She wouldn't allow herself to be taken alive.

Katara seemed to have figured out what Adinah was planning. "No! Don't do it, there's another way!"

Adinah was cackling insanely. "No one is taking me prisoner! And I'm not going back to the asylum!" She stepped back towards the window. She waved her hand furiously.

"Goodbye everybody!"

"Don't," Iroh yelled in panic. He did not desire to see anymore bloodshed this day.

But for Adinah it was the end. Kahn was in there right now – he would take care of Guandao. Her revenge was finally complete.

She dove headlong out the window.

Katara turned her head away and buried her face in Sokka's shirt.

And as Adinah plummeted to her death, she never stopped laughing.

***

Guandao fired several air attacks at the approaching Anti-Avatar. Kahn just smiled and deflected them with a wave of his hand. Guandao tried firing an air slice attack. A thin slice appeared on Kahn's cheek, but that didn't even slow him down. His smile never faltered.

Aang was completely helpless to stop it.

Kahn suddenly bended some earth unto Guandao's feet, pinning him in place. He then delivered a devastating punch into the monk's gut. Grabbing Guandao by the front of his orange robe, he dragged his head so that they were eye to eye.

And Guandao understood that there would be no compassion or mercy from this man. When he looked in Kahn's eyes, he didn't see anything. Just pure emptiness.

And Kahn placed two fingers on Guandao's forehead and another on his neck.

Aang knew what was coming now.

Both their bodies glowed with intense light. Guandao glowed with a sickening orange, while Kahn glowed with a pure, intense red.

And Kahn's spirit was easily overpowering Guandao's.

Eena watched with pure pleasure.

Kahn was now sucking the very life force out of the monk.

And suddenly, the doors to the sanctuary were battered down. In the confusion, Kahn's connection with Guandao was broken, and the monk fell to the ground.

Kahn turned around to see the Order of the White Lotus standing before him. "It's too late," he announced. "I've already gained Airbending!" And he blasted the members back.

And they returned to their feet.

And Kahn blasted them back with more air.

And again the rose to their feet.

"We won't go down that easily," Iroh said.

"Then I'll have to make sure you stay down – permanently!"

Eena grabbed his arm. "Wait! Remember the plan! We've already wasted enough time here and you still need to find a Waterbender!"

Kahn nodded. "Very well." He looked at the White Lotus members. "Today's your lucky day! I've decided to spare you – for now! I have more pressing matters to attend to than squashing some bugs!"

And Eena threw a pellet on the ground and immediately she and Kahn were engulfed in thick smoke.

Aang waved his hand, using his Airbending to part the smoke.

Kahn and Eena were gone.

They had escaped once again.

Aang rushed over to Guandao, whose prone form was lying lifelessly on the ground. Was he – dead?

What struck Aang as remarkable was the fact that Guandao's body seemed to be in relatively good shape. Whenever Kahn absorbed someone, their bodies would appear to be emaciated – like all the fluids had been drained from their bodies.

But not Guandao. In fact, he could've been sleeping for all he knew. Aang surmised, however, that if the Order of the White Lotus hadn't come marching in when they did, Guandao would be dead.

But the monk was merely unconscious. Kahn had only been able to steal his Airbending, but not his entire life force.

Perhaps, there was still hope for Guandao.

Not just for his survival.

But for his humanity.

Iroh, meanwhile, was surveying the damage. He cast his eyes on the group and noticed that there was some missing from their ranks.

"Aang," he asked. "Where are Zuko and Toph?"

***

**Kahn's Airship – Evening**

Kahn felt so triumphant right now. He had finally gained Airbending.

Three down, one more to go.

It would be simple, really. He would send his Oni forces to attack the Southern Water Tribe. Then he would sneak in and steal someone's Waterbending while everyone was distracted. It was a brilliant, flawless plan.

His thoughts dwelled back on the events in the Air Sanctuary. The Avatar had thought that he had meant to kill Guandao, and that it was only the fortuitous arrival of the Order of the White Lotus that saved him.

In truth, he had _deliberately_ spared Guandao. Kahn now had a little bit of leverage to use against the Avatar during their coming showdown.

And it all had to do with the bond that Aang shared with Guandao…

***

**Appa's Back – Evening**

The group departed from the Southern Water Tribe. Appa was carrying them all – Aang, Katara, Sokka, the Order of the White Lotus, the unconscious Guandao, even Grog who was relieved to finally be free of his bindings.

Iroh was sad and disappointed to hear of his nephew and Toph's storming off. He knew that the Avatar was dealing with his bond and all, and he agreed that there was no excuse for Aang's behavior, but he thought that he had taught Zuko better than that.

He sighed. He knew that his nephew and Toph would ultimately make the right decision. He hoped they would make it soon.

Aang was more preoccupied with Guandao. His unconscious form was lying nearby, being attended to by Bumi and Jeong Jeong. Would the monk be okay? And what would happen if he died? What would happen to Aang as a result of the bond?

Aang didn't have the time to mull it over as Sokka suddenly exclaimed, "Look!"

Everyone looked over the side of the bison, and they were horrified at what they saw.

An enormous naval fleet, made up of seemingly limitless Oni troops, was floating in the ocean just below them.

And this attack fleet was headed straight for the Southern Water Tribe…

***

________________________________________________________________________

_Author's Note: Hey guys, it's me, AlmF. Looks like the story is almost over. All that's left is a four part finale and then … _

_So now Guandao's in a coma, Kahn is on the verge of becoming master of all four elements, the world is going mad and on top of it, an unstoppable force is heading straight for the Southern Water Tribe._

_Things look pretty bad right now, and the stakes are higher than ever._

_So, as a little appetizer, what is the finale going to entail?_

_The invasion of the Southern Water Tribe._

_The world falling into outright chaos. Humanity, and nature itself, will go mad. And if it isn't stopped soon, both our world and the spirit world may be destroyed._

_Eena's back story is finally revealed._

_And the final deciding battle between Aang and Kahn finally takes place._

_There's that, and much more. We'll be sure to see some familiar faces, and some new ones too, as the final battle for the world begins._

_So stay tuned for the first installment of the four part finale!_

_-AlmF_


	21. Chapter 21: Siege of the South

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Avatar

________________________________________________________________________

**The Southern Water Tribe – Morning**

"What do you mean an _invasion_?!" Chief Hakoda's face had turned bright red and his eyes were practically bulging out of their sockets. Aang, Katara and Sokka sat inside the chieftain's tent, explaining the situation to the older man.

"It's true," Sokka said. "We saw that massive fleet with our own eyes."

Hakoda passed a hand over his brow. "This is a lot to take in. I mean, a hundred years of fighting has finally ended and you're telling me there's another war coming?"

Aang nodded. "This war is unlike anything we've ever faced before. This isn't about man's freedom from tyranny, it's about man's freedom to _exist_! Kahn and the Oni want to wipe us all out!"

"So we've been targeted for extinction?"

"Exactly. This fleet – it's just the beginning of the Oni's extermination of man."

"And what about the Earth Kingdom," Hakoda asked.

"That was an intricate part of Kahn's plan," Aang explained. "Kahn destroys the balance of the world, including the balance in humanity. Right now, the people of the Earth Kingdom are rioting in the streets. Pretty soon, they'll accept savagery – and in their madness they'll start turning on each other. The Earth Kingdom will tear itself apart. And the same thing's happening in the Fire Nation!"

"So then – this is the end of the world?"

"That's right," Sokka said. "The Apocalypse is upon us."

"That is, unless Aang defeats Kahn first," Katara cut in. "That's the only way to end this."

"Well what is he waiting for," Hakoda asked. "Aang, you should be out there trying to stop him!"

"He's tried," Sokka defended. "But Kahn's too tricky."

"But I have a feeling he's going to show up here," Aang declared. "He still needs to steal someone's Waterbending. I'm willing to bet my head that that's the whole purpose of this attack."

Hakoda sighed. "I guess that means we'll just have to face them head on."

"Oh yeah," Sokka said. "Just a few dozen crazed Water Tribers versus a hundred thousand vicious Oni warriors. Those are some _real_ good odds."

"What would you have me do," Hakoda protested. "Just lie down and die? No, I will not let our culture disappear without a fight."

Sokka raised his hands. "Hey, I'm right there with you, dad. I was just saying is all…"

"What about the elderly and the sick," Katara asked.

Hakoda nodded. "They might be a liability – and I won't allow them to be put in any danger. I'm going to call for an evacuation. We're getting all of the civilians out of here."

"How," Sokka objected. "There's no way any of the evacuation boats are getting through that massive fleet!"

The chieftain raised his finger knowingly. "That's why we're not taking the normal evacuation route."

Katara's hand slid over her mouth. "You don't mean…?"

"Yes," Hakoda nodded. "I'm sending them through Fenrir's Channel."

"You can't do that," Katara shouted. "It's littered with icebergs, not to mention predators!"

"Katara, it'll be fine. While you were all away, we've been doing a lot of renovations here in the Tribe. Bato and I have done some heavy excavations of Fenrir's Channel. It's a perfectly safe escape route for our people now. Plus, the Oni don't know about it."

"I hope you're right."

Hakoda looked over to Aang. "How much time do you think we have until they reach our shores?"

"If I had to guess, I would say about two hours, tops."

"That doesn't give us a lot of time." He stood up. "We have much to do. We have to make sure the civilians get to safety, and we have to make sure that our defenses are ready."

Aang stood up. "Sokka and I will raise the defenses," he volunteered, his voice cracking.

Truthfully, Aang was nervous deep down. That was the biggest fleet he'd ever seen. Sure, they've been in some hopeless battles before, but this was entirely different. The Southern Water Tribe just did not have the manpower to go up against a force that size.

Iroh and the rest of the Order of the White Lotus had for some reason left about an hour ago. Iroh said to trust them, they had a plan, but Aang doubted that they would be able to pull off anything like the time they liberated Ba Sing Se from the Fire Nation. Or even when they liberated it again from Monk Guandao.

They were going to need a miracle this time.

***

**The Oni Fleet – Afternoon**

The Oni Admiral looked out at the vast expanses of his fleet and his seemingly limitless legions of troops.

Truth be told, he didn't know why they needed such a large force to take down such a small tribe of ignorant savages. This was overkill.

But the Admiral was not one to question the Anti-Avatar. His predecessor had made that mistake, and he was in no hurry to have his brains splattered across a wall too.

"Is everything ready for the attack?"

The Admiral turned around to see a grinning Kahn and Eena standing on his bridge. Great! His two _favorite_ people in the whole wide world.

"All of the ships are in formation," he answered.

"Wonderful," Kahn said, folding his arms as he looked at the infinite fleet. There was a thrilled gleam in his eye. "Nothing will stop me from finally becoming master of all four elements."

The Oni Admiral rolled his eyes. All this just so that Kahn could become a Waterbender. It was ridiculous! Kahn could just as easily sneak in and steal someone's Waterbending without an army. This invasion was nothing more than an attempt to satisfy the Anti-Avatar's already inflated ego.

Everything was a big show for him.

"What about any possible escape routes," Kahn asked.

"We've sent a small squad of boats to break away from the main force in case of such an eventuality. Don't worry; we've got them entirely boxed in."

This response sent a shiver up Eena's spine. The thought of wiping out fellow Waterbenders affected her. She wasn't comfortable with the idea.

However, this was the way things had to be, she rationalized. Kahn had convinced her that mankind had to be wiped out for the greater balance of the world. Then they could start over again with a new world, a fresh, untainted world. The two of them, along with their army of Oni, would create a new paradise on earth.

She and Kahn would be revered as gods.

And so Eena had consented to the massacre of her own people.

***

**Southern Water Tribe – Afternoon**

"Physiologically, I can't find anything wrong with him. By my reckoning, he should be up and about right now. But no, something else is wrong with him, and I don't think any matter of water healing will do any good."

That was Kanna's diagnosis.

Aang was visiting the old woman, or as Katara and Sokka affectionately called her, "Gran Gran", in her tent. On a cot lay the unmoving form of Monk Guandao.

Aang had brought the monk to Kanna out of reverence for all life – he wouldn't allow his worst enemy to die if he could find a way to help him.

But there was also another reason.

Aang was terrified of what would happen to him as a result of their bond should Guandao die. Would the bond just vanish? Guandao seemed to be under the impression that if one of them died, the bond would disappear.

But Aang had his doubts.

The bond had initially been between Gyatso and Guandao, and it survived after Gyatso's death. But now that the bond had become tainted, and stronger as well, Aang feared what would happen.

"So you can't help him," he asked.

Kanna shrugged. "I'll do what I can. No promises, though."

"Thanks," Aang said. He stood up from where he had been sitting. "Well, guess I better help Sokka and Hakoda prepare the defenses."

Kanna nodded. "Good luck, Aang. If anyone can save our people, it's you."

***

"Okay, first things first, we need to build up barriers on the shores here," Hakoda was explaining to several Waterbenders. They listened intently, while Pakku sighed and nodded, bored. Sokka stood next to his father, listening intently.

Aang joined them as the Waterbenders began raising walls of water, freezing them into solid ice barriers. "Those walls won't hold for long," Pakku warned.

"That's why it's imperative we get the civilians and the sick out of here," Hakoda said. He turned to Bato, his right hand man. "Are the escape boats set to leave yet?"

"Almost," Bato replied. "Within the next half hour they'll be ready to set sail."

Hakoda nodded. "We shouldn't release them all at once," he said. "We'll send the boats out two at a time – that way they should slip by the Oni unnoticed."

"I'll lead the group of ships out myself," Bato volunteered, before setting off.

Hakoda turned to his son. "Sokka, are you ready to rally the warriors?"

Sokka was practically bobbing around with excitement. "You bet!"

"What about you, Aang?"

The Avatar nodded. "I'll do what I can."

Then they set off together to go to war.

***

For years Fenrir's Channel had been known to the Southern Water Tribe as a place of death and destruction. It was a gauntlet of obstacles such as icebergs and violent currents. Very few dared to venture into its waters.

Recently, the area had been excavated under the orders of Chief Hakoda. Pakku and his Waterbenders carved a suitable path for boats out of the ice, removing the icebergs and redirecting the currents into new, smaller creeks and ponds that were offshoots of the main channel. And two canoes glided softly along the now still waters.

Bato sat in the front canoe. It was filled with civilians – women, children, the sick and the elderly. The other boat, a few feet behind them, was also packed with as many people as possible.

If these two initial boats made it through the channel, they would send the next pair of ships after them, and so on.

There was a nervous tension in the air and everyone was too nervous to speak. Sitting guard in the front and rear were a group of four Water Tribe Warriors. Not that Bato was expecting an attack, but he was taking no chances.

There was a nervous cough and Bato stirred a little. The deathly silence was disquieting to say the least. He exhaled slowly and continued paddling the canoe along. The sound of the small waves lapping around the hull was becoming increasingly more eerie.

One of the warriors moved next to Bato, his eyes scanning ahead. "It's too quiet," he said. "I don't like this. I'm getting a bad feeling."

"Don't turn yellow on me now."

"It's not that. It's just … we shouldn't be here. This channel's a death trap. If there are Oni waiting for us at the exit, we'll be blocked in."

"The Oni aren't aware that this channel exists."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I have to be," Bato replied grimly. "Because if I weren't, these people would panic. We can't have that. I have to be strong for them. And so do you."

The soldier eyed the small children, nervously huddled closely to their mothers. The fear could clearly be seen in their little eyes.

The soldier smiled reassuringly at them, trying to show them that there was nothing to fear.

And then his smile faltered into a look of horror and pain.

And the children began screaming.

Bato whirled around to catch the warrior in his arms. He saw the red spot quickly spreading across the man's shirt.

An arrow was sticking out of his back.

The children continued to scream.

"Calm down," Bato tried to reassure them. "Don't be afraid." At the same time, he motioned for the other two soldiers to be on alert. They withdrew their bows and arrows, looking around fervently.

"Sir," one soldier said. "I can't see anyone!"

"Steady," Bato warned. "Stay on alert!" His eyes were squinted, looking slowly around. His heart was thudding furiously in his chest. _Where had that arrow come from?_

_WHIZ!!!_

With a loud thud, an arrow lodged itself deep into the hull of the boat. Bato continued looking around furiously. He squinted harder and saw two dark shapes slowly gliding towards them.

Boats!

But, that was impossible! Hardly anyone knew about Fenrir's Channel! How could the Oni?

And Bato then realized the trap that they were now in. They were now ensnared completely!

The two enormous Oni vessels flanked the two tiny canoes. As the escapees looked up, there were horrified to see rows upon rows of Oni troops lined up along the sides of the ships. They weren't wielding simple bows and arrows, like Bato's soldiers.

They were carrying crossbows. They would easily out speed the Water Tribe archers.

A high ranking Oni official appeared and raised his arm. Clenching his fist, he signaled to his men to open fire.

And as Bato looked deep into the glaring eyes of the Oni, he realized that there would be no mercy from these creatures. No mercy for the sick, no mercy for the elderly, no mercy even for the children. Their hearts were hard as stone.

Literally hundreds of arrows shot out simultaneously. The hulls of both ships were riddled with punctures, and water began gushing into them. The children were screaming and the adults desperately tried to calm them down. It was no use. The adults were just as terrified as their offspring.

Bato had no choice. When one is confronted with conflict, they always have a fight or flight response. They were trapped between the two warships, so flight was no option.

They would have to fight their way through.

"Fire," Bato shouted. The small group of archers returned fire. The Water Tribe troops were fewer in number, but they were far more accurate than the Oni. Their arrows hit their mark, and several Oni fell overboard, arrows sticking out of their bodies.

But what the Oni lacked in accuracy, they made up for in sheer numbers. A steady, continuous stream of arrows continued shooting out from the warships, riddling the canoes with more and more holes. The boats were already practically submerged, and the adults were hoisting their children up over their shoulders.

Bato was screaming orders to his men. Already, he was waste up in the freezing waters, and his teeth were clattering noisily.

He raised his bow up and prepared to take out the Oni commander.

And an arrow pierced his heart.

"Bato," one of the fellow soldiers shouted.

The brave warrior fell back into the water, a pool of blood surrounding him. The soldier rushed through the water, dodging the whizzing arrows flying just inches past his head. He reached Bato and pulled the wooden arrow straight out of his heart. He caressed the venerable man's head in his hands.

The light in Bato's brave eyes had gone out instantly. The soldier let out a cry of grief, before he too was struck with an arrow.

The rest of the escapees were swimming in opposite directions, trying frantically to get to shore. The Oni were not merciful.

What resulted was a massacre.

***

Hakoda was in his tent along with Sokka, Katara and Aang. The young monk sat fiddling with his staff nervously. Katara was sitting beside him, rubbing his shoulder soothingly.

Sokka and his father were applying war paint to their faces, getting ready for war. Hakoda had decked himself out with all kinds of concealed weapons like knives and such.

Sokka was sporting his club in one hand, and his space sword was slung over his shoulder.

Suddenly, the flap to the tent was sprung open, and a soldier came bursting in. His clothes were torn and his face was covered in blood.

"What happened," Hakoda asked, catching the man. He turned to his daughter. "Katara, go get Kanna right now!"

He sat the bleeding man down. "It … was … an ambush," he panted. "In Fenrir's Channel. So … many … arrows."

Hakoda immediately went into panic mode. "Wait, an ambush? How?!"

"I … don't know."

"Where there any survivors?"

The man was silent.

Hakoda gripped him fiercely and with determination he asked him again, "where there any survivors?!"

The man shook his head. He reached behind him and withdrew an item that he sadly placed in the chieftain's hands. Hakoda looked down and he felt like a hole had been drilled into his stomach.

It was Bato's machete.

The proud chieftain fell to his knees and allowed the tears to flow freely. Sokka came up behind him and placed his hand tentatively on his father's shoulder. Hakoda reached up and grasped Sokka's hand. He stood up, and father and son embraced.

Together, they mourned the loss of their good friend.

***

The soldier's wounds were severe. Kanna had said that it was miraculous that he had escaped the Oni at Fenrir's Channel, not to mention make it back here. The man would survive, but he would be crippled for the rest of his life.

Hakoda had given the order not to send anymore escape ships out in Fenrir's Channel. The only hope they had now was to defend the city as best they could.

Everyone doubted they would make it through the night.

Aang was taking it the hardest now. The Oni practically on their doorstep. In less than half an hour, the battle would begin. Aang was the only hope anyone had left.

He was getting tired of it.

So often he was the one that everyone depended on. It was exhausting being the one person that everybody placed their hopes and dreams upon. He had faced so many difficult enemies before.

But Kahn was different.

Kahn was the evil side of the Avatar Spirit. And Aang highly doubted that he would be able to prevent him from mastering all four elements.

But still, he had to try.

If he could stop Kahn here, today, then maybe there _was_ a chance for survival.

The next thing he knew, Katara was dragging him by the hand outside the limits of the village, into the snowy sub terrain.

"Where exactly are we going," he asked.

"Wait and see," she said. "We're going to need every advantage we can get."

That was when Aang saw it.

The old abandoned Fire Nation vessel that he and Katara had become imprisoned on together when they first met. They had accidentally set off a flare which had alerted Prince Zuko as to the whereabouts of the Avatar.

"What exactly are we doing here," he asked, agitated. "We should be preparing for the battle. In fact," he pointed out, "you shouldn't even be fighting! You're with child!"

"Oh, shut up," she replied. She dragged him aboard the boat.

Aang was immediately hit with the sense of déjà vu upon entering the decaying vessel. When he first met Katara, he was ignorant of any war, or violence or death. Those were cherished moments for him. The two of them innocently penguin sledding, laughing, joking.

They could never go back to those innocent times.

"Why are we here anyway?"

"Aang, we've fought countless Fire Navy ships in the past. They're filled with all kinds of death machines – what if we could use them for our advantage?" Her voice was becoming excited.

"I don't know if I like the sound of 'death machines'," he spurned.

"Well, you could just go into the Avatar State," she said.

Aang shuddered at the idea. He remembered what happened the last time he entered the Avatar State…

"I don't know," he said. "My bond with Guandao … it's still there Katara. I'm able to control myself now, but if I enter the Avatar State … I might lose control again."

"But Aang, it could be our only hope!"

"I know that! But at the same time, I'm afraid! What if I do something that I … regret?"

"Just think about it," she said. "In the meantime, let's get these things to Sokka."

***

"What the heck is this," Sokka demanded as Katara dropped a pile of junk at his feet.

"We were wondering if you could do anything with all this," she answered.

"What could I _possibly_ do with junk?"

"This junk was stripped from that Fire Navy ship!"

"So?"

"_So_, maybe you could figure out how to use these things against the Oni!"

Sokka's eyes brightened at the prospect. "I could probably whip something up!"

"Good," Katara breathed. "Hopefully, that'll give us a _slight_ advantage."

Shrugging, Aang exited the tent. "Where're you going," Katara asked.

"I need some time to think."

***

Never before had the Southern Water Tribe faced a crisis of this magnitude. Sure, in the past the Fire Nation had come and conducted raids, but this was different. The Fire Nation stole supplies and murdered whatever Waterbenders they could find, but they generally left the citizens well enough alone.

But not the Oni.

The Oni were coming to exterminate their entire civilization.

A general call had gone out throughout the village. Every male child big enough to wield a weapon was to go the armory to be fitted with armor and weaponry. Screaming children were torn from their screaming mother's arms and led away to fight.

Led away to most likely die.

Aang watched the whole scene play out before him as trembling young boys stood in line to be fitted with armor. Sokka was handing out weapons, and his face was paler than Aang had ever seen it.

Sokka knew that he was most likely sending these children to their deaths. Before they had met Aang, Sokka had "trained" these children in case of a Fire Nation raid, but he did it more for show than anything else.

"Be brave," he whispered to one sobbing child as he handed him a sword.

Aang knew that if he entered the Avatar State, he would be able to end this whole thing in an instant.

However, he was terrified of what might happen as a result of his bond with Monk Guandao.

But watching these trembling children going away to fight and die gave him new resolve.

He decided that once the fighting started, he would enter the Avatar State and end this once and for all.

Suddenly, a young girl came running up to him. "Avatar Aang! Avatar Aang!"

Smiling warmly, he kneeled down before her, patting her gently on the head. "What can I do for you," he asked.

"There's a lady asking for you. She says it's extremely important!"

"Where is this lady," he inquired kindly.

"In the medicine house."

"Thank you," he replied politely.

_The medicine house? The lady is probably Kanna. Maybe there's an update on Monk Guandao's condition._

Aang made his way into the medical hut, where a few patients were sleeping soundly. Monk Guandao lay off to the side, still completely unconscious.

"Gran Gran," he called out. "Gran Gran?"

That was funny. The old woman didn't appear to be here.

And then he noticed someone moving in the shadows. "Gran Gran?"

"Guess again," came a cold voice. The figure stepped out of the shadows and Aang backed up defensively.

_"You!"_

Eena grinned wickedly. "Here I am, Avatar!"

"Where's Kanna," Aang yelled.

"She's with some of my men. I can see the fear in your eyes, but don't worry – she's been relatively unharmed."

"Relatively? If you hurt one hair on that woman's head -."

"Relax. The old woman – Kanna was her name? – still has a slight role to play in coming events."

"You twisted, crazy -."

"Now Avatar, don't go hurting my feelings like that." She pretended to pout.

"You're going to pay for all the harm you've done!" Aang moved to attack, when suddenly he felt a splitting pain in the back of his head. His vision swam, and he fell to his knees. He saw a grinning Oni, holding a large club, standing over him.

And then Aang blacked out completely.

The Oni raised his club to finish him off.

"Wait," Eena called. The Oni looked at her, annoyed.

"What for," he demanded.

"The Avatar is to remain out of the fight, but Kahn still wants him left alive. He still has plans for him."

"So what do we do with him?"

"Leave him here. He'll awake soon enough, by which time we'll be long gone."

She moved to stand over the unconscious Guandao and snorted. "Is this really the infamous 'Monk Guandao.'? He doesn't look so threatening. To think that he held the world by the throat just a few short months ago is laughable indeed. He couldn't even stand up to my master. But nevertheless, my master still has plans for him as well."

She snapped her fingers, and the Oni grabbed the comatose monk out of the bed and carried him off.

Guandao was the first piece of leverage Kahn planned to use during his final battle with the Avatar.

And the second would come soon enough.

She followed after the Oni, leaving an unconscious Aang to lie in the middle of the medicine hut.

Away from the battle.

***

The Water Tribe watched in terror as the Oni fleet made contact with the shore. Line after line of Oni troops marched on their village, and the ice wall would only last so long.

Sokka was beginning to become exasperated. Aang was completely gone. Without him, there was positively no hope at all of winning this battle. What was that nutty kid up to this time?

Already the Oni were beginning to tear down the wall. The Waterbenders struggled to fix the damaged areas, but there were just too many Oni.

Sokka stood in the lead of the Water Tribe's makeshift army, made up of all shapes, sizes and ages. He gulped. Some of his men were seasoned warriors who could hold their own in battle.

The rest were just children.

He hoped Aang showed up soon.

He was joined by his father, Pakku and Katara.

"Where's Aang," Katara asked.

"I've been asking that myself," Sokka responded. "He better show up soon, or it's curtains for us all."

"Aang will show up," Katara said without a doubt. "He's never let us down before. He won't let us down now."

"You'd better be right," Sokka said as he watched a giant crack begin to appear in the ice.

There was a sudden squawk as a messenger hawk appeared. "Oh great," Sokka yelled. "Those things _never_ bring good news!"

"It's for Pakku," Katara said looking at it.

Scowling, Pakku took the note and read it.

_Dear Pakku,_

_We have your precious wife Kanna. If you want to see her alive again, you'll come to the abandoned Fire Navy Vessel in ten minutes. We have ordered our Oni to halt the attack. If you don't comply, the Oni have orders to break through and massacre every last man, woman and child. Come quickly; it would be unfortunate if dear Kanna has an accident because of your lateness._

Growling, Pakku crushed the letter in his fist. He looked through the ice wall to see that the Oni were indeed halting their attack. They were just standing there blankly.

He whirled around and headed off in the direction of the Fire Navy Vessel. Katara rushed to catch up with him.

"This doesn't concern you, Katara," Pakku said sternly, not looking at her.

"My Gran Gran's been captured, and it doesn't concern me? You've got to be kidding!"

Pakku rolled his eyes. "I should've known you'd be this stubborn. You were always difficult. You went against my entire culture at the North Pole to learn Waterbending."

"I wasn't going to take no for an answer then, and I'm not about to take no for an answer now!"

The duo made their way back to the abandoned Fire Navy ship. Waiting outside were a dozen or so Oni. They had Gran Gran, who was bound and gagged. Pakku moved to grab her, but he was stopped as one of the Oni placed a machete to her throat.

Kahn appeared from behind the Oni, a calm smirk on his face. "So this is the great master Pakku, is it? I've heard so much about you!"

"Yea? Well I've heard a lot about you too! What kind of sissy are you, going around stealing other people's bending?!"

A dangerous look appeared on the Anti-Avatar's face, before he quickly replaced it with a cruel smile. "Such harsh words – especially from the mouth of a man whose wife's fate is in my hands."

He gently caressed Kanna's cheek with his fingers.

"Don't touch her," Pakku growled.

Suddenly, Kahn gripped the old woman's chin and forced her to look directly at Pakku. "Look at your wife," the Anti-Avatar sneered. "Doesn't she look so afraid?"

"Leave her alone!"

"My, she looks terrified!" Smoke appeared from his hand and Kanna cried out behind her gag as he began slowly burning her face.

"I SAID LEAVE HER ALONE!!!" Pakku fired a jet of water at the Anti-Avatar, who responded by raising an earthy barrier, blocking out the attack.

"Not really a smart move on your part," Kahn taunted. He lowered his hands, grinning devilishly. "So here's the deal," he explained. "I'm only one element away from becoming a full blown Avatar. You're going to give me exactly what I need. You're going to allow me to drain your Waterbending, and Kanna goes scott free."

"You mustn't," Katara protested. "Kahn doesn't just drain bending – he's going to drain your life!"

Pakku grit his teeth and a bead of sweat trickled down his face.

"Well that's up to him. If he favors his own life over that of his wife's, well then, I can surely do away with her easily." A ball of flame appeared in Kahn's hand and he moved it perilously close to the old woman's face. "Well?"

"You're a despicable person," Katara shrieked. "Using a little old lady this way!"

Pakku raised his hand for Katara to remain silent. He stood there, and for the first time, Katara saw a look of fear on her master's face.

"Time is running out," Kahn warned, moving the flaming ball closer to Kanna. He intensified the heat, and the flame turned a searing blue.

Kanna was struggling to say something behind her gag. Apparently, she was trying to tell her husband to save himself, that she wasn't worth it. But she was worth it to him.

Pakku lowered his head, defeated. "You win."

"I knew you would see reason," Kahn said joyously. He moved for Pakku.

"No," Katara yelled. "I won't let you!" She moved to attack Kahn, only to find that she was unable to move.

She looked to her side to see Eena Bloodbending her. "You … you're just evil," she said, defeated. "For some people there's hope. But there's just no hope for any of you!"

Eena forced Katara to her knees, and the young girl could only watch the heartbreaking scene play out before her. Pakku willingly surrendering himself to the Anti-Avatar.

Kanna was screaming bloody murder behind her gag.

Kahn was as triumphant as ever. He had been waiting for this moment for his entire existence. Finally, the time had come.

Pakku offered no resistance as Kahn placed his fingers on the old man's head and neckline. And there were two beams of light.

Pakku's was blue.

Kahn's was an intense red.

And Kahn's soul overpowered Pakku's. The old man didn't even fight back.

Pakku was enveloped by the malicious red light. There was a horrible gagging noise, and finally the light faded away.

The Waterbending Master lay on the ground in a heap. Katara couldn't even bear to look at him. She knew what his emaciated corpse would look like.

Kanna, meanwhile, had passed out at the sight.

And the Anti-Avatar was laughing with mirth. He waved his hand and a pile of snow levitated into the air. He melted it down to liquid, and then streamed the water around his body.

It was all over for everyone.

Kahn had now become master of all four elements.

There was nothing anyone could do.

And Aang was nowhere to be seen.

After relishing his newfound power for a few moments, Kahn passed a glance at Kanna. He waved his hand. "She no longer serves any use to me. You may release her."

"Wouldn't it be easier to just finish her off," one Oni voiced.

"Yes, but then who would tell the Avatar about the death of Master Pakku and the capture of his wife?"

"C-capture," Katara protested.

"Of course." He kneeled down in front of her, so that they were face to face. "You're the final piece of leverage I need when I face the Avatar."

While everyone had been talking, Katara had been busy trying to move her one finger. It was quite a struggle, but Eena couldn't hope to contain her forever.

With great difficultly, she was able to twitch her index finger ever so slightly.

That was all that was needed.

A sudden rush of snow struck Eena. In that moment of confusion, she had lost her grip on Katara, and the young girl rushed to her feet.

Kahn was mightily impressed. "I like how you managed to break free of dear Eena's Bloodbending," he nodded.

He turned to Eena. "I trust you'll have no problem subduing her, right?"

"Not at all," Eena replied.

"Good," Kahn replied, walking away. "I have business elsewhere. Oh, and Eena – try not to overdo it this time. I want her _alive_ if you don't mind."

"Not at all."

Kahn and his Oni briskly walked away.

Katara and Eena stared each other down. "I've seen your moves before," the water witch commented. "Very impressive – with some practice, you could become as great a master as me."

"I wouldn't want to be anything like you," Katara replied disgusted. "You're a monster."

Eena looked Katara straight in the eyes. Katara couldn't quite put her finger on it, but there was something familiar about those eyes.

And Katara and Eena finally squared off.

***

Sokka gulped. He was now alone, leading this fight. Hakoda had left a few moments before. Gran Gran was in trouble, and Hakoda wasn't going to allow anything to happen to his mother. He told Sokka he would be right back.

But now the Oni had resumed their attempts to tear down the ice wall.

And they were becoming alarmingly successful.

And they finally breached through.

Sokka turned around. "Be brave, men."

Hordes of Oni flooded in through the breach, and Sokka's makeshift army clashed with them.

The young warrior hoped Aang would show up soon. Sokka had been successful in converting some of the flares from the abandoned ship into weapons and all he needed was some fire. Aang would have been able to ignite the weapons, turning them into miniature bombs.

But with Aang nowhere to be found, that idea had to be scrapped.

Sokka lashed out with his boomerang, knocking one Oni out. The weapon returned to his hand, and in an instant, he hand unsheathed his space sword and was engaged in epic combat against two Oni swordsmen at the same time.

Around him, Water Tribe soldiers were falling.

Their numbers were dropping fast and if something didn't happen soon, they were doomed.

***

Katara and Eena were engaged in epic combat.

Eena had been too overconfident of her abilities at first, but as the battle wore on, it was becoming evident that Katara was her equal.

So the mad witch gritted her teeth and unleashed a furious flurry of water attacks.

Katara created a barrier with the snow to shield her, and then retaliated by surrounding herself with water tentacles which lashed out in all directions.

Eena rolled out of the way of several attacks, and then counterattacked by hurling a spear made of ice. Using her tentacles, Katara knocked it aside.

And Eena saw the opening in her enemy's defenses and she moved in.

She blasted Katara back with a jet of water, and then froze it on her right arm, preventing her from moving it.

Using her free hand, Katara caused the ice to melt form her arm, but that minute distraction was all the time that Eena needed. Katara suddenly saw two spinning frozen discs headed straight for her. The edges were thin enough to act as blades that could easily take her head off.

Suddenly, a figure leapt from nowhere, taking Katara out of the way of the spinning discs of death. Katara looked up to see the figure sprawled on top of her.

"Dad?"

"Miss me," Hakoda joked.

Father and daughter stood up and entered combat stances.

Eena was hardly impressed with this new addition.

Hakoda, however, had a look of complete shock on his face. It was like he had seen a ghost.

_"It can't be …" _he breathed.

***

Things were not going well at all for Sokka and his army. The Oni were just too many and the Water Tribe was being beaten back easily.

Sokka had fought manly hopeless battles before. He especially remembered that final battle at Ba Sing Se against Monk Guandao's army of Airbenders. It had seemed hopeless then too.

But then Team Avatar was together.

And Aang had been able to save the day.

It looked like Aang had abandoned them this time.

Suddenly, he saw a flash of fire. Huh. How odd. He didn't recall seeing any Firebenders around.

There was another flash of fire, and several Oni backed up.

"Yea, that's the way to do it, Sparky!"

That voice. Could it be …?

Sokka whirled around and his heart skipped a beat.

It was Toph and Zuko!

***

"Dad, what's wrong," Katara asked. "You look horrified beyond all reason."

Hakoda didn't seem to respond. Katara turned her head and barely had time to react to one of Eena's attacks.

Well, her father was a lost cause, so it was now just between her and the water witch. Eena's attacks were becoming more furious and aggressive, and Katara was beginning to lose her hold in a flash.

Eena created a block of ice, and then began shaping dozens of jagged icicles from it, which she hurled at the younger girl. Katara raised a sheet of ice as a shield. It blocked most of the smaller icicles, but some of the bigger, heavier ones tore through and struck Katara in several places. She moaned as she looked down at her bloody wounds.

And Eena was just warming up.

***

"What? When did you guys get here," a shocked Sokka asked, blocking an incoming attack.

"Come on, Snoozles," Toph called out. She was wearing specially designed snow shoes that allowed her to feel some tension of the ground beneath the snow. She was pummeling an Oni into submission. "I wasn't going to miss any of this action!"

"Besides," Zuko said, pouring fire from his hands. "Did you really think we would just abandon our best friends to die?!"

Sokka's eyes watered. "Really? You consider me one of your best friends?!"

"Listen, can we talk about this later when we're _not_ fighting off a gazillion monsters," Toph snapped.

"Oh, right," he replied. "That is, if we make it through the day!"

Zuko chuckled. "Did you really think we'd come _alone_!"

Suddenly, Iroh, Bumi, Jeong Jeong, Cabbage Man and several other members of the Order of the White Lotus appeared.

"But that's still not enough," Sokka protested, knocking another Oni troop over.

Iroh raised his finger. "Which is why we brought reinforcements."

Suddenly, dozens of black clad figures appeared seemingly out of nowhere and moved into the battle. Sokka recognized these guys.

It was the army of the Sun Tzu!

________________________________________________________________________

_The Sun Tzu had been Monk Guandao's army of personal assassins and warriors. They were extremely stealthy, appearing out of nowhere when you would least expect it. They were skilled assassins, murdering countless people that posed a threat to Guandao's plans for world domination over many decades._

_But all that changed after Aang defeated Guandao at Ba Sing Se. As the gang helped clean up the battlefield outside of Ba Sing Se, the Sun Tzu appeared before Aang._

_To his surprise, they kneeled obediently before the young Avatar. "We are yours to command, master."_

_Aang had been completely taken aback. "Master?"_

_"Well, yes," the lead Sun Tzu informed him. "By defeating our former master, you take his place. You are the leader of the Sun Tzu now, Avatar Aang."_

_"I don't know," Aang replied, scratching his head. _

_"Think of it this way, Aang," Katara spoke up. "You can use them for good now!"_

_"That's true. They are master of stealth – I bet I could put them to use as informants for me!"_

_"Whatever you wish of us master," the lead Sun Tzu bowed._

________________________________________________________________________

As former servants of Guandao, the gang had been on the wrong side of the Sun Tzu quite often, and they knew their skills as warriors all too well. However, it felt good that this time, their former enemies were now on their side.

And the Sun Tzu were showing their worth in combat by going toe to toe with the battle hardened Oni.

But it still wasn't enough to the win the battle.

Even with the addition of the Sun Tzu to their ranks, they were still hopelessly outnumbered as more and more Oni flooded into the battlefield.

***

Katara was beginning to tire out. She was physically, emotionally and spiritually drained. Preparing for the battle and witnessing the murder of her beloved master had exhausted her greatly.

Eena seemed as fresh as ever.

"Are you ready to give up," the witch asked.

Katara was panting. "Never." She fired a jet of water, which Eena parried.

"Why can't you just come quietly?!"

"You can't you just leave the world alone?!"

Eena put her hands on her hips. "I've grown very tired of dealing with you. If you won't come willingly, I'll make you come!" And Eena raised her fingers and both Katara and Hakoda went rigid.

"What's … happening," the chieftain asked uncertainly.

"Bloodbending," was Katara's curt reply.

"Oh."

Father and daughter were now completely helpless. "I should've done this from the start," Eena scolded herself. "But, battling them was just too much fun." She grinned maliciously at the pair. "Come on, you two."

And she forced the defeated pair to march.

***

SPLASH!!!

Aang awoke with a start as he felt himself drenched with cold water. He looked up to find Kanna standing over him with a bucket of ice water.

Her eyes were tearstained and Aang immediately knew something was wrong. "What's going on," he asked.

"Pakku is dead."

"What?!" No! Pakku had been Aang's first teacher and he held a significant place in Aang's heart. To hear that he was dead destroyed a part of him on the inside.

Kanna nodded. "Kahn is now the master of all four elements. I regained consciousness just moments ago. When I awoke, Katara was gone."

"Gone?! You don't think -."

The old woman nodded. "Yes. She's been taken by the Anti-Avatar along with her father! And Guandao as well."

And that was the last straw for Aang. Kanna backed up as the ground began trembling. Aang's eyes and tattoos glowed white, and a sphere of air surrounded him. The rooftop of the hut was blown clean off, and Aang levitated into the air.

***

The Oni were quickly overwhelming the heroes. Everyone fought valiantly, but their efforts were in vain. Without Aang, it was absolutely hopeless.

But Sokka was determined to go down fighting. If this was to be the end of the Southern Water Tribe, it would be a memorable end!

And the Oni stopped fighting to glance skyward. Everyone else followed their gaze.

Sokka felt a tear trickle down his cheek. "It's Aang!"

The Avatar had full control over the Avatar State. With a mere flick of his wrist, hundreds of Oni warriors were blasted backwards.

The Oni fired arrows at him with their crossbows, but the Avatar deflected them with a gust of wind. Many of the arrows rained back down to the ground, causing the Oni to scatter.

The Oni were trembling now. They knew the damage the Avatar could cause, and their master Kahn was nowhere to be seen.

So, they did what any sensible Oni would do.

They got the heck out of there.

They rushed out from the Southern Water Tribe faster than you can say "Sokka's ponytail," and they scampered aboard their warships.

Aang was half tempted to sink all of their ships right then and there, but then he realized that Katara might have been on one of them. He couldn't risk it.

Besides, bond or no bond, he was no cold blooded killer. The Oni were retreating and he was going to let them.

There had been enough needless bloodshed today.

And Aang exited the Avatar State and plummeted to the ground. Zuko rushed forward and caught him.

Aang slowly gazed at his rescuer's face, and a small smile formed on his lips. "Zuko …," he said weakly. He closed his eyes and exhaled the words _"I'm sorry."_

The battle had been won, and the Southern Water Tribe had been spared, but in the end, Kahn had gotten what he really wanted.

The Anti-Avatar was now master of all four elements, and the final struggle for humanity's existence was almost upon them.

And now the stakes had been raised immensely.

***

**Oni Ship – Prison – Evening**

Katara and her father sat hopelessly in a prison cell aboard the Oni flagship. Katara had been weeping for hours over the loss of Pakku.

Meanwhile, from what she could hear, the Avatar had chased the Oni out of the Southern Water Tribe. That brought her some measure of comfort, knowing that her people lived to fight another day.

But there was something else troubling her.

When Katara had been fighting Eena, her father's reaction to the water witch had been quite unusual. It almost seemed like he knew her from somewhere.

Come to think of it, she seemed very familiar to Katara as well.

So she decided to question her father about it.

"You're going to think I'm completely insane," was his answer.

"Try me," she replied. "We've seen a lot of insane stuff lately, so I'll believe anything."

"Okay," Hakoda chuckled. "Brace yourself because this is a real doozy."

"Tell me," she pressed.

"Okay. I don't know how it's possible …"

"Yea?"

"But … somehow I think … I think that Eena … is your mother!"

And Katara was completely floored.

"What?!"

***

________________________________________________________________________


	22. Chapter 22: Final Crossroads

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Avatar

________________________________________________________________________

**Earth Kingdom Village - Morning**

Humanity had gone crazy.

The presence of the Anti-Avatar had awoken the dark and carnal hearts of man. It started slowly, with little things. Little spats over nothing would occur. But over time, the spats became much more heated. Tempers flared to unbelievable heights. Fisticuffs would break out over minor issues that you or I wouldn't even care about.

And that was just the beginning. As Kahn's power grew more absolute, so did his effect on man. Once he had gained all four elements, then it was the end.

Humanity had reached its twilight hour.

Once the world had acquired a taste for violence, the rush, the pumping thrill of adrenaline, it wanted more. It needed more.

And so this Earth Kingdom village had become a center of chaos.

Robberies, pillaging, murders - you name it! Windows were smashed in an attempt to loot whatever goods the greedy citizens could get their pawing hands on. They rushed through the streets, laughing like madmen, enjoying the rush they felt. They could do whatever they wanted. All sense of right and wrong, moral codes, were completely torn to shreds.

Man had become the center of his own world, where no one, not even the Avatar, could tell them what to do. What right did he have anyway? So what that he had all the cosmic energy of the universe? He had no authority over them anymore.

After all, right and wrong were simply relative terms. Who's to say that what they were doing was actually wrong? Thieving, stealing, violence - they are all results of natural human instinct. Who could say that natural human tendencies are wrong?

It has been said that the human mind can rationalize and justify any behavior.

And once everything became relative in their darkened minds, man went about doing not what was actually right, but what was right in his own eyes. And the things that they felt were right, were the things that they actually _wanted_ to do anyway. And the things that they wanted to do were controlled by the guiding influence of the Anti-Avatar. It went into a never ending spiral, leading man into deeper and deeper levels of depravity.

Because since truth was relative, it would not be inherently wrong to, say, kill someone.

If Kahn could see them right now, he would be so proud of his beauties.

***

And so to proceed on to the particulars.

This village was one of many, but the events here were being repeated all across the Earth Kingdom.

The looters broke into shops and gathered whatever they could carry. Fights broke out over the looted goods, and soon many were rolling around on the ground, violently beating each other.

Many of the citizens stayed indoors to protect their belongings. They knew that the looters would move on from robbing stores to burglarizing their houses.

They were right.

One burglar broke into a house, only to be riddled with holes by jagged shards of earth. The angry owner of the house, an Earthbender, towered over him as he crumpled to his knees, holding his wounds. There was a hateful look on his face. _"Break into my house will you ...?" _He bended a sharp spike of earth and delivered the final blow into the robber's head. "Over your dead body," the householder joked, before another burglar pressed a knife through his back.

"And yours," the second robber quiped before he helped himself to the man's property.

In another house, a woman squatted in a corner with her two children, a little boy and girl. The youngsters huddled close in the protective arms of their mother as two dark shadows fell over the door to their house. There was a thud. And another. Finally the door splintered as the two brutes forced their way into the house.

_"Be strong," _the mother whispered to her children. _"And don't let go of me, no matter what." _The children nodded, gulping in terror. Tears streamed down their cheeks.

As the one thug began stealing whatever he could get his hands on, the eyes of the other fell on the young mother. There was a licentious gleam in his eye. Fast as lightning, he found the woman in his grip, tearing her away from her screaming children. He carried her over his shoulder towards the bedroom. The children got up, screaming their heads off.

"Stop it!"

"Leave our mommy alone!"

"Don't," the mother yelled at her children in desperation. "I'll be fine!"

The kids weren't listening. Their faces blotched up, smeared with dirt and tears, they rushed over to the burglar, and began beating him about the waist with their feeble hands. With a growl, he lashed out with his heavy hand, striking both children across the face. They fell to the ground from the force of the blow, bawling their eyes out.

As the brute carried the young mother to his destination, her eyes fell on the kitchen table, where earlier she had been cutting some meat. She reached out and took hold of the carving knife. Closing her eyes, and grinding her teeth, she thrust the knife hard into his back.

A tiny moan escaped his lips, and he collapsed on top of her. The mother pushed his dead body out of the way. His partner, having already satisfied himself by stealing whatever he could get a hold of, ran out of the house, unconcerned for his counterpart's fate.

The children ran over to their mother, who embraced them. They all cried in each other's arms, horrified at all of the events that had happened.

And they cried even harder at the sight of the mother's bloodstained hands.

***

This was not isolated to just one village. The terror and anarchy were quickly spreading across the world.

The Earth Kingdom was burning.

The Fire Nation was on the verge of collapse.

And the Southern Water Tribe would never recover from the sudden attack it experienced last night.

In the course of only a few weeks, Kahn had single-handedly brought down the entire world...

***

**Southern Water Tribe - Morning**

There is something so beautiful, yet so tragic about falling snow. Each flake is so similar, yet uniquely different. No one flake is identical to another, but at the same time, they move in perfect tempo with each other, gliding softly to the ground.

So beautiful.

Yet so tragic.

That was the sight that was beholden in the Southern Water Tribe as the small group huddled around two small tombmarkers. Two of the tribe's greatest warriors had fallen last night. A hasty funeral had been held for these brave men - and all the others that died with them.

But these two were different from the others. These two were family.

A best friend.

A teacher.

Bato had fallen attempting to protect escaping civilians from a surprise Oni attack in Fenrir's Channel. They had tried to resuscitate him, but to no avail. An arrow had impaled his heart, and despite their best efforts, it would beat no more.

The other casualty was Pakku. Like Bato, he had nobly sacrificed his life to protect others - his wife, Kanna. His death had been no more easy than Bato's. His very life force had been sucked out of him, so that the Anti-Avatar would finally have gained all four elements.

And so this clandestine group mourned their passing. A funeral had been given for the two, kind words had been said, tears were shed, and now everyone just stood there, unsure what exactly to do now.

Kanna was a strong woman. She had seen the death of her first husband and her daughter-in-law; she had seen her son, and finally her grandchildren, go off to participate in an unwinnable war, unsure of whether they would make it back or not.

But nothing prepared her for this.

The fact that _she_ was indirectly responsible for Pakku's death - he was dead because he gave up his life for her. Oh, how she wished that she could've switched places with him.

Sokka tried to be strong as well. He was the "man" of the group, and he had to be strong. Any sign of emotion would be "sissyish." His lips and his knees trembled, as he tried to prevent himself from breaking down. He had to be strong.

But the loss of Bato was too much for him. He had grown up with Bato. The older man had been like a mentor to him, aside from his father of course. Whenever there was something he didn't feel comfortable discussing with Hakoda, he would confide in Bato.

It was Bato that led him through his tribe's coming of age ritual - ice dodging. Bato had had confidence in Sokka and his skills, believing that he would be able to ice dodge. It was a remarkable day, one that he prized in his heart.

Meanwhile, Zuko, Toph and Iroh stood off to the side. Iroh was silently weeping. Pakku had been a member of the Order of the White Lotus - and a good friend. That was two members and friends Iroh had lost - Pakku and Piandao.

Toph and Zuko hadn't known the deceased that well, but even they were emotionally affected by their loss.

But Aang.

Aang took it the hardest. He hadn't shed any tears. No words were spoken by him. Like Sokka, he had tried to remain strong. He hadn't known Bato that well, but he had rather liked the man. But Pakku. Pakku was his first Waterbending teacher. The man was an idol to Aang. Sure, his cockiness and rigid ways were off putting, but at the same time, the master had grown on Aang.

And it was Aang's fault that they were dead.

He had been unconscious for a good portion of the battle yesterday. It was his fault they were dead! He could have stopped it - stopped all of it! He could have saved Pakku and prevented Kahn from gaining Waterbending. The whole knowledge that he could have prevented it ached inside of him.

But there was something even worse.

Because he hadn't been there to protect them, both Hakoda and Katara had been kidnapped by Kahn.

Along with his unborn child.

The young Avatar wanted to rip open his shirt and claw his heart out of his chest with his bare hands. He was in so much pain. Katara was gone, and he had no idea where the Anti-Avatar had taken her, or for what purpose. The realization that he may very well never see his wife again hurt him most of all. He felt as though his heart was being broiled in hot lava.

He sunk to his knees at Pakku's grave, sifting his hand through the snow. _"I'm sorry," _he whispered. _"It's my fault. It's all my fault. If I hadn't been knocked out ... you might still be here."_

Toph reached out and touched his shoulder. "Aang," she said softly. It was a rare occurance that she would use the real name of her friend. "I don't know what to say..."

Aang shrugged her hand off of his shoulder. "There's nothing to say," he stated adamantly. "Pakku and Bato are both dead and nothing can change that! And Katara and Hakoda are gone ... and they're probably as good as dead too!"

"You don't know that, Aang," Zuko replied. "There's still hope for them."

"How can you be so sure," he snapped back. "You don't know what happened to them!"

"You're right, Aang. I don't. And neither do you."

"Zuko's right," Toph stepped in. "We can still stop Kahn."

"No, we can't. Don't you guys get it?! It's over! Done! Kahn's mastered all four elements now! _Nothing_ can stop him!"

"_You_ can stop him," Toph answered.

"Weren't you listening?!" Aang's eyes were frantic and he was pacing back and forth now. "Remember how many times we've tried stopping him?! And lost?! Kahn's always one step ahead of us! He can't be stopped, he just can't!"

"That never prevented you from acting in the past," Sokka replied, now joining in the conversation. "I recall hearing that neither Fire Lord Ozai or Monk Guandao could be stopped."

"But this is different!" The young monk was exasperated. "Fire Lord Ozai and Monk Guandao weren't evil halves of the Avatar Spirit, where they?! They couldn't bend all four elements, could they?! They couldn't cause nature itself to go out of control, could they?!" He stood there, panting for a moment.

"No," Sokka responded. "They couldn't do any of that. I admit, Kahn is far more powerful and devious than anyone you've faced before. But you have to _try_, Aang. If we're all going to die, wouldn't you rather go down knowing you gave it your best shot?"

"That doesn't matter anymore. Even if we do try, we'd lose anyway. We have no clue where he is, and even if we found him, time is running out! There's no way we can stop him before he kills of all of humanity!"

"I can't believe you, Aang," Zuko said suddenly. The tone of his voice caught everyone's attention. "Your wife is out there, kidnapped, and you're not making any attempt to get her back?! If that were Mai, I would fight to the last breath to save her!"

"Look, none of you understand what I'm going through right now, okay! You have no idea what kind of pain I'm in, knowing that I could have prevented the deaths of these men! It's my fault they're dead, do you understand! My fault! Just like it's my fault that my people are dead! I wasn't there to help the Air Nomads, just like I wasn't there to protect Pakku and Bato! And Katara! I could have stopped them taking her!"

"Aang," Toph soothed. "None of those things are your fault."

"_Hello!_ Yes they are! I wish I could just go back in time and stop myself from leaving the Southern Air Temple. I would have rather died helping protect my people than live knowing I failed to save them!" He grabbed his glider and stormed off.

Toph made a move to follow him, but she was blocked by Sokka's arm. "Shouldn't we go after him," she protested.

"No," Sokka said. "This is something he needs to work out himself. Give him a little bit. He'll come around, and he'll be back to the same happy-go-lucky guy we know. The one that's all geared up to go after Kahn."

"I sure hope you're right," Toph replied as Aang disappeared into one of tribal huts.

The snow continued to fall.

***

**Holding Cell - Morning**

Katara slowly opened her eyes as she felt the vibrations of the boat suddenly halt. She gripped her father's shoulder and shook him awake. _"Wake up, dad."_

Hakoda opened his eyes and looked at his daughter. _"Whatsamatter?"_

_"I think we stopped..."_

Indeed, the Oni ship had come to a halt. Katara was afraid of what that would mean.

They heard footsteps marching up the hall, and suddenly Concreto appeared with half a dozen Oni troops. "What do you want," Katara spat.

"Now, now, we've given you a nice cell, a free ride on our boat and this is how you repay us? With disrespect?" Concreto's grinning mouth could be seen under his wrestling mask. He raised his hand in signal to the Oni troops, who opened the cell door. "Anyway," Concreto went on. "We've reached our destination and there's another just as lovely cell awaiting you here."

"I can hardly wait," was her response.

Concreto entered the cell and raised his hands, creating rocky bindings on both Katara and Hakoda.

Suddenly, Katara and her father had black sacks pulled down over their heads. "Hey, what's the deal?!" She struggled around the cell blindly, until an Oni grabbed her and her father.

"Alright," Concreto ordered. "Take them to their new home."

The Oni forced the father and daughter to march.

***

When Katara and Hakoda reached their destination, the sacks were ripped from their heads, and they were tossed into a new, metal cell. Concreto raised his hands, and the rocky bindings dropped from the pair's wrists. "There you go," he taunted. "It's not like you'll be going anywhere." He walked away laughing.

Katara let out a snarl of anger and punched the metal wall in a rage. Her hand hurting, she slumped down on the floor, holding her bruised knuckles. Hakoda watched her in silence.

The two hadn't said much to each other after Hakoda's pronouncement about Eena yesterday. Katara was too shocked out of her mind. And then the Oni had come by to heckle them for hours, so they hadn't really a chance to talk. But now that they had some privacy...

"Dad?!"

"What's up?"

Katara bit her lip. "Do you ... really think it's her? I mean, do you really think that Eena ... is Mom?"

Hakoda sighed and looked down at the floor. He regretted even saying anything yesterday, and was hoping that Katara wouldn't bring it up again, but it was a fool's hope. Katara never let anything go - especially not something like this. So, he gave her his answer.

"I do, Katara."

"But how can you be so sure?"

"I ... I just am. I know my wife, Katara. And deep down, you know it's her, too."

Katara swallowed hard and nodded. On a subconscious level she probably had known the whole time; since she first saw the woman at the North Pole on the Winter Solstice. Since she saw her eyes. Her eyes that were so familiar. They were her mother's eyes, she was sure. But now...

Now, those eyes contained none of the warmth that were in Kya's eyes. They were cold, and empty.

"But come on," Katara protested. She would come up with every argument against this; she didn't want it to be true. "Mom is dead, dad! How can she be that witch if she's dead?!"

Hakoda shook his head. "I couldn't tell you if I wanted to. Trust me, I've been turning the same question over in my mind all night. I was there. I found her body. I was at her funeral. I saw her buried. And I know that this is so far-fetched. But ... I just know it's her."

Katara sighed and contemplated this shattering news. She mentally examined every last detail about the events surrounding her mother.

And then she had the answer.

"Dad, remember how Ozai became Fire Lord again? And Zuko and Azula stopped him?"

"How could I forget the return of our archenemy?"

"Well, there was something we left out."

Hakoda leaned forward anxiously. "What? What is it?"

Katara gulped. She was sure she was on the right track. "A couple months ago, after Aang defeated Ozai during Sozin's Comet ... Ozai was captured by Monk Guandao. Ozai had a secret alliance with him during the war ... and after he lost to Aang ... Guandao had him executed."

Hakoda stared at her blankly. He knew where she was going with this. He motioned with is hand for her to continue. She took a deep breath and went on. "Kahn was somehow able to revive Ozai by transferring some of his chi into his body. And even more interesting, when Ozai came back to life, he was somehow able to Firebend again, even after Aang took it away from him."

"So what you're saying is ... Kahn did the same thing with your mother?"

She nodded. "Exactly. Kahn must've brought her back to life, but how did he give Ozai his bending back? Kahn had no physical body at the time, how could he Energybend him?"

They both mulled it over, and then, once again, Katara had the answer.

"Adinah! She was really allies with Kahn, and she was able to give Guandao Airbending."

"So what you're saying is ..."

"She was probably the one who gave Ozai his Firebending back! And then that must mean ..."

"It means she did the same with your mother!"

Katara nodded. "Adinah must have given Mom Waterbending!"

"It doesn't make sense though," Hakoda blurted out. "Why did Kahn pick your mother?! Why not someone else?! It just doesn't make any sense!"

Katara stared blankly at the wall. "No. No it doesn't."

***

**Southern Water Tribe - Afternoon**

With Hakoda kidnapped and Pakku and Bato dead, Sokka had been made temporary chief of the Southern Water Tribe. He now sat at a meeting in the tribal hall with several warriors. They had a map laid out before him, and one of the warriors was talking and pointing furiously at the map.

"The situation is getting worse and worse"" he explained. "Hundreds of thousands of Oni are converging around the shores of the Earth Kingdom, blockading it; it's been completely cut off from the rest of the world."

"And the reports keep flooding in," another warrior spoke. "The Oni troops are marching across the Earth Kingdom. They already have control of the Southern tip. And then there are the rumors."

Sokka raised an eyebrow. "Rumors?"

"Well ... they say that the Oni are constructing internment camps. For humans."

"I've heard the rumors as well," the other soldier said. "They're not internment camps - they're death camps! From what I hear, the Oni are gathering the people into these camps, and then slaughtering them."

A grim look came over Sokka. "And so the extermination of the human race has begun."

"And the Oni troops are now moving northward. The northern hemisphere of the Earth Kingdom has degenerated fast. The people there ... they've become like animals. And to make matters even more complicated, half of the Oni fleet is headed for the Fire Nation."

"Even worse is the fact that just the other day, half a million more Oni troops appeared - seemingly out of nowhere!"

Sokka shook his head. No. Not out of nowhere. The Oni were using the interdimensional portals to come here from their own world.

"So what do we do now," one man asked.

"Yes chief, what are your orders?"

Sokka's head was in his hands as he was bombarded with questions. He knew exactly what to do. Talk to Aang. Because Aang knew what to do. And what Aang had to do was defeat Kahn - if that was even possible.

Everyone continued to press the chief for instructions, he had a headache, he was starving, and right now he just wanted to lie down. When his father ultimately passed on, Sokka certainly did not relish taking his place.

And then he heard a soothing voice call out his name.

_Oh great, I'm hearing voices now,_ he thought. _The pressure must really be getting to me._

"Sokka!"

_There it is again! I must really be losing it._

And then a pair of arms were flung around him and a wet kiss was planted on his lips. Sokka couldn't believe it.

"Suki?!"

***

Aang meditated in his hut, allowing all his feelings to come washing over him. He was tired; physically, mentally and emotionally drained. He didn't want to do this anymore. Was his life destined to be one of constant struggle? It seemed as though from the day he was born he was raised up with high expectations to save the world. He had just wanted a normal life. Wasn't he entitled to one?

He had the weight of the world to carry on his shoulders.

And now he carried intense guilt in his heart.

Because of him, people were dead and dying.

Because of him, Katara was gone.

He wished he could go back in time. He wished he could have stopped himself from running away from the Southern Air Temple and abandoning his friends.

He wished that none of this would have ever happened.

He wished that he had never been the Avatar.

He squeezed his eyes tighter, trying to concentrate and eradicate these feelings. It wasn't working.

The next thing he knew, he was no longer in his room.

***

"And so when I heard that the Southern Water Tribe was about to be attacked, I got here as fast as I could. Ty Lee and the rest of the girls wanted to come along, but I felt it best if they stayed behind in the Earth Kingdom to try to keep peace."

"I'm glad you came, Suki," Sokka smiled down at her.

"I'm glad I did too." Her hand found his and their fingers intertwined as they moved for a gentle kiss.

"Suki, there's something I've been meaning to ask you," Sokka said, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"What is it, Sokka?"

He was practically fumbling over his own words. "Uh ... well ... you see ..." He sighed. "Listen, now's not the right time." He pointed to one of the larger glaciers. "Meet me over there tonight. There's something I want you to see first."

"Okay Sokka." She kissed him lightly on the cheek and went off to practice some combat drills. He patted the spot on his cheek with a goofy smile. After a moment he came to his senses and decided to go peek in on Aang. Hopefully the poor kid wasn't still blaming himself for everything that happened.

"Aang," he said smoothly, pushing aside the flap to the Avatar's hut. He had seen Aang go in here not even a half an hour ago.

But Aang was not there.

Shrugging, Sokka decided to ask around to see if anyone knew where he went.

So he found Zuko and Toph playing rock, paper, scissors. "I win again," Toph cheered.

"No fair," Zuko pouted. "That's fourteen times in a row! I think you're cheating!"

"_Hello_," Toph said, waving a hand in front of her pale eyes. "I'm _blind_! How could I cheat at rock, paper, scissors?!"

Sokka cleared his throat and the two stopped arguing. "What's up, Snoozles," Toph jeered.

"Has anyone seen Aang?"

"I don't see much of anything," Toph mumbled. "But to answer your question, no, I have no idea where Aang is. Frankly, I thought he was with you."

Zuko nodded in agreement. "I thought he was with you too."

"You know," Toph said, rubbing her chin. "Twinkletoes does have a tendency to disappear before facing a big bad villain. Remember before Sozin's Comet, when he just vanished? Then he met that lion turtle thing."

"You don't think ..." Zuko trailed off. Toph nodded in affirmation.

Sokka slapped his forehead in frustration. "Not again ...!"

***

**Prison Cell - Evening**

Katara and Hakoda sat in their cell, bored out of their minds. Katara was also afraid. For the first time in her life, she was afraid of her mother. She was afraid of what she might do. Katara wanted so bad to talk with her, to remind her of who she was.

It was at that moment that Concreto appeared at her cell. "What do you want," she sneered.

"_I_ don't want you. But my mistress has taken an interest in you, it seems." He unlocked the cell, and before Katara had a moment to act, he quickly bended some earthen shackles on her wrists. He motioned for her. "Come. And no sudden moves."

The malicious Earthbender led her throughout a large building with stony walls. "Where are we," Katara asked.

"It's none of your concern." They came to a large doorway and he motioned for her to go inside. She entered the room, and the door slammed shut behind her.

Katara gazed at her surroundings and found that she was in a beautiful and ornate room. A large four poster bed, many chests of drawers, and a large mirror in a corner. She was alone in the room, and was apparently supposed to wait inside. So she went over to the mirror and took in her appearance. She had several cuts and bruises, but they were minor and would heal. Her clothes were torn, her face was dirty, and her hair was disheveled.

What struck her was that her stomach had gotten a little bigger. In a few more months, she would have a hard time getting around.

And then a figure appeared behind her in the mirror.

Eena!

Katara turned around to see the woman standing there, with a look of fascination on her face.

"You no longer need those shackles," Eena said. "There's no way you could possibly harm me." She withdrew a small pool of water, and used it to strike Katara's wrists, breaking the shackles off. "There, is that better?"

"A little," she replied, rubbing her wrists.

Eena began encircling the girl, taking in her full appearance. "There was just ... something about you. I don't know what, but I knew I had to talk with you. In private. Maybe then I could figure out why you seemed just so damn _familiar_!"

"I'll tell you why. I'm your daughter!"

Eena chuckled softly. "Ah, that's rich. Working to destroy the world almost sucks out one's sense of humor, you know. It's refreshing to realize that I can still enjoy a joke! But tell me the truth girl, who are you _really_?"

"I am your daughter," she repeated adamantly.

"I don't have a daughter. And this joke is starting to try my patience. So I will ask you again, _who are you?!_"

"I think the better question is, who are _you_," Katara spat.

"I am Eena, right hand of the Anti-Avatar and the future queen and goddess of this world."

Katara shook her head. "No. You are Kya, wife of Hakoda and mother of Katara and Sokka."

Eena tilted her head curiously. Those names _did_ seem to ring a bell. But no, this girl ... this Katara ... she was a clever little witch. But it would take more than that to trick her.

"I see that you simply refuse to be cooperative," Eena snarled. Water began splashing furiously in her clenched fist.

"It's the truth! We used to live together in the Southern Water Tribe!"

"I never lived with anyone such as you!"

"But mom-."

"I am not your mother! I can see now that talking with you was a complete waste of time! I'll get no information from you, so we're done here!" Eena turned to leave.

"Wait," Katara shouted. Eena watched as Katara bared her neck, revealing a beautiful, ornate necklace. "This was yours, once," she said sadly. "It was given to you by dad."

The necklace gleamed in the moonlight and Eena's eyes shone as she saw it. She reached out and touched it delicately. Katara could see her eyes softening.

Eena had seen this necklace before, she knew it. Some material items are so prized and precious to their owner, that they leave traces of them behind.

And that was when Eena had another one of her visions. This one was more intense than the others. And there was more detail.

There was a man standing over her - a Fire Nation soldier. Images appeared in her head of a little girl with blue eyes. She heard voices, but she still couldn't make out what was being said. The man got angry all of a sudden.

Then she saw fire.

And then nothing.

Tears spilled out of her eyes and she came to a surreal conclusion.

Katara was that little girl in her vision.

Her lip trembling, she reached out with her fingers and gently touched Katara's cheek, her mouth moving wordlessly.

Katara took it all in, her heart thudding in her chest. She would have given anything in the world to have a tender moment like this with her mother again. _Is she remembering me_, she wondered.

Concreto appeared in the doorway. "My Lady," he asked, confused.

Eena snapped back to her senses and she backed away from Katara. She hated this girl. She hated what she was doing to her, how she was making her feel.

She didn't want to feel those feelings.

Her face melted into a mask of anger as she pointed at Katara. "Take this girl out of my sight," she hissed. "Lock her up where I never have to see her face again!"

Katara was devastated. She could feel her heart breaking as Concreto bound her hands again and began leading her away. She struggled with him as he tried to pull her out of the room. "Mom," she screamed. "It's me! It's your little girl - your daughter!"

"I don't have a daughter," Eena hissed, her back turned. She wouldn't even look at the girl.

"Just remember who you are," Katara pleaded, before Concreto managed to fully drag her away.

Eena stood motionless for a few moments. She was trembling where she stood. Finally, she gave way to her fury.

"**HAAAA**," she screamed as she punched the large mirror with her bare hands. The mirror shattered, and her hand was all cut up in the broken glass.

She would rather feel pain than feel what she felt for that girl during that moment of weakness.

The pain felt good by comparison.

***

Katara was flung back into her prison cell. Hakoda gently helped her up and was greatly disturbed to see his daughter in tears. He embraced her warmly as she cried into his shirt. _"She doesn't remember me," _she whimpered. _"She doesn't remember either of us."_

Hakoda was unable to hold back any longer and Katara felt his tears drip on to her forehead. _"I'm sorry," _he cried softly into her hair. _"I'm so sorry."_

Katara looked up at him. _"What happened to her?"_

The chieftain shook his head. _"I don't know. I don't know."_

And the two stood there, crying in each other's arms.

***

**??? - ???**

Aang walked around with wide eyes, wandering through the halls of this place. The last thing he knew, he was in a hut in the Southern Water Tribe meditating, trying to escape from his problems.

Apparently he had succeeded.

But yet ... there was something familiar about this place.

That was probably because he had been here before, he realized. Now he knew where he was. He was in the Southern Air Temple! But how did he get here?

As he wandered around, he suddenly walked smack dab into someone. Someone with orange monk robes. But there shouldn't be anyone here, should there? He looked up to see ...

"Monk Gyatso?!"

The kindly monk smiled down at him. "You should watch where you're going, Aang."

Aang was stunned. "But - what ... huh?" The young Avatar looked out a window to see an unharmed Air Temple. Below, several young monks were playing ball.

"Okay, what's going on here," he vocalized.

"Whatever do you mean, Aang," Gyatso asked, confused.

"I mean, this temple is supposed to be destroyed! All of the air monks are supposed to be dead." He paused. "No offense."

Gyatso's eyebrows were raised. "_Destroyed?! _Are you sure you're feeling well, Aang? Maybe you should lie down?"

"I'm fine. I just ... I really have no idea what's going on here."

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I have a very important appointment to keep. We'll talk later. In the meantime, you should probably get some rest." Humming softly to himself, the monk took off down the hall.

Aang stood there for a moment, dumbfounded and confused. Then it struck him. He was actually seeing Gyatso! The man who raised him, was like a father to him.

A man who was now dead.

But ... there he was, alive and well.

Aang hurried off to follow him.

***

Gyatso seemed to be in a meeting with the Air Monk Council. Aang had tried following him, but he was unallowed entrance to the Council Chamber. Well, he had his ways. He remembered that there was a hole in the ceiling that he could spy from. And as he watched the scene unravel, he had a horrible sense of dejavu. This all seemed all so familiar...

"Aang needs freedom and fun," Gyatso was saying. "He needs to grow up as a normal boy."

The monk next to him humphed. "You cannot keep protecting him from his destiny," he sneered.

The elder monk sighed. "Gyatso, I know you mean well, but you are letting your affection for the boy cloud your judgment."

Gyatso leaned forward. "All I want is what is best for _him._"

"But what _we_ need is what is best for the _world_. You and Aang must be separated. The Avatar will be sent away to the Eastern Air Temple to complete his training."

Gyatso bowed his head in defeat.

And Aang knew why this seemed so familiar.

It was because this had all happened before!

Aang had been sent back in time!

***

Aang stood in his old bedroom in the Air Temple. Fate had somehow given him another chance here and now. He could correct the past. He could perhaps change the outcome. Last time he had run away from the temple. But this time...

This time he would stay.

The parchment was before him on a table. He had left a letter before. He took the piece of paper and crumpled it up. There was no point. He was going to stay and do everything in his power to prevent the massacre of his people.

But suddenly there was a cold air blasting through his room, and his lit candles blew out, shrouding the room in darkness.

And then it was illuminated in a bright light and Aang found himself staring at awe at a group of brightly shimmering figures.

Standing before him were the spirits of his past lives. Avatars Roku, Kyoshi, Kuruk and Yangchen looked down at him, and he sunk to his knees in humility. "Hello, Aang," Roku said.

"Avatar Roku," he exclaimed, excited to speak to his mentor once again. "I'm so confused! What's going on here?! Have I been sent back in time?!"

Roku nodded. "Yes Aang. You said before that you would like to change your past. You said you would have rather stayed behind at the Air Temple and protect your people. We've decided to grant you your request."

***

**Prison Cell - Night**

Father and daughter sat in their cell when suddenly, Concreto appeared at their door again. "Hey, I've brought a new cellmate for you two," he laughed before tossing a crumpled form into a corner of the cell. "You three have fun now!" And he sauntered off.

Katara peered furtively at the slowly breathing form in the corner and she gulped as it moved into a sitting position. The figure looked at her and sneered. "Hey _Sugar Queen_," Monk Guandao taunted.

_"You!" _Katara was sputtering mad. "Oh great! Of all the people we could be imprisoned with, we had to be stuck with _you_!"

"Aaaw, that hurts my feelings, Sugar Queen." He grinned eerily. He had picked the nickname up from Toph and he knew that it really got under her skin. He loved to get under her skin.

"I can't stand looking at you," she snarled.

"Then don't."

"I won't."

"Good. I'm glad"

"Well I'm glad you're glad_._"

"You know what your problem is, Sugar Queen," Guandao said.

"Oh, please tell me! I would _love_ to hear it!"

"Your problem is that you're so self-righteous and that you think everyone else is so wicked and wrong."

Katara widened her eyes. "Oh, and I suppose you're not self-righteous at all! You think that everything you do is so beyond reproach and you're the only one who knows what's good for the world. Well I have news! You haven't helped the world at all! You started the 100 Year War all for your own sick game to rule the world! Do you have any idea how much I lost during that war?!"

Guandao snorted. "What would _you_ know of loss?"

"What would I know of loss? WHAT WOULD I KNOW OF LOSS?!!! I lost my mother!" She conveniently left out the part about her mother really being Eena.

"Tough break."

"That's all you have to say?! Tough break?! You're just a cold, heartless, bitter old man! You don't care about anyone but yourself! No wonder your wife left you!"

Guandao stood up in a bolt. "Say that again," he shouted. "I dare you! Say that one more time!"

Katara got in his face and sparks practically shot out of her eyes. "Your wife left you because you're a cold, arrogant son of a !#$%."

Guandao clenched his fist tightly. Katara backed up slowly, realizing that he might blow up.

Instead he exhaled and headed back for his corner where he sat with his back up against the wall. Fuming, Katara went over to the other side of the cell and joined her father.

It was a few moments before Guandao spoke again.

"For the record, you're not the only one who's experienced loss." He then lay down on his side and immediately fell asleep, snoring loudly.

***

"What do you mean you've decided to grant my request," Aang asked.

"We're giving you a second chance, Aang. You can stay here and not run away again; or you can return to your own time. The choice is yours. But, before we allow you to make your decision, there are things you must know."

"What things?"

Avatar Yangchen spoke next. "There is a final secret, Aang. One last, final secret that puts everything into place."

Roku nodded. "There is a final mystery that the monks didn't tell you, Aang. At the time, it didn't seem so important to them - or us. But as recent events have unraveled, we realized how perfectly all the events of your life have fit together."

"What is this secret," Aang asked.

All of the Avatars turned solemn. "It has everything to do with you, Guandao, your bond ... and Ana."

"Ana? Guandao's wife? But what does she have to do with anything?"

"Everything."

"Ana is the final key," Avatar Kyoshi said. "She is the final piece that completes the puzzle."

***

**Prison Cell - Night**

Guandao was roused from his sleep as Concreto returned with two Oni troops. "Nap time is over," Concreto said as the two Oni grabbed the monk. Katara watched with cold indifference as Guandao was dragged away.

"I wonder what that was about," Hakoda said.

Guandao was taken to a large dungeon, where the Oni laid him on a table. They moved around quickly, tightly binding him to the table with leather straps. They then moved over to a large furnace, where they appeared to be superheating something.

Kahn walked briskly into the room and towered over the monk's prone form. "Hello again," he jeered.

"Anti-Avatar, Guandao nodded in affirmation.

"Are those bonds tight enough," he asked the monk.

"Don't worry," Guandao half-joked. "I won't be going anywhere."

"Oh dear," Kahn replied. "Then I guess that means that the straps aren't tight enough!" With a jerking motion, he pulled on the straps so tight that they cut into Guandao's skin. The monk let out a moan.

"What exactly do you want with me," Guandao asked. "I can't Airbend anymore - what possible threat can I pose?"

"None. But, it just so happens that you have a bond with a certain little Avatar. You'll lead him right to me."

"Okay, but I really don't get what the point is of tying me down to this table..."

Kahn smiled. "The bond between you two continues to strengthen. Do you know what that means? If you feel pain, he feels pain." The Anti-Avatar moved over to the furnace and grabbed the item that the Oni were heating up. It was a knife. Its blade glowed with intense heat which radiated with waves. "Your pain will alert the Avatar and lead him straight to me. Plus, I just get a kick out of watching people squirm. There's just something about watching the eyes of those in agony ..." He licked his lips in delight.

Guandao, meanwhile, snorted. "My life _is_ pain, Anti-Avatar. There's nothing that can really hurt me anymore."

Kahn drew in close to Guandao. "Oh no. I'm quite afraid that you _don't_ know the meaning of pain. Not yet. But I'll be more than happy to instruct you!"

***

"What do you mean that 'Ana is the key?' Key to what?"

"Aang, you must understand what happened to Ana in order to understand the events that have transpired - and are yet to occur. Ana was once married to Monk Guandao. At first the two were very happy with each other; they were quite in love. You know the story. Guandao began to become corrupted, and when Ana discovered that he planned to start a war, she was torn in two."

Avatar Yangchen was the next to speak. "Understand the pain she felt, Aang. She couldn't handle the pain of knowing what her husband was becoming. And sometimes, when the heart breaks, a person is split. Think of how a Firebender generates lightning. They split the positive and negative chi apart. The same thing happened to Ana. She split into positive and negative."

"I don't understand," Aang replied.

"Because she could't handle the pain," Kuruk explained. "She subconsciously created another personality in her mind as a way to deal with it."

"You mean she had a split personality?" The Avatars nodded in affirmation.

Kyoshi said, "Like a Firebender generates lightning, splitting positive and negative chi, Ana, unknown to her, split her personality. Her alter-ego was generated in her mind, made up of all of her negative traits. Imagine a being made up solely of anger and hatred."

"So it was like she became two people," Aang stated. "A good and a bad."

"Exactly," Yangchen said. "This new, dark Ana began to manifest itself. When she would feel the pain in her heart caused by Guandao, her dark side would take over. It would appear, wreak some havoc, and then Ana would regain control of herself. She thought she could control her dark half, but over time, her dark half began to control her."

"Her dark half was becoming increasingly violent, and Ana was losing her grip. There would be days when the dark half would oppress her completely. It even refused to identify itself as Ana. Instead, Ana's dark side began to call itself 'Eena.'"

Aang was dumbfounded.

Roku continued his explanation. "Unable to keep Eena under her authority anymore, a frightened Ana fled to the Southern Air Temple. She believed the serenity of the monks would be able to protect her from herself, and for a while they did. Her friendship with Monk Gyatso managed to suppress Eena for a while. But then Guandao returned. And he did something unimaginable.

"Filled with rage, he killed Ana. He then left to begin plotting alongside the Fire Nation. We Avatars and the rest of the world turned our attention to the increasing threat of the rapidly arming Fire Navy. Ana and Eena lay forgotten.

"But then, decades later, Ana returned. She was reincarnated."

"Who," Aang asked. "Who did she reincarnate as?"

Roku sighed. Aang wouldn't like to hear this. "She became Kya, the mother of Katara and Sokka."

The young Avatar was flabbergasted and he practically fell over. **"WHAT?!!!"**

"I knew you would be surprised. In her new life as Kya, Ana lived a happy, normal life. She married Hakoda, and enjoyed a happy, peaceful relationship that she had never known previously. All the while, Eena lay dormant, asleep. There was no trace of that wicked part in her.

"But then Kya died, sacrificing herself for her daughter. She lied to the Fire soldier, claiming to be the last Waterbender in order to protect Katara. At that point, all the building negative energy of the Avatar Spirit had achieved critical mass. Kahn had awoken, and he had his eye set on Eena. Because she was once Ana, he could delve deep into her memories. She had lived with Monk Gyatso and the Air Nomads for a while. He knew that you would be born an Airbender. So he transferred some of his chi to her, hoping he could delve into her mind and see what secrets her unconscious mind held about you. And he found out about your bond with Monk Guandao.

"After he had revived her, he recorded over her memories. They are still there - but buried deep in her subconscious. And all traces of Kya were eliminated as Eena, now awoken, resurfaced. Kya has no idea who she once was. All she knows is the pain, anger and hatred of Eena. They are no longer two distinct personalities anymore. Kya is now fully Eena, and Eena is fully Kya."

"Do you see now, Aang," Yangchen spoke up, "how this cosmic drama has played out? You say you wish you could change things, but you don't realize that some things happen for a reason. You were meant to run away that day. Every event in your life, every person you've crossed paths with on your journey were meant to be there. Everything has a purpose."

"I don't believe that," Aang replied. "I wasn't meant to abandon my people! I wasn't meant to be frozen for a hundred years as the world was torn apart! I'm sorry, but everything that happened during my journey was just accident and coincidence!"

Roku was becoming livid. "_Coincidence?! _You think everything that happened was just coincidence?

"Was it coincidence that the monks decided to send you to the Eastern Air Temple, causing you to run away?!

"Was it coincidence that a storm came out of nowhere, causing you to be frozen near the Southern Water Tribe?!

"Was it coincidence that a sudden current caused Katara and Sokka to lose control of their fishing boat and that they just happened to find you frozen in an iceberg?!

"Was it coincidence that Prince Zuko just happened to be searching for the Avatar in that exact area at that exact time?!

"Was it coincidence that you and Monk Guandao, the very man you are connected to, happened to be archrivals?!

"Was it coincidence that his wife was reincarnated as the mother of your wife?!

"Was it coincidence that she was resurrected and serves your greatest threat?!

"No Aang, these are not mindless coincidences or accidents. Every event in your life, every person you met, every step on your journey - it was all meant to happen."

Aang sunk to his knees and he had tears in his eyes. "But it's just so hard! Why couldn't I be normal?! Why couldn't I just have a happy normal existence?!"

"These are all questions we've asked ourselves," Yangchen answered. "We all felt the way you do, Aang. None of us expected to be the Avatar. None of us wanted the huge responsibity of it. We weren't the best, or the brightest of people. We were ordinary in every sense of the word. Just your average schmo, trying to live life as best we could. Yet the Avatar Spirit chose us. We did not choose it."

"Life is full of pain, Aang," Kuruk said. "Sometimes we feel love. Sometimes we lose it. Take it from me. My beloved was stolen from me by that fiend, Koh."

"And me," Roku continued. "My friendship with Fire Lord Sozin went to shambles. I would have preferred to remain friends with him, but our responsibilities sometimes far outweigh our wants."

"You could have stayed behind at the Southern Air Temple, Aang," Kyoshi responded. "But then what would have happened? Would you have met Sokka, or Zuko, or Toph, or Katara? Would you be married? Would you have fallen in love? I know you're in pain right now, but pain is part of the human experience. If you couldn't feel pain, then how would you know what pleasure feels like? If someone couldn't feel loneliness, could they enjoy company? If one couldn't feel hunger, how would he know the satisfaction of food? The negative only makes the positive that much better, Aang."

Aang looked up, tears streaming down his cheeks. "B-but Gyatso ..."

"Gyatso is still alive in you, Aang," Roku soothed. "Or have you forgotten your encounter with him during your battle with Gaundao at Ba Sing Se? He meant what he said, when he told you he would live on in your heart. As long as you hold the memory of him - cherish it - he will never truly be dead."

"But," Kuruk pointed out. "You could lose a whole lot more, Aang. I lost my wife to Koh. I'm begging you, please don't lose Katara to Kahn."

"But Kahn - he's too powerful! How do I know if I could beat him?!"

"Has that stopped you before," Kyoshi asked. "I'm quite certain you were unsure before you faced Fire Lord Ozai. I'm sure you were uncertain before you dueled Monk Guandao. Why should fear stop you now?"

"But ... he's the Anti-Avatar! He can bend all four elements!"

"That is true," admitted Roku. "Like Ana, the Avatar Spirit was once made up of both positive and negative. But in order to purify itself, it split into two halves, and thus, the Anti-Avatar was born. Kahn can do everything you can do. He is just as powerful as you.

"But, in many ways, he is far more limited than you."

"How so?"

"Because you feel love, Aang. That's what makes you human. While you are indeed the Avatar, you are also a human being. Never forget to love, Aang."

Roku reached out, and embraced the younger man. After he pulled away, he looked him deep in the eyes. "You now have a choice laid out before you. You can either stay here at the Southern Air Temple and see if you would have made a difference here, or you can choose to return to your time, and see if you can make a difference there."

Aang thought it over long and hard. It was a heart-wrenching decision, but he knew what he ultimately had to do.

"Can I at least say goodbye to Gyatso this time?"

***

**Southern Water Tribe - Night**

Sokka was quite stunned when Aang seemingly appeared out of nowhere. "What ... where did you come from?"

"I've been doing some ... soul searching," he answered sheepishly.

"Well you had all of us worried half to death."

"Sorry."

"Yea well, as long as you're feeling better."

"I am, Sokka. I really am."

"Alright, enough with the sissy mushy mushy junk. I have a date!" And he strutted out of his tent, leaving a bewildered Aang behind.

***

Suki was already waiting for Sokka at the glacier. She smiled warmly as he saw him running up towards her. "Sorry I'm late," he panted.

"Don't worry about it. What did you want to show me anyway?"

Sokka straightened up. "Wait for it. Wait for it…"

And suddenly, emerald lights shimmered on the glacier. Sokka pointed up towards the sky and Suki inhaled at the dazzling lights of the aurora. "Sokka, it's _beautiful_!"

"I have something to give you ..." He suddenly looped something around Suki's neck. She looked down to see a hastily crafted, yet love filled betrothal necklace. "Will you -."

She silenced him by crashing her lips against his. "The anwer is yes, Sokka. Yes I will marry you!"

They kissed again, and then spent the rest of the night watching the southern lights.

It was amazing. Even with all the horrors, there was still beauty in the world.

***

Aang was relaxing with Zuko and Toph when he suddenly began clutching his head. "Whatcha freaking out about, Twinkletoes," Toph asked.

The Avatar had suddenly felt such incredible pain. It was because of Guandao. Guandao was in pain and Aang could feel it too as a result of their bond. He straightened up suddenly.

"I know where Guandao and Katara are!"

Zuko was ecstatic. "You do?!"

Toph was equally excited. "Well what are we waiting around here for?! Let's go kick some Anti-Avatar tail!"

***

The gang stood atop a glacier that morning, watching the sun rise. The final battle was coming. They would rescue Katara, Hakoda, and perhaps even Guandao.

And Aang would finally duel Kahn in the final, and ultimate, face off.

Aang. Zuko. Toph. Sokka. Suki.

The fate of the world hung on the shoulders of these five young warriors.

But they were not young. Each was mature past their time.

Their actions today would see either the continued existence, or the death of, their kind.

It would be a struggle beyond anything they had ever faced before.

But they were ready for it. They were physically, emotionally and mentally ready. They would face untold horrors today, and perhaps none of them would make it through alive. But that wouldn't stop them. It never did.

It was do or die at this point.

And as these five brave young heroes marched towards the morning, the glory of their march outshone the rising sun.

_Team Avatar rides again!_

***

________________________________________________________________________


	23. Chapter 23: Apocalypto

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Avatar

________________________________________________________________________

_The end has come._

_The final checkpoint has been reached. The story of one brave young boy has reached its crux. The final line has been prepared to be written._

_In fact, it is already over. Nothing can be done to change it. Nothing can be done to prevent the deaths of some of the greatest heroes and heroines the world has ever seen._

_This is a story about love and loss, friendship and betrayal, the deaths of hopes and dreams. It is about that blurred line that separates us from our best and our worst. That fine line between man and monster._

_But though this story happened in another time, another place, the same thing is happening here, on a little dust ball called Earth. It is happening as we speak. It is happening in our countries, our neighborhoods, our very households. It is happening inside all of us. It is happening as we struggle with the darkness that lurks inside each one of us._

_This is how several millennia in the Four Nations come to a close. This is it. The sun has set on the human race._

_The darkness has come._

_The end starts now._

***

****

Fire Nation - Morning

_"Keep moving!"_

The Oni general's shout was sharp as a whip, and several people visibly flinched. Thousands of people were being forced to march in two straight lines through the Fire Nation.

For the past few days, the people had been rioting, screaming for the current dynasty of Fire Lords to back down. But then strange things started to happen.

The Fire Nation was hit with one of the worst blizzards it had ever experienced in a thousand years. Most people had no idea what was happening. It never snowed here - it was the Fire Nation after all. Few understood that it was the power of the Anti-Avatar that was causing nature itself to spiral out of control.

Then the Oni struck. Scores of them swept across the defenseless Fire Nation. The Fire army, not used to the frigid cold, was ill prepared for the battle hardened Oni warriors. In short, they were beaten senseless. Afterwards, the Oni began rounding up the Fire Nation - civilians, nobility, none were exempt. There were pleadings, and tears and cries for mercy.

There would be none given.

Then the Oni began setting up what they called "internment camps." That was where they were marching to. The people were going to be placed in these camps. Everyone knew that these so called camps were actually deathtraps. They were going there to be slaughtered like animals.

So now they had a choice. They could either die in these camps, or refuse to go and die immediately. There were some who opted for the second choice. As for the rest, they wanted to live for as long as possible. So they marched themselves along in the freezing snow, with these Oni taskmasters shouting orders at them.

"Hurry up!"

Loi moved as fast as he possibly could. In front of him were Azula and Mai. The Royal Family had been the first ones targeted. Azula turned her head, so she could see Loi out of her peripheral. "Are you alright," she asked quietly.

"I'm more concerned about you and Mai."

"We're alright." Azula sighed. "What do you think, Loi? Any chance of getting out of this alive?"

"If we could Firebend, maybe," he admitted. Everyone's hands had been bound with a strange, fiery handcuff that negated Firebending. They were very similar to the fiery bars that had once held the Avatar prisoner in another dimension. "We just have to believe in Aang."

"Do you really think the Avatar can stop this," she asked.

There was the sound of a scuffle, and an elderly man had fallen. Everyone watched in horror as an Oni grabbed him by the collar. "Get up," he screamed in the poor man's face.

"C-can't ... So cold ..."

"Get up!"

The man struggled to rise to his feet, only to fall back down.

The Oni had had enough. He raised a giant club and brought it full force down on the man's skull. There was a sickening crack, and the man laid still, blood pooling around his head, staining the white snow on the ground crimson. A collective gasp rose from the crowd. The Oni looked at the rest of the prisoners.

"Keep moving!"

Loi turned his head away from the disturbing scene, a small tear leaking out of the corner of his eye. He looked at Azula sadly and said, "In answer to your question, yes, I do believe Aang can end this all."

"How can you be so sure?"

Taking a last glance at the poor old man, he replied, _"Because I have to keep hoping ..."_

***

****

Southern Water Tribe - Morning

"There is absolutely nothing there!" Sokka was standing in one of the tribal huts and had a map lain out before him. The rest of Team Avatar, along with the Order of the White Lotus and several Sun Tzu warriors were observing the map.

"I'm telling you," Aang replied. "That's where they are. I can feel it."

"Oh, you can feel it," Sokka exclaimed. He pointed furiously at the map before him. "Look! According to this map, there is absolutely nothing there! Just plain ocean!"

"But my bond ... I can sense Guandao's position. I'm telling you, that's where he is!"

Sokka threw his hands up in the air. "You're hopeless ...!"

"Actually," one of the Sun Tzu warriors volunteered. "Our spies indicate that there is a massive Oni force marshalling there. Innumerable ships - and an even greater amount of infantry. If there was just empty ocean there, why would they all be congregating in that particular spot?"

"I agree," Iroh said solemnly. "There are many lands in the world that have yet to be charted. Just because something does not appear on a map, doesn't mean that it doesn't exist."

Sokka was sputtering. "B-b-but ..."

"The choice is ultimately Aang's," Zuko replied. He looked at the bald monk. "What do you think, Aang?"

"I say we go for it. My bond with Guandao ... it's telling me that there's something there. And if Guandao is there, Kahn is sure to be there as well. If I can defeat Kahn, I can stop this. Stop all of this."

Sokka slammed his hand down on the map. "Even if you're right, everyone's overlooking something!" All eyes were on him now. "We're going to have to fight our way through literally thousands of Oni ships. Then, even if there's land there, we're going to have to go through twice as many infantry! The way I figure it, between the Sun Tzu and our own Water Tribe warriors, we've only got about two thousand men! How's that for odds?"

Toph punched her hand into her fist. "Bring 'em on!"

"And that is why I've called for some back up," Iroh announced. Everyone paused to look at the old man. He cleared his throat and began to explain. "Just before the Oni attacked the Southern Water Tribe, I had a feeling that we might need some ... help. So I sent some messenger hawks to some people in the Earth Kingdom. In fact, they should be arriving here within an hour or two."

Sokka placed his hands on his hips. "And what help would this be?"

"A few old acquaintances of yours."

Aang raised his eyebrows. "Acquaintances?"

***

****

Island - Afternoon

Kahn looked out a window of this crumbling old castle, and took in the brilliant sun. This place - it held such intense spiritual magic. No one could imagine how old this island was - or the history behind it. Its history was dark and brutal. It suited Kahn well.

As he stood contemplating, a voice behind him suddenly caught his attention.

_"Who am I?"_

The Anti-Avatar slowly turned around to see Eena standing in the doorway, a look of disquiet marking her face. "What do you mean?"

"Who am I," she repeated.

"You are Eena, my right hand and soon empress of the new world I intend to build. After, of course, I destroy this old world. Imagine, a new world of the Oni. And you and I shall rule over them."

"Let me rephrase the question. Who did I used to be?"

That question took Kahn aback quite a bit. "You are who you always were."

Eena bit her lip. She wasn't so sure. She was beginning to distrust her master, especially after meeting that young Waterbender. Plus, her visions were increasing and becoming more real and distinct.

Kahn seemed to understand. "It's that girl, isn't it?" Eena bowed her head. Her silence was practically an admission. "She's a clever little witch, Eena. It's quite ingenious of her to place false memories into your head, to make you doubt yourself!"

"But ... she said ... she seemed so-!"

"Eena, how could you allow yourself to be tricked like this? Can't you see how she's manipulating you? Twisting your feelings around? She'll destroy you!"

"What must I do, master?"

"You must destroy her before she destroys you."

"You want me to kill her?"

"All in good time, Eena. She must remain alive for the next few hours, but mark my words - the proper time to kill her will present itself. And you must have the strength to do what must be done. I will not tolerate any more weakness from you."

Eena bowed low and backed out of the room. "As you wish, master..."

Kahn returned to the window to see dark, broiling storm clouds begin to block out the sun.

Today would mark his final victory. He would finally crush the Avatar - his weak half - and would reign as the supreme being forever.

***

****

Southern Water Tribe - Afternoon

"I can't believe they actually called all you guys!" Aang's eyes shone with excitement as he watched several old friends descend a ramp from a large ship parked at one of the tribe's new harbors.

"We would have been here sooner," Haru explained as he embraced the Avatar. "But General Iroh's messenger hawk ran late."

"Time is just an illusion," Aang heard a voice say. He looked up to see a man with a large belly.

"Huu!" He rushed over and hugged the burly Swampbender. The other Swampbenders, Tho and Due were lurking behind him.

Coming in behind them were Teo and the Mechanist, who was carrying a bunch of rolled up blueprints in his hands. He waved his hand filled with several wooden fingers, beaming widely.

And bringing up the rear was the Boulder and the Hippo.

"This is great," Sokka yelled. "This is just like the invasion!"

"It still isn't enough," Zuko lamented. "Sure these guys may be tough, and smart and whatever else, but the truth is, we're still far outnumbered!"

"Well ... we just have to have hope," Aang replied.

Iroh raised a finger. "Hope. And a strategy!"

***

****

Cell - Afternoon

Katara languished in her cell with Hakoda, who was taking a nap, and Guandao, who was staring blankly at a wall. The monk looked worse for wear, and Katara didn't want to imagine what horrors he had been subjected to.

She didn't have time to mull it over as the door to her cell was flung open and two Oni appeared on the sides, flanking it. And then Kahn himself walked in and kneeled down before Katara. Hakoda stirred from his sleep and Guandao watched with faint interest.

"What do you want," spat Katara.

The Anti-Avatar smiled. "Your husband will be coming here soon."

Katara grinned. "Then you should be worried."

"I should. But I'm not. Because you see, I now have a large piece of leverage to use against him."

"What do you mean?"

Smirking, Kahn snapped his fingers and the two Oni grabbed Katara and pinned her up against the wall. She struggled in their clawed grip, but to no avail. Kahn moved in close to Katara and placed two fingers on her forehead and on her neckline.

Hakoda and Guandao both had to shield their eyes from the blinding light that flashed across the room.

***

****

Southern Water Tribe - Afternoon

"Attention everyone! Attention!" Iroh stood before a large assembled crowd made up of the gang, Water Tribe soldiers and the black clad Sun Tzu warriors. The general was pacing back and forth in front of a large chart on top of a hastily built platform.

"Our last chance to bring peace to this world has come. Our spies have reported that an immense Oni fleet is converging near what was formerly thought to be an isolated expanse of sea. Our intelligence indicates that there is in fact a large island in that area. This island doesn't appear on any of our maps - my guess is someone wanted to keep it hidden. It is apparent that the Oni fleet is protecting it. The Avatar, due to his bond with Monk Guandao, has sensed his presence on that island. That can mean only one thing - the Anti-Avatar is there as well."

A murmur rose from the crowd. "So what do we do about it?"

"We need to get the Avatar to that island. Then he confronts the Anti-Avatar and puts an end to this madness once and for all."

"But how do you expect us to get through that fleet," came a protest from the crowd.

"That's where we come in," the Mechanist announced, standing up. He flipped several pages on the chart, pointing excitedly. "During the invasion of the Fire Nation on the Day of Black Sun, we used several underwater vessels - I call them submarines - to sneak past their ships! We'll do the same here! We'll sneak underneath the entire Oni navy unnoticed!"

"Okay, but then what happens when we hit land," Sokka objected. "What happens when we're out in the open and we happen to cross paths with a bunch of Oni?"

"We're ready to do our part," the Boulder exclaimed.

"We'll fight to the very end," Iroh said. "I would be honored to die fighting for the Avatar." He pointed at Aang, Zuko, Toph, Sokka and Suki. "You five are the ones who ultimately have to bring balance. While we stave off the Oni, you must rescue Katara, Hakoda and Guandao."

"Aaaw, why do we have to risk our necks to save Guandao," Sokka groaned.

"Because of his bond to Aang," Iroh explained. "We don't fully understand the nature of this bond and if something happens to Guandao, we don't know how it will affect Aang as a result."

"Don't worry, we'll save them all," Toph said. "Besides, Aang's the one who's gonna have it the hardest. He's ultimately the one who's got to bring down Kahn."

Aang gulped and nodded. "I guess...""Does everyone understand our assignment," Iroh asked. Everyone cheered in affirmation. "The fate of the whole world depends on us today. If our world is to have a future, we must fight with everything we have. Remember - this isn't like when we fought against Fire Lord Ozai. This isn't like when we fought against Monk Guandao. Back then, we were merely fighting for freedom. We were oppressed by tyranny. But now ... now our very race is being exterminated like vermin. Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom, Water Tribe - those things don't matter anymore! Those things that used to divide us - where we were born, what elements we could bend - they don't matter! When it comes down to it, we are all the same! We are human! And now our very race - not just one nation, but all of us - we've been targeted for extinction!

"This isn't about fighting for our freedom.

"It's about fighting for our right to exist as a race!

"And so when we go out there today, as all Four Nations join hands together as one, remember the reasons why you're fighting."

And everyone cheered. They were ready for war.

And then the earth began to quake.

"What's going on," Aang shrieked.

"Something big is happening below us," Toph answered.

And suddenly, the mountains in the distance began to spew fire. Everyone was in shock.

"Volcanoes," Sokka asked in disbelief. "Here in the South Pole?! But there aren't supposed to be any active ones anywhere near here!"

Aang's eyes were downcast as he watched the lava in the distance. "It's starting. Kahn is causing even nature itself to break down." And when he looked up, he had a look of grim determination on his face. "We don't have much time..."

***

****

Internment Camp - Somewhere in the Fire Nation - Afternoon

Azula shifted her weight uncomfortably from foot to foot. Her wrists and ankles were both bound in chains and she stood amidst a large group of other prisoners. Loi and Mai were next to her as they watched an Oni official address them.

"Hello everyone. I am the official Warden here and as such, let me be the first to welcome you to your new ... home." He flashed a toothy grin. "During your stay here, you will be required to do some pretty heavy labor. The elderly, sick and children are not exempt. There will be no excuses for not working. And those of you lazy bones out there - well, it is the official policy of the Oni that unproductive members of society must be removed - **permanently**."

There was a collective gulp from the crowd. "Now, for those of you who are not going to be a problem, you should know what kind of work you'll be doing. We've built many underground tunnels here. You'll be required to mine precious metals, which will then be crafted into new and powerful weapons of war for the Oni. You'll work sixteen hours a day. You'll have only six hours to sleep - the other two hours will be yours to do with what you wish."

Everyone groaned. "Come one," someone from the crowd shouted. "That's ridiculous! You can't possibly expect us to be able to handle that kind of workload!"

Many people gasped at this bold man's audacity. The Oni Warden frowned and raised his hand. Suddenly, an Oni archer perched on a ledge above fired an arrow straight into the man's chest. He was dead before he even hit the ground. The Warden had a look of satisfaction on his face.

"Anyone else wish to elaborate on what he said?" They all shook their heads at once. "Good. Oh, and I certainly hope no one is foolish enough to attempt to escape. Death will come swiftly to those who are." His eyes fell on the man lying dead on the crowd, an arrow sticking out of his chest.

Azula had a really bad feeling as the Oni guards led them to small dormitories - or, more appropriately, prison cells. She got the feeling that after the prisoners were done "working", they were all going to be slaughtered anyway...

***

****

Southern Water Tribe – Afternoon

The submarines had been prepped and were now ready to go. There were four in total, and they would be guided by Waterbenders inside. Appa had already been loaded up in the lead sub. Aang watched sadly as dozens of nervous men climbed aboard. He felt awful watching their pale faces. They all knew this could well be their last day on earth.

Aang was determined to make sure it wasn't. They were going to get through this with as little bloodshed as possible.

Sokka joined the young monk as they watched. "Everything's ready," he stated somberly. "We'll be ready to cast off in about ten minutes."

"What do you think Sokka," Aang asked all of a sudden.

"About what?"

"About today! Do you really think we have a chance of winning?"

"I – I suppose so. The odds are heavily stacked against us … but I guess there's a chance." A slight chance.

"Listen, Sokka." His eyes were downcast, and Sokka could have sworn he saw tears in the monk's eyes. "This may very well be the last time we see each other, and if something happens to one of us -."

"Stop right there, Aang!" There was a fire in his eyes. "I don't want to hear any talk like that! We will make it through this alive!"

"But if we don't, I just want you to know … you've been like a brother to me. You've been with me from the very beginning, and I want to thank you for everything. Thank you for all of your jokes, all of your bright ideas. Thank you just plain being there. Even when things got tough, you were always right there beside me."

"No, Aang. I should be thanking you. We all should be. Remember that day on the dock at Ba Sing Se after you defeated Monk Guandao? Remember what I said then?"

Aang shrugged.

"I told you that you were the one that helped all of us. Not just in battle." He pointed at his chest. "You helped all of us in here. Me, Katara, Toph, Zuko … we all would have been lost without you. Without you, who knows where we would be right now … or what we would be."

Sokka placed his hand on the Avatar's shoulder and looked him squarely in the eyes. "You've done so much for us, Aang. You've saved my life on countless occasions. And … I hope … when the time comes … I can repay the favor!"

Aang's eyes were welling up. "Thank you, Sokka. That really means a lot to me."

"It meant a lot to all of us," a voice came from behind them. The two whirled around to see Zuko, Toph and Suki walking towards them. "We didn't mean to eavesdrop," said Zuko sheepishly. "But Sokka is right on! We all feel the same way he does!"

"That's right, Twinkletoes," Toph added. Her face softened in an unusually tender moment for her. "We would follow you to the ends of the earth… Wherever you go, we'll be right there beside you!"

"I think I feel a group hug coming on," Suki announced.

The five friends warmly embraced each other.

This could very well be the last time they saw each other.

Any one of them could be lost.

And so they had to make every second with each other count.

"Yoo-hoo," they heard Iroh call. "Final boarding call."

The group withdrew themselves from each others embrace. Toph was trying to cover up the blush she knew was crawling up around her cheeks.

And they made their way for the docked submarines.

Sokka, however, lagged behind.

Noticing this, Aang asked "Is something wrong?"

"It's just … there's been something nagging me …"

"What's the matter?"

"Well, remember that Oni we captured? Uh, what was his name … Garlic?"

"You mean Grog?"

"Yea, that's it. I haven't seen him around. In fact, I haven't seen him since this morning."

And Aang felt like everything was crashing down around him. "Oh no…"

***

****

Oni Fleet – Flagship Bridge – Afternoon

"He must really think we're stupid," the Oni Admiral sneered. "To think that they could just sneak underneath us, unnoticed!"

Grog stood before the Admiral, a mischievous grin plastered on his face. He had overheard everything – all of the enemies' plans … everything. He then managed to slip away, while they were too busy plotting to notice. He met up with a small Oni scout ship that was monitoring the waters of the South Pole, and once he had told them that he had important information about the Avatar, they brought him here.

The Admiral was delighted that Grog had known so much, and had quickly promoted him to Captain of one of the vessels in the fleet. Captain Grog smirked and asked, "What are you going to do about it?"

The Admiral chuckled. "When the Avatar and his friends arrive here, they're going to be in for a few … _surprises_." And a malicious grin spread across both his face and Grog's.

***

****

Internment Camp – Fire Nation – Afternoon

Azula wiped the dirt, sweat and grime from her face; then she picked up her pickaxe and went back to work, mining for raw materials. The Oni had removed the shackles of the laborers so that they could work. Besides, after seeing the fate of that one man earlier this afternoon, the Oni were confident that no one would try to escape.

But it was so sweltering hot down in these dark, dank caves. And it was cramped too, with literally hundreds of other workers. No one complained either. They were too afraid to. Dozens of Oni taskmasters stood guard, carrying whips and large, scary weapons.

The Princess noticed the lady working beside her struggling with her work. Her moves were lethargic and she was panting heavily. Each worker had been supplied with a small flask of water – barely even a swallow. And they had to ration it well. The old woman moved for her flask and opened her dry mouth. No water came out. She shook her flask furiously, but still nothing. And she was already beginning to look faint.

"Here, have some of mine," Azula offered. The woman beamed excitedly, and she took a small swig from the Princess' flask.

_"Thank you," _she panted.

One of the Oni, however, seemed to have noticed this small act of kindness. And no act of kindness goes unpunished.

"What are you doing," he demanded. "Why did you give her some of your water?!"

"She's thirsty. And elderly … look at her. Her health is very poor!"

With a large claw, the Oni grabbed the insolent girl by the throat and slammed her against the wall. Azula winced as her back slammed against the rock, and she gagged as his clawed fingers began crushing her trachea.

"I'm going to say this only once, so listen closely. We've given everyone an equal share of water. That should be enough for all you prissy humans. You are not to share, do you understand?!"

"But she was dying! I really don't see what the harm -."

She was silenced as he slammed her up against the wall again. This time her head cracked against the wall and she saw stars. "Everyone gets the same portion of water! If that woman is so weak that she can't last on what we gave her, then she deserves to die!"

He gave her throat one last squeeze for emphasis before he released her and moved back to stand guard. Azula touched the back of her head and felt a few droplets of sticky blood.

Meanwhile, the old woman moved over to her, to tend to her head. "Thank you for standing up for me."

Azula managed a small smile. "I couldn't do nothing."

"Those Oni … they're really monsters – both inside and out." Azula flinched at the word "monster." There was a time when Azula was just as cold and heartless as the Oni. Seeing now, what that kind of rage does to a person, she was glad she was free of it.

**"Hey!!!"** That same Oni was seething. **"Stop talking and get back to work!!!"**Eyes widening, both Azula and the old woman picked up their pickaxes and began furiously working at the wall.

***

Four submarines bubbled through the sea. These submarines had been "salvaged" by the Mechanist, but they looked like they were held together by merely paper clips and broken dreams. Sokka couldn't imagine how they would even move.

But looks can be deceiving as he soon found out. The submarines actually worked quite well, and he watched as Huu, Tho and Due used Waterbending to accelerate his submarine through the water. The other three were being powered by Waterbenders from the Southern Water Tribe.

Sokka and the rest of the gang watched through a small view screen in the front of the vessel at all the different kinds of fish that swam past. This was quite interesting for him.

Toph was slumped over in a corner, not feeling well. _"Are we there yet…?"_

"Almost," answered Aang. "I can feel Guandao's presence getting nearer and nearer. We must be getting close."

Everyone waited with nervous anticipation.

Suddenly, one of the Sun Tzu warriors announced, "There's an island about a couple miles away."

Aang nodded. "That's the place." He gave Sokka a mocking look. _"Told you."_"There's also an innumerable amount of Oni ships – we're floating underneath them now."

Everyone looked out the windows of the sub to see the huge, dark shapes of Oni battleships floating above them. There were so many…

"Have they spotted us," Aang asked nervously.

"I don't know. It doesn't appear that they have."

"Well, we can't be too careful. Warn the other subs to proceed slowly."

He looked out a view port to see a submarine next to them. The Mechanist gave him thumbs up from next door. The monk returned the gesture.

Things were actually going very well. Maybe they would get through this unnoticed after all…

***

"Status report," the Oni Admiral demanded.

"A small team of underwater vessels have slipped past the outer vestiges of the fleet. They're slipping past the second wave as we speak."

"Are our little 'surprises' ready?"

"Yes sir. They've just been deployed not even two minutes ago."

The Admiral grinned. "Good. The Avatar and his friends won't make it much further."

***

"I can't believe this," Sokka exclaimed. "This is actually going better than I expected! We might actually get through this!"

"Yea, well, don't count your lion turtles before they hatch," Zuko warned.

"Come on! What can possibly go wrong?"

One of the Sun Tzu addressed Sokka. "You better take a look at this…"

"Oh, what is it?"

The answer appeared in the view port. Before them was a forest of round, black spheres. They appeared to be made of metal and they were just … floating underwater. Sokka scratched his head. "What the heck are those things?!"

The Sun Tzu looked at him. "You're the chieftain. What are your orders? Should we sail through them?"

The young man bit his lower lip nervously. They had come this far … And if they didn't stop Kahn today, then that would be it. There would be no hope left.

Finally, "We have no choice. We have to sail through them. And try your best not to hit those things. We don't know what they are, and there's no telling what'll happen if we hit one of them."

"Yes, sir."

And the four submarines began navigating through the forest of black orbs.

***

****

Internment Camp – Fire Nation – Afternoon/Evening

All of the workers trudged back to their cells, tired, sweaty and grimy. Their muscles ached and their stomachs growled. Their shifts were over and they were now required to return to their cells. They would have two hours to themselves before lights out.

Azula and Mai were roughly forced into their cell together. Mai lay down on her rock hard cot, sighing. "Well, I guess it can't get much worse than this."

Azula, meanwhile, was pacing about the room. "This sucks! There has got to be a way to get out of here!"

"I say we wait it out," Mai replied. "Who knows, maybe Aang will win after all."

"Well, I for one refuse to wait around like a lump! I'm going to figure out a way to get out of here!"

"I wouldn't make any waves. You saw what happened to that guy earlier. And then how that Oni beat you up for giving that woman some water! These guys are ruthless."

The Fire Princess frowned. "Mai, you disappoint me. You, me and Ty Lee used to be up for _any _mission." She was counting off her fingers. "Hunting the Avatar, taking over the Earth Kingdom – you weren't afraid then."

"That's not true. It's just that I was more afraid of you than anything else."

Azula smirked. Yes, she knew how to instill fear in others. She still could frighten and manipulate … but she did it less often now. She realized you don't need to manipulate your friends to get loyalty.

However, she was determined to get the heck out of here. And when Azula made up her mind, nothing could change it. So, she peeked her head out the window of the prison door to catch a glimpse of the Oni guarding her cell. What she saw almost made her crack up.

The Oni took a quick glance around to see if anyone was watching, before reaching into his pocket and withdrawing a small, stuffed toy. _"Oh, Mr. Fuzzy-Wuzzy, I love you."_The sound of Azula clearing her throat caused the guard to perk up and stuff "Mr. Fuzzy-Wuzzy" back in his pocket and stand straight.

"Guard," she said in a nauseatingly sweet tone. "May I use the restroom? I tried to go before, but the other guards wouldn't let me."

"Why should I let you out of your cell?"

She raised her eyebrows. "Mr. Fuzzy-Wuzzy," she answered suggestively. "I'm sure your friends would love to hear all about him…"

"O.k.!" There was a panicky tone in his voice. He opened the door and let her out. "Five minutes! That's all you have. One second more and this entire facility will be on high alert! And when the guards find you, they won't intend to take you back alive."

"I understand." And she moved past him and headed towards the restrooms.

When she was sure she was out of sight, she darted in the other direction – towards the mining tunnels. Ever since she had been put to work in there, she had an idea burrowing through in the back of her mind. She reached the round entrance into the mines – without any light, it was pitch black inside.

She lit a small ball of blue flame in her hand, enlightening her surroundings. The mine appeared to go on for miles, and she wasn't sure how far or deep it went. One thing she was sure about was that these mines could prove to be their salvation.

The only problem was finding a way to release all the prisoners. They would then have to get past all the Oni guards. She doubted they would be able to sneak to past all of them. They would ultimately have to fight their way through.

But, perhaps if they got into the mines, they would have a chance at escape.

And so she turned around and began to head back to her cell.

When she heard footsteps, she pressed herself hard against a wall. Two Oni soldiers were conversing just down the hall. They were laughing.

"That is too funny! Aaaw, those humans have no idea what's coming, do they?"

"Not at all! I must say, Kahn must really hate humans to go through with this plan. Everything that was set up – it's so elaborate! You remember the drill, right?"

"Yea. Tomorrow morning we let all the humans out of their cells. We allow them to think that we're putting them to work. And then…" He traced a line across his neck with his finger. His partner chuckled.

"Really, we don't need them anymore. They've mined more than enough minerals to engineer new weapons. But there's one final element that Kahn wanted to add."

"And what's that."

What the man said next sent chills up Azula's spine.

"Humans."

"Humans? I don't get it."

"Tomorrow morning, we don't lead them to the mines. We lead them to weapons manufacturing plant. And then we drive them all alive into the molten lead pits. And out of the combination of molten lead and human flesh, we'll create a whole arsenal of weapons."

"Wow," his companion laughed. "Kahn's got a really disturbed mind, doesn't he?"

"You can say that. And the best part is all of the internment camps across the world will do the same thing at the same time tomorrow morning. By tomorrow afternoon, the entire human race will be extinct!"

"And that leaves a fresh new world – for the Oni!"

And the two joined each other in laughter.

Azula felt ready to throw up.

She had heard enough. They had to get out tonight!

So she headed back to her cell, where her Oni guard was waiting impatiently for her. "It's about time! Get your butt back in that cell!" Nodding, the Princess headed for the door, but she stumbled and bumped shoulders with the guard.

"Watch it," he growled.

"Sorry."

And he slammed the door in her face.

Mai was studying Azula interestedly. "Are you o.k.? You look even paler than me!"

"I … I heard something."

"What?"

Azula lowered her voice to a whisper. _"Tomorrow morning, the Oni plan to murder all of us at the same time."_And Mai's face took on a new shade of pale. "We have to get out of here. I sure hope you have a plan."

Azula nodded. She did have a bargaining chip. It would help put the first phase of her plan into action.

She reached into her pocket and took out that stupid stuffed toy she had nabbed from that guard.

"Mr. Fuzz-Wuzzy," she laughed.

***

Everyone held on tight to whatever they could get their hands on as the four subs tried to navigate through the hordes of ominous black orbs. The three Swampbenders struggled to push the vessels along and dodge these repulsive balls at the same time. Everyone held their breaths – there was no telling what might happen if they made contact with one of them. Sokka had his eyes half covered.

Aang stared out the window as the other three submarines followed suit. He gasped hard as one of them had a narrow miss. The Waterbenders on board had come so close to striking one of the balls. Utilizing some quick bending, they were able to just miss.

Aang exhaled quickly. This was becoming more dangerous. The more time they spent here, the more likely one of the subs were to collide into one of these orbs.

And then it happened.

The sub picking up the rear grazed the surface of one of the orbs with a small _TING!_What occurred next seemed to happen in slow motion. Aang saw the explosion. It lit up the ocean floor with an intense light. And the last sub was consumed in it. Aang felt a tugging at his heart for all those on board.

He knew that that was probably the beginning of their casualties today.

But something worse was happening.

As the explosion grew, all of the other orbs – mines, he realized now – began to detonate.

The entire area surrounding them was turning into one giant underwater inferno.

**BOOM!!!**

**BOOM!!!**

**BOOM!!!**

Mine after mine detonated and the explosions were getting nearer to the other three subs. If they didn't do something now, they would all be toast.

Literally.

And Aang whirled around and shouted at the Swampbenders and the Sun Tzu Warrior behind the navigation wheel. "We have to move!!!"

***

The Oni Admiral grinned as he watched the explosion spread underwater. The Avatar and his motley gang were done. There was no way they would be able to get out of the blast radius in time. They were trapped behind the growing explosion behind them, and still thousands of floating mines in front of them that hadn't gone off yet.

The only route the Avatar had left was to take the subs up to the surface.

Up to where the entire fleets of Oni ships were waiting.

There would be no getting out of this alive today.

***

"Up, up," Aang was shouting. "We have to move up!!!"

The explosions were continuing, and now, even the mines in front of them were beginning to go off. Huu, Due, and Tho reversed the direction of their arm movements. The next thing anyone knew, the nose of the submarine turned upward and they were being propelled to the surface.

The other two subs followed suit.

Below them, the explosion grew in intensity and size, and the resulting shockwaves served to send them flying upwards faster, like a cork shot out of a bottle. The three craft flew up out of the water, into the air, and then landed on top of the ocean's surface. The Waterbenders stopped bending, allowing the subs to float on the top of the water.

Both Sokka and Toph were holding on to each other, hyperventilating. "You call that navigating," she spat. "Next time, _I'm _driving! And Snoozles, you can let go of me now!" She pushed the babbling boy off of her.

"Looks like the other two subs got out alright," one of the Sun Tzu Warriors observed.

"What about the one that got engulfed in the explosion," Aang asked quickly. "Are there any chance of survivors?!" He knew it was a fool's hope, but he had to ask anyway.

The Sun Tzu shook his head. _"I'm afraid not…"_Aang cursed under his breath.

"Yea well, we got bigger problems," Zuko pointed out. They looked out of their view screens to see the entire Oni fleet surrounding them and closing in. Now that they were above water, they were perfectly exposed.

***

The Oni Admiral was in his glory as he watched the scene from his flagship. Literally thousands of Oni soldiers were converged on the sides of their ships, pointing large crossbows at the three subs. Heavy ballista armaments were brought out on the decks of the ships, ready to launch some heavy attacks. Massive boulders were placed in the ballistas and lit on fire, ready to launch.

A lieutenant approached the Admiral. "Sir, we have them surrounded. What are your orders? Should we send warriors aboard to capture them?"

The Admiral raised his hand. "That won't be necessary. We're _not_ taking prisoners. We aim to kill." He turned his attention to his troops. "Open fire!"

***

"Alright," Aang asked. "What now?"

Iroh's face was solemn as he made his next statement. "We make our final stand here."

Everyone gulped. This was it.

Iroh turned to Aang. "You must get on your bison and get to that island. We'll divide their attention, try to keep the bulk of their forces off your back."

"But … but …" Aang didn't know what to say. "You'll all be slaughtered…"

Iroh nodded. "Yes. There is a good chance that none of us will survive today. But you … you are our only shot. You are the only hope of defeating Kahn and ending all of this."

"But … I'm the Avatar. If anyone should be risking their lives for anyone else, it should be me!"

Iroh placed his hand on Aang's shoulder. "And you already have. You put your life on the line so many times for us. And we have to return the favor. If we must repay you with our own blood, then so be it."

The Sun Tzu Warriors were already opening the hatch to the submarines and emerging, preparing for the battle.

"It has been an honor serving you, Avatar Aang," Iroh said. He turned to the rest of the gang. "And you … you must go along with him. He will need your help before the day is done."

Zuko nodded. "Yes Uncle." There were tears in his eyes.

And Iroh leaped out of the hatch.

***

The Oni watched with calm pleasure as the first of the ballista opened fire on the submarines. This would be the easiest victory any of them had ever seen.

Suddenly, the flaming rock that they had fired turned to dust in midair.

The Admiral was in a fit. "What?!"

Standing atop one of the subs were Earthbenders – The Boulder and The Hippo. They had stopped the attack in midair, using their bending.

And suddenly, dozens of black clad warriors joined them. The Sun Tzu. The Admiral gritted his teeth. The Sun Tzu were legendary warriors. They had once been devoted followers of Monk Guandao, until they had pledged their allegiance to the Avatar.

And on top of that, Iroh and several members of the Order of the White Lotus where there. So were several Swampbenders.

Huu turned to Tho and Due, gave them a thumbs up, before he dove into the water. The two brothers shrugged.

The Admiral was raging. "Enough of this! Kill them all now!!!"

The Oni raised their crossbows and fired simultaneously. The sky was momentarily darkened by the amount of arrows being launched.

The Sun Tzu took front lines aboard the top of the subs, drawing all kinds of large thick shields. These warriors were known for their skills in stealth, fighting and accuracy. The speed with which their collapsible shields were out was blinding. There was a steady, _DING, DING, DING, _as the arrows bounced harmlessly off of the shields.

And the Sun Tzu made their move next.

As one, they leaped with incredible speed and distance. They were able to close the gap between the subs and the Oni flagship with ease. Instantaneously, they had drawn their weapons and went to town on the Oni troops aboard.

Iroh led the rest of the group, as they managed, with some difficulty, to get from the subs aboard the Oni flagship.

The fighting was fast and intense as the Sun Tzu clashed with seemingly endless scores of enemies. The Oni from nearby vessels swung across to land on the deck of the flagship.

But the Sun Tzu, devoting themselves to nothing less than perfection in combat, were actually quite worthy opponents for the Oni. But the Oni were known for their brutality and ruthlessness. In a matter of moments the deck was littered with the bodies of both Oni and Sun Tzu.

Suddenly, there was a large splash from the water as a colossal form emerged from the depths. There was a pause in the fighting, as a giant monster that appeared to be made of seaweed appeared.

It was Huu, bending the water in the seaweed together, to create an almost indestructible creature.

And the fighting started again.

***

****

Island – Evening

Kahn watched with satisfaction from the roof of the island's castle. In the distance, he could hear the sounds of battle and see giants balls of fire explode.

The battle had begun. He smirked.

No doubt the Avatar and his little fan club were on their way here this very second. They would come for Katara, Hakoda and Guandao. That was all well and good. Kahn had wanted to lead the Avatar here anyway. He would be arriving in only a matter of time.

But while he waited, he might as well spice things up a little. He had been working on a new trick that he had invented.

He knew that water could be drawn out of thin air. With much practice, he would be able to bend the atmosphere.

What he had planned would make the battle out there much more interesting.

He called it, "Stormbending."

He raised his hands and concentrated, squeezing his eyes shut. The evening sky began to darken as the cumulus clouds began to grow high into the atmosphere and turn an ominous dark grey. Storm clouds.

He curled his fingers, and droplets of rain began pouring out. The winds howled and screeched, and the oceans began to turn violent.

The battle raging at sea was about to grow a lot more exciting.

***

"O.k., can someone please tell me why it got dark all of a sudden? And why it started raining?" Sokka was watching the sky in amazement at the storm that had appeared out of seemingly nowhere.

"I don't know," Toph scowled. "Why do you always have to question everything going on around you?!"

"Keep you guys stop arguing," Aang yelled from Appa's head. "We have bigger things to worry about!"

He, Sokka, Suki, Toph, Zuko and Haru were riding above on Appa. They had several miles to go before they reached the island. And stretching that entire distance below them, were literally thousands of Oni ships.

So Aang had taken Appa up higher into the atmosphere to avoid them, but with the appearance of this sudden storm, it would be impossible to fly that high.

Unable to fly that far up in the atmosphere, he had to take Appa lower. But that presented the previous problem.

They were now in range of the Oni fleet's ballista arrays. And the next thing he knew, literally hundreds of flaming boulders were launched into the sky at him. "Appa, yip-yip," he yelled.

The bison roared as Aang pulled left and right on his reigns, dodging the earthen fireballs. Toph and Haru went to work trying to implode as many as they could. But that wasn't even enough.

There were just too many to dodge and destroy.

Then, suddenly, Appa let out a roar of pain. He had been struck in the underside by a fireball. The next thing anyone knew, they were descending fast – straight towards the raging seas.

"Appa!!!" Aang was distraught. "Come on, buddy!!! Pull up!!! **Pull up!!!**"

The bison gained a look of determination in his eye at the sound of Aang's voice, and just before they crashed into the waves, he reversed direction, ascending high and fast.

And more fireballs came.

The bison twisted and turned, darting through the endless streams of attacks. And the poor animal was struck again in the belly. He moaned, and his cries of pain cut deep into everyone's hearts.

And he bucked wildly, sending both Suki and Haru tumbling over the side. **"NOOO," **everyone screamed. Appa wouldn't be able to move fast enough to catch them.

"Grab the reigns," Aang yelled at Sokka before diving headfirst over the side. Rain splattered him in the eyes, but he could still make out Suki and Haru plunging to their doom.

Using Airbending, he propelled himself faster, cutting through the air like a knife. Suki and Haru grabbed on to him, and in an instant, he had his glider out, and they sailed into the sky.

But there was yet another problem. Both Suki and Haru weighed Aang down heavily. He wouldn't be able to fly too far. Already they were descending rapidly and if they landed amidst the crashing waves, they would be goners.

Using more Airbending, Aang managed to land them on the nearest surface he could. That, unfortunately, turned out to be the deck of an Oni battleship. Dozens of enemy troops began converging on the trio. So, the three of them stood to fight.

The Oni charged them. Aang was able to swat some aside with some Airbending, and Suki took a few down with some chi blocking moves she learned from Ty Lee. However, there was no earth here, and Haru was no Metalbender, leaving him completely defenseless.

Aang and Suki fought to hold off the Oni, but it wasn't enough. They soon found themselves with dozens of crossbows leveled at their heads. But Aang wasn't out of tricks yet.

All around them lightning flashed intensely, turning this entire area into a highly dangerous electrical field. And Aang was about to turn himself into a human lightning rod.

As a bolt of lightning prepared to fall from the sky, Aang suddenly leaped into the air to catch it head on. Using some intense bending moves, Aang caused the lightning to enter his being. He struggled with the immensely powerful energy building in his body. As he landed on deck, he concentrated on separating the positive and negative chis.

And as his feet hit the floor, he directed the electricity into the metal of the ship's deck.

Now, you might say that what Aang had done was very stupid. By sending the electricity into the metal of the ship, he could have fried himself and Suki and Haru.

But, you see, the whole time Aang had been watching Appa doing a ninety degree dive. The bison was almost in range of them. So, immediately after firing the lightning into the very ship itself, Aang had scooped up his two friends, and bending some air, had launched the trio safely onto Appa's back.

On the ship, the Oni watched as surges of energy began pulsating from the floor. The Oni were not the brightest bulbs in the bunch, but even they knew they had better get the heck off the ship. Swarms of them leapt overboard into the violent sea.

The electricity traveling through the vessel had only made it into an even larger lightning rod. So more lightning, attracted to this livewire ship, struck its bridge head on. And just like that, the Oni ship exploded, sending shattered fragments of fried metal careening in all directions.

Aang breathed a sigh of relief as he took over the reigns from Sokka. They were almost to the island. But there were still more Oni ships between them and their destination, and Appa was already beginning to tire.

And the ballistas fired once again.

***

****

Internment Camp – Night

Azula sighed as she prepared to put her plan into motion. It wouldn't be an escape for just her.

It would be for every single person in this camp.

First she would have to get past that guard; and she already had her bargaining chip.

So, she approached the door and looked through her bars to see the Oni standing guard outside her cell. She loudly cleared her throat. _"Ahem…"_The Oni stirred. It appeared that he had fallen asleep standing on his feet. He cocked his head to see Azula, eyes gleaming. "Go to sleep," he ordered.

"I can't," she replied. "I have to go to the bathroom."

"I already let you go to the bathroom once today. You're getting spoiled."

"Look, you really should let me out of here."

The guard snorted. "Yea, fat chance."

"I thought you'd say that …" And she produced the item that she had been concealing.

The Oni's eyes watered. _"Mr. Fuzzy-Wuzzy…" _His face suddenly became deadly as his clawed hands tore through the cell. **"Give him back," **he roared.

"Only if you let me out."

**"###," **he cursed. "Over my dead body."

Azula smirked. _O.k., time to turn Scary Mode on._She held the bare up and placed the palm of her hand underneath it.

"You wouldn't," the guard growled.

"I would."

"Fine. Do it. See if I care."

"You do care," she answered. "I can see it in your eyes that this pathetic toy means a lot to you. So now you have a choice. Let me and my friend out of our cell, or Mr. Fuzzy-Wuzzy won't be so fuzzy anymore!" And a blue flame appeared in her hand, only inches away from the stuffed toy.

The guard's teeth were bared and he was violently shaking. "You play dirty!"

"I play to win!"

_"I'm going to get in so much trouble for this," _he grumbled to himself as he pried the keys from his belt and unbolted the door. Azula and Mai briskly walked past him and the Oni reached frantically for his stuffed toy. Azula quickly pulled it out of his reach.

"Uh-uh, not quite yet."

The guard looked ready to scream. "I let you out! What more do you want?!"

"Give me the keys to the rest of the cells."

"What?! I can't do that?! Do you realize what they'll do to me?!"

"Do you realize what I'll do to Mr. Fuzzy-Wuzzy!"

"You are the most despicable … disgusting … there is something seriously not right about you!"

She shrugged. "Hey, I'm not the one who's going to murder all of humanity in the morning, am I?"

And so the Oni stood there, mulling it over in his head. He wanted that toy back, but he couldn't give her the keys. She would free the rest of their prisoners. O.k., he had a plan. He had a hidden whistle in his belt. The second he got Mr. Fuzzy-Wuzzy back, he would blow that whistle and alert the rest of the guards. Then they would come swarming and would overpower that stupid girl and her morbid friend.

So he accepted her terms. "Fine."

"We'll hand off at the same time." As Azula reached the stuffed animal out, she gave Mai a look and a short nod. Mai nodded back.

The Oni grasped the toy.

Azula grasped his key.

And the guard's hand moved down to his alarm whistle.

He was so preoccupied that he didn't see Mai edging her way past him. She took hold of a mining shovel that was lying nearby and knocked him on the head. The Oni stumbled around, before he collapsed in a heap. Mai and Azula dragged the unconscious guard into their cell, slammed the door and locked it. He curled over in his unconsciousness, snuggling up warmly with Mr. Fuzzy-Wuzzy.

Like a baby.

Azula jingled her keys before Mai. She was going to free the rest of the prisoners. It would be a full on liberation of the entire complex.

The humans were going to fight back.

***

"Left, Aang," Sokka shrieked. "Left, **left!!!**"

Aang pulled on the reigns and the sky bison followed his directions, narrowly evading a giant ball of flame.

They were nearing the island. They were at the final stretch … but it was here that the Oni fleet was at its thickest. They were absolutely determined to not allow anything to get past. More fireballs rose up towards them, and it didn't help that Aang's vision was blurred by the splattering rain.

And Sokka was shouting frantically again. **"Right!!! Right, right, right, right, right!!!"**The bison twisted in the other direction. The sudden jerky movements were trying the poor animal's muscles. He had been flying for well over an hour, dodging all of the sudden attacks. His chest was burning, and he could feel himself weakening. Aang could tell that Appa wouldn't make it much further. Already, he was beginning to fly lower and lower, closer to the Oni's line of fire.

Aang patted his head. "Come on buddy! There's not much more to go, we're almost there!"

Appa let out a groan. Aang's words invigorated him, and he pressed on. He would serve his master well. He wouldn't let Aang down.

And then Suki let out a scream. **"Look out!!!"**No one had seen the fireball that had suddenly risen to greet them. The events that proceeded appeared to happen in slow motion. Appa was struck in the side by the attack. Aang felt a scream tear out of his throat.

"Appa!"

The next thing they knew, they were descending down. Aang had lost all control of Appa, who appeared to be fading out of consciousness.

They hit the water, hard. Aang felt the cool rush as he was immersed by the violent waves. The seawater stung his eyes. His vision was fading. He caught a glimpse of his friends and Appa, floating underwater, before his vision disappeared entirely.

This was the end of the road for them. They had come so far, so close, and it was all going to end here. Aang would never even get the chance to face Kahn. They would all drown here and now.

It was over.

The Anti-Avatar had won.

***

And Aang heard Koh's voice in his head.

_"Over the millennia, the Avatar has balanced the world. He has kept the darkness that exists in all men in check. But the Anti-Avatar does the opposite – he draws out man's latent evil. His very presence will cause man to degenerate to his most base emotions and desires. The world will go mad."_

He suddenly had a vision of all the riots and crimes that had escalated throughout the Earth Kingdom. The people there had turned into animals. There was much needless bloodshed.

_"And mankind isn't the only thing that will be affected. The presence of the Anti-Avatar in this world will cause even nature itself to work backwards. The earth will tear itself apart and the world will cease to exist."_

Aang saw planet Earth. And suddenly, all kinds of natural disasters occurred at once. Earthquakes, floods, blizzards. Finally, the planet's core itself began to erupt, and immense flames bubbled up across the globe.

He saw the Spirit World. It began swirling around and darkening, until it turned into a black hole. With the Anti-Avatar destroying the balance, the Spirit World began to absorb the Earth – and not just the Earth alone. All the different dimensions and planes of existence were drawn into the void that was once the Spirit World.

Then the black hole collapsed into itself.

And all of existence faded into absolute nothingness. Nothing but darkness forever.

Aang cried out. The whole fate of the world hung on his shoulders. Why? Why him? Why was this all his responsibility?

And he heard the voice of Avatar Yangchen. But the voice sounded as though it were coming from far away.

_"We all felt the way you do, Aang. None of us expected to be the Avatar. None of us wanted the huge responsibility of it. We weren't the best, or the brightest of people. We were ordinary in every sense of the word. Just your average schmo, trying to live life as best we could. Yet the Avatar Spirit chose us. We did not choose it."_

All four Avatars were before him. Avatars Yangchen, Kuruk, Kyoshi and Roku. Their mouths were moving wordlessly, as though they were trying to speak, yet had no voice. And the colors were draining out of their forms – they were disappearing forever.

All of his friends were before him as well, and they were disappearing too. He tried to reach out, calling their names. They were fading. He couldn't let them go – he had to do something. He couldn't lose them forever!

***

_"What? Why would I let go of Katara? I, I love her."_

__

"Learn to let her go or you cannot let the pure cosmic energy flow in from the universe."

"Why would I choose cosmic energy over Katara? How could it be a bad thing that I feel an attachment to her? Three chakras ago that was good thing."

"You must learn to let go."

***

_"What happens if we can't save everyone and beat Azula? Without the Avatar State, what if I'm not powerful enough?"_

__

"I don't know the answer. Sometimes life is like this tunnel. You can't always see the light at the end of the tunnel, but if you just keep moving you will come to a better place."

***

The world had been torn apart by war. So many lives had been lost, and now, more were going to be added to the body count.

***

__

"You have been touched by the moon spirit. Some of its life is in you."

"Yes, you're right. It gave me life. Maybe I can give it back."

***

_"Katara. I'll be fine."_

_"He's lying."_

***

__

"S-Sokka … I know … we didn't always … get along, and … I know I've mistreated you in the past. Forgive me."

"I already have, Hahn."

"Thank … you. I just want … you to know … I see you … as an equal … a brother."

"Thank you. You're my brother, too."

"And when you finally … face this … Monk Guandao … Aang … give him a punch … from me!"

***

His head was spinning. The whole world was collapsing around him. All the war, all the bloodshed … it was repeating itself. This time, the violence would be more devastating than ever. He had faced powerful enemies before – but never anything like this.

***

_"After generations of Fire Lords failed to find you, now the universe delivers you to me as an act of providence."_

_"Please listen to me! We don't have to fight! You have the power to end it here and stop what you're doing."_

_"You're right, I do have the power. I have all the power in the world!"_

***

__

"I've been in hiding for a hundred years! I'm done hiding while people around me are dying. I won't allow it to continue!"

"Allow? You really think you're in any position to allow me to do anything? Aang, you continue to entertain me! You forget – this is my world now! The whole world believes that I'm you! They believe me to be the Avatar, and they love me! They will do whatever I tell them to do. They will worship me, steal for me, even kill for me! That is true power, Aang! Power that you, with all the cosmic energies of the universe at your disposal, could never comprehend!"

***

No!

He had seen all the horrors and misery of war firsthand. He saw so much senseless violence! All the destruction and death … he couldn't prevent any of it.

But not this time! He would stop it all once and for all!

But first…

He would have to let go.

***

__

"I … forgive … you."

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I didn't quite hear that. You'll have to speak up!"

"I forgive you!

"I forgive you …"

"Save your forgiveness, Avatar, I neither need nor want it!"

"I feel bad for you, Guandao."

"You feel bad for me? This is too much! Are you hoping I'll die laughing?!"

"You're an empty shell of a human being. There's nothing in you.

"But, even after everything you've done, I can't hate you. I just can't."

***

_"The true mind can weather all the lies and illusions without being lost. The true heart can tough the poison of hatred without being harmed. Since beginning-less time, darkness thrives in the void, but always yields to purifying light."_

***

And Aang opened his eyes.

And his eyes shone white as he entered the Avatar State.

***

Sokka stirred as he lifted himself up, groggily. Blinking saltwater from his eyes, his vision cleared enough for him to see the rest of his friends and Appa lying on a sandy beach. But how did they get here? The last thing he remembered was falling face first into the sea.

He realized that they had somehow reached the island – their destination. They couldn't have been lying here long, as it was still night out. He shivered as the rain continued to splatter him across the face and lightning flashed overhead. He was soaked and he felt horribly uncomfortable as he had sand scattered down his clothes, lodged in places he didn't even know he had.

Behind them were thick woods. Katara and his father had to be here somewhere.

Beside him was Aang, who he roughly shook awake. _"Uh … wha …?"_"We have to get moving, Aang."

The Airbender shook his head as he fully awoke. "How did we get here? Last thing I remember was falling into the water and then …" Realization dawned on him. "I went into the Avatar State! I must've saved the rest of you guys and brought you here!"

Toph rose shakily to her feet, grasping her head. "Man, nice flying there, Twinkletoes!"

Appa was whimpering softly, and Aang rushed over to his side. "Appa! Appa, are you okay?"

The bison moaned pitifully again, and Aang checked his underbelly. It was burned and bruised, and if left unattended, the bison could be in some serious trouble. Momo sensed something was amiss with his friend and he chattered frantically.

"Appa needs help," Aang exclaimed.

"What about Katara," Sokka asked.

"I can't just leave Appa here!"

"Aang," Haru interrupted. "I'll look after Appa. You guys go get Katara."

"Are you sure?"

"We'll be fine. I'll take him by the woods and we'll get some shade from the storm."

"But … I don't even know where they're holding Katara on this blasted island!"

"Allow me, Twinkletoes," Toph suggested. She spread her legs wide and began to concentrate hard. And then she pointed. "My 'vision's' a little fuzzy, what with the sand and all, but I can feel a large structure in the center of this place. My guess is, that's where they're holding Katara."

Aang nodded. "Then that's where we'll go." He gave Appa one last pat on the head. "We'll be back for you buddy." The bison moaned appreciatively.

Haru gave Aang a salute. "I'll be waiting for you. And … good luck! Get Katara and kick Kahn's butt!"

And Team Avatar headed to their destiny.

***

"This place – it's … it's huge!"

Team Avatar stood at the crux of a large castle-like building. Aang knew this was the right place. "I can sense Guandao inside – his energy's faint, but I can feel it." He shuddered. "There's also a lot of evil spirit energy here. I don't like it. The sooner we get out of here, the better!"

"Okay, but how do we get in," asked Zuko. There was a giant moat circling the castle, and there didn't appear to be a visible entrance. Toph moved her feet across the ground, feeling around.

"I can feel a tunnel … underground. I think it leads straight under the moat and into the heart of that place."

Toph moved to the left, and she stomped her foot to the ground. Suddenly, a panel in the ground moved aside. It had been camouflaged to look like just a patch of green grass. "What did I tell ya," Toph remarked as they all peered inside the panel to see an entrance to the panel.

"It's kind of dark," Sokka noted.

"Don't wuss out on us now, Snoozles!"

Aang and Zuko lit a small fire in their hands, and they proceeded underground.

***

"They're here," Kahn told Eena as she bowed low before him. "The time has come at last to finish this!"

"Should I kill her now," Eena asked frantically.

Kahn shook his head. "No. She will come to you."

"How?"

"The Avatar and his friends are all here, just as I've planned from the start. Order our guards to stand down for now. Allow the Avatar to reach the cells. And then … I have quite a surprise for him."

"Yes, my lord."

"And another thing. You must not allow that Water Tribe girl to twist your mind. She'll destroy you from the inside out if you let her. It would be best to finish her quickly, without any games."

"I understand."

Kahn raised his hand. "You're dismissed"

And Eena rose from her feet, and exited the room.

***

Just as Toph had predicted, the tunnel had led them straight into the heart of the castle. When they came to the end, they found another panel, which Toph simply smashed through. The five of them then piled out and found themselves inside a grand hallway, which branched off into several other hallways. Frankly, the whole place looked like a maze.

"Okay, where do we go from here," Sokka asked.

Aang closed his eyes, concentrating on his bond. He could feel Guandao's presence a few floors above. That was most likely where the cells were. He motioned with his hand. "This way."

***

Katara and Hakoda had lain awake for hours, listening to the sounds of battle outside. There were explosions, the grinding of gears – every imaginable noise made in the heat of battle.

But the worst part was the screaming.

Katara jolted every time she heard a scream, as that usually signaled an … unpleasant end.

She looked over at her father, who seemed to be lost in thought. Then she looked over at Guandao, who looked simply bored. She bared her teeth. How could he be _bored_ when people around him were dying?!

She sighed as she leaned back against the wall. Things were looking bad, but she hadn't given up hope. The sounds of battle signified that Aang was out there, looking for her.

Katara was rewarded for her faithfulness.

**CRASH!!!**All three cellmates sprung up as the metal cell door was blasted off its hinges and sent flying against the wall. There stood Toph, with this goofy grin on her face.

Katara stood there in shock for a moment. And then she rushed over to Toph and grabbed the smaller girl in a crushing hug. "Okay Sugar Queen, I missed you too." Katara released the Earthbender, who shouted down the hall, "Hey, Twinkletoes! I found them!"

There was a flutter in Katara's chest at the mention of the name, "Twinkletoes." Aang appeared in the cell entrance and there was a moment of pause. And then the two lovers rushed forward, embracing. Their lips locked in a passionate kiss as husband and wife were reunited.

Sokka, Zuko and Suki appeared in the doorway, and Katara rushed over to each of them, giving them all a big hug.

For a few moments, they had all forgotten about the war going on outside.

And then the sound of an explosion and a man screaming brought them back to reality. Guandao was the first to speak up. "I know all of you are just _oozing_ with sentimentality, but if you want to stand around and get killed, fine with me. _I'm _getting out of here!"

And he pushed his way out the door, before he stopped short. He just realized that he didn't know the way out of this place. He still needed Team Avatar … for the time being.

Aang seemed to get the hint. "Alright. This way!"

He led everyone out of the cell, but Katara lingered behind. "Sugar Queen," Toph urged. "We have to go!"

She shook her head. "I can't … I … I'm not leaving without mom!"

Everyone was dumbstruck. Especially Sokka. "Umm, Katara, are you feeling okay? Mom's … well, she's gone."

Hakoda gave his son a somber look. "Not quite…"

Sokka threw his hands up in the air. "Would somebody _please_ explain to me what's going on?!"

"To make a long story short," Katara replied. "Mom … is Eena."

Sokka was even more dumbstruck. "You guys are crazy!"

"I'm not leaving without her!"

"You want to go, fine!" Sokka was fuming mad. "We went through a nightmare to come here and rescue you, and if you want to throw that away, be my guest!"

He grabbed Suki's hand and began stomping down the hall.

Katara was looking at her husband. "Aang, you believe me, right?"

Aang was a little unsure, but he thought about it for a moment. Finally, "yea, I do."

"So that's it then," Toph said. "We're going after Eena."

Katara shook her head no. "Not 'we', Toph. Just me. You guys go on ahead. Take Guandao and my father, and get out of here!"

"Katara, I really think -."

"No! This is something I have to do alone. Please, just go without me."

"But Katara," Hakoda protested. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to save my mother," she answered with conviction. "From herself."

And as Hakoda looked into his daughter's cerulean eyes, he realized that she meant what she said, and there would be little point in arguing with her. So he hugged her deeply. _"Be careful," _he whispered.

And she ran off in the opposite direction.

***

Guandao was beginning to become really frustrated. "Are we getting out of here, or what?!"

"Keep your britches on," Toph admonished. "We're going."

And then Aang let out a yelp.

He felt like he had stepped in a hole in the floor. But yet, when he tried to pull his foot out, it wouldn't budge. In fact, he was being sucked further. "Uh, guys! I need some help here!"

Sokka and Zuko grabbed Aang's arms and tried to pull him up. Below, the hole beneath Aang was drawing further in to the black abyss.

Guandao watched with amusement, and did nothing at all to help.

By now, Aang's waist had been pulled down. Black tendrils snaked their way up Aang's body and pulled him further down.

"Come on guys, you might want to move faster!"

"We're going as fast as we can," Zuko yelled. By now, Toph, Suki and Hakoda had joined in their futile efforts to save Aang. Guandao was beginning to chuckle, but he shut up when everyone threw him a dirty look.

And then, there was a glowing light that appeared out of the hole. It encased Aang completely. Everyone who was trying to help him was blasted back by a sudden surge of energy.

The Avatar continued to thrash around violently, but the more he struggled, the more he was pulled into the void.

The slithering blackness had encased his face, leaving only one eye visible.

Everyone shouted his name. Zuko and Sokka pounced on the hole, but Aang had now disappeared completely. The hole had also disappeared, leaving only the stone floors. The two boys clawed at the floor, the fingers tearing against the rough stone.

"He's gone," Toph answered quietly.

"What do you mean he's gone," Zuko spat.

"He's not here."

"Can you sense his presence?"

"I can try."

Toph stretched out with her Earthbending, feeling across the vast landscape of the island. A tiny smile appeared on her lips. "He's still on the island!"

"He is?!" There was a collective sigh of relief.

"Yea, but he's been transported to the other side of this screwy island!"

Sokka clenched his fist. "Kahn must be behind this!"

Zuko sighed. "Then Aang may very well be facing him right now."

"Well, what do we do," Sokka asked.

"We keep moving," Toph answered. "We get off this island."

"What about Katara?"

"Sugar Queen's a big girl. She can handle herself. As for us, we're getting out of here!"

"You're not going anywhere, Blind Bandit," a voice said from behind them.

Toph recognized that voice. A seething, burning anger rose up in her chest. _"Concreto…!"_

***

Katara burst into room after room, looking for any sign of her mother. Eena's old room had been abandoned, and Katara was starting to worry that perhaps she should have gone along with the others. She had a bad feeling that something bad happened to Aang…

She suddenly found herself inside a large room – it appeared to be almost a throne room. It was dark, dank, and a large throne stood empty, elevated on a platform of stairs. This room sent shivers up her spine.

And she realized that she was not alone.

"Hello," she called out.

A torch flared to life, and Katara gasped as she saw someone descending the platform of stairs. "You certainly are a tenacious one," Eena commented. "To think, you had the chance to run away with your friends and you gave it up. You came to me instead, just as my master said you would."

"You know why I'm here," Katara said, defiantly.

"My master ordered me to kill you," the Water witch continued on. "But … I've been having some trouble with that order. I was seriously considering letting you go. I don't know why."

"Yes you do," the young woman replied.

"Then go! Leave me before I do something that I'll regret!"

Katara shook her head. "I won't leave you, mother! I'm asking you to come back with us!"

Eena ground her teeth. "I have nowhere to go! My place is here! Yours is not, so just leave already!" She panted heavily.

"No."

The witch was becoming frustrated. _"Don't make me … I don't want to … but I will!"_

Katara just shook her head. "I'm not going anywhere!"

"You obstinate child! I should have drowned you the second you were born!"

Katara could feel her heart tearing to pieces. _"How could you … I'm your daughter…" _And the tears welled in her eyes.

Eena fully descended the steps, a look of pure malice in her face. "I gave you the chance to leave, but you gave me no choice! It looks like I'll have to carry out my master's orders anyhow! Daughter or no, it doesn't matter anymore, **_so prepare to die!!!"_**

Katara shook her head, tears spilling out of her eyes. Perhaps it _would_ have been better if she were never born. _"I'm sorry," _she sobbed, as she moved to defend herself.

And mother and daughter clashed in a final duel to the death.

***

"Guys," Toph said. There was a serious tone to her voice. "Go on without me." Her face was deadly and defiant.

"No way," Sokka replied. "We already lost Aang and Katara – we're not losing you too."

"Just do it! This is my fight!"

"But Toph -."

"Go! I'll be along shortly!"

Zuko shook his head. "Toph, we're a team. We -."

"This is personal, okay! Your main priority is getting Chief Hakoda out of here alive! I'll hold him off!"

"No, we-."

Zuko's mouth was shut as he was struck across the face with a rock. A stunned look appeared on his face.

"We let you face your father alone when you asked," Toph shouted. "So do me the same favor!"

Nodding, Zuko motioned for the others to follow, and they took off down the hall. Toph then turned around to Concreto.

"That was a foolish move, sending your friends away," the masked Earthbender jeered. "You're going to need all the help you can get!"

"I don't need any!"

"Surely you remember the last time we fought?"

"That was a fluke."

Concreto laughed. "I flattened you, admit it! You were nothing but a mere insect before me!"

"Not anymore," Toph yelled. "I've grown since then!" And she unleashed a torrent of rocks from behind the masked warrior. Concreto rolled out of the way, butwas scraped along his shoulder.

Grumbling and rubbing his sore arm, he stood up. "So you've learned a few new tricks since then, so what? You're still no match for me."

"Enough talk," Toph snarled. "It's bending time!"

Concreto cracked his neck and knuckles. "Time to give you another beating!"

There was more fire in Toph's face than ever before. _"This is for Joran…"_

***

Aang was cold, shivering. He wandered around aimlessly, as the pouring rain came down in torrents. Violent lightning thrashed overhead, and the thunder was relentless. The winds also beat down with great force.

He was still on the island, he knew, but where? The terrain was rocky, and there was no clear sign of vegetation.

"Hello," he called out.

He kicked a pebble, and it bounced a couple feet away. "This sucks," he remarked to himself. "There's nothing here! No living thing in sight!"

"Which makes it a fitting place to die, don't you think," came a voice from behind him.

Aang whirled around. "Kahn!"

The Anti-Avatar stood on a rocky ledge a few feet above him, grinning wildly, his cape rippling behind him in the wind.

The two foes stared hard at each other. They had both been aching for this moment – to face each other for the last time.

The two halves of the Avatar Spirit were ready to resolve this once and for all.

Avatar vs. Anti-Avatar.

***

________________________________________________________________________


	24. Chapter 24: Avatar vs Avatar

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Avatar

________________________________________________________________________

_"What have I done?!"_

_The wailing voice carried through the dark night. There was such pain and remorse behind it._

_This was a black night._

_A monster had been created._

_The young woman was curled up in a ball on the ground crying, her tears mixing with the dirt. She shivered as she was drenched by torrents of pouring rain._

_"What have I done?!"_

_She hadn't meant to do it. She could never hurt anyone! It couldn't have been her!_

_But it was. She remembered it._

_Remembered all of it._

_But … was it _really _her? It was like she wasn't even in full control of herself. It was like … a powerful anger had taken over her, consuming her. This anger … it overrode her logical faculties, all sense of reasoning._

_She couldn't explain what happened._

_It was like she was watching herself carrying out these atrocious acts, but something else was compelling her to do them. But … that didn't make any sense, did it?_

_But it had to be. The dark force in her broken heart was growing stronger and stronger._

_She took a glance down at her hands. They were covered in blood._

_And she wailed even louder._

_Her mind drifted back to the events of less than an hour ago…_

_***_

_It was a cloudy evening and the young woman was pacing back and forth in front of a house. Her heart was racing a mile a minute and she bit her lip nervously. Should she return home? Her parents had been furious that she had run off and gotten married. She felt guilty for leaving, but she couldn't stay there and let them run her life anymore. She had to get out. She had to experience freedom._

_But things didn't turn out how she expected them to. Her husband had become twisted by blind ambition and was plotting war. She had tried to reason with him, but he was beyond argument._

_And so she left him. She decided to return home and hopefully her family would accept her back._

_So here she was, tired after journeying for many weeks, hungry and heartbroken._

_She was worried, however, of what would happen if they didn't. Her mother's health had been declining and her sister was furious at her for leaving._

_But worse was her father. Her father was a brutal man – strict, rigid, angry. He was a horror to live with. Many was the time that he had broken her bones as "punishment."_

_He was more brutal with his mother. She had seen him beat her on many occasions._

_So she was terrified of him._

_Should she go in the house?_

_She was on the verge of making up her mind when a voice caught her attention._

_"Ana…?"_

_The young woman looked up to see that the front door had been swung open and her older sister was standing there, a look of surprise washing over her face._

_"Adinah!"_

_The two sisters embraced. Adinah was sputtering._

_"W-what … Where did you come from? I … I …"_

_"Don't say anything," Ana replied, hugging her sister once again. "I'm just so glad to see you!"_

_"You won't be happy for long."_

_Ana dropped her arms at her sides. "It's mother, isn't it?"_

_"I'm afraid so. While you were gone … her health just plummeted. The doctors did everything they could to save her … she wanted to stay alive long enough to see you one last time. But … there was nothing they could do. She passed away in her sleep…"_

_Ana felt her lip trembling and tears welled in her eyes as she embraced her sister. "I'm so sorry … if only I had known. If only I hadn't left …"_

_"Don't blame yourself. The only one to blame is that no good husband of yours! You did the right thing by coming home and leaving that bum!"_

_"But what about dad," asked Ana._

_Adinah averted her gaze. "That … might be more difficult for you to hear. Dad's getting remarried next week."_

_"What? To who?"_

_"Some snotty young noblewoman named 'Lady Jezebel.'" She wrinkled her face in disgust. "She already acts like she owns the place. And she has dad wrapped around her tiny little finger. In fact, dad's invited her over for dinner tonight. Or, actually, she invited herself."_

_Ana's head was spinning. "This is … just too much to handle. Everything's changed so much. And mom …"_

_"Come on, help me get ready." Adinah put her arm around her sister's shoulder and led her inside to the kitchen. The kitchen was connected with the dining room. Ana remembered it well. Her father was a collector of exotic weapons and he had them on display in the dining room._

_Happy to be with her sister again, Ana began helping her unpack food, and prepare for dinner._

_She just hoped her father had gotten over that anger problem…_

***

_There was an uneasy tension that night. Ana's father came in with his fiancé, Jezebel, who wrinkled her nose immediately at Adinah's cooking. She turned to her soon to be groom. "Your daughter is absolutely an old maid. When are you going to find her a man?"_

_His response was gruff and callous. "What man would want her…?"_

_Adinah trembled as she prepared the food. She was terrified of her father._

_And then his eyes settled on the other young woman in the dining room. "Adinah," he said. "You didn't tell me we were having company…"_

_"Dad," she replied. "This is your daughter … Ana."_

_"Ana?" He surveyed his second daughter carefully, a hint of recognition crossing his face. "Oh." That was his only reply. There was no hint of happiness to see her. In fact, his attitude was, "oh great, another mouth to feed." He gave her a curt nod, and sat down at his table._

_"When did you get back," he responded rudely._

_"Today."_

_"Well who said anyone wanted you back? I thought that monk was supposed to take care of you. What happened to him anyway? Did he drop dead or something?"_

_Ana lowered her head, her gaze fixed at the table. "You could say that…"_

_Jezebel decided to put her two cents into the conversation. "Well, if you think you're just going to come moving right back in with your father and me, you have another thing coming. We already have to support your wretch of a sister; we're __**not**__ taking care of you!"_

_Ana raised her eyebrows. "No one asked you to." There was intense dislike in her voice._

_"Watch your tone with me, girl," Jezebel snarled. "I'm not going to tolerate any sass from you! Your miserable excuse for a mother may have let you get away with such things - but not me!"_

_Ana could feel the rage building. "Don't you dare talk about my mother!"_

_"It's the truth! Your mother was a wretched woman! She did your father a favor by dying and not being a burden to him anymore!"_

_The next thing anyone knew, Ana had marched up to Jezebel and slapped her clean across the face._

_There was a terse moment of silence._

_Then the Father rose up and grabbed Ana by the collar and wrestled her to the floor. She struggled with him, desperately trying to push him off of her. He pinned her arms to the floor and punched her across the jaw. "Now you listen to me!" His voice was deadly. "You think you can run off, and come marching back in here and show such disrespect! Jezebel's right! Your mother was too soft on you both …"_

_Adinah watched the whole situation, trembling. "Stop it," she whimpered._

_Her father shot her a dark glare. "You stay out of this!"_

_He climbed off of Ana and pulled her to her feet. She was holding her bleeding chin._

_"Get out of my house," he shouted. "Go on! Leave and never come back! I never want to see your face again!"_

_Ana stared in his furious eyes, and moved to the door. Jezebel had a look of glee dancing in her eyes. She spared one last glance at her sister._

_"Adinah," she said softly. "Come with me…"_

_"She stays," Father roared. "Now GO!!!"_

_"Come with me," she repeated._

_Adinah was torn between her father and her sister. The room was spinning and she reached a hand up to her eyes. She had to make a decision…_

_She moved to follow her sister._

_"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!!!" Father snapped and slammed Adinah up against a wall. Ana knew what was going to happen. Her father often went into blind rages like this. And he had been drinking, she knew. She could smell the alcohol on his breath._

_And once he went into this kind of rage, he wouldn't stop until his prey was knocked clean unconscious._

_"Leave her alone," Ana shouted, moving for her sister. Father had Adinah up against the wall, strangling her with his free hand. Ana began to beat him about the shoulders with her fist._

_With a roar he pushed her back, and she fell to the ground. He was now ranting and raving like a lunatic, his speech incoherent as he shouted all kinds of obscenities. Adinah was turning blue._

_In that moment, something in Ana snapped. Perhaps it was fueled by an unconscious desire to protect her sister._

_Perhaps not._

_But when Ana stood up, everyone could feel a change in her. A sudden chill swept through the room._

_Father, staring at Ana, dropped Adinah to the ground. She gasped for breath and looked up at her sister and her mouth dropped open in shock._

_The expression on Ana's face was unlike anything she had ever seen before. It was cold, haughty and just plain … evil. Adinah couldn't explain how such an evil look could appear on such a sweet young woman._

_Ana moved over to the display of her father's exotic weapons. She reached up and took down a finely crafted dagger. She held it up to the light, its blade gleaming._

_"What are you doing," Father asked. His rage seemed to have cooled down enough for him to regain a semblance of rationality. "Put my dagger down! It cost me three boar-hogs and two pure bred pygmy pumas!"_

_Ana held the knife up, a depraved look smeared across her countenance. She began to advance on him._

_"What are you doing?! Stop this at once!"_

_"You're not going to give me any orders. Not anymore…"_

_He cracked his knuckles. "You asked for this…"_

_Ana ducked under her father's strike and pushed him up against the wall, holding the dagger against his throat. "And you asked for this!"_

_"Ana…"_

_The voice from across the room was weak. Adinah was sitting there in shock, her eyes pleading. "Don't …"_

_Ana chuckled. "I'm surprised you want me to spare him. After all the years of physical and emotional abuse … I'd have thought you would want this."_

_"Please … don't do this. I'm begging you!"_

_"Then go ahead and beg. But I've already made up my mind. This man has to die…"_

_Adinah shook her head. "You're not Ana! Ana could never kill anyone!"_

_"How perceptive of you! Ana doesn't have the guts to do what needs to be done. So I decided to step in and take control. Unlike her, _I_ have a backbone!"_

_"Who are you?!"_

_"Hmm. An interesting question. Do I have a name? Most people are named the moment they're born. But when I first awoke, I was never named. Let's see … my host's name is Ana … what's a variation of that? Oh, I know! You can call me Eena!"_

_"Eena … let Ana go!"_

_"I will. After I finish him!"_

_Before any protest could be made, Eena slit the dagger across her father's throat. He crumpled to the floor in a heap._

_And then Ana came to her senses, as though she had awoken from a dream. She saw her father, dead on the ground. She saw Adinah trembling in a corner. Jezebel had long fled._

_And she noticed the bloody dagger in her hand. She dropped it to the ground and staggered backwards._

_"What have I done …?!" She looked at her sister._

_And then she sprinted out the door._

_Adinah watched her running out the door. An evil force had taken over her sister. And Adinah knew who to blame for her condition. It all came back to her good for nothing husband._

_Overcome by today's events, Adinah slumped to the floor, and began chuckling. She had lost her sister – physically and mentally._

_She would take her revenge on her brother-in-law._

_Adinah's mental faculties began to crack. Her laughing grew louder._

_She would have revenge on Guandao for destroying her sister._

_And she started cackling insanely, amidst the blood running on the floor._

***

_The souls of two young women had been tainted that day._

***

_Ana kept running. She ran and ran nonstop for about an hour. Her feet were giving out, and she slowed to a walk. Finally, she grew tired of walking and she fell to the ground. It had started raining, and she curled herself up into a ball, and began bawling loudly._

_"What have I done?!"_

_"What have I done?!"_

_She was afraid of herself. She had murdered her father – and even worse, she had no control over her own actions._

_She was a broken woman. Her family was torn apart, her marriage was ruined, the love of her life was plotting world domination, and, to top it all off, she was now a murderer._

_And that's when she heard a voice. She looked around for the source of the voice, until she realized that it was coming from inside her own mind._

_It was laughing at her._

_"Who's there," she asked nervously._

_The responding voice emanated from inside her own head. _"I'm you. Or, I should say, your stronger half."

_"You're a murderer," Ana howled. "You murdered my father!"_

"Don't tell me that you aren't pleased at his death. I freed you from his control. Your sister has been freed as well. You should be _thanking_ me!"

_"I hate you! Go away! Just leave me alone!"_

_The voice cackled. _"So you want me to leave? Impossible! I'm a part of you!"

_"Just go away! GO AWAY!!!"_

"I'll never go away! You'll _never_ be free of me! And it's just a matter of time until I take full control over you – mind, body and soul!"

_"I'll find a way…"_

"Hmm. Your desperation _is_ growing. You're thinking of going to the Southern Air Temple. You believe that the monks will be able to control me. They'll only be able suppress me for a while … but not forever!"

_Ana stood up with resolve and began her journey south. Monk Gyatso would help her._

_Eena's voice continued in her head._

"I'll always be there. Deep in the recesses of your mind… I'll eventually force my way through, one way or another. You'll never be rid of me.

"Never."

***

**Oni Internment Camp – Fire Nation – Night**

"Sir, we have a problem!" The Oni guard saluted the Warden, a bead of sweat trickling down his chin. "There's been a mass breakout! The prisoners are escaping!"

The Warden's orb-like eyes bulged furiously. _"What?! _How could this have happened?!"

"We found one of the guards in the West Wing – he was unconscious and locked in cell 1138!"

"The Fire Princess," the Warden growled. "That devious, little…"

"Many of the prisoners have already been freed. But, we've already assembled a task force to deal with them," the guard announced.

The Warden shook his head. "It won't be enough to stop her. I want this whole complex on high alert! Send out every guard we have to block them! I don't want a single human to get out of here unless it's in a body bag!"

"Yes sir," the guard saluted.

"Hurry! And if just one human escapes, I'll hold you _personally _responsible!"

And he scuttled to evade his master's wrath.

***

"Hurry! We have to move faster!"

Azula led the growing masses of newly freed prisoners through the immense internment camp. Mai, Loi and a few others were helping some of the less able prisoners move faster. They didn't have a second to spare. Soon, this entire place would be crawling with Oni. When it came to that, they would have to fight their way through…

Behind them, the same old woman whom Azula shared her water with staggered behind. Azula stopped and knelt down to help her. "We have to go…"

The woman nodded, and shuffled to her feet. "I'll help her," Mai volunteered. She placed the woman's arm around her shoulder. "You'll be alright," she said warmly.

The crowd of prisoners made their way through the mass labyrinth of hallways. Azula had the whole layout of the place memorized. Their only hope would be to escape through the mines. She knew that there were a few Earthbenders among them, as she had seen them put to heavy use in the mines yesterday.

Behind them, they heard the growing sound of voices.

"This way!"

"Don't let them get away!"

At the sound of the Oni voices, the prison crowd picked up the pace. As they moved further, the hallway grew darker and darker. The hall torches were growing dim.

The Oni were getting closer, and some of the children were beginning to panic and cry.

Azula glanced over her shoulder. She could see the shadows of Oni guards coming around the corner. "Are there any Earthbenders," she shouted. A couple people in the crowd raised their hands. "I need a barrier!"

Two Earthbenders stopped, and raised a block of earth up to the ceiling, cutting the Oni off. They could hear their captors screaming from the other side. Already their weapons were beginning to break through the barrier.

It wouldn't hold for long.

But it would buy them a few moments to get further ahead.

But once they were in the mines, things could get much more complicated…

***

**Island – Castle – Night**

Toph rolled out of the way as two jagged spears of rock whizzed past her head. She caught her footing and kicked out a rocky attack of her own.

Concreto raised a barrier, and then pushed the rocky wall towards the small girl. Toph braced herself for the attack, and was able to bend the wall into a softer material that fell apart the moment it struck her.

"You _have_ improved," Concreto complimented. "I'm impressed, Bandit."

"You should be!" Toph rooted her stance and the floor beneath Concreto turned into quicksand. The giant Earthbender struggled in the sinking floor.

And then he allowed himself to be sucked underneath.

Toph felt the vibrations in the floor through her feet. Her opponent was definitely burrowing underneath her. She tracked his erratic movements for several seconds.

And then he disappeared from her radar.

_Where did he go,_ she wondered.

Suddenly, a boulder came hurtling at her head. Toph crouched low, the stone barely grazing her cheek.

Concreto dropped from the ceiling behind her with a _thump_. Before she could react, the masked warrior grabbed her in a bear hug, lifting her off the ground. Toph flailed about futilely, unable to break out of his grasp.

"Let me go!"

He laughed. "Try as you might, you'll never get free!" He tightened his grip and Toph could feel her ribs beginning to crack.

She struggled for several moments.

Finally, she went limp in his arms, her head drooping and her cloudy eyes staring ahead blankly.

_That's weird._

This girl was tough. She shouldn't have given up so easily – she was tougher than that!

So Concreto slightly released his hold.

_Wrong move!_

Toph suddenly jerked to life, forcing herself out of a stunned Concreto's grip. She then swept her foot out in a circular fashion. She made contact with the back of his ankles, knocking his feet out from under him. The size of the man increased his momentum, and he hit the ground hard.

Toph smirked. "Maybe you bit off more than you can chew, 'Concretia'!"

_Oh, she did not make fun of my wrestling name!_

With a roar, Concreto flipped back to his feet and slid into a new combat position.

Toph mimicked his stance.

A heady tension hung in the air.

It was time for round two.

***

"Stop this, mom!"

Katara was squaring off against her own mother. The older woman held a ball of swirling water in the palm of her hand, preparing to unleash her next attack.

The two had been engaged in a vicious duel, and both were tired, sweating and panting. Katara's face was covered in bruises and scrapes.

"I don't want to fight you, mother!"

"Then you should have left with your friends! But now it's too late! This fight has to happen!" When Katara looked into Eena's eyes, she no longer saw that sadistically playful gleam in her eye.

This time, Eena was fighting to kill.

But, there was also something else in her eyes.

Something that looked a lot like regret. There was a world of pain behind those eyes.

Underneath all the anger and hatred of Eena was buried the innocence of Kya.

Katara would have to find a way to draw it out.

She didn't have time to think it over, as a jet of water was suddenly flung her way.

***

A foul wind blew over the landscape, and the young Airbender shuddered. He had come to it at last.

The end had finally come.

His story was going full circle. When the story started, he was nothing more that a simple monk living among his friends and elders. It was a serene life, but fate, or perhaps more appropriately, destiny, had intervened to shake it up.

When faced with the coming horrors he would endure, he wished he could have returned back to that life. He wished things could have stayed the way they were.

But there was no escaping destiny. His destiny had drawn him on an amazing journey. He had met amazing friends, and fought deadly foes. Memories of a comet ripping the sky as he endured the long awaited battle with the Fire Lord came to mind.

And then there he was on Lake Laogai, facing an empowered Monk Guandao.

All of those things had prepared him for this moment.

Things had boiled down now – down to a final confrontation between the two halves of the Avatar Spirit.

Over the millennia, the Avatar Spirit had been corrupted – now that taint must be expunged. Here he was, moments before the final battle.

His story had gone full circle now. It started when the Avatar returned a hundred years ago. Now the denouement of that story had arrived. The circle was now complete.

It was the circle of destiny.

***

"This ends today Kahn," Aang barked as the fierce winds berated him. "Do you hear me?! All the death, the destruction – it's done! I won't allow you to destroy this world!"

The Anti-Avatar scoffed. "I don't think so. The death, the destruction – it's only just begun! And it won't end here, with this world. After I massacre all of humanity, I'll just enter one of those spiritual portals into another dimension! And the process will continue. Dimension after dimension, world after world. I'll make _sure_ there's nothing left! Not even the Spirit World!"

"And do the Oni and the rest of your followers realize that you plan to massacre them as well?!"

Kahn laughed. "They'll find out soon enough. They've been interesting little puppets – particularly Eena. But they are _only_ puppets after all. And what happens when you no longer need your puppets? You cut the strings. I can't wait to see the looks in their eyes when they realize I've turned on them!"

"You're sick! Killing off even your own followers!" Aang was beyond disgusted now. Kahn was allowing the Oni and Eena to believe that his goal was to simply conquer the world. Instead, he just wanted to end all of existence – including all of them as well! In a way, he felt bad for the Oni now. They were going to be betrayed by their own master – unless Aang stopped him here and now.

"I'm not going to let you do that, Kahn!" He twirled his staff. "If you insist on going through with your plan, I'll have no choice but to take you down!"

"How? You won't kill me."

"I'll find a way!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

"I'm giving you a chance, Kahn," Aang said. "A chance to turn away from this path!"

Kahn rolled his eyes. "So here comes the part where you give me the chance to redeem myself. Save it, Avatar. Your little 'become a good guy' speech didn't work on Ozai or Guandao. It certainly won't work on me. Sorry, but I like being bad."

Aang sighed. "I thought you would say that. I guess that's it then – we have no choice but to fight."

"Now you get it," Kahn applauded. "This battle must happen. The Avatar must face the Anti-Avatar. It was written in the stars long before either of us were born. As was the fate of your pathetic human race."

"We aren't pathetic! You underestimate us!"

"You foolish human. Look what I've done to this world! The humans in the Earth Kingdom are practically tearing each other apart. Men are so easy to corrupt … that's always been the case. Even in the beginning …"

"I admit it, men have darkness in them. We are easily tempted to evil; we can't save ourselves from it. Not even me, the Avatar … I'm not perfect. But … even so – I won't allow you to wipe us all out!"

"Then stop me," Kahn laughed.

Aang raised his fists. "I intend to…"

"But before we get started, I think I should throw in a little twist, just to make things more interesting."

"Enough fooling around, Kahn! Let's just do this!"

"Really, Avatar; I'd have thought you would want to listen to this – especially since it concerns your wife!"

Aang lowered his guard. "Katara?"

"You're not the only one with a bond, Aang. While you were on your way here, I did a little bit of Energybending on her!"

"What did you do to her," he growled. There was a feral look forming in his grey eyes.

"I created a new bond; like the one you have with Guandao. I spiritually bound Katara – to _me_ !"

Aang was trembling with rage. His fists were balled up so tight that his fingernails were cutting into his palm.

The Anti-Avatar continued on. "So now I think I'll raise the stakes a little bit higher. How about this: If you lose this duel, I'll strike at Katara through our bond. Do you know what that means?! The second you lose this fight, Katara dies! And your unborn child with her!" His eyes were wide and there was a deranged grin across his face. "Isn't it so much more fun when there's so much more to lose?!"

"Leave Katara out of this, Kahn," Aang shrieked. "This is between you and me!"

And Kahn just laughed even harder. "I disagree, Aang. Everyone here is involved – and all of your loved ones are fair game! After I kill Katara through our bond, I'm going to hunt down all of your other little friends and finish them one by one! I can't wait to see the looks of horror on their faces just before the light leaves their eyes!"

"This is … this is just evil! You monster! I refuse to fight!"

"You _must_ fight! Because if you don't, I'll kill Katara right here and now! The only hope you have of saving her is to defeat me!" And with that, he punched his fist forward.

Aang's eyes widened as he saw a spinning fireball come screaming right towards his head.

***

**The Oni Fleet – Night**

Swarms of Oni battled hand to hand against the slowly receding forces of Sun Tzu warriors. The bulk of the fighting took place aboard the deck of the Oni flagship.

Iroh blasted an Oni overboard as lightning continued to strike above them. The rain splattered his eyes, and his usual neat appearance had become unkempt and tired.

_DING!_

_DING!_

_DING!_

The sound of thousands of arrows hitting their target marked the night. Up above the deck, dozens of Oni were firing their crossbows. A Sun Tzu fell in front of Iroh, riddled with arrows. The Oni from nearby vessels were also firing off their attacks.

The old general grunted. If a miracle didn't happen soon, they were all done for. Already they had lost a third of their forces.

A scream. Another one of their men had fallen.

And that's when Iroh noticed it.

Several flashes of light illuminated the night sky. It was by the island.

_Aang._

Iroh managed a weak smile.

The final battle had begun.

There was still hope.

With a wild yell, the general threw himself right into the thick of battle.

***

Katara slid along a giant ramp of ice, speeding past dozens of ice like needles that very nearly pierced her through. When she came to the end of the ramp, she dove into the air, blasting her mother with a jet of water.

Eena caught the attack and streamed it behind her back. She froze the water into pure ice, forming it into a frozen spear in her hands. Using some spare water, she flung it unto Katara's feet, freezing her in place.

Eena then shot forward as Katara moved to free herself; the Water Witch thrust her spear forward, towards the younger girl's gut. Katara didn't have enough time to move. She would be speared through!

The tip of the ice weapon stopped just short of her stomach.

Katara looked up in surprise. Eena looked just as shocked.

The Water Witch couldn't explain it, but just before the spear reached her daughter's belly, she saw a vision of a small child. A child growing _inside_ her daughter. Eena shook her head free of the mental image. _More tricks to cloud my mind,_ she thought.

And she thrust the spear forward, wanting to relish the feel of the jagged end puncturing flesh.

But the weapon hit open air.

Eena blinked.

Her moment of hesitation was enough for Katara to free herself and move out of harm's way.

Then Eena felt her feet fly out from under her and she slammed unto the ground, face forward.

Katara streamed some more water, waiting for her mother to get up.

Grumbling, Eena rose to her feet. She melted her spear back into pure water, which she playfully danced between her hands.

"Mom."

A simple word. At the sound of it, Eena could feel a tugging in her chest, as though she actually felt some … _remorse_. For a second, she truly didn't want to hurt this girl.

But the moment was a fleeting one. All the rage and anger came bubbling up to the surface, and with a feral snarl, the Water Witch moved in for another attack.

Katara was ready.

Mother and daughter clashed again.

But the mother's hesitation did not go unnoticed by the daughter.

As the fight continued, a small smile appeared on Katara's lips.

_There's some humanity left…_

***

_**BOOM!!!**_

_**BOOM!!!**_

_**BOOM!!!**_

__Aang rolled out of the way as another blazing fireball screeched past his head and exploded a towering fragment of rock behind him.

Kahn was grinning madly as he continued to blast at Aang. Calling on all of the Airbending techniques taught to him by the monks, Aang easily dodged and evaded all of the attacks.

"Nice moves, Avatar," Kahn complimented. "But you do realize that you'll eventually have to _attack_ me, right?"

"Don't worry, I will!" Aang was biding his time, observing the enemy, hoping to find some kind of weakness he could exploit. He couldn't take any risks here. The life of his wife and his unborn child were at stake.

As well as the fate of the universe.

_**BOOM!!!**_

_**BOOM!!!**_

__The young monk staggered around wildly, as explosions appeared on all sides.

Kahn raised his hand to fire another blast.

Aang dashed up to him and launched a pillar of earth aimed at the Anti-Avatar's gut. Kahn saw the attack and uneasily wobbled to the side, barely keeping his balance and narrowly missing the attack.

When Kahn regained his composure, Aang had gone. Narrowing his eyes, he scanned the battlefield. No sign of the Avatar. _Is he burrowing underground?_

No!

Aang was floating lightly in the air, using the swirling air currents to keep him aloft. He landed on the ground and twirled his arms in a furious combination. A gust of wind hit the Anti-Avatar square on the back, hurtling him head over heels for several yards.

Cursing, Kahn whirled around, prepared to fry anything that moved. And Aang was gone once more. Kahn looked up into the air, thinking he was flying again.

Aang sprung up from underground just in front of him, blasting him with more wind.

Kahn's reflexes sprang into action this time, raising a barrier to deflect the gale. He then kicked the rocky barrier forward, streamlining Aang into it. Gripping the edges of the rectangular barrier, Aang flung it on the ground, hopped aboard, and earth surfed along it using Earthbending. More fireballs whizzed past his head as he went.

He leaped off his earthen surfboard and unleashed some pretty spectacular Firebending of his own. An arc of flame seared towards the Anti-Avatar.

Kahn pulled some water out of thin air and easily doused Aang's attack.

The two panted, staring at each other.

This was a battle of equals.

And then Kahn smirked.

"What's so funny," Aang asked.

"Do you know the history of this island, Aang," the other responded.

"I don't need a history lesson!"

"This will just take a moment. This island has been in existence for millennia. It was originally home to the greatest Firebender who ever lived – Apollyon! That castle I trapped your friends in once belonged to him."

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"Why, you could say that I was born here," Kahn laughed. "Four warriors from the Four Nations gathered here to confront Apollyon. They managed to fuse their powers into one essence – Water, Earth, Fire and Air – all in one body. The birth of the Avatar."

Aang recalled hearing this story from Monk Guandao just a few months ago.

Kahn continued. "Now, their entire powers forged in one spirit, they were able to seal Apollyon away in the Spirit World. This was the dawn of the Avatar Spirit. This is where you and I were born.

"Because you see, a piece of Apollyon's spirit wasn't entirely sealed away. He split a piece of his soul off, leaving it in this world. This fragment of Apollyon's soul merged with the Avatar Spirit, tainting it. When the first Avatar died, the Avatar Spirit went through a process of purification, removing all negative taints from itself. That process continued for millennia, removing the negative energy from itself before moving on to the next Avatar.

"And thus, I was born. This island has immense spiritual energies, Aang. It empowers me, bolstering my strength!" He raised his arms into the air, and suddenly spouts of fire erupted behind him. Dozens of volcanoes exploded simultaneously, sending huge rivers of lava hurtling down the island – towards the castle. Aang watched the lava spread across the rest of the island. He turned to Kahn, who was smiling.

"You can't beat me here, Aang. Not with this place's energies coursing through my body. Here, I am invincible!" And with that, he shifted his legs and a spray of fire surged from his knuckles.

***

**Castle – Basements – Night**

"Go, go, go," Sokka screamed. He and the rest of the gang, along with Hakoda and a reluctant Guandao, ran through the mazelike cellars of the basement. "We have to find those underground tunnels that led us here in the first place!" He cursed under his breath. _"Dang it, Toph!" _If the blind Earthbender had come with them instead of facing off that creep Concreto, they could use her to find a way out of here.

"I think it was this way," Zuko pointed.

Sokka shook his head. "No, no, no, I'm sure it was this way!"

"Sokka, we just came that way!"

"You don't know what you're talking about!"

Zuko slapped his forehead. Sometimes Sokka could be so pigheaded.

"Wait a minute," Guandao snapped. "You're telling me _no one_ knows where we're going?! You guys are supposed to rescue us?! You're the _worst_ rescuers I've ever seen!" He folded his arms.

"You think you can do better than me," Sokka snapped back.

"You know what? I do!"

"Then lead the way!"

"I will!" Guandao pushed his way to the front of the group. As he did so, he deliberately bumped Sokka in the shoulder. He pointed down the hallway Zuko had pointed down. "I say we go this way!" He began marching off, his nose in the air. The rest of the gang unenthusiastically followed.

Sokka lingered behind. "He only chose that way to annoy me," he grumbled.

***

After a few minutes of walking down the dark, dank halls, Sokka was becoming very irritated. "I don't see any way out of here! I said we should have gone the other way, but _noooo_, you all had to follow that crazy monk!"

"Sokka, just shut up," Zuko warned. The boy's constant complaining was getting on his nerves.

"How do we know Guandao's not leading us into some kind of trap?!"

"Sokka," Suki asked politely. "Please stop. We all just want to get out of here."

Guandao let out a small cheer of triumph. "I was right! I told you!" He pointed ahead furiously. "Here are the underground tunnels. We take this, and it'll lead us straight out of this castle!"

He made for the tunnel.

Zuko suddenly stopped short. "Something's not right. Is it just me, or is it getting hotter and hotter by the second?"

"Yea, now that you mention it, it _is_ getting pretty hot in here," Sokka answered.

Guandao popped out of the entrance of the tunnel, a look of fright on his face. "We can't get out that way!"

"What do you mean," Sokka asked. Guandao grabbed the boy's chin and forced him to look into the tunnel. Sokka's mouth hung open. A river of lava was flowing quickly down the tunnel.

It was coming straight towards them.

"Move," screeched Guandao. The group turned around and ran back into the castle's basement as the gushing lava flooded into it. They had to find a way up to the higher levels of the castle.

And fast!

***

Outside, the lava flows caused by Kahn's explosions had streamed around the castle, like a fiery moat. The lava at the bottom of the castle began to melt the stone. The fiery rivulets pouring into the castle's basement would also melt its foundation.

In a few minutes, all of the castle's supports would be gone.

And everyone inside would be dead.

***

**Oni Internment Camp – Night**

The Oni guards were only held back by that rocky barrier for barely a few moments. In a short span of time they had completely torn the wall down and were charging after their escaped prisoners.

The Warden had correctly guessed that Azula would attempt to lead the prisoners to the underground mines. So he ordered another force of guards to branch off from the main group and cut them off before they reached the mines.

When Azula led them near the mines, they were met with dozens of Oni, each armed to the teeth. The Princess bit her lip furiously; she seriously hoped that some of these prisoners could fight.

One of the Oni drew his sword and pointed it at Azula. "Stand down," he ordered. "Stop this futile escape plan, return to your cells and we might just spare your lives."

"That's a lie," Azula retorted. "You plan to kill us all anyway!"

The guard shrugged. "You left me no choice." He nodded to his subordinates. "Men, you know what to do!" The Oni cheered happily, relishing the thought of the coming massacre.

One of the Oni moved towards Azula, preparing to strike her down. Azula was in a battle stance immediately. She was about to fire off an attack, when a surge of fire pulsed past her head, igniting the Oni. The guard howled and frantically rolled on the ground, attempting to put out the fire. The other Oni guards watched in apprehension.

Azula turned to see who had delivered that attack. A large, burly man stood there, fist pointed forward, an angry expression on his face. "Nice shot," she said. "Though I totally had him."

The man grumbled. "Whatever you say, Princess."

"How did you know I was the princess?"

"We've met before! I escaped with the Avatar's friends at Boiling Rock months back. The name's Chit Sang!"

Azula vaguely remembered seeing him escaping with her brother. She shrugged as she watched the rest of the Oni begin advancing. "Think you can handle these guys," she asked.

"No problem," he gloated as a sphere of fire pulsed from his body.

The other prisoners followed his lead – the humans were fighting back! Even non-Benders joined the fray; others stayed behind, ushering the sick and elderly to safety.

The Oni soon found themselves overtaken by a motley crew of mere prisoners. They had vastly underestimated these humans.

Far away from the main fighting, an Oni archer raised his bow, aiming straight for Azula's heart.

He was suddenly knocked unconscious by a lithe, inconspicuous young man. He slowly lifted the fallen Oni's bow and arrow, aimed and fired. He hit his mark, felling a large Oni that was menacing a small boy.

The small boy gave him a thumbs up. "Nice one, Longshot," the Duke exclaimed.

Longshot nodded back, preparing another shot.

The Oni had no idea that they had also captured Jet's old gang of Freedom Fighters.

They had bought more than they could bargain for.

***

**Island – Night**

Nature was out of control. Constant, violent lightning burned down out of the sky, incinerating small patches of land, leaving small scorch marks on the ground. Torrents of rain plummeted to the ground, saturating it. Hurricane force winds blustered across the landscape, threatening to demolish anything caught in its path. Up above, pitch black storm clouds swirled threateningly. The storm was growing progressively worse.

The ground was beginning to quake as the earth itself tore apart. Nature was out of control. Volcanoes continued to spew superheated lava in all directions. Hurricanes and typhoons were ripping the landscape apart. Several violently spinning tornadoes dropped form the sky, ripping across the landscape.

It was among this catastrophic backdrop that the greatest battle of the ages was taking place. The two halves of the Avatar Spirit were locked in vicious battle – a battle of all the ages. Huge explosions and pockets of light enveloped the island as these two clashed again and again and again.

From a distance it was beautiful.

Up close it was deadly.

Fireballs whizzed back and forth.

Boulders were flung all about.

The air was turned and twisted around them.

Huge spouts of water were spun into deadly weapons.

The two used every trick in the book, throwing themselves entirely at each other.

***

Aang and Kahn landed, sweating and panting. The two were sizing each other up, trying to gain the upper hand, trying to find a weakness in the other.

So far there was nothing. They were both fighting with everything they had. Aang was exhausted. Sweat trickled down his cheek, and his knees trembled with exhaustion. His boots were starting to fill with his own blood.

What disturbed him was that he was tiring at an alarming rate. Kahn, on the other hand, seemed just as fresh and tireless as ever. A look of excitement was spread across his face. "This is so much fun," he exclaimed. "This battle is everything I've been hoping for!"

"Glad you're enjoying it," Aang spat, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Kahn placed his hands on his hips. "Why, don't tell me that you're not having fun!"

"There's nothing fun about this! This whole battle is pointless!"

"Life is pointless," Kahn replied. "That's why I intend to end it!"

"I won't let you! Whatever it takes … I'll stop you! Do you hear me?! I won't allow you to destroy this world!"

With that, he charged forward, gathering rain water around him, swirling them about his arms, forming them into watery tentacles. He leaped into the air, preparing to strike. Aang's water tentacles grabbed Kahn, attempting to wrestle him to the ground.

The Anti-Avatar used Firebending to superheat his body to extreme temperatures. The water on Aang's arms turned to steam. Kahn then bended some earth into Aang's chest, sending him flying. Then he leaped after him, fire on his heels to speed him up. He reached Aang before he even hit the ground and delivered a punishing kick into his side. The Avatar flew even higher into the air.

Aang used Airbending to keep himself aloft in the air. Using Firebending on his feet, Kahn flew up after him. The two clashed in midair, bending the elements to keep themselves in aloft. Both released powerful blasts of fire at each other, their attacks canceling each other out.

Kahn charged forward, grabbed Aang and pile-drived him straight into the hard ground. Aang felt a few of his ribs bruise as he made contact with the rocks. He staggered to rise up, but Kahn's boot kicked him straight across the head. Aang fell back on the ground.

The Anti-Avatar stood over him, looking quite disappointed. "When I imagined the end … I thought it would be a bit more … spectacular than this. Oh, well. I guess we've proven who the better Avatar is, have we not?" He pointed the palm of his hand at Aang's head, preparing a fireball that would set the monk completely ablaze. "Sayonara!"

But Aang was not out of tricks. In an instant, he had sunk straight into the ground, disappearing out of sight. Kahn blinked. That was pretty interesting. The Avatar was now underground no doubt. So, Kahn decided to smoke him out.

He punched his fist straight into the ground, and poured pure flames straight into the crust; powerful enough to incinerate anything and everything it came into contact with.

Suddenly, Aang burst out of the ground, surrounded in a ball of air. He twisted his hands in a circle and was able to generate a small whirlwind. Kahn leaped out of the way of the Avatar's attack, pointed two fingers at his target and _**ZAAP!!!**_

A streak of lightning discharged from his fingers and towards the Avatar. Aang raised his hand, allowing the lightning to flow up his arm, shoulders, down his back and into his stomach. He separated his chis, and redirected the lightning away, back into the sky.

A loud clap of thunder echoed overhead.

Aang landed on the ground, more tired than ever. But he couldn't give up. He'd come too far to back down now.

There was so much riding on him. If he failed, the universe failed.

***

"Hurry!" Team Avatar ran as fast as they could in the castle's basement, as huge lava flows poured after them. "There's a ladder up ahead," Sokka shouted. The metallic ladder was about a hundred feet tall and led up to higher levels of the castle. "Go!"

One by one they darted up the ladder. Sokka and Suki were lagging below. Above, Zuko and Hakoda had managed to scramble up the top and reached a higher floor. "Come on," Zuko screamed.

Sokka, Suki and Guandao were about halfway up when the lava had filled the basement and began eating away at the ladder's supports. Then the lava began rising higher and higher. Sokka let out a girlish scream and began prodding Guandao, who was a few steps above him. "Move your butt!"

"I'm going as fast as I can!"

The monk scrambled up the top and joined Zuko and Hakoda.

Sokka and Suki were still moving.

Suddenly, the supports at the top of the ladder snapped free from the upper level and began floating away. The young couple shrieked and their friends looked on in horror. The lava was still rising.

"What do we do," Sokka screamed.

Hakoda turned to Zuko. "Can't you Firebend or something?"

"I can try." The young Fire Lord raised his hands and began using his abilities to slow the rising lava. But it was too much. Zuko wouldn't be able to hold it back for much longer.

Meanwhile, the ladder was sinking lower and lower into the lava. Sokka and Suki climbed higher and higher, trying to get away from the liquid earth.

Sokka suddenly snapped his fingers. "I've got it." He reached around his back and unhooked his boomerang. Working fast, he tied a long rope around it. He tossed it up in the air and it hooked around the rafters.

"Catch it," he shouted to his friends on the higher level. Hakoda caught the boomerang before it could reverse direction, and began pulling. Zuko helped him.

Sokka gripped Suki with his free hand and with his other grabbed the end of the rope. Hakoda pulled on the boomerang; as he did so, they pulled Sokka and Katara up to the ceiling like a large pulley. With some extra effort, the couple swung on their rope and landed among their friends.

"Is everyone okay," Hakoda asked.

Sokka lay sprawled on his back, thanking whoever was watching. He burst into emotional tears of gratitude.

***

Toph and Concreto struggled against each other, furiously dueling through the corridors of the palace. Toph was much stronger than she was when she faced the masked Earthbender before. She was more confident than ever. She pushed forward, forcing Concreto to commit.

Concreto threw everything in his arsenal at the small girl. At first, he thought he could crush her as easily as last time. But no – she had grown stronger. He was beginning to doubt himself. So now he attacked with animalistic viciousness, his attacks becoming more and more reckless and wild. He was tearing up pieces of floor and wall, flinging them everywhere. Saliva flew wildly out of his ravaging and swearing mouth.

Toph was easily gaining the advantage. "Give up, Concreto," she said. "There's no point in continuing, I've about beaten you!"

"You'll never defeat me! This fight is to the death!"

Toph stopped for a moment. To the death? She didn't think the outcome of this battle would be that drastic. She didn't even think she had it in her to kill _anyone_.

She didn't have time to go over her musings as Concreto threw himself at her. The two crashed straight through the wall of the castle. Toph bended herself through the stony walls to reduce damage. The two flew through the walls and bounced on the floor in the next room.

Then Toph realized – they weren't in another room. They were on a large balcony hundreds of feet above ground. She could also feel some intense heat radiating from the ground far below. It was a large pool of rising lava that had surrounded the castle.

Concreto didn't seem to notice. He continued his assault on the young girl, ripping up pieces of the balcony now to hurl at her. Using her forearms, she batted the attacks away. Concreto continued to advance, pushing her towards the edge of the balcony.

And then she noticed it.

Concreto's attacks had done massive damage to the structure of the balcony. In a few minutes, it would collapse. Already fragments of it were breaking free and falling into the lava below.

"Concreto," she bellowed. "We have to stop this right now!"

"I don't think so, little girl! I won't stop until I've broken you!"

"But -."

"No buts! This is the end, Bandit!"

In his emerging madness, he ripped up more of the floor.

Big mistake.

The balcony began crumbling away. It could no longer support itself. Toph screamed and moved away from the edge as it broke away under her feet.

And then she no longer felt any floor. Half of the balcony had broken away beneath her and she was falling. Acting more on instinct than anything, Toph reached out and gripped the edge of the damaged balcony, stopping her fall.

So here she was, dangling hundreds of feet in the air above a bubbling pool of lava.

The next thing she knew, there was extra weight added to her hands. Concreto had fallen too and he had grabbed hold of her ankles.

So now they were both dangling in the air. Toph moaned under the strain. Her fingers ached beyond anything she had ever felt before. She had to hold on. Both their lives were at stake.

She let out a squeal as her fingers slipped a fraction of an inch. She ground her teeth, struggling to pull herself up.

Below, Concreto started climbing up, using Toph's body as a ladder. Toph's moans grew louder as Concreto's hand reached above her head and gripped the edge of the balcony. He pulled himself to safety.

Toph was still hanging precariously at the edge and she sensed Concreto regaining his footing on what was left of the balcony.

Then he delivered a devastating kick aimed at Toph's head. Toph screamed in pain and her grip loosened even more. Concreto was determined to make her fall below.

Toph tightened her grip. Her arms were aching. Every nerve in her body was screaming for relief. Perhaps if she did let go … the pain would be over.

No! She couldn't give up. Toph Bei Fong never gave up and she wasn't about to start now.

With one hand, she gingerly reached up and pounded the balcony's floor. A slab of stone rose up in response, ramming her opponent in the crotch. Concreto screamed in a high pitched manner and Toph pulled herself up to safety.

Concreto staggered around madly, dangerously close to the edge once again. He took a misstep.

And disappeared over the edge.

Toph gasped as she felt him disappear.

But no – he hadn't vanished completely. Concreto was now dangling over the edge once again, struggling to pull himself up.

Toph ran over to him and reached out her arm. "Take my hand," she offered. Concreto regarded her with a quizzical look, pondering it.

"Hurry! Take my hand or die!"

And Concreto's face morphed into a hideous mask of anger. With his free hand, he began pounding the floor of the balcony tearing up more of it. Even as he was dangling hundreds of feet over certain death, he was still on the attack. His raving insanity had taken hold of him.

"Stop," Toph screamed. "You don't know what you're –."

But that was it. Concreto had gone too far this time. The balcony was so damaged … Toph backed up away from the edge as it fell away completely.

Concreto fell with it, plunging hundreds of feet below. When he hit the lava, he disappeared into a small puff of flame.

Toph stood there, holding her side, a hollow empty feeling in her chest. She waited there for a few moments, taking in what had happened.

Concreto had been a powerful Earthbender. But his arrogance had been his downfall.

_What a waste,_ she thought sadly.

***

"Why can't you just get out of my life?!" Eena was on a rampage, bitterly dueling Katara across Apollyon's old throne room.

Katara was an even match for her mother – however, the love she felt for her was keeping her back from fighting at her fullest. She didn't want to fight her mother. But she was given no choice. However, she was fully on the defensive.

Eena drove Katara back, blasting her back with attack after attack. The younger woman used her bending in an attempt to diffuse Eena's attacks.

The Water Witch forced Katara back further and further, until her back was up against a wall. Eena froze a block of ice, and knocked Katara across the head with it. Katara saw stars of light blazing in her head. Eena dropped the ice to the ground as Katara struggled to remain standing.

"And so it ends." The witch suddenly grabbed Katara by the throat and squeezed. "I want to see the light leave your eyes!"

"S-stop … mom," Katara gasped. Her air circulation was effectively cut off. Her lungs were shriveling up – in a matter of moments she would be dead.

"I'm not your mother!"

Katara noticed the block of ice on the floor next to the madwoman. She _could_ get out of this … but she would have to get through her mother. Did she have it in her to physically hurt her mother? Could she do it?

Darkness crept in around the edges of her sight. She had to do _something. _

Katara's hand found the block of ice on the ground. She lifted it up, and whacked Eena across the face. Eena staggered back, her mouth wide open; her teeth were almost fang like.

Katara spun some more water, striking back at her mother. Eena was still recovering from the previous attack, and she was struck again with a whip of water. The girl then froze the water, morphing it into small balls of ice. The Water Witch was pelted with these balls, and she slipped to the ground.

Eena moved to counterattack, but Katara was now in control. Before, she had been unable to strike at her mother. But she found new resolve. The tide was turning. The once invincible Water Witch was losing her hold in a flash.

Eena was now snarling furiously. Katara continued to drive her back to the opposite side of the room.

Then Katara fired a long blast of water, sending her mother flying up against the wall. She curled her fingers, and the water froze into ice, effectively trapping Eena up against the wall. The battle was done.

Katara stood there, watching Eena struggling against the icy block she now found herself trapped in. She gave up and looked at Katara, defeated. "Do it," she said. "Finish me!"

The daughter stood there, uncertain.

"What are you waiting for?! Kill me now, or I'll get free! And I swear that I'll kill you!"

"No. I won't."

"Because you're weak! _Weak!_"

"No. It's not weakness to spare someone's life."

Eena remained silent, staring her down furiously. She was at a loss for words.

Katara remained silent for a moment. And then an idea struck her. She reached up to her neck and removed an article of jewelry. She hesitated for a minute. Then she leaned forward and looped the piece of jewelry around her mother's neck.

"This necklace was once yours. Dad gave it to you. Maybe … if you have it, it'll help you remember who you were."

Eena looked down at the betrothal necklace now slung around her neck.

Katara stood there for a minute, and then turned around to leave.

"Where are you going," Eena snarled after her.

Katara kept walking. "While you figure out who you are, _I'm_ going to go help my husband!" And she disappeared out the door.

Eena's eyes fell back on the necklace around her neck. It was so familiar. A lone tear slid down her cheek.

She was taken fully aback. Never before had she experience feelings like this. It was almost like … there was this past life that was bubbling up to the surface.

Eena began sobbing uncontrollably.

***

Aang was quickly tiring. His energy levels were dropping lower and lower. Kahn, however, was growing stronger and stronger.

Aang was becoming desperate. He had to find a way to bring the Anti-Avatar down. But … it was nearing impossibility. Was Kahn invincible?

Kahn seemed to have read Aang's thoughts. "You'll never stop me, Aang. As you grow weaker, I grow stronger. Your power's already dropped below half. I don't think you can even continue this fight!"

With a yell, Aang fired some wind at his foe. Kahn deflected it with a mere flick of the wrist. "That's all you've got? Pathetic. You'll _never_ save Katara that way!"

_Katara!_

At the mention of her name, Aang felt all his strength returning back to him. He had made a vow … to always protect Katara. He would save her at all costs. But how?

"I can't wait 'till I finish her off," Kahn continued. "It'll be so much fun! And there's nothing you can do about it!"

"Leave her alone," he shouted. "Don't you dare touch her!"

"Then stop me, Avatar," he taunted.

A gust of wind swept past Aang's feet, as the rage continued to build. He would protect Katara at all costs. A sphere of wind suddenly surrounded him, and he began to rise up into the air. His tattoos began glowing, and white light poured out of his eyes and mouth.

In his anger and desire to protect Katara, Aang had finally entered the Avatar State. This had now become a whole new game.

Kahn watched, eyes open wide, his mouth slack.

_**"This ends now,"**_ Aang shouted. His voice was mixed with the rest of the Avatars. _**"I'm going to stop you!!!"**_

__And then Kahn began cackling. Aang curiously surveyed him with his glowing eyes. Kahn continued to cackle.

This had been his plan all along – to push Aang into the Avatar State.

The little Avatar had no idea what was coming.

By fighting at all, Aang had once again fallen into Kahn's trap.

The Anti-Avatar and the Avatar had once been one spirit long ago, until they split into two.

Kahn planned to merge himself back with the Avatar Spirit. The Anti-Avatar and the Avatar would become one once again.

And Kahn would ascend to a level of power unheard of in the history of the world.

Unlimited power was finally within his grasp.

***

________________________________________________________________________

_I know I said that the finale would be only four chapters long, but the last two chapters kind of got away from me. The next chapter will be the final one. (A tear rolls down AlmF's cheek). It's been fun guys! Thanks for all of your reviews and support! ___


	25. Chapter 25: Circle of Destiny

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Avatar

Author's Note: _It is with great happiness and sadness that I dedicate this final chapter to all of my loyal readers. Here's to you guys – especially all of those who've been with me from the very beginning when a newbie named AlmF submitted the first chapter of his first story, Avatar Book 4: Air one November night. It's been a great year guys. And it'll be a great time for a while to come! Thank you for your support and reviews!_

_But enough talk – let the end begin!_

* * *

***

_My grandmother used to tell me stories about the old days…_

***

_A time of peace when the Avatar kept balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads…_

***

_But that all changed when the Fire Nation attacked…_

***

_Only the Avatar mastered all four elements…_

***

_Only he could stop the ruthless Firebenders…_

***

_But when the world needed him most, he vanished…_

***

_Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads and that the cycle is broken…_

***

_But I haven't lost hope…_

***

_I still believe that the Avatar will return to save the world…_

***

**Oni Internment Camp – Fire Nation – Night**

The Warden was absolutely stunned. "Tell me again – _how_ did hundreds of prisoners break past your guards, fight through the camp and enter into the mines?!"

The Oni underling gulped. "We … we were taken by surprise. We didn't know they could _fight!_ We spent hours breaking their wills, forcing them to mine for ore! Who knew that they would still have a spark of fight left in them?"

"Well what are you going to do about it," the Warden growled.

"We … we've dispersed our forces throughout the camp. We'll try to hedge them in."

"That won't be enough," another Oni interrupted. He looked the Warden clearly in the eye. "Those humans aren't like mindless animals. Their wills can't be broken so easily. They have a strong survival instinct – even the little ones! They'll tear through your guards like wet tissue, and we'll be impotent to stop them from escaping!"

Another low ranking guard came bursting into the room. "Sir, the humans have routed our men. They're escaping through the mines!"

The other Oni grinned. "Told you so."

"What do we do," the guard asked.

The Warden furrowed his brow. "If those humans are so desperate to get to the mines, I say let them!"

All three of the other Oni were shocked. "Sir?!"

A diabolical grin flitted across the Warden's face. "Release the aqueducts."

"Sir, that would flood the mines!"

"Exactly.! We'll drown those humans like filthy rats!"

"But," one of the guards protested. "We've sent our own men into the mines after them. They'll be killed along with the humans."

"It's a sacrifice I'm willing to make!"

"You can't possibly – those men are loyal to you!"

"They're failures! They couldn't stop those human animals. They deserve to die along with them!"

The guard was shocked. "But, they're Oni! They're our own people!"

The Warden's eyes shone with malice and with a sudden jolt he pressed the blade of his knife into the dissident guard's belly. The guard was dead before he even hit the ground. The Warden sheathed his blade and then turned to the rest of the Oni in the command center.

"Now listen up! There are only two kinds of people – the weak and the strong! It is the duty of the weak to die off to make room for the strong! Those Oni failed to stop those humans – so they deserve to die like them! Even the most perfect plants need to have its hedges pruned from time to time!"

He turned to storm out of the room as the guards moved to carry out their superior's orders.

_"Flood the mines!"_

***

Hundreds of prisoners swarmed in droves into the large mine shafts. Loi and Mai ushered them into the circular entrance. "Hurry! We don't have a moment to spare!" He looked up to see dozens of armed Oni marching on them. He swore under his breath.

The Oni stopped where they were standing and aimed their crossbows. Blast it all! Here they were at the mines, and they were going to die before they even had a chance to get in!

Suddenly, Longshot was there. He raised his bow to eye level, squinted and fired several arrows at once. Several Oni dropped where they stood, arrows sticking out of their chests. The rest of the Oni scattered.

"Nice shot," Loi complimented. Longshot merely nodded and pointed to the mines. Longshot had bought just enough time for the remaining prisoners to enter the entrance to the mines.

They had to hurry.

They had been able to stall the pursuing Oni, but not for long. Already they were reassembling themselves.

Nodding, Loi and Longshot darted into the mines after them.

***

Azula was at the forefront of the escapees, having pretty much taken on the role of leader. Smellerbee jogged alongside her.

"How long do you think these mines go on for," she asked the Princess.

"Miles," Azula responded grimly. "It's going to be a long trek."

Smellerbee lowered her voice to a whisper. _"Do you think we'll make it through?"_

"If the Oni stay off our backs – and I _seriously_ doubt they will. But we have to try anyway!" She spared a furtive glance behind her to see Loi, Mai and Longshot bringing up the rear of prisoners. If the Oni popped their ugly heads up again, she hoped those three would be able to hold them off.

Behind them, the sounds of marching began to echo off the cavern walls. Azula gulped as she looked at her young compatriot. "Looks like they _aren't_ going to stay off our backs!"

The group picked up the pace, Longshot darting backwards, firing spare arrows. Mai hurled some makeshift shurikans and Loi sprayed the advancing enemy with some pockets of Firebending. They did anything they could to slow the Oni down.

But now that had become the least of their worries.

Azula noticed that her shoes were becoming soaked and she glanced down at her feet.

_Water!_

The cavern floor was filling with water – already it was up to their ankles. Everyone was panicked.

The water was rising!

The Oni also seemed to notice, and they seemed horrified and began chattering among themselves.

"They've released the aqueducts!"

"By why would the Warden do that?! Doesn't he realize we're down here too?!"

"Do you think he cares?!"

Azula had overheard the whole conversation.

The Warden had decided to unleash the prison's aqueducts to flood the mines and drown them all!

Now they were all trapped – prisoners and Oni alike!

Trapped with miles ahead of them and swiftly rising water.

There was no escape now!

***

**The Oni Fleet – Capital Ship – Night**

Iroh rolled out of the way, deflecting an attack by a cleaver-like sword of an attacking Oni troop. He punched his fist forward and a spiral of flame sprouted from his knuckles, blasting the attacker back.

The battle was not going well. The Sun Tzu and Iroh's troops initially had the upper hand, fighting through all the enemy troops onboard the capital ship. But now, reinforcements had arrived from nearby vessels.

Fighting off troops from one ship was bad enough.

Fighting a whole fleet's worth of troops was a suicide mission.

But still, they couldn't give up hope.

He winced as a Sun Tzu was tossed aside like a doll.

His men weren't going to go down fighting.

Huu, using his Swampbending, transformed himself into a large monster made from seaweed. He tossed Oni about, and it seemed as if there was a brief shift in the battle's momentum.

Then the ballista armaments aimed and fired.

Huu was pelted with flaming rocks, and he was forced to back off.

Iroh glanced at the island.

_Aang!_

He was still their last hope.

If he could defeat the Anti-Avatar, then they would make it through this.

A sudden attack from his side pulled him from his ruminations as he threw himself back into combat.

***

**Island – Castle – Night**

A battle weary Katara shot through the halls of this ancient, evil castle. The memory of her recent battle was still fresh in her head.

Her battle with her mother had been the most difficult – physically, but more so emotionally. The two were absolute equals, but Katara had prevailed in the end. Eena had demanded she finish her off.

Katara couldn't do that.

So she left her mother, frozen in a block of ice. She had left her with the betrothal necklace that her father had made for her years ago. Katara hoped that it would help her mother remember who she once was.

But she couldn't worry about that now.

She had to get to Aang. She wouldn't let him face Kahn alone any longer.

And then she stopped short in the middle of a hallway. The floor beneath her was rumbling as though an unstoppable force was burrowing underneath.

_Oh, what now?_

Something sprang from up from the floor and Katara gave a squeal and fell backwards on her rear.

"Haha, that was priceless, Sugar Queen."

"Toph!"

"In the flesh!"

Dusting herself off, Katara rose to her feet and embraced her friend. "Okay, okay," Toph said pushing the older girl away. "Don't get all mushy on me!"

"Where are the others," Katara asked.

"I told them to go on ahead of me! I had some unfinished business with Concreto…" She trailed off, and she tried to mask the hint of sorrow in her voice. "What about you? What happened with your mother?"

"I uh … I won. She's frozen in a block of ice in the throne room." She began moving again and Toph ran after her to keep up. "We have to get to Aang – we have to save him from Kahn!"

"What about the others," Toph asked. "If we're gonna go up against Kahn, we're going to need their help!"

Katara nodded. "Can you feel where they are?"

"Hold on." Toph kneeled forward and placed her hand on the floor, stretching out with her senses. "They're inside the castle," she said. "In fact, they're not far from us at all!" She rose up.

"This way!"

***

Aang hovered in the air, his eyes and mouth blazing with white light. A sphere of air surrounded him as all the spiritual energies of the earth filled his being.

Kahn was unimpressed. He shed off his cape and outer clothing, revealing a simple dark, sleeveless shirt, allowing him greater maneuverability. He looked up, a sneer playing on his lips.

"Come on then, little Airbender! Give me everything you've got!"

Aang thrust his palm forward and a wave of earth bolted towards the Anti-Avatar. Kahn leaped out of the way, and countered with a blast of flame. With a wave of his hand, Aang snuffed the flames out with simple Airbending.

Kahn ground his teeth as he stared at the Avatar's glowing eyes.

_**"This ends here, Kahn! I won't allow you to hurt the ones I care about ever again!"**_

The Anti-Avatar stretched out his arms. "Well then finish me, Avatar! Here I am! I won't try to defend myself! Take my life and end this! Or are you too weak?!"

Aang cocked his head. _**"I can't kill you …"**_

"I knew you didn't have it in you! Because the only way you'll ever end this is to take my life!"

_**"I am the Avatar! I'll find a way to end this without bloodshed!"**_

_**ZAAAP!!!**_

Kahn fired a straight bolt of lighting towards Aang. The bald monk allowed the lightning to flow up into his body, and he prepared to redirect it. For a moment, he considered redirecting right back at its source. It would be quick and efficient. And it _would_ end this once and for all. Aang suspected that Kahn didn't know how to redirect lightning…

But no! He wasn't a murderer. That was what differentiated between the Avatar and Anti-Avatar. He pointed his fingers off to the side and the lighting shot out, discharging harmlessly into the ground.

Kahn folded his arms. "Look at you. You're in the Avatar State, you have all the power of the universe at your disposal, and yet you _still_ can't finish me!"

Aang floated overhead, taking in the Anti-Avatar's words.

"Kill me Avatar! There is no other way!"

_**"No!"**_

Kahn laughed. "Well, I guess since you're too weak to stop me, I'll just have to strike at Katara. Remember, I bonded her to me. I can drain all her life force through our bond."

_**"Leave her out of this!"**_

The Anti-Avatar was still laughing. "Kill me! Or I'll kill Katara through our bond!"

Now the young Avatar was facing a severe dilemma. Either go against everything he was ever taught – or allow his wife to face certain death. A bead of sweat trickled down his forehead.

"Here's your decision. You're going to have to decide whose life you value more - my life or Katara's. You have until the count of ten – then Katara dies!" He began counting. "One!"

Aang was trembling in midair.

"Two!"

More sweat.

"Three!"

Katara's face still flashed in front of his eyes. What should he do? The Anti-Avatar was still counting, jumping higher every second.

"Six!"

"Seven!"

"Eight!"

_What is he waiting for, _Kahn thought. _Surely he values his wife's life more than his own ethical beliefs?_

"Nine!"

_Why is he not doing anything? Oh well. I'll enjoy killing off his wife._

"Te- _oomph_!"

The Anti-Avatar had barely finished counting before he was head butted by the Avatar. Kahn bounced along the ground and rolled to his feet. Aang was on him in an instant. He twirled his arms and Kahn was blown back several yards with a gust of wind.

Kahn retaliated with a blast of fire.

Aang withdrew some water from his satchel and doused the attack.

He then charged Kahn again, sidelining him into the ground. Kahn staggered around. He felt something trickling from his lip.

_Blood._

The Avatar had actually caused him to bleed.

His eyes widened as Aang blasted him with more wind. And then Kahn was forced to his knees. Aang manipulated the air pressure, forcing him down on all fours. Then the Anti-Avatar's hands and feet were encased in rock.

Kahn looked up, and smiled as Aang landed and began advancing on him. "So you've finally become man enough to kill me, eh?"

Aang stopped before his enemy and looked down at him, fury blazing on his face. _**"No. I'm man enough to **_**not**_** finish you."**_

Aang placed his fingers on Kahn's forehead and neckline. _**"I'm going to take away your bending. You won't be able to hurt anyone ever again!"**_

And the Avatar was suddenly swathed in blue light, while the Anti-Avatar flashed a blood red light. A giant beam of phosphorescence ascended into the night sky.

***

**Castle – Night**

"Katara! You're safe!" Hakoda embraced his daughter warmly.

"Yea, thanks for all the concern on my part," Toph rolled her eyes.

"Aaaw, we're glad you're safe too, Toph," Sokka replied, condescendingly patting her on the head. She elbowed him in the ribs.

A solemn look suddenly came over Hakoda's face. "What about your mother? Did you … you know?"

Katara seemed affronted. "Of course not! Mom's a little … incapacitated at the moment." Hakoda raised his eyebrows.

"But that's not important right now," Katara continued. "We all have to get to Aang! He could be in serious trouble right now!"

"Relax," Hakoda replied. "We're not going to let Aang face Kahn alone."

"That's right," Toph replied. "When I get my hands on him …" She pounded her hand into her fist for emphasis.

"We'll all fight together," Suki exclaimed. "As Team Avatar!"

Zuko smiled silently and nodded in agreement.

Someone chuckling from nearby startled them. _"You can't win…"_

Everyone spun around to see Guandao, casually leaning against a wall. "The Avatar is as good as dead. The only way he could have won this duel is by killing the Anti-Avatar. But Aang won't – just as he wouldn't kill Ozai or me! That is why he's going to lose!"

Katara was fuming. "Don't listen to him!" She motioned for the rest to follow. "Come on, guys! We're going to help Aang!"

"Hey, don't let me stop you," Guandao called after them. "But it'll be your funeral! Just remember when you die, whose fault it is! When you die, just remember that it was Aang who wouldn't kill the Anti-Avatar!"

"That's it!"

Katara spun around and slammed the monk up against a wall. For a brief instant, Katara's fieriness reminded him of someone he once knew…

The young woman was seething, and her eyes practically shot flames out. "Do you know … all you keep doing is running your mouth! I haven't seen you do _anything _to stop Kahn! So don't you _dare_ talk about Aang!"

"_I _haven't done anything to stop Kahn?! I tried to prepare this world to combat him! I tried to mobilize the world under one banner, to prepare its armies for this threat! I tried to harness the powers of Apollyon to counter him! So don't you _dare_ tell me that I didn't do anything!"

"You caused so much war and bloodshed," Katara hissed. "You killed lots of good people! You tried to kill all of us and Aang! How do you justify that?!"

"I was trying to _save _the world!"

"By conquering it?! By tearing it apart through war?! By killing thousands of innocent people?! You're sick. And a coward."

Guandao was taken aback. "Coward?!"

"You claim you want to save the world from Kahn, but you won't help Aang fight him!"

The monk opened his mouth to respond, but no words came out. Katara released her grip on him and stormed off with the rest of Team Avatar.

Guandao slid down onto the floor, staring at Katara's retreating form. "You can't win," he shouted after her.

She continued on, ignoring him.

_"You can't win…"_

Perhaps she was right. Perhaps he _was_ a coward. They were all going off to face the Anti-Avatar, and here he was, slumped on the ground like a groveling, fearful animal. That girl – she was so … fiery, so bold.

And his eyes widened.

Now he remembered who Katara reminded him of.

_"Ana," _he moaned pitifully.

***

"There's … there's so much lava…"

Everyone stood at the edge of the castle, as huge pools of lava flowed around it. In a few moments, the lava would have melted the base of the structure, and it would collapse.

At the same time, this new sea of lava had effectively cut them off from Aang.

"Look," Sokka pointed.

Everyone followed his finger and gasped when they saw a huge towering beam of light. Hakoda shielded his eyes. "What's that?"

"Energybending," Katara cried out.

Sokka eyes darted over to her. "Who's doing it? Aang or Kahn?"

"It feels like … it's like when Aang did it to Fire Lord Ozai," Suki stated.

"So … Aang's Energybending Kahn," Zuko said. "So … is that it then? If Aang is successful … does that mean he wins?"

"I think so," Sokka answered. "If Aang successfully takes away Kahn's bending, then that's it! It's curtains for the Anti-Avatar!" He couldn't contain his excitement.

Katara shook her head. "Nothing's that simple when it comes to Kahn."

"So you're saying … Aang might _lose_," Toph asked, aghast.

"What I'm saying is, we shouldn't underestimate the Anti-Avatar. Knowing him, he probably has one more trick up his sleeve. We're not done here yet!"

"We have to get to where Aang is then," Zuko said.

"But how? We're surrounded by lava!" Suki spread her arms out for emphasis.

Sokka stood there, contemplating for a moment. He finally snapped his fingers. "I've got it!" Everyone turned to look at him, eager to hear his plan. "Lava is basically superheated rock, correct?"

Everyone shrugged.

_"I dunno…"_

_"I guess…"_

"Exactly," he continued on. "When lava cools, it hardens! Then we could just walk across!"

"Yea, but lava takes a _long_ time to cool, numnuts," Toph objected sardonically.

Sokka placed his hands on his hips. "Well then, aren't we lucky that we're graced with two _exceptionally _skilled benders, are we not?"

"What are you talking about?!"

"You and Zuko!" He turned to the Fire Lord. "Do you think you can cool down this lava?"

Zuko's eyes widened. "I don't know… It's possible… I don't think I can cool it _all _down!"

"That's fine! We just need a cool, hardened path to take us directly to Aang!"

The Fire Lord nodded, grinning slightly. "Alright, I'll give it a go!"

Sokka then turned his attention over to the blind girl next to him. "Okay Toph, I need you to help Zuko harden some of that lava!"

Toph cracked her knuckles loudly, causing the group to flinch. "It would be my pleasure!" She rooted her stance next to Zuko, who had his eyes closed and was breathing deeply.

Sokka turned to his father, Hakoda. "Dad … I need you to get to the other side of this island – to the beachhead. You'll find Haru and Appa there. Appa's been wounded … I need you to look after the two of them."

Hakoda protested. "But … I want to fight!"

"Please, dad! Help Appa!"

Hakoda nodded and embraced both his children. "Be careful," he warned.

"We will," they both said.

And with that, Hakoda turned and headed in the opposite direction.

As Zuko and Toph worked, Sokka looked ahead at the giant beam of light.

_"Look out, Kahn. Here we come!"_

***

_I'm doing it, _Aang thought to himself. _I'm actually doing it!_

His body shimmered with bright blue light, and that blue glow was spreading, crawling up Kahn's body. The Anti-Avatar resisted with every fiber of his being, struggling in his earthen bindings.

It was no use. Aang had bound him good and tight. There was no getting away.

As Aang watched the blue light creep up Kahn's neck and face, he couldn't help but remember everything that had led up to this moment.

He remembered the day that Katara and Sokka had found him in the iceberg. That was the beginning of his story. And now here he was, at the consummation of it all. The Fire Nation was no longer a ruthless tyranny waging relentless war against all other cultures, and now the Anti-Avatar would no longer be able to terrorize anyone ever again.

It was like a dream.

Aang relished the thought of life after this. He could finally settle down with his beloved wife and raise his family in peace.

Kahn's entire face was almost entirely covered in blue light. Only his eye remained untouched. And behind that eye was an intense madness and evil.

And that eye was covered up as well.

Aang breathed in deeply as he concentrated, bending the energy in the Anti-Avatar's body.

***

**BOOM!!!**

***

With a loud noise, Kahn had used Earthbending to break free of the Avatar's bindings. In a sudden move, he brought his hands up to Aang's neck and forehead and began concentrating.

Recovering from his momentary shock, Aang readjusted the intake of energy and concentrated his hardest on removing Kahn's bending.

Kahn wasn't going to back down.

It had now become an all out battle of wills.

The question was, whose will was stronger?

The Avatar's, or the Anti-Avatar's?

The blue light began to retreat from Kahn's form, and red light began crawling up Aang's body.

***

In a matter of moments, Zuko and Toph had been able to cool down the molten rock and harden enough of it so that it formed a straight path that they could cross to reach Aang.

Team Avatar rushed across the hardened rock, with streams of lava on both sides. Sokka almost fell in numerous times.

Katara suddenly stopped short, and Toph walked straight into her. "What's your problem," she moaned.

Katara was gaping ahead, her mouth open. "Something's wrong…"

Everyone looked ahead to see sparks of pure energy blasting in all directions in the distance. _"Aang," _she whispered under breath.

"We have to move!"

They picked up the pace as they rushed to help their friend.

***

_What's happening to me, _Aang thought. Kahn was now overpowering Aang, as the young monk continued to glow red. Kahn's energy was overpowering the boy, and Aang felt a strange sensation take over him. It wasn't as though he was having his bending taken away.

It was much worse.

Aang felt as though Kahn's energy was taking _over_ him.

The Anti-Avatar, meanwhile, was laughing. _"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this," _he cackled.

_Waiting for what?_

Only Aang's eye was visible as Kahn's energy continued to overshadow him. Kahn continued talking. "You and I will be united once again. The two halves will finally become whole!"

_"What … what are … you talking about," _Aang gasped as he felt his form disappearing.

"Our spirits used to be one – until the Avatar Spirit purified itself by removing the taint. I'm going to reverse that! I intend to merge us back together! I will have control over the Avatar State – and I will be truly invincible!"

Aang winced as he struggled to hold back Kahn's Energybending. _"No … I won't let you …"_

"It's too late for that! There's nothing you can do – I can't be stopped now! But don't be upset – you're about to become a part of something greater than you can even imagine!"

And Aang cried out as darkness began to creep into his vision…

***

When Team Avatar arrived at the battle scene, they were horrified to see Kahn's spirit overwhelming Aang's.

"We have to stop him," Katara shouted. She and Zuko launched themselves into an attack, Katara striking out with a water whip and the Fire Lord with a blast of flame. Their attacks hit straight on – and did effectively nothing. They harmlessly bounced off of Kahn's glowing form.

Suddenly, Kahn and Aang were surrounded in an intense bright light. The light grew more and more brilliant. Team Avatar had to shield their eyes. The Avatar and the Anti-Avatar were no longer visible anymore.

"What's happening," Sokka asked as they were buffeted by a powerful gale. They shielded themselves from flying debris.

An electric charge rose into the night sky.

And just as soon as it had started, it had stopped. Everything seemed to settle down as the lights stopped flashing and the wind stopped whipping around them. It seemed silent … almost peaceful.

They dared to look over to where Aang and Kahn had just been standing moments ago. A dust cloud blocked their vision.

"Is Aang okay," Sokka asked.

"I … I can't tell," Katara answered. She squinted her eyes hard to pierce through the dust cloud. Then, the dust cloud dissipated abruptly, no longer obscuring their view.

"There's only one standing," Zuko exclaimed.

"Is it Aang?!" Katara's voice was squeaking.

Everyone waited with baited breath. The figure stood there, his head bowed. Then, he jolted his head upward and let out a relieved sigh.

The gang was shocked.

It was Kahn. Energy bolts lashed out of the Anti-Avatar's form and intense white light bubbled out of his eyes and mouth.

"He's in the Avatar State," Sokka shouted, his voice frantic. "Someone tell me _why_ the Anti-Avatar is in the Avatar State!"

Kahn peered down at his body, which was seething with all the energies of the universe. He had done it. He had successfully fused himself back together with the Avatar. He was now invincible.

Above them, the night sky turned blood red – a hellish nightmare was unfolding around them.

Everyone backed up as the newly empowered Anti-Avatar raised his hand and pointed it towards a large boulder. A bolt of pure energy fired from his palm and struck a nearby rocky formation. The gang gasped as the formation was instantly disintegrated.

Kahn then focused on the group of teenagers standing before him and grinned, seeing their horrified expressions. He opened his mouth and when he spoke, his voice was mixed with thousands of Avatars before him – but their voices were horribly distorted, like the wailing cries of the damned.

_**"Behold – the ultimate god of destruction is born!"**_

***

**Castle – Night**

Eena struggled against the icy shell which had pinned her to the wall. "Stupid girl … when I get out of here, I swear …" She managed to free her pinky, which he wiggled. The ice began to soften, and then melt. She would be free in a matter of moments.

Then she would exact her revenge.

But still…

Why did she feel so different now? What was it about that girl? What was she feeling? It felt a little bit like … guilt.

Eena felt guilty.

But why? It made no sense!

She let out a feral yell, unleashing her frustrations.

It wasn't fair! She was Eena, the most powerful Waterbender in the world! She never felt pity, or remorse – so why now? Could that girl have affected her more than she thought?

She glanced down at that piece of jewelry that girl had looped around her neck. Its design was similar to the tribal marriage necklaces of the Southern Water Tribe. But this one … this one felt so darn familiar!

Eena couldn't figure out why Katara had given her this necklace. Surely she didn't mean to marry her! For what reason then?

The ice continued to thaw. Eena began pulling herself free.

_When I get out of here … that girl is going to pay!_

The rage boiled up in her, and with a sudden crack, the ice cocoon shattered.

Eena was free.

The Water Witch stood there, panting. With a wave of her hand, she removed the water from her clothes, thoroughly drying them out. She made her way out of the room, murder clearly on her mind and she staggered out into the hallway.

_When I get my hands on her…_

She stopped as she saw a figure slumped in the hallway before her. The figure was staring straight at the wall, nervously fidgeting.

Eena raised her hand, ready to vent her rage on the first person she saw, but stopped when the man looked up at her.

_Those eyes!_

A faraway look crossed the old man's face – there was a hint of recognition in his expression.

The man was familiar to Eena as well. She lowered her hand – she would let this one live. She had bigger fish to fry.

So Eena passed the elderly man and went on her way to finish Katara off.

The man sat there, staring at her, unable to believe what he had just seen.

_"Ana…"_

The monk brought his hand up to his eyes, as memories that he had tried for so long to bury and ignore boiled in his mind.

* * *

_The young couple sat on a seaside cliff, watching the sunset. The sky was riddled with beautiful hues of red, orange, yellow and purple._

_The young woman gently nuzzled her head against the man's shoulder. He smiled warmly and pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her._

_"Don't you love sunsets," she asked._

_The man shrugged. "You've seen one, you've seen them all."_

_She looked up to him playfully. "Are you always this cynical?"_

_He laughed. "No … only when I'm with you. You know how to bring out the worst in people, Ana."_

_"Shut up!" She playfully punched him on the shoulder. He caught her hand and then playfully wrestled her to the ground. They rolled around on the grass, and then Ana straddled him, pinning him to the ground._

_"Remember," she said. "I can outwrestle you anytime I want."_

_"I _let _you win. If I were serious I -." Her lips crashing against his silenced him. She then lay down next to him, placing her head against his chest. He wound his arms around her protectively and they lay there in silence for a few moments, just enjoying being with each other._

_Finally, Ana broke the silence._

_"Guandao?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_She looked at him very seriously. "Promise me things will never change."_

_He chuckled. "All things change, Ana. You can't stop it."_

_"But not you! Just … just promise me … that no matter what happens, you'll always love me."_

_"You know that I will, so I really don't -."_

_"Just promise me! I need the reassurance right now. People are talking. They say that there might be a war!"_

_A grim look passed over Guandao, but he covered it up quickly. She couldn't know of his secret machinations. If she found out, she wouldn't understand._

_But he could reassure her. He could make her this promise._

_He looked deep into her blue eyes and said, "I promise. I'll always love you, Ana." He reached up and placed a lily in her hair. "When the last petal falls off that flower, that's when I'll stop loving you."_

_Ana raised her eyebrows. "So, when the last petal falls, you won't love me anymore?" She pouted, mockingly._

_Guandao laughed. "That lily was taken from the Southern Air Temple. Something you should know about Air Nomad gardening." He drew closer to her. "Our flowers are infamous for _never_ losing any petals." He drew her closer to him._

_"That flower will last multiple lifetimes."_

* * *

Guandao stared at the wall, trying desperately to suppress his feelings.

Finally, he rose up and decided to follow that woman.

That couldn't have been Ana!

_But then again…_

He had to be sure!

***

Things were getting weirder and weirder for Eena. First that girl gives her a necklace, then that bald old guy sitting in a hall. She shook her head.

She needed to get to her master.

As she passed through the grand hall of the castle, she noticed her reflection in a mirror. Sparing a few seconds, Eena glanced at herself. She tried to fix her disheveled hair.

And she fully saw the necklace around her neck. It was calling to her. It was so familiar – as though it were from some faraway dream.

She tentatively brushed her fingers against it.

"Aah!"

She had a sudden spasm, and she brought her hands to her head. Her head was swimming and Eena fell to her knees as she had another one of her flashbacks.

This one was the most clear and precise of them all.

* * *

_A young Water Tribe woman sat kneeling before a towering brute of a man. The man – a Fire Nation soldier, stood grinning over her._

_He spoke to her, and he annunciated every last syllable._

_"Where … is … the … Waterbender?"_

_The woman sighed, a determined look on her face. She had resolved everything in her head as to what she would do. "If I tell you, do you promise to leave the rest of the village alone?"_

_The Fire Nation troop grinned and nodded._

_The Water Tribe woman exhaled slowly. She had to protect her daughter. She had to protect the last Waterbender._

_"… It's me," she said finally. "Take me as your prisoner."_

_The guard laughed, and a look of fear crossed the woman's face._

_"I'm afraid I'm not taking prisoners today…"_

_A ball of flame sprouted from his fist, searing towards the helpless woman. She screamed as she was fully engulfed. Her screaming continued forever…_

* * *

Eena lay in a fetal position, screaming her head off in terror.

She remembered now! She remembered it all!

She had sacrificed herself … She lied. She told that Fire Nation man that she was the last Waterbender. She did it to protect her daughter – the _true_ Waterbender.

And now Eena knew who Katara was!

Katara was truly that little girl! She hadn't lied at all! Katara had been telling the truth all along!

The Water woman continued sobbing. She had tried to kill her own daughter – her own flesh and blood! What had she become?!

She had become the mindless servant of the Anti-Avatar.

The woman struggled to make up her mind now. What should she do?

_"Kill," _said a sudden voice in her head. She recognized that voice.

Eena's voice!

"No," she replied. "I can't kill my own daughter!"

_"You will do as I say! I'm the one in control here, remember! You serve me!"_

"Not anymore!"

_"You insolent fool! Just wait 'till the master hears of this! He'll completely destroy any trace of your mind that's left!"_

"No! You don't control me anymore! Do you hear?! I'm taking my life back!" She screamed it at the top of her lungs.

More memories came flooding into her mind. Memories of romantic nights with Hakoda, memories of fun with Katara, memories of Sokka trying to be "just like daddy!" She screamed again. "I'm taking my life back!"

She stopped screaming and just stood there, panting.

There was no response from the voice in her head. No response from the personality that called itself Eena. She was finally free from that malevolence.

And she knew what she had to do now.

Kya bolted out of the room, determined to protect her children.

***

"Where's Aang," Katara demanded.

Kahn's glowing eyes regarded her calm indifference. _**"He's here," **_he told her, patting his stomach. _**"I fused myself back with him. At the moment, he's struggling to break free – but it's no use. I have full control over his powers now – control over the Avatar Spirit itself! Do you realize what that means?!"**_

Everyone stood there silently, shocked expressions on their faces.

_**"I am now the universe incarnated! All of the powers and abilities of thousands of past Avatars now flow through my veins! Pure, infinite power!"**_

"You're no Avatar," Toph stated.

_**"Then allow me to give you a demonstration! With my newfound powers, I can control nature itself!" **_He pointed his fingers up towards the blood red sky, and suddenly, violent lightning bolts sliced downward, crashing into the ground around them.

Sokka let out a scream as he barely avoided a stray bolt.

Then a lightning bolt descended straight down into Kahn's raised fingers. Grinning, he allowed the energy to flow through his body. Then, he aimed his fingers at Katara.

_**ZAAAAAP!!!**_

The thick lightning bolt aimed straight and true for its target. Katara was trapped, and no one would make it in time to rescue her.

Thinking quickly, Toph stomped the earth, and Katara disappeared beneath the ground. She appeared on a few feet away, directly out of the path of fire.

"Thanks Toph," she breathed.

Meanwhile, the lightning bolt struck a formation and incinerated it. Kahn sneered at them. _**"Impressed? I'm rather pleased with this new … transformation. With the combined energies of the Avatars, I have enough power to blow away the earth itself! And I have Aang to thank for it."**_

"Let him go," Katara demanded.

The Anti-Avatar laughed. _**"Let him go? Why would I give up infinite power?"**_

"We will _make_ you let him go," Zuko snarled.

_**"Such bravado. You're courageous boy – but you clearly have no clue what you're up against!"**_

Zuko slid into a combat stance. "Try me!"

_**"Very well."**_

And Kahn instantly vanished from their sight.

"Where'd he go," Sokka asked.

"I can't track his movements!" Even Toph was unnerved.

And Kahn suddenly phased in front of Zuko, and delivered a power packed punch into the boy's stomach. Gasping for air, the Fire Lord doubled over, only for Kahn to deliver a devastating kick to the head.

Zuko sailed several yards away, crashing into some large rocks. He stood up, sweat and blood rolling down his face.

And Kahn vanished again.

Everyone looked around the battlefield, trying to keep track of his movements.

_**"Behind you!"**_

Zuko whirled around, only to be blasted hundreds of feet away by hurricane force winds. The Fire Lord crashed again, and was barely able to stand up. Katara and Suki rushed over to help him to his feet.

They looked up as Kahn started slowly marching toward them, a proud smile on his face and a murderous gleam in his eye.

Team Avatar looked at each other for ideas. Never before had they faced anything even _close_ to this.

And without Aang to help them, what chance did they have?

The monster continued his warpath.

***

**Oni Fleet – Night**

They were surrounded. Iroh knew that this was the end – there was no chance left for them. Their forces had been reduced to about a third of their original size, and the deck of the ship was littered with the bodies of their fallen comrades.

Meanwhile, all of the other enemy ships had maneuvered into a circular position, surrounding our heroes. Thousands of Oni stood on the sides of the ships, crossbows leveled against them.

The Boulder looked over at Iroh. "What do we do now?"

The Oni Admiral shoved his way through to face the small group of rebels, the treacherous Grog at his side. The Admiral grinned right in Iroh's face.

"This is the end of the line. Your forces are decimated and your allies lie dead around you. Surrender now, and I _may_ let the remainder of you live!"

Everyone waited with baited breath. What would be his decision?

The Dragon of the West surveyed his men – they were tired, wounded, yet determined. He could read in their eyes – none of them wanted to give in. They would fight to the last man.

He turned back to the Oni Admiral. "We will go down fighting!"

The Admiral shook his head in amazement. "You fool! You're outnumbered, you're outmatched – _why_ do wish to persist in this?!"

"For Aang," he said softly.

"Then you've sealed your own fate!" The Admiral turned and walked away. As he did so, he waved his hand, giving the attack signal.

The Oni cocked their weapons, and prepared to open fire.

***

"HAAA!!!"

"HAAA!!!"

Katara and Zuko unleashed their attacks at the same time, Zuko shooting a blast of flame and Katara with a jet of water.

With a flick of his hand, Kahn deflected both attacks with mere Airbending.

Toph rode on a wave of earth, punching her fists repeatedly, showering the Anti-Avatar with a spray of shrapnel. Kahn shrugged it off and swept her away with a gust of wind.

Sokka and Suki tried their hand next. The Water Tribe boy and the Kyoshi Warrior moved in with melee attacks – Suki with her fans and Sokka with his space sword. Smirking the whole time, Kahn dodged all of their attacks without even moving from his spot. He then rooted his stance and an explosion of compressed air blasted the duo away.

Team Avatar stood together, facing their invincible foe.

"I sure hope someone has a plan," Toph muttered. Everyone looked to Sokka.

"I'm fresh out," was his somber answer.

Kahn was on the move again, fire on his heels propelling him forward. The gang scattered, avoiding a large fireball that came screaming for their heads.

_**BOOM!!!**_

_**BOOM!!!**_

_**BOOM!!!**_

More fireballs crashed around them. Kahn was laughing.

Team Avatar was at the end of the road. If they didn't figure something out soon, they were toast.

***

**Oni Internment Camp – Mines - Night**

_"The water's getting higher!"_

The cry of the Oni cut through the flooding mines. Azula rolled her eyes. "Thanks for that, Captain Obvious!"

Everyone looked to her for answers, their unofficial "leader", hoping she had an idea to save their lives. Already the water was up to their waists. Some of the little children had to be lifted up onto their parents' shoulders.

And before them stretched on miles and miles. They would never be able to reach the end before the water was over their heads.

"Are there _any_ Waterbenders," the Princess asked hopefully.

She was met with silence.

Swearing under her breath, she rubbed her temples, clearly irritated. She would have a major headache before this was all through.

And finally she came to a painful decision.

"Alright, everyone! We're going back the way we came!"

Several disgruntled grunts rose from the crowd.

_"Back?!"_

_"But we'll be captured!"_

"Listen, if you want to go on ahead and drown, be my guest! But if you want to live, then follow me!"

She turned on her heel and began swishing through the water back the way she came. The crowd hesitated – even the Oni that were with them seemed unsure.

But what choice did they have?

Loi came up beside the Fire Princess and leaned into her ear. _"What concerns me are those Oni here with us. What if they decide to capture us all the moment we return back into the complex?"_

_"Then I'll make them know the meaning of pain."_

***

_**KABOOM!!!**_

_**KABOOM!!!**_

_**KABOOM!!!**_

***

A series of explosions rocked the mines, and several children screamed.

_"What was that?!"_

_"It sounded like a cave-in!"_

Azula cursed under her breath. She rushed over to the entrance to the mines, water up to her chest now – and her face appeared crestfallen.

There had indeed been a cave-in. Giant boulders now blocked the entrance – sealing off any escape. Azula doubted that it was natural. Those Oni wanted them trapped in here desperately.

"It's over," she whimpered. The once proud Fire Princess was reduced to tears. _"There's no escape for us!"_

The water continued rising.

***

Team Avatar was making their final stand.

They had fought for so much together, been together through thick and thin. The bond they all shared had no comparison.

Some of them had once been enemies.

Some had been rivals.

But one thing was certain.

They were all friends now.

And they wouldn't back down. They were a tightly knit pack.

And one of their own was in danger.

Team Avatar was incomplete.

The very one the group had been named for was in mortal peril. They had to work fast to save him.

***

Kahn teleported out of the way – Katara's most recent attack falling short by just inches. He appeared right in front of her, smirking, delivered a furious blow to her ribs and then disappeared again.

This was how it went. They couldn't keep up with his movements. Kahn was all over them – teleporting all over the battlefield, attacking, and then phasing out again before they could counter.

Team Avatar was pushing their limit.

The group huddled close together, as Kahn watched them curiously. "He's too fast," Zuko panted. "There's no way we can keep up with him!"

"Then why don't we divide his attention," proposed Sokka. "He may be fast – but not even _he_ can keep up with all of us!"

"Divide and conquer," Toph said. "I like the sound of that!"

"Okay," Sokka began to explain. "We split up and attack him at once from different sides. If we do that, we may be able to get a few attacks off on him!"

"But what about Aang," a concerned Katara worried. "That monster fused them together – what if we hurt Aang while trying to take him down?"

Sokka looked at her very seriously. "And what will _he_ do to Aang if we don't stop him? What will he do to the world?!"

Katara bit her lip and nodded. She knew he was right, but it didn't make the pain any less easy.

Suki raised a finger knowingly. "Maybe if we weaken Kahn enough, Aang'll be able to break free!"

"It's a long shot," Zuko replied. "A really, really, _really _long shot. But, it's the only plan we've got. Let's do it!"

"Now you're talking my language," Toph cheered. They all put their hands in a circle, knowing this could be their last minutes together.

_"For Aang," _Katara said quietly.

"FOR AANG," they all cheered.

A bored Kahn raised his eyebrow curiously.

***

Katara charged angrily, two water tentacles flowing off her arms. She swung them furiously at the glowing enemy before her. Kahn leaped out of the way, the fire on his heels propelling him up in the air. He whirled, twisted his arm and a beam of fire arced towards her.

Darting out of the way, Katara gathered more water as the Anti-Avatar landed in front of her. She wobbled on her feet, tiring out – she could feel the growing child inside her beginning to move.

For the first time, she could feel the baby moving about inside of her.

_Aang should be here to feel this, _she thought bitterly.

But now he was trapped – fused together with the Anti-Avatar. As she fought on, her thoughts suddenly drifted back to the young monk. All of the emotions and feelings for him came out all of a sudden in her mind.

She remembered when she and Sokka found him frozen in that iceberg. She remembered it like it was yesterday.

_You were so happy, so energetic, _she thought._ At first I thought that you were just a goofy kid, a younger brother if you will. And you had no family. I still remember when we were at the Southern Air Temple and you discovered that everyone you knew and cared for was gone. I felt the need to protect _you_. I wanted to be there for you._

_As time went on, our bond grew closer, and though I didn't realize it until much later, I grew to care for you in a different way. I was confused, and it took me a while to realize the truth – but I loved you, Aang._

_I love you._

_And I intend to keep the promise Sokka and I made to you that day at the Southern Air Temple. We'll protect you._

_I promise, I _will _free you from Kahn!_

_No matter what it takes!_

***

Zuko's eyes furrowed as he poured flames out of his hands. Kahn countered with a flaming wall as a defense – then Zuko was struck with two heavy boulders. The Fire Lord staggered about, and attacked back with more fire.

Kahn gathered the falling rainwater into a shapeless liquidly mass and thrust it forward, dousing the boy's attack.

Zuko panted and then with a yell jumped into the air, kicking flames wildly. Kahn knocked the attacks aside and teleported away. Zuko landed, his fist punching into the ground.

Kahn appeared behind him, pointed his fingers and _**ZAAP!!! **_Zuko rolled out of the way, narrowly missing the lightning.

As he stood up, his mind wandered away to Aang. He couldn't believe it – he was now actually fighting to _save_ the Avatar, instead of against him. He remembered the events in his life that led up to today. He had stood up for a loyal battlement of soldiers – and it resulted in his father horribly scarring his face.

_I never dreamed that I would actually be fighting alongside the Avatar and his friends. For so long, I thought that if I captured the Avatar; if I brought him back to my father in chains – that I would be able to restore my honor. That I would be able to earn my father's love._

_I was so naïve then. How could I _possibly_ think that I could buy the love of someone who loved no one but himself? I fought so hard against you – using everything in my arsenal to bring you down. I even used your own friends against you!_

_When I think of everything I've done – of who I was – I get sickened. I was a lost soul._

_But you … you helped me, Aang. After I betrayed Uncle, my whole world shattered. How could I betray the man who raised me as his own? The man who, even though he knew I was doing the wrong things, still had faith in me? How could he have ever forgiven me? How could I have forgiven myself?_

_But you, Aang … you accepted me immediately as one of your group. You even wanted me to teach you Firebending – _me_, the very one who had been fighting against you for so long! All the others warmed up to me eventually._

_But you had faith in me from the beginning._

_You were so much like my Uncle._

_You helped save me from myself._

_So now I'm going to save you!_

_Aang, you've done so much for us._

_How could we ever repay you?_

_How?_

***

Toph stamped her foot hard on the ground, sending a rippling crack in the earth. Kahn watched as the ground split beneath him. Using Airbending, he rose up out of the way and landed on a rocky outcropping above her. He shot some fire at her, and then dove down from the outcropping. He punched his fist into the ground, sending shockwaves like ripples in the earth.

Toph struggled to maintain her balance and sense the Anti-Avatar's position.

_Twinkletoes, _she thought. _You better make it through this alive!_

She kicked the ground, hoping to knock Kahn over. He just smiled and rooted his stance. Fire leaped from his knuckles and Toph raised an earthen barrier.

_You just had to come into my life. I was having a peaceful existence with my family and you had to stick your big bald head right into it!_

_Aaaw, who am I kidding? I was excited when you first appeared. I was dying to get out of my parent's clutches – and you provided me with that window of opportunity. You allowed me to teach you Earthbending, and even though you were a knucklehead sometimes, I have to admit … You changed me._

_You helped me to open up to people – you've shown me that life isn't always fun and games. You were there when I decided to take my life into my own hands – and your big goofy face has been there, smiling ever since._

_You even rival me in Earthbending!_

_You've fought off everything from Fire Lords to Anti-Avatars, and you still kept on going. Not caring about your own safety._

_You cared about us more than yourself._

_Twinkletoes … you truly are number one._

***

_Yikes!_

Sokka ducked low as a searing fireball blazed over his head. He looked over to make sure that Suki was okay.

He fondled the weapon at his side.

_Alright boomerang, don't fail me now! _He hurled the weapon as hard as he could, and for an instant, was reminded of the time when he used it to defeat the Combustion Man at the Western Air Temple.

Kahn saw the weapon coming and fried it with a superheated attack. Tears welled in the warrior's eyes as he saw his precious weapon turn into flame broiled, charred dust. Gritting his teeth, he drew his space sword and lunged.

The Anti-Avatar took a step back, narrowly avoiding having his head sliced clean off. Sokka continued to press the attack, driving Kahn back. The Anti-Avatar grinned, deciding to play along. He ducked and dived, easily steering clear of Sokka's attacks.

Sokka was getting angrier.

He moved in again, and this time scored a direct blow. His blade left a long, thin scar across Kahn's forehead. Blood dripped from the wound, and the boy cheered.

"Yeah, direct hit!"

And then Kahn started smiling.

Sokka looked down to see a ball of glowing energy pulsing in Kahn's hands. He realized his mistake – he had gotten too close to the Anti-Avatar. With a boom, Sokka was blown clean off his feet and landed hard on his back.

And then he felt a searing, mind-numbing pain in his right knee. He looked down, afraid of what he might see.

The blade of his sword had pierced clean through his shin, the pointed tip jutting out the other side. He screamed in pain, and Suki rushed over to him. She placed her hands near the wound as Kahn stalked towards them.

Zuko, Katara and Toph charged in, attempting to fight Kahn off – trying to prevent him from reaching the wounded Sokka.

Suki leaned over her boyfriend. "This is going to hurt!"

She placed her hands on the hilt of the weapon and prepared to pull. She saw the pain in Sokka's face, and wondered whether she should remove the sword at all. Of course she should, but knowing it would cause Sokka more pain made it more difficult.

"I have an idea," she said.

"Just get the dang sword out of me!"

And then he felt like his leg had been dipped in ice water as he lost all feeling. The next thing he knew, Suki had removed the sword without him feeling any pain. In fact, he had no feeling in his leg at all.

"What the …?"

Suki smiled. "Ty Lee's chi blocking technique … remember?"

He nodded. "I remember a lot of things…"

As Suki cradled his head on her lap, he watched as his other friends fought off the Anti-Avatar without him.

He remembered that very first day … the day that changed the course of history.

_Aang … I didn't trust you at first. I thought you might have been a spy for the Fire Nation or something. At first I didn't like you at all, but then over time … you saved us too many times to count. The day Zuko attacked our village, and you selflessly gave yourself up to him._

_You saved us from Fire Nation troops, pirates, Zhao, Azula, the Fire Lord, Monk Guandao and just about every other horrible thing you could imagine._

_And all the good times we shared …_

_You grew to become my best friend._

_And part of my family._

_Aang … please make it through this._

_I can't bear the thought of a world without you…_

***

A sudden, compressed blast of air threw Katara, Toph and Zuko off their feet. Kahn stood over them, his expression unreadable.

_**"You guys fought a good battle … but I'm afraid that the end has come. It's time for me to show you my full power – and end this pathetic battle once and for all!"**_

Kahn began powering up.

His energy levels surged to heights unimaginable. Pure, unrestrained energy whipped about his form, and sparks lashed out in all directions. The ground itself began to shake.

The gang was all out of options. This was it.

Kahn was unstoppable. They were all going to die here and now.

And yet … Katara, Zuko and Toph stood up once more. Despite Suki protests, Sokka managed to stand up with them, holding on to the hilt of sword, using it as a pseudo-cane.

Kahn grimaced. _**"You fools just keep lining up to die…"**_

He blasted them all to the ground with a rush of wind.

And they all staggered to their feet again.

The Anti-Avatar was visibly frustrated. _**"What's wrong with you? Why can't you all admit defeat and just stay down?!"**_

"We'll keep rising, Kahn," Katara said quietly. "Because what we represent can never be permanently put down!"

_**"We'll just see about that!" **_He pointed his hand at them, preparing to finish them all off once and for all.

A jet of water slapped him across the face before he could execute the attack. _**"What the …?"**_

"Leave them alone!"

Kahn whirled around to face the speaker … and a mixture of shock and anger crossed his face. _**"Eena …?!"**_

The woman shook her head. "No, Kahn. Not 'Eena.' Not anymore!" Kya slid into a battle stance, water streaming around her body. "Your fight is with me now!"

***

**Mines – Night**

The water had now risen up to their necks. Everyone by now had started panicking. Azula waded through the water, pacing back and forth. Mai just stood there, looking bored.

"That's it," one of the trapped Oni screeched. "It's over!"

"Just shut up," Azula snapped, rubbing her temples. "We need to stay calm, and think this through rationally!"

"Stay calm! _Stay calm! _This water is going to continue rising! We're all going to drown! _How do you expect us to stay calm?!_"

"All we need is a plan." She sighed and thought for a minute. She then pointed to one of the higher ranking Oni. "You! Do you have any idea where all this water is coming from?"

The Oni thought for a minute. "There's an aqueduct that runs up along above the mines," he said. "The Warden probably decided to flood it."

"You said it runs _above_ the mines?" He nodded in affirmation. "Is there anything else that runs above us?"

He paused to think. "Ventilation shafts," he replied, shrugging. "There are several ventilation shafts that run above us."

_"I think we just found our way out…"_

The Oni's eyes bulged. "Are you _crazy_?! You can't send us all through those ventilation shafts!"

"And why not?"

"There are multiple shafts. If we go through the wrong one, it might take us straight into the boiler room. There's enough superheated gas to melt us all … very slowly, I might add."

"But what if we choose the right one?"

"Well … I suppose it'll lead further underground … and straight into open air."

"Then that's what we'll do." She turned to several Earthbenders. "I need you to open the ceiling and find us those ventilation shafts. Then we need you to Earthbend us all into them!"

The Earthbenders began going to work, searching for the shafts. The Oni was practically flipping out. "You're crazy! You have no idea which shaft is which! You could get us all fried alive!"

Azula turned on him furiously. "Well, it's a risk I'm willing to take! If you want to stay here in the mines and drown, then be my guest! Otherwise, shut up and come with us!"

The Oni groaned.

***

_**"I never thought that **_**you**_, __**of all people, would betray **_**me**_**!"**_

The two were circling each other, as the gang looked on. "You betrayed _me_, Kahn," Kya replied. "You hid my true identity from me; I blindly obeyed you. I _killed_ for you! But not anymore. You won't be controlling me anymore!" She looked at the rest of the gang, who was watching nervously. "I don't want anyone else to get involved! This fight is between me and him now! _I'm _going to be the one to finish him!"

Kahn burst out laughing. _**"If the Avatar's friends couldn't stop me, then what chance do **_**you**_** have?!"**_

"The Avatar's friends can't Energybend."

_**"I still don't see -."**_

"You're not thinking, Kahn. You made me use Energybending on the Avatar. You forced me to send him to that inter-dimensional prison on the Winter Solstice. So now … I'm going to do the same to you!"

A glimmer of fear flashed in the Anti-Avatar's face. For the first time, genuine fear rippled through his body. It vanished as quickly as it came, only to be replaced by an arrogant sneer. _**"That may be true, but you'll have to catch me first! I'll finish you before you even have a chance to send me to that wretched place!"**_

He vanished before her very eyes. Kya steeled herself, looking around quickly. Kahn reappeared, about to attack.

Kya was prepared for him.

Fast as lightning, she struck him with a water whip before he even had a chance to attack. He flew several feet into the air, before regaining his footing. He looked up to see a confident smile on Kya's face.

She was on him in an instant. Gathering more water, she threw it on him and froze it, effectively trapping him in a block of ice.

_**CRASH!!!**_

Kahn burst through the ice block and began kicking some fire at her. Kya moaned as her right arm was burned.

"Mom!" Katara began to rush over.

"Stay back, Katara! I told you – let me handle this! I'm the only one who can stop him now!"

Kya suddenly found her feet trapped in earth. And then Kahn phased in right in front of her, the palm of his hand only inches from her face. It began glowing red as he started to form a fireball.

Kya gathered the rainwater and froze it onto Kahn's hand. Then his other hand. Then Kya wrenched her feet out of the earth and blasted Kahn back with more water. The Anti-Avatar melted the ice on his hands and prepared to Firebend – Kya was already on him. She began to drive him back with more water, attacking furiously, desperately trying to keep him on the defensive.

Kahn hurled a large boulder at her with Earthbending.

Kya rolled out of the way and froze some more rainwater into icy bullets. She ducked out of the way of another fireball, saw an opening and gathered the ice bullets to attack.

_**ZAAAAAAP!!!**_

Kya stiffened as the ice bullets dropped hopelessly to the ground around her. She looked up at Kahn, whose fingers were still pointed at her.

"Mooooom!!!"

Katara and Sokka's voice cut through her head, and her vision was beginning to swim. There was a blackened spot on her stomach where Kahn had run her through with lightning.

With a gasp, she fell to the ground.

Katara and Sokka watched it happening as if it were in slow motion.

Kya lay on the ground, her body twitching from the electricity that was still coursing through her body.

The twitching gradually stopped.

Kahn was grinning. _**"Well … I guess that takes care of that problem." **_He towered over Kya's unmoving form.

***

Suddenly, Kahn led out a large bellow of pain and staggered forward. He looked around at the source and his glowing eyes narrowed.

_**"You!"**_

Monk Guandao pushed the jagged edge of the wooden beam forward, pressing it deeper into Kahn's wounded side.

With a roar, the Anti-Avatar batted Guandao aside and removed the makeshift spear from his abdomen.

Guandao slowly staggered to his feet as Kahn began advancing on him.

_**"You old fool … I no longer need you for my plans. After all your plotting … after all your planning … in the end, you still amount to nothing! I think it's about time you left this world …"**_

The Anti-Avatar blasted Guandao with some wind. The old monk went sailing through the air, hit his head on a rocky outcropping, and moved no more.

***

Kahn began to levitate into the air, rising about a hundred feet above them. _**"I'm getting pretty tired of this pointless battle. None of you pose any serious threat to me anymore. So now, I'm going to just end it!"**_

He raised his hand up, and a small fireball appeared. And it grew bigger. And bigger. And bigger. The pulsing fireball expanded to one hundred feet in width. And Kahn held it high up over his head.

_**"How about this?! I'll incinerate you all with this attack! Why, with just one shot, the earth will be blown away! Along with all of you!"**_

Below, Team Avatar watched helplessly. They had lost. They were all going to die now.

They had failed Aang.

Above, Kahn prepared to throw his gargantuan fireball.

***

And suddenly, the fireball dissipated in Kahn's hand. His eyes widened. _**"What's going on?!" **_Then his body began moving freakishly, as if some unseen force were controlling his movements and pulling him back to the earth.

He struggled against this invisible force. _**"Why … have I … lost control … of … my body?!"**_

Everyone turned to look and see a weakened, bruised and bloody Kya standing there, arms outstretched. That lightning blast hadn't killed her … but it had weakened her greatly. There were signs of strain on her face as she continued to Bloodbend the Anti-Avatar.

She Bloodbended him straight back to the ground and forced him to his hands and knees.

_**"Let me go! Let me go this instant!"**_

Kya moved slowly, dragging her feet. Her vision was swimming in and out of focus, and she knew she didn't have much time left. She could feel herself dying as the seconds ticked by.

And there was a problem.

How was she going to send Kahn to that inter-dimensional prison and Bloodbend him at the same time?

"Katara!"

The young woman rushed over to her mother. "Mom?!"

"Katara … listen to me … we don't have much time … Can't … hold him … for much longer. I need … you to … take over!"

Katara backed away a little bit. "Bloodbending? I don't know…" She had always hated that technique, ever since Hama taught it to her. It was vile, disgusting and downright degrading.

"Katara please!" And there was so much pain in that voice. How could she say no? And if it would save Aang …

Nodding, Katara took over, and began Bloodbending the Anti-Avatar. She forced him into even more submission.

Even though his body was being controlled, Kahn could still talk.

As Kya moved closer to him, Kahn began bellowing. _**"Eena … wait! Don't do this! Don't throw away everything we've worked so hard for! We can destroy all these pathetic humans! And we can rule over what's left! We'll rule a new world together … one of our own creation!"**_

Kya ignored him and placed two fingers on his forehead and on his neckline.

_**"Please …" **_He looked over at Katara. _**"If you let me go, I'll release Aang! I'll leave this world – forever!"**_

"Don't listen to him, Katara," Kya snapped desperately. "There's no truth in him – he only tells lies!"

_**"Curse you! But Katara … you cannot hope to hold me for long! I'll break free and then I'll have both your heads!"**_

Kahn struggled against Katara's Bloodbending. Already he was beginning to free himself from her grasp.

"Katara," Kya shouted. "Hold him! You need to hold him for just a few more minutes!"

Nodding, Katara increased pressure on Kahn's blood, forcing him back into submission.

Kya intensified her Energybending. Blue light suddenly flowed out of her body, as red light flowed out from Kahn's.

This was it.

The moment of truth.

Kya's soul overpowered Kahn's. And then Kya began the work involved in sending the Anti-Avatar to another dimension.

Kahn's body began to fade away before them. He continued struggling – but it was no use.

The Anti-Avatar had finally been defeated.

Just before he vanished from this world, he let out a final scream of anger. _**"CURSE YOUuuuu**__uuuu_………"

Just like that, the Anti-Avatar evaporated from sight.

He was gone, placed in the very same inter-dimensional prison that Aang had once been placed in.

And there he would stay.

Forever.

***

And as soon as the Anti-Avatar had been expunged from our world, Kya collapsed on the ground in exhaustion. Katara and Sokka rushed to their mother's side. Katara cradled her head on her lap. "Stay with us, mom!"

"It's no use. His lightning … got me. I've lost too much energy. There's nothing to prevent me from dying now."

"I can help you," Katara screeched. She would _not_ lose her mother again. She poured spirit water on her mother's form.

"Why isn't it working," she screamed in frustration.

Kya shook her head. "Not even spirit water can save me now… I deserve to die."

"No mom, you don't. Please, just hang on! Don't die!"

"I'm so sorry … for everything I've done to you. All of you. I had lost myself for a while. Please … forgive me."

Katara pressed her forehead to Kya's. "We already have."

A small smile flitted across her face as she tenderly stroked Katara and Sokka's cheek. "Tell your father … it had to be this way … I love all of you …" She stroked Katara's tear stained cheek. "Be brave my little girl … be happy …"

And her breathing stopped as the life departed form Kya's form.

Katara cradled her mother's lifeless body close, tears streaming from her eyes. But even though her mother was dead, Katara managed a small smile. The evil that had for so long controlled her was gone.

Eena was gone.

And in the end, Kya had found redemption.

In the end, Ana found the loving family she had always longed for.

***

"Hey, what's that over there," Toph suddenly remarked. She was pointing to where, just moments before, Kahn had been standing. There was a shape lying on the ground – unmoving.

"Aang!" Katara rushed over to her husband's form. "Aang! Wake up! Wake up!"

The young monk's head lolled from side to side as she shook him. She was desperate now – she couldn't afford to lose anyone else today.

And Aang's eyes slowly opened.

The first thing he saw was Katara.

"Katara…"

"I'm here, Aang," she replied soothingly.

"Would you go penguin sledding with me?"

She laughed softly, and cradled her head against hers.

"Okay."

***

Sokka's voice broke the tender moment between the young couple.

"Hey … where's Guandao?"

Everyone bolted upright.

"What do you mean," Toph exclaimed.

"I mean, he's not here!"

Everyone looked at the spot where the unconscious Guandao had been laying just moments ago. Sokka was right.

Guandao was gone.

***

Aang slowly stood up, supported by Katara. Toph smiled warmly as she playfully punched him in the arm. "Well, Twinkletoes, it looks like it's finally over."

Aang beamed down at her. "Almost, Toph. Almost."

"What do you mean?"

"There's still one more thing that needs to be done."

Everyone backed away as Aang was surrounded by a sphere of air. He rose up into the sky, his eyes and tattoos glowing. Aang had entered the Avatar State. He turned his head towards the sea, where the entire Oni fleet was floating.

He propelled himself forward.

***

**Oni Fleet – Night/Early Morning**

Iroh and his men had been practically defeated. There were only a handful of them left. The survivors were rounded up on the deck of the flagship, as the Admiral grinned down at them.

"This is it," he laughed. "You have all fought valiantly, but it's over now. Your men are dead, and by now your Avatar should have been defeated by the Anti-Avatar. But don't worry – you'll be joining him soon enough!"

He raised his hand, signaling his troops to finish the small group off.

Iroh lowered his head as Jeong Jeong and Bumi joined him. "I'm afraid this it," he said sadly.

"We gave it our best," Bumi replied. "That's what counts."

The Oni prepared to fire their crossbows all at once.

Suddenly, a horrified Oni trooper ran up to the Admiral. "Sir! Our Southern flank has been wiped out!"

"What?!" The Admiral signaled his troops to halt their fire as he looked in the distance with a small telescope. Indeed, the soldier had been right. The Southern flank was sinking into the sea, and the Oni aboard were scrambling for lifeboats.

"What could have done this?!"

"Look sir! In the sky!"

The Admiral looked up to see the Avatar flying in the air, bringing crashing waves down to bear on the Oni vessels. The Admiral began flipping out.

"Attack the Avatar," he shouted. He was frantic now. "Concentrate all fire on him!"

The Oni aimed their crossbows at him, firing. With a wave of his hand, the Avatar blew the arrows away. He then brought another wave, taking out several enemy ships.

"Get the ballistae ready," the Admiral shouted.

Several ballistae armaments aimed up at the Avatar, firing flaming balls of earth. With a gentle hand motion, the Avatar used Earthbending to implode them.

He then overturned several more ships.

The Avatar focused on the Oni flagship now.

He fired a jet of water across the deck, throwing dozens of Oni overboard. He then looked down at the cowering Admiral with those intense white eyes.

The Admiral surrendered without a fight.

And, just like that, the Avatar had completely devastated the entire Oni fleet.

***

"We did it!"

Hundreds of weary prisoners climbed out of an open duct from the underground ventilation shaft. Azula breathed in the fresh air of freedom. They were safe now.

Mai grimaced as she wiped away all of the dirt and grime from her clothes. "We're free," she said. "Yipee."

Azula felt Loi's fingers intertwine with her own. "You saved us all, Azula," he smiled.

"Yea I know."

He laughed. "As modest as ever, I see."

"I can't help but wonder though … What happened to Zuzu and the rest?"

Loi nuzzled her neck. "I'm sure they're fine."

The two stared into each other's eyes.

They kissed furiously.

***

"Look! There he is!" The rest of Team Avatar were riding on Appa's back. Hakoda had found Haru earlier and they had come to get the rest of the gang. Katara used some of her spirit water to fix the sky bison up and now they were floating over the ocean, surveying the shattered remains of the Oni fleet. Thousands of Oni were hanging on to parts of the wreckage for dear life. Aang had been sure to destroy the ships and spare the troops at the same time.

"That Avatar State packs a wallop," Hakoda whistled.

"I'll say," was Toph's reply.

They landed Appa on the deck of the Oni flagship – the only ship that Aang had not completely destroyed.

Aang was surrounded by a crowd of people – Sun Tzu warriors, Iroh, the rest of the Order of the White Lotus, several old friends. They were all cheering him on.

"Hey, don't forget us," Sokka said, hopping off of Appa's back. "We were the ones who helped save Aang, remember?"

As everyone celebrated their sudden victory over the Oni, Katara departed from the group and looked over at the sunrise. She couldn't join in the celebrations.

Her thoughts drifted to the events of today, and she could feel her heart tearing up inside of her chest. She wondered if there was something she could have done differently, or sooner, to help her mother.

She couldn't help but cry.

She had lost her mother – twice now.

And both times, Kya had given her life to protect the ones she loved. How could she get over this? Things would never go back to the way they were. How could things go back to normal after you've experienced so much hurt?

She felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Aang, smiling down at her. Aang would be there for her. Together, they would get through this. The two kissed, and then held each other as they watched the rising sun.

***

**The Southern Water Tribe – A Week Later**

Hundreds of people crowded around outside, braving the frigid cold. A ceremony was being held here to commemorate the memory of everyone who had died during the wars.

It was also a ceremony to celebrate its heroes.

The leaders of the Nations stood there in stunning regalia. Hakoda, Zuko and the Earth King stood side by side as a small band of children sauntered up to them. Bosco roared to the side.

"You all are heroes," Hakoda said. "This is the third time during the course of a year you group have saved the world."

While the rest of the gang took it all in humbly, Toph and Sokka ate up all the attention.

The Earth King smiled. "You've saved my life on numerous occasions. You all exposed Long Feng and the Dai Li. You saved me from Monk Guandao. You saved me from an Oni assassination attempt. So you all deserve these." Several dignitaries came forth and placed medals around their necks.

It was the Fire Lord's turn. Mai, Azula and Loi stood beside him. "Aang," he said. "When we first met, we were enemies. Now, I consider you to be my best friend. You helped me to find my path when I was lost. I'll see to it that you go down in Fire Nation history as legend."

His eyes found Katara. "And you … Even though you distrusted me at first, you were there on the day of Sozin's Comet when we faced Azula. You have been one of the most loyal friends I've had, and you helped to save the world. The world owes you as much as Aang." He felt tears glimmer in his eyes. "How can you ever be repaid for what you've done … and what you've lost?"

Zuko reached up and removed his Fire Nation crown. "This was given to me by my mother, Ursa, shortly before she died. I want you to have it … so that you know that there's someone out there who feels your pain."

Katara humbly nodded – and then gripped Zuko in a quick hug. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, and she looked up at his face – and noticed tears in his eyes as well.

She was not alone in her pain.

After the ceremony, everyone began continuing the celebrations. Mankind had been saved from extinction. It was a cause for party.

Katara wandered off alone.

Aang ran to catch up with her. "Where are you going?"

"I … there's something I need to do. For closure."

Aang nodded. "I understand, Katara. And when you're ready to talk with me about it … I'll be waiting."

***

Katara entered a small tent, pushing aside its flap. The tent was circular, and around its perimeter were several burning candles. In the center was a marble table.

On top of the marble table was the body of Kya, which was awaiting burial. Katara moved to stand beside the body of her mother. She noticed that her mother's hands were clasped around a small lily. Hmm, that was odd. She didn't remember that lily being here last time she checked. She quickly pushed it out of her mind as she kneeled down next to her mother.

"I remember when I was really little," she said. "You used to come in with your furs … and you used to bundle me up against you in your own coats. And I used to feel so … _safe_ in your arms. And you told me that you would always be there to protect me."

She sniffed back some more tears. "And you did protect me, mom. You protected my identity from the Fire Nation, even though it cost you your own life.

"And when you used to hold me ... I knew that you truly loved me. And even when you were under the control of the Anti-Avatar, I knew ... there was still a little glimmer of that love left." She bit her lip, holding back her tears.

"All I ever wanted was to be your little girl."

And overcome with emotion, Katara buried her face in her mother's burial garments and began crying anew.

***

**Ship – Somewhere in the Southern Ocean – Afternoon**

"So what's the plan now, chief? The Anti-Avatar's gone … what's to become of all of us?" Commander Ji was standing on the deck of a small ship, along with Rozar and Tiny. Monk Guandao was leaning over the railing.

"The Anti-Avatar is gone – but there is still much work to be done. The events of the past few months have shown exactly what I've been saying all along – humans are vicious, violent animals. Give them just a little bit of wiggle room – and they'll tear right through you. That's why they need someone who knows how to deal with them – someone with an iron will to do what needs to be done!"

"Someone like who, sir?"

Guandao smiled. "Someone like me."

"So you still intend to rule the world?"

"Absolutely."

"But what of the Avatar?"

Guandao's smiled deepened. "These recent events have shown the Avatar the truth of my words. He will in time come to see things my way. Rest assured, one day the Avatar will join me. And if not … then I shall give him a quick and decisive end!"

"Not so fast," came a voice from behind them, and Guanda twirled around to see the Cabbage Man wagging a finger in his face.

"You're not doing anything of the sort, mister! Remember, the court back at Ba Sing Se placed you under my care! We're going back to Shark Fin Island right now!"

Guandao and Ji looked at each other. "Umm, sir," Ji said. "That look in your eye is starting to scare me!"

***

With a scream, the Cabbage Man was thrown overboard. He floundered about in the water and stared back up at the monk on the ship. "Aren't you forgetting something," he called.

"What," an irritated Guandao shouted.

The Cabbage Man took in a deep breath. "MY CABBAGES!!!"

With a roar of anger, Guandao kicked a small cart full of cabbages overboard. The Cabbage Man swam about furiously, trying to gather as many of his cabbages as possible.

***

Guandao leaned back over the railing of his ship, breathing deeply. Ji ventured forth some more questions. "If you don't mind me asking sir, why did we stop at the Southern Water Tribe earlier? Who was that woman? Why did you place that lily on her body?"

Guandao glared at him, and Ji seemed to shrink. "I'm sorry for hitting you with all these questions; I'm just curious is all. Was she someone special to you?"

The monk's features softened somewhat. "Yes," he replied after a moment's hesitation. "She was someone very special." He turned and began walking away. "If you don't mind, I think I'd like to be alone for a while."

Ji nodded. "I'll be sure to alert the crew that you're not to be disturbed."

Guandao swept past him and headed for his cabin. Ji wasn't sure, but he thought he saw a tiny gleaming tear roll down the monk's cheek.

He smiled warmly.

_That guy's not as coldhearted as he'd like everyone to think._

***

**Kyoshi Island – Morning – A Few Months Later**

"Get up, get up, get up," came Sokka's singsong voice as he burst into Suki's bedroom. The Kyoshi Warrior pulled the covers up over her head. "Sokka, for goodness sake, just let me sleep!"

"Not today," he replied. "Come on, get up! Our guests are starting to arrive!"

Suki's head popped up. "Guests?" She gasped. "Oh, the reunion!"

Sokka nodded. "Yup. Zuko, Mai, Azula and Loi are almost here. I think they brought Toph with them! And Aang and Katara will be here any second! All of the Kyoshi Warriors are ready – Ty Lee is _really _excited. You're the only one who's missing!"

"Alright, alright, just give me a few seconds to get changed." She began slipping off her nightgown, only to notice Sokka standing there, practically drooling. "Yea, Sokka, I know we're engaged, but we're not married yet, so yea …!" She motioned for him to leave.

He pouted like a child, before leaving her to get ready.

_Some things never change._

***

Zuko, Azula, Mai, Loi and Toph had arrived on a Fire Nation vessel. Ty Lee was excited to see them all and began blathering on about some new guy she met.

Suki and Sokka were the first to greet them, embracing them warmly. "Has Aang arrived yet," Zuko asked.

"He should be here in a few minutes," Sokka replied.

Sure enough, the familiar sight of the sky bison brought entire crowds out of their homes to meet the Avatar. One particular guy foamed at the mouth before collapsing in a heap.

Aang was the first to leap off of Appa's back, Momo circling above him. Aang had grown during the past couple of months. His physique was much bigger now, more muscular.

Sokka, however, grabbed him a bone-crunching hug. "How is my favorite brother-in-law?"

"Unable to breathe," Aang replied, patting the older boy on the back. "Hey everyone," he waved to the rest of his friends.

"Twinkletoes – you feel much bigger," Toph said, hugging him. "Glad to see you're starting to man up; though you'll always be Twinkletoes to me!"

Aang beamed even wider. "I have a surprise for you all! Come out, Katara!"

Katara came out from behind Appa, holding two small bundles in her arms. Everyone was dumbstruck. Sokka pointed at them. "Are those … what I think those are?"

Aang nodded. "Yup! Everyone – meet our children!"

Everyone was excited and rushed forward to see the babies. Sokka couldn't get over it. "Twins? You had twins?!"

Aang nodded. "A boy and a girl."

"What are their names," Ty Lee asked as she coochie-cooed them.

"The boy's name is Gyatso, and the girl's name is Kya."

"Are they benders," Toph asked.

Aang became even more excited. "Gyatso's a Waterbender and – you guys are gonna love this – Kya's an Airbender!"

Everyone was flabbergasted.

"So, you mean that …" Zuko trailed off.

"Yup! I'm going to revive the Air Nomads!"

Zuko smiled. "I'm happy for you, Aang. Especially with what the Fire Nation did … you have no idea how seeing that baby makes me feel."

"Will we get to visit them often," Suki asked.

"Of course," Katara responded. "Whenever you guys want."

"Well, they better be made of tougher material than you, Twinkletoes! I'm raising these kids to be lean, mean, bending machines!"

Everyone laughed.

Aang was the happiest of them all.

He finally had everything he could ever want.

The events of his life coursed through his head momentarily. After the horrors he endured, the people he lost – it felt good that he finally had everything he wanted. He didn't consider Team Avatar to be just friends.

He considered them all to be his family.

And it all started that day … when two young people from the Southern Water Tribe found the boy in the iceberg…

***

_"So you're now a grandmother. You must be so proud!"_

_The ethereal form of Kya stood on the shores of Kyoshi Island, watching her two children and grandchildren. They looked so happy…_

_"I am proud, Gyatso." The ethereal form of Monk Gyatso joined her on the shores. "I'm glad the Spirits allowed us to see this day, instead of just reincarnating us again."_

_Gyatso nodded. "I am too Kya … or should I say, Ana. It truly is a happy ending."_

_She shook her head. "Not quite."_

_Gyatso looked at her curiously. "What do you mean?"_

_"Guandao," she breathed. "He's still as lost and confused as ever."_

_Gyatso nodded. "I know. But we have to have faith that he'll find the right path. We have to keep hoping, Kya. And one day … Guandao will realize that he's fighting for the wrong things. And when that happens … we'll be there, waiting for him to cross over and join us."_

_"I hope your right," Kya sighed._

_"That's the point," he chuckled. "Hope."_

_Behind them, the form of Avatar Roku appeared. "It's time to go, you two."_

_"Can't we stay a little longer," Kya protested._

_"I've given you long enough!"_

_Bowing their heads, Gyatso and Kya joined Roku as they headed towards a bright light. At the last minute, Roku turned his head to see a happy Aang. He almost got the feeling that Aang could see them._

_"Stay happy, Aang," were Roku's final words to the young Avatar. "You've become a greater Avatar than even me. Good luck, and may you find happiness in all that you do."_

_He then followed after Monk Gyatso and Kya._

_Together, the trio entered the light._

THE END

***

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for staying with this story, everyone! Sorry for the long update time, life gets in the way of us all.

I put a lot of time, soul, heart and effort into this story and I'm glad to see that it's paid off. I'm a lot happier with how this story turned out than with my previous one. Honestly, my last story was not my best work. But this … I really worked hard on this one and I'm glad it turned out the way it did.

I also have plans to go back to my last story, Book 4: Air and do some minor tweaks with it. Nothing major, just some cosmetic stuff. Rewrite a few things to make the story flow better. I'll probably add some new scenes, especially in the first few chapters.

In terms of the future … am I finished writing stories?

Heck no! It's pretty safe to say that I'll be here on this site writing stories for a good, long time! :)

Will I write some more Avatar stories? Well, I don't want to make any promises. If I do, it'll have to have a really good plot. I do have some ideas I've been kicking around. For instance, it would be cool to focus on Aang's two children, Gyatso and Kya. Another idea I'm toying with is an OC – I have no name for him yet, but basically, he's Suki's annoying, no-good, mooching brother who decides to move in with her and Sokka. Basically, he drives them all nuts – and eventually they find out he's involved in some pretty shady business. A few other ideas include Iroh losing the Jasmine Dragon in a game of Pai Sho and a new person posing as the Blue Spirit. I'd also like to see Guandao make a return … though that might get repetitive. If I can find a good role for him to play, I will.

I also want to expand my writing base from Avatar on to other fandoms. Star Wars has been one of my all time favorites, ever since I was little. I'd like to try something with that fandom…

Basically, I'm just toying with ideas right now, and it may be some time before I write another story (with the exception of a possible oneshot, but that won't be this fandom).

As for this story: **Why Book 5: Spirit?**

After finishing my previous story, I just felt the writing bug. It bit me something awful. So, I came up with a sequel. The plotline always revolved around the Anti-Avatar. I liked the idea of an evil version of the Avatar who, instead of bringing balance to the world, brought chaos and discord.

Eena was there from the very beginning; however, she had a very different back story. Initially, she was supposed to have been from the future – she was to be revealed as the future Katara. The real Katara was to find ways to avoid becoming Eena, only to work against her and bring her to that destination. Ultimately I scrapped that idea as it didn't carry the emotional weight I wanted.

After rereading my previous story, I recognized the character arc I had created between Ursa an Azula. So I decided to do the same thing. Everything just fell into place, and Eena became Kya.

Monk Guandao was the main villain of the previous story, and I really wanted to bring him back. I wanted to show a different side of him. Previously, he was just a cold, sadistic air monk. I now expanded his backstory, in the hopes that people could partially sympathize with him (though not excuse his actions). I also added the bond between him and Aang as Guandao became a secondary villain. I felt this added more depth to their relationship and increased the threat of Guandao.

I originally wanted to completely redeem Guandao in this story. He was supposed to die during the final battle with the Anti-Avatar. However, I felt that would have been to cliché, and so I kept him alive. I also felt that someone like him wouldn't be that easy to change – I didn't want to turn him into another Zuko. This way now, Guandao's still on his bad self, but after seeing the return of Ana as Kya, it placed him at the beginning of the road to redemption. Will he be ultimately redeemed? Who knows. But I wanted to leave you with the feeling that, even though the Anti-Avatar is gone, there are still threats left in the world that Aang has to deal with, Guandao being a major one. An Avatar's job is never done!

I brought Ozai back to life because he was cool and I felt like I didn't give him his dues in Book 4: Air. This time, I really sent him out with a bang. I wanted to give him a chance for redemption that he would reject. And by rejecting it, he sealed his own fate by being consumed by the Anti-Avatar.

As for the comedy and romantic angles, these were particularly hard for me at first, especially in my last story. I'll be the first to admit, there's a lot of stuff that needs fixing in my last story, Book 4: Air – especially in the first half. The second half I managed to get in the groove so to speak, but I really feel the first half needs work. The dialogue, for one thing, was particularly wooden in the first few chapters. An author's work is never done.

While I'm tinkering with it, I'll try to come up with new stories as well. Keep an eye on my profile!

As for Avatar … the Avatar universe is a rich world full of limitless possibilities – which is why I was drawn to it. There are so many stories to tell … the world is just waiting for all of us here at to tell them all!

Keep writing, folks!

And please, if you don't mind, leave me a review and tell me what you think.

God bless!

_-AlmF_


End file.
